


Pet Boy of Fairy Hills

by Kript



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 111,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kript/pseuds/Kript
Summary: Natsu did something very stupid and ended up as the butler/Slave for Fairy Hills as punishment. Now Natsu has to carry out any and all requests from the girl who is his owner for the day. What's worst, he has no control of his lust. so let's see what will happen to the girls in Fairy Hills and a very horny Natsu? Rated M NatsuxHarem (Warning Pure Smut)





	1. Chapter 1

**The Pet Boy of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: Horrible Mistake**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

** Key **

"Put on your clothes"= Regular Talking

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES **"** = Yelling

_'Put on your Clothes'_ = thinking/ thoughts

*moan* = Sounds

* * *

**~A few weeks After the events of the Grand Magical games~**

**-Fairy Tail Guild-**

It had been a normal day for Fairy Tail and everyone was relaxing in their own ways. Gray was half naked, Juvia was stalking him from a far, Cana was drinking the guilds supply of alcohol, Erza was eating a slice of strawberry cheese cake and day dreaming about a certain Dragon slayer, Lucy was complaining about her rent being due, Happy was fawning over Carla who was ignoring his presence, and Natsu was sitting at the bar sulking. Actually for Fairy Tail this was a fairly quiet day, since most people were away on jobs due to the large amounts of them that were being sent to the guild,

"I can't believe Erza beat me again." Natsu said.

"You'll beat her someday." Mira comforted.

"No he won't Erza's too strong." Happy said while munching on some fish.

"Happy you traitor, sometimes I think Mira is the only one who is nice to me." Natsu said.

"I'm nice to you." Happy said.

"Give me an example of a time you've been nice to me in the past week?" Natsu asked.

"I gave you some fish yesterday." Happy said.

"First of all you threw it at me when I was asleep and secondly it was all bones." Natsu said.

"It still counts." Happy defended.

"No it doesn't." Natsu said.

"I think you should be grateful that I even considered giving you my fish." Happy said.

"Whatever." Natsu huffed.

"Natsu you seem a bit stressed, maybe we can release some stress together again." Mira suggested while leaning over the counter; giving Natsu a good view of her cleavage and a bit of her black lacy bra.

"Not in the guild Mira." Natsu said with a small blush. No one in the guild knew this but Natsu and Mira had started a secret relationship were they would help each other when they were stressed. The relationship was mainly sexual because Mira didn't have the guts to take it any further and Natsu was a bit unaware of the white haired demon's feelings.

"Is it because we almost got caught last time?" Mira asked.

"That's one reason and there are too many people here." Natsu said.

"What are you two talking about?" Happy asked.

"Nothing." both of them said.

"I don't really care, I just want more fish." Happy said.

"Sure Happy." Mira said cheerfully, as she put another huge plate of fish in front of the blue exceed.

"I wish you would wear less revealing clothes, it makes it almost impossible to resist you." Natsu said.

"That's the point." Mira said seductively as she crossed her arms under her large bust, making them look even bigger

"I'm leaving." Natsu mumbled, as he got up off his stool.

"Did I make you hard already?" Mira teased.

"No." Natsu replied with a small blush.

"It's too bad I can't tell whether or not you're hard, since you pants are so baggy." Mira teased.

"Now I'm definitely leaving." Natsu responded.

"Were are you going?" Happy asked.

"I'm going to pull a prank on Erza." Natsu said.

"Do you want me to mess with her cake? like I did last time?" Mira asked.

"Seriously Mira, since the games you've been acting like your old self again." Natsu said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Mira asked.

"You used to be very scary." Natsu said.

"I can still be very scary if I want." Mira said.

"I know you can." Natsu sighed.

"So do you want me to help you or not?" Mira asked.

"I've got a very good idea that will make Erza pay for beating me up." Natsu said with a devilish smile.

"You could just not fight her." Happy suggested.

"That will never happen!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran out of the guild.

"He's so cute when he gets excited." Mira said with a blush as she watched Natsu live the guild.

_'Why was he so loud, He made me wake up from my dream of marrying him and raising two kids together .'_ Erza thought. Unlike most of her obsessions, Erza managed to keep the one she had for Natsu hidden from everyone in the guild, including a very talkative barmaid. Sometimes her imagination would get out of hand and she would start fantasising about them in sexual situations, most of them involved her being absolutely dominated by a certain Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Erza what's wrong, you've been spacing out for a while?" Lucy asked.

"I was simply day dreaming." Erza said.

"What were you dreaming about?" The blonde stellar mage inquired.

"It better not of been about Gray-sama." Juvia said.

"Was it about me?" Gray while only wearing his pants.

"Of course not." Erza said which made Gray lose all of his male pride.

"I think Erza-san was thinking about cake like usual." Wendy said.

"I agree." Carla said.

"That makes the most sense." Lucy said.

"I bet she was dreaming about fish." Happy added.

"I don't think that's right." All of them said.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Gray said.

"Do you think I only think about eating cake?" Erza asked in a threatening tone.

"That's not what we were saying." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted, you may strike me." Erza offers.

"There's no need for that and plus it was a simple misunderstanding." Lucy said.

"Can you just tell us about your day dream so there is no more confusion." The white exceed suggested.

"I was dreaming about my future husband and kids." Erza said. No one in the group knew what to say and no one really wanted to ask who the poor sucker was so Lucy made the smart decision to change the subject.

"So do you guys know were Natsu is?" Lucy asked. "We were meant to take a job together." Lucy said.

"I saw Natsu-san run out of the guild with that face he makes when he is about to do something very stupid." Wendy said.

"If it's flame brain, he's defiantly doing something that will land him in the infirmary, I can't wait to see what that dip shit did." Gray said as he took over his pants. Gray was smashed into the ground a few second after.

"Do not swear in front of Wendy and PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Erza yelled.

"Here are your clothes Gray-sama." Juvia said handed him his clothes which were perfectly folded.

"Sure." Gray said kind of coldly but this didn't seem to faze Juvia.

"You really need to get over Gray." Lucy said.

"You're just saying that so Juvia lets her guard down and then you will steal Gray-sama." Juvia said.

"That's not it at all but I'm just saying he doesn't seem that interested." Lucy said.

"That is because you know nothing about love." Juvia said.

"That is true since I've never even kissed a boy or even been on a real date." Lucy said.

"What do you mean by real date?" Wendy asked. Lucy didn't answer she just did her best to repress the memory of her thinking that Natsu was going to ask her out and it just turned out that he just wanted Virgo to dig a hole.

"I prefer not to talk about it." Lucy said.

"Are you talking about when you thought Natsu wanted to go on a date with you?" Happy suggested.

"When did that happen?" Wendy asked.

"It happened a little bit before you joined the guild, Juvia brought in this weird potion, everyone started acting crazy and Lucy was even crazier since she thought that Natsu wanted to ask her out." Happy said while giggling to himself.

"How did you know I was doing that? I thought Gray was casing you the entire day?" Lucy questioned.

"Natsu told me." Happy said.

"And before you ask how he knew, he heard you talking to yourself before you came to help him." Happy said. Lucy and Juvia hid their heads in embarrassment when they remembered the incident.

"That's funny, I don't remember that happening." Erza said.

"Same here." Gray said.

"Maybe the potion had some side effects." Happy said.

"Since Natsu isn't here and we need him for jobs, I'm going to buy some more cake and clothes before heading home." Erza said as she left her chair.

"Bye Erza-san." Wendy said.

**~Meanwhile Fairy Hills~**

"I must be stealthy, like a ninja." Natsu said, while making an odd hand gesture and wrapping his scarf around his face. Natsu was currently sneaking through the hallways, looking for the room that belonged to Erza. So far he was not having any luck, considering he had to remain unseen and usually he always charges in without thinking.

_'This is risky but it will be worth it when I see Erza's face, when she see's my name burnt into her wall.'_ Natsu thought with a laugh. In his stroll through the halls, Natsu remembered there was a very easy way to find the scarlet haired knight's room. Natsu sniffed the air until he picked up on the scent of strawberries and metal, Natsu began to follow that alluring smell and eventually found his destination.

Natsu walked into the rooms and started looking for a free wall, which was very difficult since most of her walls were taken up by Erza's armours. Natsu found it kind of amazing how large her collection was. He eventually found a room without armour, instead the room had a queen sized bed, that looked much more comfortable than Lucy's.

_'It looks comfortable, maybe I should give it a try.'_ Natsu thought as he jumped onto the bed and got under the covers. Natsu instantly fell asleep when he did. Little did he know, this was the worst mistake the reckless Dragon Slayer had ever made.

**-Later at night-**

Erza was walking through the halls of Fairy Hills, on her way to her room. Erza had just came back from the bathroom. She needed to to calm down after thinking about Natsu and eating an entire cake at the same time.

_'I need to get him out of my head.'_ Erza said with a small blush. Erza was feeling very hot and bothered, so she knew what she had to do. Erza reached her room and she requiped into her purple pyjamas.

_'I wonder which one I will read tonight.'_ Erza pondered as she looked through her shelf of dirty books. She ended up picking a book she 'persuaded' an author to write, the book was about a handsome pink haired man saving a red haired girl from slavery. Erza made sure to keep this book a secret since it was very obvious who the book was about.

"This one is definitely my favourite." Erza said with a blush, as she remembered how many times she had gotten off to it. Erza got onto her bed but she didn't seem to notice the bump in her bed.

The knight began to read her book, but unlike most nights, she skipped straight to the love scene.

**-Erza's mind-**

_'Erza I love you.'_ _Natsu proclaimed, as he stared into Erza's beautiful brown eyes. Erza was currently on Natsu's king sized bed, with Natsu caging her in his strong arms. Both of them were barely dressed, Natsu was only wearing his underwear and Erza was only wearing a black pair of panties._

_'Since when?' Erza said, she was doing her best to hide her embarrassment._

_'Ever since the day I saved you.' Natsu said._

_'What about your wife?' Erza asked._

_'She was never really my wife. She was just a friend who was pretending , so my parents would leave me alone.' Natsu replied before leaning in._

_'What are you going to do to me? Erza asked._

_'I'm going to make love to you.' Natsu said, before sealing Erza's lips with his own. Erza was over joyed that Natsu was going to be the one to take her innocence but a few issues still worried her. Natsu pulled away from the kiss and stared at Erza again, who covered her chest and avoided eye contact._

_'You are no longer the girl I saved when I was young, today you are the woman I fell in love with.' Natsu said._

_'But what will your parents do when they find out you love someone like me?' Erza asked._

_'They will try to separate me from you and that's why we're leaving here after tonight.' Natsu answered._

_'What about you're money?' Erza asked._

_'I don't care about it and plus, the only thing I need is you and the kids we will create and love together.' Natsu replied._

_'You're willing to give everything up, just to be with me?' Erza said._

_'Of course I would but the real question right now is, how do you feel about me?' Natsu asked._

_'I love you with all my heart.' Erza responded. Natsu kissed her again but this time was more heated. Erza returned the kiss with equal passion. During there kiss Natsu's hand moved down to her panties, which were getting very wet in anticipation. Natsu removed her panties and inserted two digits into her previously untouched maidenhood. Natsu gently slide his fingers in and out of Erza, making the scarlet haired beauty moan._

_Natsu pulled away from the kiss and started planting kisses down her body. He stopped at her nipples so he could gently nibble at her erect nipple, She was amazed at how well he knew her body's weak spots. Once he had enjoyed her breasts he moved even further down, so he was facing_ _her clean shaven entrance._

_'Please eat me.' Erza begged her saviour._

_'As long as it makes you feel good, I will gladly do anything.' Natsu said. Natsu used his tongue to trace the sensitive spot above her slit. Erza loved every thing Natsu was doing to her body and there was only one more thing that she wanted more than this._

**-Reality-**

"Yes Natsu." Erza moaned as she inserted two fingers into her lower lips, pretending that it was the dragon slayer pleasuring her. Erza's other hand was used to pinch and play with her very sensitive nipples. Erza increased her speed when the books love scene heated up, her fingers became coated in her juices. Once she had obtained a good pace , Erza let her imagination run wild. Erza would always fantasise about how Natsu would be like in bed. Was he aggressive and energetic, like he was in battle, or was he gentle and loving, like this book said. Honestly, Erza loved the idea of Natsu being rough with her. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted him.

_'How does he do this to me.'_ Erza pondered, her climax was very close. Erza could barely keep her eyes open any more and containing her voice was impossible for her. After a few more finger thrusts, Erza's mind went blank, her back arched and she sprayed her essence on her bed sheets. Erza laid there trying to regain her composure and breath but the thought of Natsu brought back a hot feeling between her legs.

"Why do I feel even hotter?" Erza asked herself, as her lust for the fire dragon slayer started to take over her mind. The redhead reached into one of her draws and grabbed a purple phallus shaped toy. Erza really preferred not to use it but when she was like this, she really didn't have a choice. She lined it up with her entrance, before she started to thrust it in and out of her.

"Natsu~." Moaned Erza as the toy went in and out of her at unimaginable speeds. Right now all she wanted was to find Natsu and have her fuck her brains out. She roughly grabbed her breasts, adding to her already intense pleasure.

"MORE NATSU! GIVE ME MORE!" Erza howled as she came again. Her mind was so clouded, she didn't notice the moving in her bed sheets.

_'Mira?'_ Natsu thought as he began to wake up. When he did, he could smell the strong scent of arousal present. Natsu looked to his side and noticed that Erza's huffing and puffing with her clothes off.

"What are you doing Erza?" Natsu asked as he sat up. Erza turned the same colour as her hair when she realised Natsu had been there the whole time.

"I-i-i-it's not what it looks like." Erza defended.

"Really? It looks like you were masturbating and with a toy as well." Natsu said.

"I was just releasing stress." Erza half lied.

"How come you were saying my name?" Natsu asked. Erza was too embarrassed to give an answer, instead she put on her clothes. Erza regained her composure and ran over what had happened. When she realised what happened she decided to run it over in her mind.

_'Ok first of all, Natsu leaves the guild early to play some sort of prank, I come home to pleasure myself and then it turns out that Natsu had been here the entire time.'_ Erza thought. Erza was furious that Natsu had snuck into Fairy Hills to play a prank on her but she was even more furious that Natsu had caught her playing with herself.

_**'Re-quip Purgatory Armour!'**_ Erza said before changing into one of her most feared armours. Erza brought the large black mace down onto Natsu's head but the dragon slayer just managed to dodge it.

"What the hell was that for Erza?" Natsu asked.

"YOU SAW ME!" Erza yelled, before swinging the mace again.

"Of course I saw you, I see you everyday." Natsu said, he clearly didn't understand the situation.

"STOP ACTING DUMB, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Erza screams.

"I'm not acting." Natsu said, while dodging the large mace.

"YOU MUST PAY FOR SEEING ME DO INDECENT THINGS TO MYSELF AND FOR BREAKING INTO A FEMALE ONLY DORM!" Erza booms. Erza swings downwards with as much power as gather and the mace smashed Natsu into the lobby. Natsu falls unconscious because of the fall, he was actually lucky that he did get knocked out from the hit because he wouldn't have to feel the worst beat down of his life.

**-An Hour later-**

Natsu's unconscious body was tied up in the lobby. The girls that lived in Fairy Tail were discussing how to punish the Dragon Slayer. Erza was suggesting that they kill him but luckily everyone disagreed with that idea.

"You only want to spare him because you didn't go through what I did." Erza said.

"What did he do to you?" Wendy asked.

"I will not disclose that." Erza said.

"I think we should let Natsu-san go since you already beat him up." Wendy said.

"That cannot happen, he violated the rules of Fairy Hills and he must have a proper punishment." Erza said.

"Let's burn him." A very drunk Cana suggested. Everyone just ignored this comment

"Juvia can put him in a water lock until he says he is sorry." Juvia added. Though it seemed like a good idea at first, someone pointed out that Natsu would most likely try to either evaporate the water with his magic or drink the water. Juvia blushed at the thought of another man other than her Gray-sama drinking her. Wendy also pointed out that Natsu couldn't talk underwater.

"I can put him into one of my works of art." Laki said.

"That won't work." Erza said.

"Why not?" Laki asked.

"Because they are made out of wood." Wendy pointed out.

"Maybe I can turn him to stone and use him as a reminder to other guys who might have the same idea." Evergreen said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Erza said.

_'Maybe I can even use his body when no one is looking.'_ Erza thought pervertedly.

"That sounds way to cruel and he won't be able to go on jobs." Levy said. The girls thought of more ways to punish Natsu, said Dragon Slayer woke up a few minutes into the conversation.

"Why does everything hurt?" Natsu asked when he woke up.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Wendy asked.

"That would be nice." Natsu replied.

"The will not be happening." Erza said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because you are in trouble." Erza said.

"What did I do?" Natsu questioned.

"You broke into my room." Erza said.

"Oh yeah." Natsu realised.

"And right now we are trying to figure out a way to punish you." Erza said.

"What about letting me go." Natsu suggested.

"No, you must pay for what you saw." Erza said.

"I don't know why you're angry I've seen you naked plenty of times but still not as much as Lucy." Natsu said. Everyone in the room started blushing, some more than others.

"I really think we should let him go." Wendy said with concern very clear in her voice. Most of the girls wondered why Wendy insisted on letting Natsu go but no one decided to voice it.

"Maybe we can make him our slave, that way he can still go on jobs but he has to stay with whoever is in charge of him for the day." Cana said, before she passed due to the large amount of booze she had consumed.

"That sounds like a great idea." Erza said.

"I think that is a pretty appropriate punishment." Evergreen said. Everyone agreed that it was good idea.

"Like hell I'm going to be your slave." Natsu said.

"It's not really up to you." Laki said, before she put a magical shock collar around his neck.

"Why do you have this?" Natsu asked.

"Reasons." Laki said.

"Why don't we give it a trial run." Erza said.

"Ok." Laki said as she pressed the button. Natsu received a shock that was as bad as getting hit my Laxus' lighting.

"Where the fuck did you get something so strong?" Natsu asked, due to his poor choice in language, he got another shock.

"Stop fucking doing that." Natsu yelled and like last time he got shocked again.

"No fowl language around Wendy and you will refer to whoever owns you for that day as mistress." Erza said.

"Fine whatever, but when I find a way to get this off me I'm going to AHHHH!" Natsu said before getting shocked again.

"Make sure to get one for everyone here." Erza said.

"So who is going to have Natsu tonight?" Levy asked.

"He will sleep like he is tonight and we will sort out who gets him first tomorrow morning." Erza said.

"Now everyone get to bed and that includes you too." Erza demanded as he pointed to Natsu.

"Whatever." Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu, we will have plenty of fun together." Erza said as she left for her room.

**-Wendy's Room-**

_'This is not going to end well, it's almost his time of the year.'_ Wendy thought.

"What's wrong child, something seems to be on your mind." Carla asked.

"Don't worry Carla, I'm perfectly fine." Wendy replied.

"I know you're fine but the person you're worrying about doesn't seem to be.." Carla said.

"How can you tell that I'm worried about someone else?" Wendy inquired.

"Because you are always thinking about others, instead of yourself." Carla replied.

"I was just worried about Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"Don't worry child, I'm sure he will be fine." Carla said.

"Now let's get some sleep." Carla continued.

"If you say so." Wendy said.


	2. From Mistress to Maid

**-Next Morning-**

_'I wonder what they are going to do to me.'_ Natsu thought as he tried to struggle out of his restraints. Natsu hadn't got any sleep the entire night because he was too busy getting shocked, he assumed it was because Erza kept accidentally touching it in her sleep but that didn't make it any less painful for him.

"I hope they don't force me to ride a train or magic mobile." Natsu said to himself. Natsu could hear foot steps coming down the stairs. Natsu increased his efforts to escape, fearing that Erza was coming.

_'I need to get the fuck out of here.'_ Natsu thought, trying to channel his magic, but he realised he was wearing magic restraining cuffs. Natsu began to panic when the foot steps got closer.

_'I'm so screwed.'_ Natsu thought as he hung his head. Natsu sniffed the air and noticed that it wasn't Erza's sent, so he calmed down. The scent he picked up was of an expensive perfume and rain.

_'Thank god it's just Juvia.'_ Natsu thought with a sigh of relief. Natsu looked at the clock and noticed that it was very early which raised the question of why she was up so early. Juvia walked into the lobby only wearing a blue sports bra, blue 3/4 leggings, A jumper wrapped around her waist, a pair of runners and her hair was done up in a high pony tail, this outfit left a lot of Juvia's skin exposed, Natsu wondered how Gray could resist Juvia's advances when she had a body like that.

"Good morning Juvia, What are you doing up so early?" Natsu asked. Juvia quickly put on the jumper, so she would be covered up.

"Juvia forgot you were here." Juvia said.

"Why are you covering up? you looked great." Natsu asked.

"If only Gray-sama would say that." Juvia sulked.

"So why are you dressed like that?" Natsu asked again.

"Juvia is going out for a run, she must keep her body in shape." Juvia explained.

"Maybe I could help you with that.." Natsu said.

"Juvia would take you up on that offer, but Erza-san told everyone that she wanted you first and anyone who opposed her would be cut down." Juvia said.

"But aren't you made of water, please help me." Natsu said.

"Erza has a sword that works on me." Juvia said.

"Shit, I forgot about that." Natsu said.

"Juvia is sorry that she can't save you from Erza but when it's Juvia's turn she will try to be as nice as possible." Juvia said.

"Thanks Juvia, It's too bad all of your kindness is wasted on that stripper." Natsu said.

"Juvia would prefer if you didn't bad mouth Gray-sama in front of her." Juvia said.

"I still think you're too good to him, considering the way he treats you." Natsu said.

"Juvia just needs to work harder." Juvia said.

"You could get any guy you wanted, with a body and personality like yours, minus the stalking." Natsu said.

"Juvia didn't think that you paid attention to the female body." Juvia said.

"I pay plenty of attention to girls, I just don't act like a desperate pervert." Natsu said.

"So you think Juvia has a good body?" Juvia asked with the slightest blush.

"I would compare it to Lucy's." Natsu said. Steam began to come off of Juvia's body.

"Juvia must go now." Juvia said as she ran off. Juvia was ashamed that a guy other than her Gray-sama made her heart beat quicken.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Natsu asked himself.

"I might as well get some sleep." Natsu said. The dragon slayer went to rest his head but he got another shock, this happened every time he tried to rest.

**~Later That Morning~**

"I'm going to kick Erza's ass when I get free." Natsu said.

"What are you going to do with my ass." Erza asked as she stood in front of Natsu. Erza was still wearing her pajamas .

"Nothing." Natsu said.

_'How did I not notice her? Did that stupid shock collar fry my brain?'_ Natsu thought.

"It sounded like you said you were going to kick my ass." Erza said.

_'And the only thing you will be doing to my ass is kissing it.'_ Erza Thought.

"I didn't mean it Erza." Natsu said while quivering in fear.

"I told you that you will refer to your owner as mistress." Erza said before pressing the shock button.

"Sorry mistress." Natsu said after recovering from the pain.

"That's better, but why do you look so tired?" Erza asked.

"I think you were accidentally pressing that stupid button all night." Natsu replied.

"I'm sorry about that, I was moving around in my sleep." Erza apologised.

"You must of been having a pretty exciting dream." Natsu said.

"You could say that." Erza said with a blush. Erza's dream actually consisted of yesterdays situation going a little different and she ended up taking it form behind.

"So what are you going to do with me today?" Natsu asked.

"I'm happy that you've accepted your fate as my hus- I mean butler." Erza said.

"I thought I was a slave." Natsu said.

"You are our slave but I prefer the term butler and I even have a uniform for you." Erza said as she held up a butler uniform.

"How am I going to put this on?" Natsu asked.

"I trust you not to run away when I untie you and if you try to run, I'll just shock you again." Erza threatened.

"So am I supposed to change here?" Natsu asked.

"Of course and don't bother trying to use magic, that collar works like the cuffs." Erza replied.

"Since when was that a thing?" Natsu asked.

"A lot of things were invented in the seven years we were away." Erza said.

"Just let me change." Natsu said. Erza released Natsu for his bindings and cuffs. Natsu did considered running off but the thought of being shocked again was enough of an incentive. Natsu stripped down to his boxers, giving Erza an amazing view of his amazing body, She stared at every thing from his rock hard abs, broad shoulders, strong arms and even the cross shaped scar her received from his battle with Future Rouge. By sheer coincidence a slightly sweaty Juvia walked into the lobby.

"Hi Juvia." Natsu said. Juvia wasn't wearing her jumper so she was completely exposed. A large amount of steam came off of Juvia when she noticed the half naked dragon slayer. Juvia did her best to look away since she didn't want herself to be aroused by someone other than her Gray-sama.

"H-h-h-hi Natsu-san." Juvia said before sprinting upstairs.

"She's kind of weird but cute at the same time." Natsu said. Erza snapped out of trance when she heard this.

"Natsu, you shouldn't be checking out girls when your mistress is right here." Erza said.

"I wasn't checking her out." Natsu defended.

"Then explain that bulge in your pants." Erza said as she turned bright red.

"That's how it normally is." Natsu said.

"I don't believe you." Erza said.

"See look, it's soft." Natsu said as pulled down his boxers. Erza's eyes bulged out at Natsu's bold action and almost passed out of embarrassment. she was shocked at how big it was, sure she had seen it when they were young but now it was different. Erza's arousal began to rise to the point that she began to drool a little bit.

"Can you stop looking." Natsu requested as he put Natsu jr back into his pants.

"How do you keep that in your pants?" Erza asked, Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you just give me my clothes now?" Natsu asked, Erza recovered from the shock and handed Natsu his new clothes. Natsu was now wearing a white dress shirt, long grey pants, a black tail coat, a black bow tie and white gloves. Natsu didn't like these clothes, they felt way too stuffy so he undid the top button.

"You look wonderful." Erza said.

"These clothes aren't really my style but if it makes you happy I will wear it." Natsu said.

"I'm glad you're being so obedient, now come to my room." Erza said.

"Yes mistress." Natsu said.

_'Now I can show him how much of a good couple we would be.'_ Erza thought.

"Hurry up Natsu, You're going to help me with all my daily tasks." Erza said.

_'This is going to be hell.'_ Natsu thought. The two arrived at Erza's after a few minutes and a lot of complaining from Natsu.

"So why are we here?" Natsu asked.

"You are going to change my clothes." Erza said.

"Can't you just use you're magic?" Natsu asked.

"I only have you for today, so I'm going to use you as much as I can." Erza said.

"If that's what you really want Mistress." Natsu said. Natsu slowly undid her her top, Erza blushed the entire time.

"Mistress you have a very nice body." Natsu said as he opened her top and revealed her red bra. Natsu pulled down her pants and Erza blushed even more., when Natsu saw the red panties she was wearing. Erza did her best to contain her arousal when she felt Natsu's warm breath contact her skin. Natsu noticed the smell of arousal and spotted the damp area on her panties.

_'Like Mira told me, always make the most of the situation.'_ Thought

"Mistresses panties seem to be wet, I should change them." Natsu said. The dragon slayer grabbed the top of Erza's panties and prepared to take them down.

"I can change the rest of my clothes." A very flustered Erza said.

"But I must assist my Mistress in every way I can." Natsu said.

"I said that is enough." Erza said as she pressed the shock button. Natsu screamed in pain while Erza requipped into her normal armour.

_'That was getting too hot, I want to save that stuff for tonight.'_ Erza thought as she looked at the twitching dragon slayer.

_'It actually reminds me of a story I read.'_ Erza thought.

"Was that really needed?" Natsu asked.

"Yes it was and so is this." Erza said before she up a leash on Natsu's collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Natsu asked.

"It's a leash." Erza said.

"I know what it is but why do I have one?" Natsu said.

"Because you might try to run away." Erza said.

"I won't run away." Natsu said.

"I'm just making sure." Erza replied.

_'Maybe I can get Mira to help me.'_ Natsu thought.

"We're going to the guild now." Erza said as she dragged Natsu by the leash with a smile on her face.

_'This is going to be the best day ever.'_ Erza thought as she dragged her pet boy to the guild.

**-Guild Hall- ~An Hour later~**

Gray, Lucy, Happy and Juvia were sitting at a table, waiting for Natsu and Erza.

"I wonder were Natsu is, he's normally here early?" Lucy pondered.

"I don't know? he wasn't home last night." Happy said, while eating raw fish.

"He probably did something stupid." Gray said.

"But that doesn't explain why Erza is late." Lucy said.

"Maybe she's getting cake, like usual." Gray suggested.

"What do you think Juvia?" Lucy asked. Juvia hadn't said a word since she had got to the guild, she was to busy trying to cleanse her brain of impure thoughts about Natsu. unbeknownst to Natsu and Erza, Juvia had seen when Natsu had pulled down his pants.

_'Juvia can't believe she is having these impure thoughts about Natsu-sama... I mean Natsu-san.'_ Juvia thought.

_'Juvia shouldn't be getting this hot for anyone other than Gray-sama, Juvia needs to clear her head.'_ Juvia thought as she got off her chair.

"Are you ok Juvia? You're making a lot of steam and you're bright red." Happy asked the rain woman.

"Juvia is going to go for a walk outside." Juvia said.

"Are you sick Juvia? Normally you only get this red when you see me naked." Gray said.

"Juvia is fine... she just needs some time to cool down." Juvia said before leaving the guild hall.

"There must be something wrong with her." Lucy said.

"What makes you say that?" Gray questioned.

"Normally she would of been like _'Gray-sama please cool Juvia down with your body.'_ " Lucy said as she gave a spot on impression of the water mage. Gray was about to give a response but he was interrupted when the guild doors opened. Everyone who didn't live in Fairy Hills had a shocked expression as Natsu was dragged into the by Erza.

"Wake up Natsu." Erza said as she shocked Natsu. Natsu woke up in pain.

"I'm up mistress... BUT CAN YOU GET RID OF THE FUCKING LEAD!" Natsu yelled.

"Since you didn't try to run away... I guess I can let you go." Erza said before undoing the lead.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Lucy asked.

"And why is flame brain dressed like a butler... I'm not complaining though because it's fucking hilarious." The Ice mage said.

"Natsu is my personal aid for the day." Erza said matter of factly.

"I didn't agree to this by the way." Natsu said.

"What was that?" Erza asked.

""Nothing Mistress." Natsu said.

"How did you get him submissive? Normally he would of swore a lot more or tried to burn something." Lucy asked.

"He respects my authority now and he has agreed to be my servant." Erza lied.

"That's a load of b- AHHHHH!" Natsu tried to say before being shocked.

"You agreed didn't you?" Erza asked in a very threatening tone. Natsu nodded in response, in fear that he was going to be shocked again.

"Something isn't right here." Gray pointed out.

"It looks like you are forcing him, considering you had to shock him." Lucy added.

"Natsu is way to proud to give up his freedom like that." Gray said.

"I bet this some sort of punishment." Lucy said. Natsu's frantic nodding gave it away.

"I think we have our answer." Lucy said.

"So what did he do?" Happy asked.

"He snuck into my room in Fairy Hills and slept in my bed." Erza said with a small blush.

"I didn't think he was dumb enough to do that." Gray said.

"Do you guys know where Mira is? Mistress wants cake." Natsu asked.

"So she makes you call you mistress." Lucy noted.

"I have to call my owner mistress." Natsu said.

"So Erza isn't your sole owner?" Lucy asked.

"I belong to Fairy Hills until I find a way to free myself." Natsu said.

"I guess you will be property of Fairy Hills forever now get me my cake." Erza said.

"Whatever." Natsu said as he walked over to the bar.

"Good morning Natsu, What can I do for you?" Kinana asked.

"Mistress Erza wants her cake, even though she made me buy her one on the way here." Natsu said.

"One cake coming up." The purple haired bar maid said.

"Before you go, can you tell me were Mira is?" Natsu asked.

"She's on a job." Kinana said.

_'Of course she is.'_ Natsu thought.

"NATSU CAN YOU HURRY UP WITH THAT CAKE!" Erza shouted.

"Kinana can you please hurry." Natsu begged.

"I'll be done soon, you don't know how hard this job is, maybe I'm going to make you do this when it's my turn." Kinana joked.

"Please don't make me wear this." Natsu said.

"I don't know, you look pretty good." Kinana said.

"I guess I don't have much choice do I." Natsu said.

"Cheer up Natsu, here's the cake." Kinana said with a smile as she handed Natsu the plate of cake.

"Thank you Kinana." Natsu said before taking the cake.

"Natsu what took you so long?" Erza questioned.

"Sorry Mistress, I was talking to Kinana." Natsu replied.

"So you were flirting when you were supposed to be servicing me." Erza accused.

"I wasn't flirting, I was just getting you your stupid cake." Natsu said as he placed the cake down on the table.

"I won't shock you since you did such a good job." Erza said as she started to eat her cake.

"Thank you Erza." Natsu said, He regretted his decision the instant he made it because he received a horrible shock.

"I told you that you may only refer to me as Mistress." Erza said sternly.

"Hahahaha, now I wish I was a girl so I could do this to Flame Brain." Gray said.

"Fuck you Ice prick." Natsu said, as he struggled off the ground.

"Gray you better be careful what you wish for, you might get it." Lucy teased.

"Like that would ever happen." Gray said smugly.

"I don't think I could handle having to deal with you." Natsu said.

"Natsu stop talking to Gray, you have work to do." Erza said.

"What are we going to do?" Natsu asked.

"I think we will start with shopping." Erza said, Natsu groaned upon hearing this. Natsu had gone shopping with Mira before and the only good thing was seeing her in sexy underwear but he didn't think that he would be as lucky with the Scarlet knight.

"Ok Mistress, lets get going." Natsu said before he picked Erza up.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Erza asked as a small blush appeared on her face.

"I'm taking you to a shop Mira took me once." Natsu said, before kicking open the guild doors.

"Are you saying you and Mira went shopping?" Erza asked with a tinge of jealously.

"Mira kind of dragged me there but, she made it very worth it." Natsu said.

"What kind of relationship do you two have?" Erza asked.

"We're just friends." Natsu replied.

"How would you explain her constant visits to your house." Erza said.

"Mira only comes to my house to cook, clean and help me release stress." Natsu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked in a angry tone. Natsu knew if he lied he would receive a shock, and if he did tell the truth, Erza would learn about his relationship with Mirajane.

"I can't tell you that." Natsu said.

"Why not?" Erza said, she looked up at Natsu and noticed the small blush on her face.

"Reasons." Natsu responded.

"Don't tell me that your relationship is indecent." Erza said as she turned a dangerous shade of red. Natsu not giving her a reply gave her enough of an answer.

"WHEN DID THIS BEGIN AND WHY?" Erza demanded.

"I'll tell you when we get back to your room." Natsu said.

"You better not try to weasel your way out of it." Erza said.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mistress." Natsu said.

_'Maybe I can help Erza with her stress. She seems to have a lot of it, since she was playing with herself yesterday.'_ Natsu pondered.

"Since you're already carrying me, you might as well take me to my shop." Erza said.

_'I seem to have fallen behind, but there is no way he can resist my body after we're done in that shop.'_ Erza thought.

"Where is the shop?" Natsu asked.

"I will guide you." Erza said sweetly.

"Mistress can you please change out of this armour." Natsu requested.

"I will do it, but can I ask why.?" Erza questioned.

"You're armour was heavy and carrying you was getting hard." Natsu replied. Natsu and Erza arrived to a cosplay shop in Magnolia, which received most of it's revenue from Scarlet haired knight.

"Hello Miss Erza and Mr Dragneel." An attendant said, as the two entered the store.

"What can I do for you?" The attended asked.

"Can you please take us to the erotic section." Erza requested with a large blush.

"Really? Normally you don't want anything yo do with that section, What changed?" The attended asked.

"I need the costumes to seduce Natsu but don't tell him that or I'll end you and we will require absolute privacy." Erza whispered. Luckily for Erza, Natsu wasn't paying any attention, he was to busy thinking of ways to free himself.

"Of course Miss Erza." The scared employee said.

"Natsu come over here." Erza called out said. Natsu didn't reply so he received a nasty shock, courtesy of his Mistress.

"Mistress what was that for?" Natsu asked.

"You ignored me again." Erza responded calmly.

"Sorry Mistress." Natsu said with a bow.

"Now get over here and help me change." Erza said.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Natsu said.

"I do but I trust you with my body and unlike most guys in out guild, you're not a huge pervert." Erza said.

"If you say so, but don't blame me if things get out of hand." Natsu said.

_'That's exactly what I'm hoping for.'_ Erza thought with a perverted smile on her face. Natsu and Erza moved to the erotic cosplay area of the store.

_'Wow these things are super sexy, even sexier than Erza's armours.'_ Natsu thought as he looked at some of the costumes.

"Ok Natsu this is how it's going to work, you're going to chose a costume for me and I will try it out." Erza said.

"That sounds great." Natsu said.

"But, if I don't like it I will be forced to shock you." Erza said as she went into her changing room.

"Yes Mistress, I will try my best." Natsu said. Natsu strolled through the shop and looked through the wide variety of costumes until he found a few that he liked. He walked back to Erza's changing room and opened the door. Natsu didn't expect to see Erza looking in a mirror, in all her naked glory. Even though he had seen her naked a few times, he still had the decency to blush a little.

"Mistress, I'm back." Natsu said, trying not to stare at a view that would send most men into intensive care due to blood loss.

"Good work Natsu, I was going to shock you if you took any longer." Erza said, before grabbing the clothes out of Natsu's hands. "Now get out of here, I will show you after I'm done changing." Erza said.

Natsu sat down at the nearest chair he waited for his mistress. It didn't take long for Erza to emerge from the changing room, wearing a white toga, a golden head piece and her hair cascaded down her back. This gave her the appearance of a goddess.

"Do you like it Mistress? or would you prefer to be called goddess?" Natsu asked. Erza blushed at the question and gave a simple nod.

_'Here is my chance to reward him and myself at the same time.'_ Erza thought.

"Since you did a great job, I will allow you to kiss me." Erza said. Natsu grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. Natsu thought he had done the right thing, but the shock he received told him otherwise.

"What did I do wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I meant on the lips, jeez Natsu you're so stupid sometimes." Erza grumbled as she stormed back into her dressing room.

_'What did I do wrong?"_ Natsu pondered.

_'This sucks, I wanted to see her in the outfit longer.'_ Natsu said, before heading back to his seat. Unbeknownst to Natsu, Erza was imaging herself as a goddess and Natsu as a Spartan warrior.

**-Erza's Day Dream-**

_"You have done very well my champion." Erza said as she descended from the clouds to meet with her strongest warrior in his living quarters. Natsu had just come back from a fierce battle but the thought of seeing his goddess kept him going._

_"I would do anything for you Erza." Natsu said as he removed his slightly blood covered helmet. Natsu was kneeling down awaiting for his goddess. He was wearing a his uniform with the addition of a white scarf given to him by the goddess._

_"Arise my champion, I am here to give you your reward for fighting so valiantly on my behalf." Erza said._

_"I am not worthy of such beauty." Natsu said while keeping his head down._

_"You have proved that you are, now rise and look at me." Erza said. Natsu rose and gazed at Erza's radiant beauty._

_"Are you going to stare or are you going to take what is yours?" Erza inquired._

_"Thank you for this wonderful gift." Natsu said as he picked the goddess up. Natsu carried the goddess to the bed before placing her down. The warrior leaned in and captured the goddess' plump lips while he stroked her long beautiful hair. Natsu pulled away, much to the Goddess' displeasure._

_"You beauty is still unmatched." Natsu said, while staring at the Scarlet haired goddess after their short kiss._

_"Of course my beauty is unmatched, I am the goddess of Beauty and Love." Erza responded proudly._

_"I must be one lucky man since I get to deflower a goddess." Natsu said._

_"You are lucky indeed, but you are acting like this is not your first time." Erza noticed._

_"It isn't, I gave my virginity to a close friend of mine years ago.' Natsu replied._

**-Reality-**

_'DAMN IT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH MIRA STOLE NATSU'S VIRGINITY!'_ Erza mentally screamed as she ruffled her hair.

_'It even torments me in my day dreams.'_ Erza thought.

_'I just have to concentrate on making him mine.'_ Erza said.

"Mistress you've been in there for a while, do you need help?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine Natsu, just wait a little longer." Erza replied.

"Ok Mistress." Natsu said as he sat back down and waited for his Mistress. While waiting Natsu's heart started beating at an insane rate and he felt a strange amount of arousal, it didn't take him long to realise what was going on.

Natsu knew he needed to get away for Erza, but as he was about to leave Erza opened the door. This time Erza was wearing a black maid out fit. It consisted of a white shirt that exposed a lot of cleavage, with a black corset over it. A black miniskirt that didn't even reach past her mid thigh, exposing her long sexy legs. A short white apron, that she wore around her waist and white stockings. Erza's hair was done up in twin tails while one of her eyes was covered by her bangs.

"Natsu where do you think you're going?" Erza asked.

"Please Erza, I can't be around you right now." Natsu pleaded as he looked away from the woman.

"What's wrong Natsu? Are you feeling sick?" Erza asked sweetly.

"Erza... please listen to me." Natsu said shakingly as he turned and faced Erza.

"What's going on with your eyes?" Erza asked when she noticed his golden glowing eyes.

"You have to get away from me." Natsu replied sternly.

"Natsu you need help." Erza said when she noticed he was shaking and sweating. The strongest woman in Fairy Tail walked up to the Dragon slayer and offered a hand. Natsu just backed away.

"I need to be away from you or I'll hurt you." Natsu warned.

_'He needs my help, but my words aren't going to reach him in this situation.'_ Erza thought as she summoned a sword.

"Just calm down Natsu, I'll help you." Erza said, before knocking Natsu out with the blunt part of her sword.

**-Erza's Room in Fairy Hills thirty minutes later-**

Erza had carried Natsu to her room and laid him down on her bed. Erza could see that Natsu was breathing heavily, he was sweating heavily and he had a heavy blush on his face. Naturally Erza thought the Dragon slayer was sick, which was unheard of before, but this did explain why he never came to the guild at this time of the year. Erza deduced that it was some kind of season illness.

"I better get these clothes off of him." Erza said, before she began to strip him of his uniform. Erza calmly removed the top part of his attire, exposing his sweat coated muscles. The knight couldn't help but blush when she removed his pants and noticed the bulge in in Natsu's pants, it reminded her of this mornings events.

"I wonder what it's like when he gets hard?" Erza thought as she stared at Natsu's boxers. Her curiosity got the best of her and she poked at Natsu's resting member, Natsu gave out a small moan.

"I should be trying to help him instead of molesting him in his sleep." Erza said to her self. Erza headed to the kitchen and prepared some chicken soup, with the hopes that it could help the Dragon Slayer. She re-entered the room and much to her surprise Natsu hadn't made an effort to escape. She sat down next to the Dragon Slayer and nudged him awake.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll help you." Erza said.

"Erza..." Natsu said as he opened his eyes.

"You don't have to suffer any more, now open wide." Erza said as she got a spoonful of soup.

"Erza you don't unders-" Natsu said before Erza forced the spoon into his mouth.

"Save your voice Natsu, you're sick." Erza said.

_'This tastes pretty good but I still need to get away from her or I'll lose_ control.' Natsu thought.

"Erza please stop it." Natsu pleaded.

"I'm going to help you Natsu, but you have to let me, now say ahhh." Erza said.

"But I'm not sick." Natsu said before he got another spoonful of soup.

"Than why do look like a mess?" Erza asked.

"I'm fine, but you have to let me go." Natsu said.

"I'm not letting you go Natsu, I still need to do so many things with you." Erza replied.

"I'm sorry about this Erza." Natsu said as he sat up. Erza was about to ask what he was sorry about, but she was silence d by Natsu's warm lips. Even though she was caught off guard by the Dragon Slayers actions, she returned the kiss with a fiery passion. Natsu pulled away from the kiss and gave Erza a lustful gaze.

"You're beautiful Erza." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu." Erza replied with a massive blush. Erza straddled Natsu hips and leaned in for another kiss. This one much more heated and it only got hotter when Natsu grabbed her large heart-shaped ass. He gave her rump a rough squeeze , causing the strongest woman in Fairy Tail to moan in his mouth, which allowed him enough room to insert his warm tongue. Erza wrapped her tongue around Natsu's incredibly warm one and the two fought for supremacy. Natsu's experience and instincts helped him take full control over this kiss, Erza had no problem with this, mostly because the thought of Natsu dominating her made her wet.

"Erza put that stupid remote away and I'll show you the same pleasure I gave to Mira." Natsu said as they separated from the kiss.

"You must also refer to me as Master?" Natsu added.

"Of course Master." Erza responded almost instantly.

_'I guess this is what Igneel meant when he told me that the pheromone that a royal dragon gives off is strong.'_ Natsu thought as he watched Erza slowly submit to him.

"Maybe I should punish you for shocking me so much." Natsu said. Erza crawled onto all fours and presented her ass to Natsu, before seductively shaking it. Natsu had a clear view of Erza's snow white panties, which had a large wet area.

"Please punish your naughty maid, Master." Erza said.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream every time I smack you ass." Natsu said, before igniting his hand.

_'Why can't I control my body, all it wants me to do is stay like this and take his punishment.'_ Erza thought. Natsu slapped his flaming hand against Erza's awaiting ass, causing her to moan and scream very loudly, which was music to Natsu's ears. Natsu did this again and again, causing her panties to burn away. Natsu continued to punish his maid until her exposed rear turned bright red.

"You love it don't you? you masochistic bitch?" Natsu said as he slapped her again.

"YES MASTER I LOVE IT!" Erza screamed, completely disregarding that she was still in Fairy Hills.

_'How degrading, but I can't help it, every time he hits me I just want more.'_ Erza thought.

"Tell me who's bitch you are and who your body belongs to." Natsu said.

"I'M MASTER NATSU'S BITCH AND MY BODY BELONGS SOLELY TO HIM!" Erza moaned out.

"Good work Erza, you're much more obedient than Mira." Natsu said.

"Please stop talking about her and focus on me." Erza pleaded.

"You are in no place to be giving me orders." Natsu said before he doubled the intensity of his fire. Natsu spanked her again and left a bright red hand print on her bubble butt.

"I'm sorry Master." Erza begged. Hearing her like this caused a devilish grin to appear on Natsu's face.

"Since you took the punishment like a good girl, I'm going to reward you." Natsu said, before removing his underwear, exposing his burning hot member to the red-haired maid.

_'I always thought I would lose my virginity during my honeymoon but this is so much better.'_ Erza said as she shook her ass. Just begging Natsu to smack her again, but the pain/ pleasure never came for Erza, instead she just felt something extremely hot pressing against her southern entrance.

"I'm going to to tear you in half, Erza." Natsu said in a deep sexy voice. Erza looked behind and saw the massive phallus that was about to claim her virginity. Erza knew there was no way that she was going to survive having all of Natsu inside of her, but this thought aroused Erza to no end, the thought of her insides taking the shape of Natsu's burning member made her heart rate sky rocket.

"Natsu please wait, I need to prepare myself." Erza begged, but her words fell on deaf ears. Natsu just grabbed her her twin tails and forcibly trust his entire length into Erza's tight, wet insides. Erza let out a blood curtailing scream when she felt herself being torn in two and filled in a way she could never of dream of. In his lust crazed state, he didn't bother to ask if she was ready because satisfying his lust took priority over everything for the Fire Dragon Slayer and he knew Erza was very tough.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Natsu said, as his cock pressed against the deepest part of Erza. Natsu had unknowing made Erza cum the second his cock breached her cervix.

"Please fuck me... I need master to mess up my naughty pussy." Erza pleaded.

"I knew you were a bit of a masochist but this is a bit much, most girls cry when there virginity is taken." Natsu said as he started to thrust into her. Natsu thrust in and out of her very roughly and at an incredible speed, Erza knew her toys could never satisfy her again and like she hoped Natsu was a very aggressive lover.

"It's because I'm Master's shameless whore." Erza said lewdly.

"You better be careful or everyone will hear you." Natsu said

"I DON'T CARE I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW I BELONG TO MY MASTER NATSU!" Erza screamed as she reached another climax. When Natsu noticed his cock being hugged by Erza's warm insides, he increased his pace exponentially, resulting in more lewd moans from Erza. Natsu grabbed her twin tails and used them to increase his already absurd speed and steady himself, while he ripped through the redhead with his burning member. Natsu now knew that pain equalled pleasure for Erza so he rose the temperature of his cock, so he could burn Erza from the inside. Erza was shocked at the fact that Natsu would go this far to pleasure her.

"FUCK ME HARDER YOU SEXY BEAST!" Erza screamed.

"How dare you order your master around." Natsu said before delivering another flaming slap, but this time he was ten times as harsh.

"YES MASTER! PUNISH ME!" Erza yelled while red in the face, moaning at how harsh

_'I want this every day, I want to wake up to Natsu destroying my insides and him treating me like less than trash.'_ Erza's masochistic side said, her rational side was long gone and her lust for the Dragon slayer had taken full control. Natsu knew he was getting close so he let go of her hair and grabbed onto her slim waist. Erza's moaned when she felt Natsu's burning hands to touch her.

"I'm going to cum Erza." Natsu said. Erza knew that he was telling the truth because she could feel Natsu's cock twitching and throbbing inside her. The logical option would of been to tell Natsu to pull out, but Erza wanted to have everything that Natsu could give her.

"INSIDE NATSU! I WANT YOU TO FILL ME!" Erza yelled as she came. Natsu's mischievous side took over and he pulled out of the red-haired maid.

"Whoops." Natsu said as he sprayed his cum on her back. Erza squealed as she felt Natsu's cum rain down on her.

"Master you're so mean." Erza moaned.

"We are far from done, your next job is to clean it with that mouth of yours." Natsu said.

"I may not be experienced in oral sex but I'll do anything to please my master." Erza said as she turned around and faced Natsu's member.

_'I have to fit that in my mouth?'_ Erza said, before gulping in excitement. Erza grabbed the hard phallus and started stroking it. When she heard Natsu give out a small moan, her confidence increased because of this and she began to lick the tip. Erza looked up at Natsu while still working the tip, Natsu's expression tells her that she is doing a decent job but she could be doing much better. Not wanting to disappoint, Erza opens her mouth and takes the tip in her mouth.

"That's much better." Natsu encouraged, Erza found this odd and concerning, since she knew first hand he loved to use her body as his play thing. Erza looked up and noticed that a devious smirk had appeared on Natsu's face.

"But this is even better." Natsu said as he thrust into Erza's mouth, forcing her to take most of his member into her mouth, giving her a taste of not only Natsu's manhood but her own essence at once. Erza's eyes became the size of dinner plates at Natsu's sudden action and her delicate hand left Natsu's length.

_'Natsu's cock tastes so good.'_ Erza thought before sucking on it hard, resulting in a loud slurping sound. Erza began to bob her head up and down Natsu's length, causing moans of pleasure to come out of Natsu.

"You're doing a great job, I'm finding it hard to believe that you were a virgin before this." Natsu said. Erza began to use her hand again, but this time she jerked Natsu's cock at a much faster speed, with the hopes of being able to taste Natsu's seed.

_'I want to taste master's hot cum in by mouth.'_ Erza thought as her mind became lost in her lust for the dragon slayer. Natsu knew his climax was very close so he grabbed her twin tails and thrust all of his member into Erza and forced her to take all of it. Natsu released an absurd amount of cum down Erza's throat and into her awaiting stomach. After giving Erza a belly full of cum, he pulled out of her and sprayed Erza's face with the remaining amount, which was still enough to paint her entire face white.

"That was amazing Erza." Natsu said with heavy breathes.

"Masters cum is the best." Erza said as she cleaned her face of Natsu's cum before drinking every last drop. Erza moaned at the taste of it and she instantly wanted more of it.

"I want more of it." Erza said lustfully, before she began to stroke Natsu's length at an amazing speed.

"Trust me you will get plenty." Natsu said with a moan.

"I wouldn't except any less of Master." Erza said.

**~Later at Night~**

Erza was taking a very well deserved rest while Natsu help her protectively in his arms. Erza was simply enjoying being embraced by the dragon slayer, even though he was an instantly rough lover, he could still be sweet afterwards.

"Thanks for helping me control my lust." Natsu said as he gently played with Erza long silky hair.

"I would do anything to please my Master." Erza said as she rested her head on Natsu's warm chest.

"I thought you were meant to be the mistress?" Natsu teased.

"Being you maid is much better." Erza replied.

"Maybe I should make you come to the guild dressed like my personal maid." Natsu suggested before receiving a mighty shock.

"I may have agreed to submit to you in the bedroom and every other room we did it in, but I will not stand for indecent activities in the guild hall." Erza said sternly.

"But why?" Natsu whined.

"Don't forget that this is a punishment." Erza said.

"It sounded like you were the one being punished and you enjoyed every minute of it." Natsu said.

"Don't bring that up, It's degrading thinking about what you made me say." Erza said with a blush.

"But I thought you liked it when I degraded you?" Natsu teased, before he grabbed her firm ass. Erza let out a girly squeal at Natsu's action.

"I thought your lust had subsided for today?" Erza asked .

"It has, but it you still aren't any less sexy and that squeal was adorable." Natsu said.

_'I can't believe that lucky bitch Mira got him to herself all these years.'_ Erza thought with a tinge of jealously.

"You should be getting some sleep after a few more rounds." Erza said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"You need the energy for your next mistress." Erza said.

"So you're really ok with me doing this with other girls?" Natsu asked.

"It's not really up to me, since your mistress can do what ever she wants with you." Erza said.

_'I wonder how my pheromones will effect the other girls, I was lucky with Erza since she a masochist but I hope they don't get aggressive like Mira did after Lisanna died.'_ Natsu thought.

"After we finish you have to go back to the lobby so your new mistress can pick you up." Erza said.

"But your bed is so comfy." Natsu replied.

"Don't forget you're still being punished." Erza said.


	3. Seductive Card mage

**~Fairy Hills lobby next morning~**

Natsu was once again tied up in the common area of Fairy hills. Even though he would of preferred to stay in Erza's bed but the red haired knight kicked him out and shocked him until he feel unconscious, even though Erza didn't want to do this she didn't want to have to fight the entire inhabitance of Fairy Hills for possession of the Dragon Slayer . The one up side was that Erza didn't force him to wear the butler uniform any more, but he could only hope that his next mistress would be so kind.

_'I wonder who is going to be my next mistress?'_ Natsu pondered.

_'I really hope it's not Laki, that girl's obsession with making torture devices scares the shit out of me.'_ Natsu thought as shivers went down his spine. Natsu waited patiently for his next owner to arrive.

He began to think about what his father had told him about his pheromones when he was younger. He remembered that at a certain time in the year he would let out an aroma that would attract woman to him if he hadn't 'mated' with enough women before his eighteenth birthday. Though he didn't mind having sex with multiple women, he just hoped the pheromone didn't make one of his guild members do something crazy after going insane with lust for him.

Natsu only waited a few more minutes before he heard the sound of footsteps from nearest flight of stairs, due to his heightened senses he knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Juvia, are you my mistress today?" Natsu asked. for a reason unknown to Natsu, Juvia looked incredibility tired this morning but it didn't make her look any less sexy. Juvia was wearing the same kind of sports bra as yesterday but instead of 3/4 leggings she was wearing very short shorts that left a lot of skin exposed. Natsu was happy that Erza had helped him yesterday or he would of broken free and ravaged the rain woman.

"Juvia is not you're mistress today." Juvia said. When she looked at Natsu and realised that he was shirtless, she became very red and steam began to come off her body.

_'What is wrong with Juvia, she shouldn't be having these thoughts about Natsu-san and his amazing body?_ Juvia pondered.

"What's wrong Juvia? you look tired and you look the same colour as Erza's hair." Natsu asked.

"Why isn't Natsu-san wearing a shirt?" Juvia asked with a huge blush on her face.

"Erza never gave my shirt back." Natsu said. Juvia began to produce even more steam when she remembered what she saw yesterday morning and the sounds she heard last night. Unfortunately the water mage had heard everything that had happened between Natsu and Erza.

"Juvia needs to get going." Juvia said before she started leaving the room. Natsu couldn't help but stare a Juvia's ass as it jiggled with every she took each step. The dragon slayer found his lust rising again at the sight of Juvia's plum rear jiggling with every step.

"Bye Juvia, I hope you have fun." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu-san, Juvia will do her best." Juvia said as she ran out of Fairy Hills.

_'Juvia needs to calm down, she must remain loyal to Gray-sama, no matter how much she wants to be dominated by Natsu-san like Erza-san.'_ Juvia told herself as she ran down her normal running path. Juvia was getting hotter and hotter every time she would recall what she last night.

_'Juvia can't believe she pleasured herself to a man other than her Gray-sama.'_ Juvia thought as ran. Juvia began to think about Natsu punishing her for being unfaithful to her Gray-sama. Juvia had unknowingly been taken victim by Natsu's pheromones.

**~Back to Natsu~**

"I don't see why she's working out, her ass looks amazing." Natsu thought out loud.

"Wow I didn't think you were an ass man, considering your actions I would think you prefer boobs." A seductive voice said from behind Natsu.

"I don't really have a preference." Natsu said before he realise where he was and what he was saying and he instantly shut up.

"What's wrong Natsu? feeling embarrassed?" a flirtatious voice inquired. Natsu was about to turn around and check who the voice belonged to, but two very soft and large objects pressed against his bare back. Natsu struggled a bit but two slightly tanned hands restricted his movement even more.

"Calm down Natsu, I'm just joking around." The voice said, but now Natsu could recognise it as Cana's. On a normal day Natsu would of picked up on the scent of citrus and alcohol and instantly knew who it was, but his mind was to filled with images of a certain rain woman's large rear confined to some very tight running shorts.

"Oh it's just you Cana, but why are you up so early?" Natsu asked while he tried to distract himself from the hardness between his legs, luckily for him, he had seen some very disturbing things in his life time so he had little trouble getting rid of his stiffness.

"Because I get to have fun with you." Cana replied cheerfully.

"I never took you as a morning person." Natsu said.

"I'm not, today is an exception because I need to pick you up." Cana said.

"So what have you got planned?" Natsu asked.

"it's a surprise." Cana answered as she began to free Natsu of his bindings.

"Do I have to wear that uniform?" Natsu asked.

"No, though I would prefer if you walked around half naked but you will need to wear your clothes for one of the places we are going." Cana answered.

"But Erza still has my shirt." Natsu said.

"And why would that be?" Cana asked curiously. Natsu began to blush a little when he remember what he did to Erza and all the things he made her say.

"I was helping her with some night time training and I got a bit sweaty so I took my shirt off." Natsu lied. Though Cana didn't believe Natsu, she didn't want to bother asking for the real reason, so she just went with it.

"Now that's sorted, you're coming to my room." Cana said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"You'll find out and since when did you ask so many questions?" Cana asked in a teasing manner.

"I just don't want to be shocked by this stupid collar." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had this." Cana said as she reached into her bust and pulled out the remote. Cana gave it an experimental press, Natsu felt the a familiar pain when she did so.

"Sorry about that." Cana apologised to the twitching Dragon Slayer.

"It's all right Mistress." Natsu said as he got up.

"Don't call me Mistress." Cana said.

"What do I call you than?" Natsu asked.

"Because of the activities I have planned, you can call me darling or sweetheart." Cana said.

"Wouldn't that make us sound like a couple or something?" Natsu inquired.

"That's the plan, come on dragon boy we need to get going." Cana said as she dragged Natsu up the stairs.

"And since when did you know about relationships?" Cana asked.

"I'm not stupid. I'm... What's the word again?" Natsu asked.

"Dense." Cana suggested.

"Yeah, that's the word Mira said I was." Natsu said.

"Well she's defiantly right about that." Cana said.

"Whatever, lets just get dressed so we can get going." Natsu said.

"What's the rush, maybe we can have a bit of fun before we leave." Cana as they arrived in front of her room.

"I guess I do need to relax after being Erza's pet yesterday." Natsu said.

"I would imagine having to do what she said all day would be tiring." Cana said before she opened the door to her room. Natsu wasn't surprised to find that Cana's room was a complete mess, there were panties, bras and empty bottles everywhere and the room reeked of alcohol.

"Geez I though my house was messy." Natsu said.

"Don't judge me, I'm stressed and drinking is the best way to get rid of it." Cana said.

"Now be a good dragon and clean my room, while I take a shower." Cana added before she took of her pyjamas, leaving her in her bra and panties. Natsu did his best not stare at Cana's body, which proved to be a difficult task because of her full perky breasts, shapely hips, long legs and perfect sized ass. Cana had a body most men would only dream of seeing and most women would only dream of having.

"Why didn't you get changed in another room?" Natsu asked with a faint blush on his face.

"What's wrong Natsu? Like what you see?" Cana asked. Natsu just turned away and began to clean, in an attempt to take his mind off Cana's body.

"You're no fun Natsu and as punishment, you have to clean my room while only wearing your boxers." Cana said.

"WHAT! NO WAY! I'm not some sort of strip- AGHHHH!" Natsu protested, before he was sent into a world of pain.

"Don't be difficult Natsu, just take off your pants and get to work." Cana said.

"Fine, but I swear you're as big a pervert as most of the guys in our guild." Natsu said.

"That's big coming from the guy who was staring at my body for five minutes." Cana teased.

"I only stared because it's impossible not to." Natsu said, Cana just ignored him and started moving to her bathroom.

"You better be finished when I come out we have somewhere to be and if you're not done, I'll punish you." Cana threatened.

"but if you're done, I'll give you a reward." She added in a seductive voice. Being Natsu, his mind instantly jumped to a large amount of food and he began to drool.

_'I didn't know she could cook.'_ Natsu thought.

_'For some reason, I don't think we are on the same page.'_ Cana said to herself as she entered her bathroom. Natsu began to clean the room as fast as he could, hoping to he would get whatever reward Cana was offering, instead of a painful zapping from the collar around his neck. He managed to clean the room fairly quickly, mostly because he had to learn how to clean quickly when Erza had come over to his house once during his childhood.

_'Cana sure does have a sexy taste in underwear, I don't think even Lucy has stuff like this.'_ Natsu thought as he admired the black g-string he was holding up. Natsu began to imagine Cana posing in nothing but the scarce piece of piece of clothing, leaving her big beautiful breasts exposed and a large portion of her supple ass. Before long his mind wondered to other places, much sexier places.

_'I think staying here is making me into a pervert.'_ Natsu thought as he put away the underwear.

"Natsu I need a towel" Cana called out, snapping Natsu out of his perverted train of thought.

"Sure thing darling." Natsu said as he grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. Natsu had the decency to blush when he saw the naked card mage. Even without being in a lust induced state, he still wanted to do unmentionable things to her.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to give me my towel?" Cana teased as she walked towards the Dragon Slayer. Natsu was mesmerised by Cana's ample breasts bouncing up and down every time she would take a step closer to him.

"Sorry darling, I was distracted." Natsu said as he handed her the towel.

"Don't tell me Fairy Tail's fire dragon is a pervert." Cana teased.

"I'm not a pervert." Natsu defended.

"Than why have you been staring at my boobs this entire time?" Cana questioned. Cana's statement made him realise that he had been staring at her breasts the entire time and he still was. Natsu being Natsu only blushed slightly before looking away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu lied. Cana wrapped the towel around herself but Unfortunately the towel did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure, it actually hugged it and outlined every single one of her many sexy curves. Cana moved towards Natsu and planted her full lips on the pinkette, though Natsu was surprised he still managed to pull away from the kiss.

"Don't be shy Natsu, I heard you and Erza last night." Cana said in a sultry voice as she pushed Natsu against the nearest wall.

"Darling, I thought there was somewhere you needed to go?" Natsu said.

"Oh crap, we do have somewhere to be and it's very important." Cana said as she grabbed Natsu and sprinted out of the bathroom. Natsu found his pants and put them on but when he turned to see Cana bent over putting on her underwear, he quickly covered his manhood to avoid detection. Cana turned around and noticed the aroused Dragon Slayer, she have her ass a teasing shake just to play with the Dragon Slayer.

_'I wonder what's wrong with him, he never gets aroused in the guild and most of the girls wear pretty skimpy clothes.'_ Cana thought. _'Maybe my charms are move effective then I thought.'_

_'Shit, that stupid mating season is making me so easily aroused.'_ Natsu thought as he turned away.

"No more peeking Natsu, or I'll zap you again." Cana said.

"Sorry darling." Natsu said.

After a few minutes Cana finished getting dress. Natsu was surprised to see that Cana wasn't in her usual revealing bikini top but instead she wore a closed up white blouse and her usual brown capri pants.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Natsu inquired. Natsu was very confused because Cana never worn anything to cover up her beautiful breasts, other than the time he saw her Edolas version.

"Well firstly, we need to go somewhere very important to me and secondly, someone important is coming back to the guild." Cana explained.

"Since it's that important, what am I supposed to wear?" Natsu asked.

"There should be a set of your clothes on my bed." Cana said. Natsu turned to the bed and there was indeed a set of his clothes on her bed, Natsu was very confused and tried to keep out at the fact that Cana had a full set of his clothes. He was even more concerned because he didn't notice them, maybe that shock collar was messing with his brain.

"I actually forgot that Erza gave everyone a set of your clothes before she came to pick you up, I was really drunk." Cana nonchalantly as she rubbed the back of her head, Natsu sweat dropped at this comment. Natsu didn't think about Cana's unhealthy drinking habits for too long and he put on the clothes given to him.

"Now that you're dressed lets head out." Cana said as she grabbed Natsu's hand and guided him out of her room. Cana and Natsu didn't get too far before they were stopped by Erza, who was still dressed in a maid outfit.

"Good morning Master." Erza said as she bowed to Natsu.

"Morning Erza." Natsu replied with a smile.

"I thought you guys were just talking dirty last night but you really did agree to be his maid." Cana deduced.

"Master gave me pleasure beyond words, this is the only way I can pay him back." Erza said with a small blush.

"I am pretty good, aren't I?" Natsu said smugly.

_'He must of been amazing to turn her into his maid.'_ Cana thought.

"You guys can have your weird master and maid relationship when it's your turn again, but right now Natsu is coming with me." Cana said.

"Sure thing darling." Natsu said.

"Darling?" Erza repeated as she started fuming. Erza began kicking herself for not thinking about this idea since it would of given the illusion that they were dating, something Erza always dreamed of.

"That's what Cana wanted me to call her." Natsu said.

"It was either that out sweetheart." Natsu added.

"Stop talking to your maid Natsu, we have to get going." Cana said.

"Sorry about that darling." Natsu said.

"Make sure to wear that everywhere from now one, apart from missions." Natsu said before leaving with the brunette.

"I sure will master." Erza said as she waved the duo goodbye.

**~Outside Magnolia Church/Orphanage~**

"So you dressed up more appropriately because we were coming to a church." Natsu deduced.

"No." Cana replied.

"Then why did you wear that shirt?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you sound so disappointed." Cana teased.

"Maybe I should just take it off." Cana added.

"I may not be the smartest person, but you get in a lot of trouble for doing something like that." Natsu said, not realising that he just insulted himself.

"You make a good point and if I did that I defiantly wouldn't be able to come back here, I piss them off enough when I drink in there." Cana said.

"So what are we doing here anyway? you don't really seem like a church person." Natsu inquired.

"You're going to spend sometime with the kids orphanage." Cana said.

"What would I do with the kids anyway, fight them? Wait are any of these kids strong?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Just act like yourself but no fighting." Cana instructed,

"And make it seem like we are dating, the kids said I better bring a boyfriend with me." Cana said.

"I thought you had a boyfriend?" Natsu asked.

"I had one but I broke up with him because he was a jerk who only wanted sex, which I wouldn't give him." Cana confessed.

"I should give him a beating for being such a pervert." Natsu as he ignited his fists.

"If you wanted to beat up every pervert I dated it would take you forever." Cana said.

"Not that I've dated a lot of time, it's just finding them would take forever, plus Gildarts has beat most of them up already." Cana added. Cana cringed when she thought of the blood curling screams of her ex's.

"Fine, but I will find at least one or two of them." Natsu said with a devilish smile.

"Save that enthusiasm for the kids." Cana said. Natsu calmed down and the pair walked into the orphanage. The second they did a two of the kids ran in and tackled Cana to the ground.

"Cana-nee is back." A child said. The child was about twelve years old, she had brown hair that reached her mid back and large brown eyes. She wore a long white dress with a winter red coat, a scarf over it and brown boots

"Yay Cana-nee came to visit us again." Another child said. This child had the same brown hair as the the girl but her hair only went down to her shoulders. She wore a long red dress with a white winter coat, gloves and black boots.

"We missed you Cana-nee." said the two kids.

"You should visit more." The first child said.

"She is very busy, you shouldn't expect her to come so often." The second child said.

"Don't fight Lilly and Mina, you big sister Cana is here now." Cana said as she hugged both of them.

"I'm going to spend some time with these two for a bit, you go and entertain the others." Cana said.

"Sure thing darling." Natsu said as he gathered the kids and moved to play yard.

"Cana-nee finally brought a boyfriend." A girl said.

"I thought this was a girl." a boy commented.

"What made you say that?" The girl asked.

"he has pink hair and isn't that a really girly colour?" The boy inquired.

"Even if he does have girly hair, he still doesn't have the things that Cana-nee has on her chest." The girl explained.

"Oh that makes sense." The boy said.

"There is only one problem with you sentence." Natsu said.

"What would that be?" The girl asked.

"My hair is not pink, it's salmon." Natsu said.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Another child said.

"No they are two completely different things." Natsu said proudly. "And plus pink can be manly." Natsu added.

"Sure it is Natsu-nii." All the kids commented. Natsu sat down with the kids and began telling them about his many adventures during his young life. Natsu told them about how he was found by a Dragon when he was very young. One of the kids asked about his real parents, Natsu answered by telling them that he never knew his real parents and that Igneel was pretty much his real dad as far as he was concerned. Natsu went on to talk about the time he spent with his adoptive father and all of the kids seemed really interested. One of the kids asked Natsu if the magic he used during the Grand Magical Games was the one he was taught by Igneel. Natsu quickly confirmed it by displaying his flames to the kids.

"Wow I wish I could do magic like you." A boy said as he watched in awe.

"Maybe if you find a dragon it will teach you." Natsu said.

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Of course, but only when you're older." Natsu as he flashed the boy his signature smile. Natsu continued to tell them about all the fun times he had in the Fairy Tail guild, while badmouthing Gray and Gajeel whenever he had to opportunity. After he was done telling stories he decided to start running around and playing with them. Natsu played with the children, running around chasing them, pretending to be a big scary dragon and the kids pretended to by Dragon Slayers who were taking down the dragon.

Cana was sitting down on a bench with the two girls, even though she wasn't supposed to have favourites she did like these two the best. The three had been catching up as they watched Natsu play with the other kids, since Cana hadn't visited them in a few months.

"Is Natsu really your boyfriend?" Lily asked.

"Don't ask something like that, it's rude." Mina said as she smacked her short haired sister on the back of her head.

"Stop acting so high and mighty, I know you want to know as well." Lily said.

"That's not true, I just respect Cana-nee's privacy." Mina said.

"You're such a kill joy, I find it hard to believe we're twins sometimes." Lily said.

"I find it hard to believe that your the older one." Mina said.

"Wow kids sure do have a lot of attitude these days, why don't you run around with Natsu for a bit." Cana suggested.

"I think you're just trying to find an opening to drink." Mina deduced.

"Isn't that right Lily?" Mina asked. Mina looked around and noticed her sister had joined the other kids in playing with Natsu. Mina sighed and decided to join in on the fun. Cana got out a drink and watched the Dragon Slayer have fun with the kids.

_'I never knew Natsu was so good with kids. He's definitely going to make a good father one day.'_ Cana thought before she downed the bottle she was carrying with her.

_'And Maybe I can make him one.'_ Cana thought as she drank another bottle.

**~Two hours later~**

All the kids were now sleeping and resting against Natsu. It seems the kids were unable to keep up with the hyperactive Dragon Slayer's antics. Cana walked over to the Dragon Slayer who was sitting down with the kids.

"You did a great job Natsu, now carry them in or the staff will get pissed off." Cana instructed.

"Sure Darling, but won't they get pissed if you keep drinking?" Natsu said.

"It's fine since we're about to leave." Cana said. Natsu carried all the kids in their rooms and came back to the holder mage once he was done.

"Now you're finished doing that, we can go meet with someone important." Cana said.

**~Some time Later~**

It was now mid day and the two Fairy Tail wizards were standing on in a forest far away from magnolia, waiting for this secret guest. Natsu was getting a bit impatient since they had been standing there for more than a few hours.

"How long until this person get's here?" Natsu asked.

"He should be here any moment now, you'll notice when they come." Cana replied.

"If you say so, but do I know this person?" Natsu asked, confused why Cana was so excited to see this person.

"You sure do." Cana said. Just as Cana said that a large amount of tree began to fall and Natsu could feel a familiar magical power.

"GILDARTS!" Natsu yelled as he charged at the crash mage with his fists on fire.

"Oh, hey Natsu." Gildarts said as he caught Natsu by the head.

"I didn't know you were going to be here today." Gildarts said as he put the energetic fire mage down.

"Hi Dad." Cana said as she walked up to her father and hugged him.

"I missed you Cana and your actually calling me Dad." Gildarts said before he gave his daughter a bone crushing hug. Gildarts was crying anime tears and Cana was struggling to get out of the hug.

"Your going to crush her Gildarts." Natsu said.

"I would never do that to my baby girl." Gildarts said as she released the card mage.

"So what are you doing here old man?" Natsu asked.

"I came here to visit Cana and congratulate her on her work at the Grand Magic Games." Gildarts explained.

"I thought you were on one of your long quests." Natsu said.

"I am but I happened to be passing through this area." Gildarts said.

"If you are passing through lets go to Fairy Tail and party." Natsu said as he grabbed Gildarts.

"I wish I could but I only have a few more minutes before I have to leave." Gildarts explained.

"I think you're just trying to avoid Gramps being angry at you for leaving him with the role of Master." Natsu said.

"That may be true but I think I have a minute at best." Gildarts replied.

"So why is Natsu here? Not that I'm complaining." Gildarts quizzed.

"That's because he has to go where ever I go." Cana said.

"Why is that? are you two dating" Gildarts asked as a threatening aura surrounded him before he picked Natsu up by the collar.

"it's not that. Darling just owns me." Natsu replied.

"It still sounds like you're dating. I guess I'll accept that you're dating my little girl" Gildarts as before putting the Dragon Slayer.

"We're not dating, I'm her slave." Natsu said.

"Oh I see. Your a slave to love." Gildarts said as he nodded sagely.

"No Gildarts, I'm her property for the day." Natsu said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Gildarts, but we're not dating I just own him because he got caught sneaking into Fairy Hills a few days ago." Cana said.

"Wow you must be some balls Natsu, I'm proud of you." Gildarts said as he patted Natsu on the head.

"I wouldn't do it again, they put a shock collar on me." Natsu said as he pointed to his neck.

"That must be rough. I would give you some advice but I have to go." Gildarts said.

"Come on old man, I need as much advice as I can have. I'm not going to last a week of shocking." Natsu begged.

"Calm down Natsu." Cana said calmly before she pressed the button. Natsu let out a loud blood curtailing scream.

"I'm sorry Natsu. You're screwed." Gildarts said as he ran away.

_'I hope Cana doesn't put one of those on me so I stop sleeping around.'_ Gildarts thought as he fled the seen.

"HELP ME YOU FUCKING JERK!" Natsu screamed before receiving another shock. Cana wondered what would happen if she held onto the button, since she had plenty of time and the ability to do so she held onto the button. Natsu received shock after shock for thirty minutes. Since her questioned was answered she let go of the poor Dragon slayer, who was on the ground twitching and whimpering.

"Sorry about that Natsu, I was just curious." Said a slightly drunk Card mage. Whilst Natsu was begging for help, she was drinking an absurd amount of alcohol that would of put a normal person in intensive care because of alcohol poisoning.

"You better be sorry that hurt." Natsu said before experiencing the same shock for earlier.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Natsu yelled.

"That's for acting like your the boss." Cana replied.

"But you have been pretty good today so I'll give you a reward when we get back to my room." Cana said with a wink as she started to walk to Magnolia.

_'I wonder what kind of reward she is talking about?'_ Natsu pondered.

"I'm coming Darling." Natsu said as he got off the ground.

_'You sure will be cumming after I'm done with you.'_ Cana thought. Natsu and Cana walked back to Magnolia and spent the rest of the day drinking and talking. They mainly reminisced about there child hood. Cana talked mostly about her time in the orphanage and Natsu talked about his time with Igneel. The two enjoyed talking to each other and both of them wondered why they didn't talk more often. Mid way through their talk Natsu asked Cana to read his fortune. He wasn't surprised when he was told that he would have a lot of trouble with different women in the immediate future.

After a while the two were the last ones left in the bar since Cana had challenged Natsu to a drinking contest, so she could get him drunk enough to sleep with her and not have to worry about the emotional part. Unfortunately Cana was unaware that Natsu's body automatically burnt away all the alcohol before it could effect him. Natsu tried to convince Cana that it was a bad idea, but saying this resulted in a lot of pain.

"How are you not drunk yet?" Cana asked.

"You know I can't get drunk right?" Natsu pointed out. Natsu realised Cana didn't know about his immunity and he started to feel bad about not telling her earlier.

"Then how am I going to get you drunk enough to have sex." Cana pondered out loud.

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Natsu asked. Truthfully Natsu was doing his absolute best not to attack the holder mage. His hormones where driving him crazy and the only thing stopping him were that they were in a public area.

"Let's head home Cana." Natsu said as he picked her up.

"I'm not finished yet." Cana protested.

"It's because I'm sick of waiting for my reward and I think I know what I want." Natsu said in a low sexy voice.

"I can't wait to see what you choose." Cana said back.

**~Cana's Room~**

Natsu had carried Cana all the way to Fairy Hills and they had managed to avoid detection. Natsu throw Cana down onto the bed and ripped off her shirt, revealing her bra clad assets. Natsu looked down at Cana with a hungry expression.

"How bold Natsu, So this is the reward you chose." Cana said as she gazed into Natsu's golden eyes. Cana didn't bother to ask about his eyes since she was very drunk.

"Look at you, flaunting a body like this and tempting me all the time." Natsu said in a low voice as he burnt away Cana's pants and exposing her black thong.

"Maybe you should punish me for being such a naughty girl." Cana suggested.

"Trust me I will, but not before I give you the best feeling you will ever feel." Natsu said before he began removing Cana's panties with his teeth. Natsu sniffed and he could smell a strong sent of arousal coming off Cana.

"You're already wet, you definitely need to be punished." Natsu said teased.

"I'm going to let you have a taste, since you did such a great job with the kids today." Cana said before she spread her legs. Once Cana's maidenhood was exposed, Natsu attacked the soaking slit with his warm tongue. Cana let out a loud moan when Natsu dragged his tongue along her awaiting entrance. Her moans got even louder when Natsu reached her clit and began to suck on the sensitive area.

_'He's done this stuff with only Mira and Erza, how'd he get so good?'_ Cana pondered, but she her thought was interrupted when Natsu inserted his tongue deep inside her. The pleasure she was feeling was increased even more when Natsu started to attack all her sensitive spots which she didn't even know existed. Natsu started to use his fingers to tease her clit sending wave after wave of pleasure through the card mage's body. Natsu could tell that Cana was very close when he could hear her loud moans and her heavy and drawn out breaths.

"OH GOD NATSU! I'M SO CLOSE!" Cana screamed as she neared her climax. When Natsu heard her cry, he pulled away from Cana and stopped the pleasure. Cana wanted to finish the job her self, but she was stopped by Natsu's manly hands.

"Remember that I told you that I would punish you. Now work for you orgasm." Natsu demanded after he pulled down his pants, giving Cana an amazing view of his throbbing member.

"Holy crap Natsu, Erza wasn't lying last night when she said you were tearing her in two." Cana said as she stared at Natsu's member. Cana's comment made Natsu's already massive ego grow even more.

"I will do the same to you but you will have to work for it." Natsu demanded.

"Sure thing big boy but you better make it worth the wait." Cana said as she got onto all fours and crawled to the horny Dragon Slayer. Cana crawled towards Natsu. She licked her lips and eyed her large target while she devised her plan of attack. She went to grab Natsu's cock with her two of her hands soft hands.

"Hold on Cana, You're not allowed to use your hands." Natsu ordered. Cana sat there and thought a little and came up with a way to please Natsu. Cana undid her bra, wrapped her large firm breasts around Natsu's member and began to move them up and down the shaft. Natsu let out a moan when he felt his cock surrounded by Cana's soft mounds

"Is this good?" Cana asked.

"It's amazing, it better then when Erza did it." Natsu moaned as Cana expertly worked her magic.

"I know a way to make it even better." Cana said seductively. Cana took the tip in her mouth and started to suck like a powerful vacuum while licking the underside with her tongue. Natsu couldn't believe how good Cana was making him feel, from what she told him she had only done this sort of thing a few times. Cana could feel Natsu's member expanding in her mouth and heating up even more than it already was.

_'Let's see how much he likes it when someone robs him of cumming.'_ Cana thought as she increased her efforts tenfold. Natsu couldn't hold on for very long and Cana was about to pull away but Natsu grabbed the back of the card mage's head and forced her to take every last inch of him. Cana's eyes widened at Natsu's sudden action and she began gagging uncontrollably. unfortunately Natsu didn't notice because he was to busy releasing an insane amount of his seed into Cana who was barely keeping up. Luckily for Cana Natsu fell back and finished the rest of his release on her face.

"Sorry about that Cana, I guess I got carried away." Natsu said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of his head.

"You think." Cana said angrily as she gagged on and coughed up Natsu's hot cum.

"But I do admit this is pretty tasty." Cana said as she cleaned herself off. Cana didn't have long to clean before Natsu put her onto her side and put one of her legs over his shoulder. Cana knew what was going to happen next when she felt Natsu's entrance pressing against her heat. She wasn't quite ready for it so she tired to tell the Dragon Slayer, but before she could do anything Natsu thrust his most of his length inside her, stretching her further than she had been before.

"I'm surprised your this tight, are you really not a virgin?" Natsu asked. Natsu could feel Cana's walls coiling around his member, telling him that she had cum just from him putting it in. The fact that she had cum didn't stop Natsu at all, instead it actually gave him even more motivation. Instead of starting slowly he began to move at a steady pace, resulting in lustful moans from Cana.

"Slow down... It's too big." Cana pleaded as she felt herself being ripped apart by Natsu's burning length. Though it was a bit painful it still was the absolute best feeling she had experienced in her life She felt like she could pass out from pleasure at any moment but she knew that Natsu would never allow her to do so.

"It feels like you love it, you naughty girl." Natsu replied in a low sexy voice before speeding up and getting even deeper into Cana, deeper than any man had been before and Cana loved it. It didn't take long for Natsu to catch on and started to go even faster.

_'How is he so composed?'_ Cana pondered as Natsu relentlessly fucked her brains out. Cana didn't last to long before she reached another powerful climax at the hands of the Dragon slayer.

"We're nowhere near done Cana, I haven't even cum yet." Natsu said.

"You're a beast Natsu... how did... Erza keep... up with you?" Cana asked breathlessly.

"She didn't I made her body mine and I will do the same to you." Natsu said, before grabbing Cana's meaty thighs and rammed into her with even more vigor. Natsu continued his relentless assault on her maidenhood for what felt like an eternity of pleasure for Cana before he felt his own climax approach. Natsu didn't have enough time to announce his climax when he felt Cana tighten around him even more and force his orgasm. Natsu released what a seemingly endless amount of cum into Cana's abused snatch to the point that he had to pull out or Cana would explode.

_'Why is this mating season making me let out more than I normally do.'_ Natsu wondered as he finished his climax.

"I never knew guys could release that much and especially after already cumming once." Cana said.

"I surprise myself sometimes." Natsu said.

"I think you need to be reminded who is in charge again." Cana said as she reached into the draw and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs.

"I like your thinking." Natsu said.

"I didn't know that you were into being tied up?" Cana said.

"I'm not." Natsu replied as he snatched the handcuffs and cuffed the drunk brunette to the bed post.

"Now the real fun can begin." Natsu said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Please don't be to rough." Cana pleaded.

"I can't make any promises." Natsu replied evilly before getting down to work. That night Natsu helped Cana unlock a side to her that she didn't even know existed.


	4. Cloest Pervert

**~X776~**

_"So what are you going to be teaching me today Igneel?" A young Natsu asked._

_**"I'm going to teach you two very important lessons today."** Ingeel said._

_"Two things in one day!" Natsu said excitedly._

_"I bet you're going to teach me some sort of super powerful Dragon Slayer move that needs two parts." Natsu concluded._

_**"I will be teaching you one move but the other is a very important warning."** Igneel said._

_"Tell me the boring warning first so I can learn my new move." Natsu said._

**_"It would be a smart idea to take my warning to heart Natsu."_ ** _Igneel replied._

_"Whatever Igneel, lay it on me." Natsu said._

**_"You must never engage another male Dragon Slayer or even another male in combat during your mating season because the loser will lose not only their pride but they will also suffer a harsh consequence."_ ** _Igneel said._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked._

_**"You will understand one day."** Igneel replied._

_"Now the boring part is out of the way, teach me this new move." Natsu demanded._

**_"I never said I would be teaching you a move."_ ** _Igneel said._

**_"We will simply practising the moves you know."_ ** _Igneel added._

_"That sucks." Natsu said._

**~Fairy Hills Lobby~**

Natsu once again found himself tied up in the Fairy hills lobby. Even though his eyes were closed, Natsu noticed something was off, starting with the weight he felt on his body and a softness pressing against his chest. Natsu decided to find out the cause of this oddities so he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Erza's sleeping face. Natsu decided to watch Erza, she looked so cute and peaceful when she slept which was a nice change from her usual violent and scary ways. Though Natsu did like this side of Erza he still liked her the way she was. After a few more minutes Erza woke up.

"Good morning Master." Erza said as she snuggled into Natsu's warm chest.

"You're looking sexy this morning." Natsu said.

"Thank you Master." Erza replied.

"But can I ask why you are on top of me?" Natsu inquired.

"I felt lonely during the night and nothing fills my heart more than the body heat of my Master." Erza confessed with a small blush.

"You could of just joined in with me and Cana." Natsu suggestion. Erza began to turn a bright red as she imagined what would of happened if she had joined in last night. She did have the chance to join in but due to her agreement with the holder mage, she had to spend the night pleasuring herself to the rough display of love making between Natsu and Cana. They agreed that Erza could get Natsu first, but she couldn't interfere when he was with any girl that wasn't her.

Erza started to recall what she saw and heard last night. If she was to be completely honest, she was jealous of some of the things they did.

**~Last Night~**

_"Yes Natsu keep going!" Cana pleaded. Cana was on all fours with Natsu behind her. Both their bodies were covered in sweat and due to the pleasure they were feeling they both had shameless expressions plastered on their faces._

_"You really like taking it from behind. don't you?" Natsu asked. "But you love it even more when I cum inside your mouth." Natsu stated as he increased his movements._

_"Yes Natsu! I love the taste of you're thick, hot cum poring down my throat!" Cana moaned. Cana couldn't believe she had found a substance that she enjoyed drinking more than_ _alcohol. Over the course of their night together, Natsu had forced Cana to swallow an absurd amount of his seed and she quickly grew addicted to it. Natsu strengthened his grip on Cana's hips and pushed even deeper into Cana's remodelled maidenhood. Cana screamed in pleasure when she felt Natsu forcing himself to her deepest part. Her screams where music to Natsu's ears._

_Natsu continued to fuck Cana's brains out until her hands eventually gave out. Cana now had her ass raised up in the air and her face in her sheets. Natsu loved the view of Cana's ass that he got in the position. Natsu and Cana stay in the position for a bit longer until they both felt their climax approaching rapidly._

_"Please pull out and cum in my slutty mouth." Cana begged. Natsu quickly pulled out of Cana and got to the front of her. The card mage opened her mouth as wide as possible. Natsu grabbed the sides of Cana's head and thrust into her awaiting orifice. Natsu came the second he put it in due to how tight and wet her mouth was. Cana came at the sensation of Natsu's cum pouring down her throat in such large amounts. Once Natsu had finished his release, he slid out of Cana's mouth and caught is breath while he stared at the erotic expression on Cana's face._

_"That was amazing Cana." Natsu said breathlessly._

_"Are you up for another round? You big bad dragon." Cana said seductively. Cana got on her back, spread her long toned legs and presented her pink pussy to the Dragon Slayer in heat. Cana's maidenhood was dripping wet, just begging for Natsu's cock to fill it._

_"Of course I am and this time I'm going to come inside." Natsu said as he got over the card mage and lined his member with her heat. Natsu sheathed himself in Cana, causing her to climax instantly and tighten around Natsu's member. The Dragon slayer did his best not cum instantly at the tightness of her maidenhood._

_"What a bad girl, I haven't even started yet and you've already cum? I guess I'll have to teach you another lesson." Natsu said._

_"Please don't be as cruel as last time." Cana pleaded. Natsu's last punishment left her back entrance in a whole new shape and her backside was bright red._

_"Don't act like you didn't love every second of it." Natsu said. Natsu began to move in and put of the holder mage at a steady speed. He used his free hands to knead her ample breasts._

_"I never knew that anal felt that good, so thank you ." Cana moaned._

_"I think you enjoyed the spanking more than anything." Natsu teased. Cana knew that Natsu was right about that, she never thought that she would into that kind of stuff and even if she wasn't Natsu made sure that she was. Natsu increased his pace and the sound of wet meaty slaps quickly filled the room again, but they quickly got drowned out by Cana's overly loud moans._

_"You should quieten down or someone might hear you and that would mean more punishment." Natsu said before he captured Cana's hardened nipple. He gently bit down on the nub, while his tongue traced her areola. The extra attention that her breasts were receiving made her body even hotter than it already was. Cana never knew that sex in such a plain position could be this good,but then again, she never knew sex could be this good in the first place. Natsu increased his pace so his hips almost became a blur. Natsu decided to spice things up by increasing his body temperature a bit. When Natsu did this Cana felt her sensitivity rise through the roof and she came again, but this time Natsu found it even harder to maintain his composure._

_"You've cum twice with out me Cana. you really need to be punished again." Natsu said._

_"I can't help it." Cana replied._

_"I guess it's all right for now." Natsu said before he captured Cana's plump lips. Even though the kiss was kind and gentle, Natsu's thrusting didn't let up. Cana wrapped her arms and legs around Natsu and brought him as close as possible. Natsu picked Cana up and pinned her to the nearest wall before he resumed to move in and out of Cana's heat. Natsu loved the feeling of Cana's heat wrapping around his member so tightly and he didn't know how long he would be able to hold on in this position. Cana was having the time of her life, she was addicted to the feeling of Natsu's member smashing against the deepest part of her and the pain of her back grazing against the wall turned her on even more. Both parties were very close to their climax._

_"Natsu please cum, I'm so close." Cana pleaded._

_"I want you to tell me who owns this body now." Natsu said in a possessive manner._

_"This body... belongs to you... and you alone." Cana replied breathlessly as she desperately tried not to cum._

_"Very good Cana, he is your reward for being a good girl." Natsu said before thrusting one last time. Natsu released and flooded Cana's womb with his seed. Cana passed out when she came and tightened around Natsu one last time. Natsu wasn't too happy about this turn of events since he still owed the card mage a lot of punishment. Natsu thought of a devious idea that would wake Cana from her slumber. The dragon Slayer carried the card mage to her bed. Natsu laid her on her stomach with her ass raised up in the air. Natsu loved the view of Cana's bright red ass. Natsu enjoyed the view a little more before igniting his hand and giving her a harsh smack. Cana instantly woke up with a loud moan._

_"Dear Mavis, how rough do you want to be?" Cana said._

_"You still need to be punished for cumming without me." Natsu said._

_"Actually you've had enough time on top. It's my turn." Cana said._

_"Wait what?" Natsu asked in a confused voice. Cana pulled out one of her cards. The card had a picture of a beautiful woman. The woman had a pale complexion, very large breasts that rivalled the holder mage, long silky black hair. The woman was scarcely clad in a maroon bikini that did nothing to hide her voluptuous body._

_'I hope this works.' Cana said to herself before she chanted '_ **_Sekushī Oneesan Kādo'._ ** _Natsu realised what Cana was doing since he had heard about this card from Freed after they woke up from their seven year sleep. In a flash of light three women appeared. Natsu went slack jawed when he saw the faces and bodies of the three women._

_"I can't believe it worked." Cana said._

_"It looks like we caught ourself a big one." One of the women said in a familiar voice._

_"How did that even fit inside her?" Another woman said shyly._

_"It may be huge but I bet he doesn't even know how to use it." The third woman said._

_"Wait. Since when did that spell do that?" Natsu asked in compete shock._

_"Well normally it doesn't, but I changed it a little to suit this situation." Cana said._

_"He looks so cute with that confused face." The first woman said._

_"Don't say that, he might get angry." The second woman warned._

_"Like I'm scared of this guy, he has pink hair." The third one said._

_"It's salmon and stop talking like I'm not here Cana, Cana and Cana." Natsu said as he pointed to the three women who looked identical to the holder mage. The only difference was that they had letters instead guild stamps. The first Cana had a large black A, The second one had a large black B and the last one had a large black C._

_"If you call them that it will just get confusing very quickly." The original Cana said._

_"So what am I supposed to do?" Natsu asked._

_"Well you can call the flirty one Cana A, the shy one can be Cana B and the tsundere one will be Cana C." Cana explained. "To be honest I really wanted all of them to be flirty." Cana said with a sigh._

_"I don't really care, they are still super hot." Natsu said excitedly._

_"Thank you Natsu, I should give you a reward." Seductive Cana said._

_"I'm not that hot am I?" Shy Cana questioned as she covered her exposed breasts and maidenhood._

_"It's not like I wanted you to say something like that." Tsundere Cana said as she turned away from Natsu._

_"These Cana's sure are weird." Natsu said._

_"You can have as much fun with my clones as you want, I need my sleep." Cana said._

_"Why didn't you do this earlier? Punishing four Cana's at once would of been great." Natsu inquired._

_"Because I can feel what they feel and I'm not tough enough to deal with three times the amount of pain, you dish out." Cana said._

_"I guess I'll start with the shy one since she reminds me of the edo version of you." Natsu said as he set his eyes onto the modest version of the card mage._

_"Please don't be too rough." Cana B requested._

_"I hate making promises that I can't keep." Natsu said._

_"Hey Tsundere Cana, want to have some fun while we wait for them to finish up?" Cana A said before tackling the Tsundere Cana to the ground before she started groping her breasts. All of the Cana's let out a moan at this action. A devilish grin appeared on Natsu's face. He was going to have fun with the holder mage's new spell for the rest of the night. Cana had the time of her life since she could feel the same pleasure each version of her was feeling. Natsu loved the each Cana for a different reason. Cana A wasn't as tight as the original but she seemed more experienced and she was able to take control at times. Cana B was not as experienced but she was much tighter than the original. Cana C was his personal favourite since she was really into the rough stuff, almost as much as Erza._

**~Reality~**

"Wake up Erza." Natsu said as he shook the red headed maid. Natsu saw a that Erza's face was completely blank and that she was lost in thought. He wondered what Erza was thinking about. Natsu deduced that it was a steamy day dream since Erza had a nose bleed.

"Sorry Master, I was thinking about what I heard last night." Erza replied truthfully as she untied Natsu.

"A maid that thinks about those perverted things in front of her master must be punished harshly." Natsu said as he sat up. Natsu quickly put Erza over his knee and flipped up her skirt.

"No panties? you're just begging for punishment aren't you?" Natsu teased.

"Please punish me Master." Erza pleaded. Natsu happily gave Erza want she wanted because it meant he could hear her cute moans every time her slapped her large rear. Erza loved being in this position, she loved how much she was being exposed, She loved how she was being dominated, she really loved the feeling of pain she was receiving and she especially loved the feeling of Natsu's member pressing against her.

"You like being punished, you pervert." Natsu said as he set his hand ablaze. Natsu was happy that Erza had set the shock collar so that it didn't effect his fire magic.

"Yes Master, punish this naught maid until she can't sit." Erza moaned. Since he knew the Card mage couldn't withstand as much Erza, he didn't go all out. Luckily for him Erza was another story and he could do whatever he wanted to her awaiting body. Natsu would of continued to spank Erza until his next mistress arrived, but Erza forced off his lap when she was hit by a torrent of water. Natsu was a bit annoyed that someone interrupted him during his new favourite hobby. Erza was even angrier that someone had someone interrupted her punishment.

"Sorry about that Erza-san, I don't know what came over me." Juvia said. Juvia was still wearing her running shorts, which were still criminally short. Her sports bra now showed off a lot her cleavage.

_'What's wrong with Juvia, all she could think about is Natsu-sama.'_ Juvia thought without realising that she had put sama after Natsu's name. Juvia's mind had been thinking about the Fire Dragon slayer non-stop since she had unknowingly been taken victim by Natsu's pheromones. She had even gone out of her way to replace all her Gray stuff with Natsu merchandise that she may or may not have stolen.

"It's fine Juvia, I was done with Erza anyway." Natsu said.

"But Master, I needed much more punishment." Erza said.

"We can continue your punishment tomorrow, but right now you have to go to the guild and you are not allowed to use magic at all today." Natsu said.

"But I don't have any panties on." Erza pointed out.

"I guess you'll just have to be extra careful not to get seen." Natsu said. Natsu gave her a quick slap on the ass before Erza began to walk to the guild with a huge blush on her face. Juvia began to blush as well when she thought of herself being slapped in the ass by Natsu.

"What's wrong Juvia, you seem very hot." Natsu inquired as he put his forehead against Juvia's. Though the gesture seemed innocent to Natsu, Juvia's mind had interrupted it wrong. In Juvia's eyes Natsu had leaned in for a kiss after saying. "Juvia I now this is wrong, but you're so hot."

"Juvia doesn't care if it's wrong to betray Gray-sama's love." Juvia replied to her delusion. Natsu was caught off guard when Juvia pressed her lips against his. To say Natsu was confused would of been a understatement, Natsu knew that the water mage had feelings for his rival and the fact that she was kissing him before she kissed the aforementioned Ice mage. Natsu tried to move back from the kiss so he could get answers from Juvia, but the rain woman wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and forced him to continue the kiss. Natsu eventually gave up on resisting and he began to enjoy the feeling of Juvia's barely covered form pressing against his. Juvia had never felt this kind of warmth and now that she had, she didn't want to lose it.

_'Juvia should of listened to her body earlier, she feels so complete now.'_ Juvia thought before she deepened the kiss. Even though he was still dumbfounded, Natsu allowed Juvia to do as she pleased.

_'That stripper is really missing out. Juvia is an amazing kisser.'_ Natsu thought. The two shared the kiss for a little longer until they needed air. Natsu and Juvia were both breathlessly staring into each other's eyes after their kiss. Juvia began to turn a deep shade of red when she realised what she had done.

"Juvia is sorry for doing that." Juvia said before running off. Natsu was still as confused at what just happened and even more confused how to react.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked no one in particular.

"I was about to ask the same thing." A female voice said. Natsu turned around to find the source of the voice. Once Natsu his eyes met with the voices owner, he froze.

"She is the one tha- AHHHH." Natsu couldn't even finish his sentence because he received a nasty shock. Natsu was twitching on the floor, staring at the lavender haired wood-make mage. Like most of the girls in Fairy Hills during the morning, she wasn't wearing much. She was wearing a black nightgown that was almost see through. Natsu had to do his best not to pounce the woman and satisfy his on going lust.

"Sorry but I can't stand perverts." Laki said with a small blush.

"Don't call me a pervert when you're getting all hot and bothered from seeing me in pain." Natsu said. Natsu's words resulted in another painful shock. Laki began to rub her thighs to get contain her arousal.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Laki lied. Natsu decided not to argue with the woman.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Natsu asked. Natsu deduced that Laki was his Mistress for today since she had the remote for his shock collar.

"Well first you're going carry me to the next town so I can do a job there." Laki stated.

"Why can't you just wal-AHHH!" Once again Natsu's question was interrupted by a strong electrical shock.

"Don't interrupt me again. Now where was I? Great you made me forget what I was going to do today." Laki said.

"Please don't." Natsu pleaded. Natsu's words fell on deaf ears and he received another shock from Laki. Laki began to get wet just looking at Natsu twitch on the ground, a small trail of liquid went down the inner part of Laki's leg. This didn't go unnoticed by the dragon slayer, but he did the smart thing and kept it to himself.

"Before we go to my job, I need to change and you can clean my room." Laki said.

"Sure thing Mistress." Natsu said as he got up. The two didn't get too far up the stairs before a blue haired girl fell down the stairs and took Natsu out. Natsu got up and got a good look at the girl in front of him. The girl looked like Wendy but she looked a little older than the sky Dragon sayer. This Wendy was not quite as tall or curvy as Wendy's Edolas version. Natsu could tell that if she was given a year or two she could develop into the Edolas Wendy. This Wendy's breasts were a little smaller than Lisanna's and she was a little taller than Lucy. Natsu looked away when he noticed that she was only wearing a towel. **(A/N: I'm doing this cause people kept sending me PMs to add Wendy and I don't feel right writing about a young Wendy)**

"Sorry about that Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"Who are you and why do you look like Wendy?" Natsu asked as he backed away from the older looking sky Dragon Slayer.

"I'm Wendy, Don't you recognise me?" Wendy replied as she started tearing up.

"Don't cry Wendy, I didn't kno-AHHHH" Natsu said before he was shocked again.

"You shouldn't be making girls cry." Laki scolded. "And you shouldn't be wearing something that daring." She added as she pointed to the towel clad Dragon Slayer.

"But Laki-san, you're clothes are almost see through." Wendy pointed put. Laki ignored her and started dragging Natsu up the stairs.

"Wait don't leave. I need to ask Natsu why I'm like this." Wendy said.

"What does Natsu have to do with you growing up?" Laki asked. Wendy was about to give an answer but Erza bolted back into the lobby of Fairy hills. When Erza arrived, she resembled a radioactive tomato.

_'I can't believe I did that.'_ Erza said to herself.

"Why are you back already Erza? I thought I told you to go to the guild like that." Natsu said.

"Sorry master, I just couldn't handle the embarrassment." Erza said as she bowed to Natsu.

"I guess you will miss out on the punishment you love so much." Natsu said.

"Stop talking about your perverted punishment or I'll give you some real punishment." Laki warned.

"Sorry Mistress." Natsu said.

"Mistress sounds too perverted. Refer to me as your Queen." Laki commanded.

"That some how sounds even more perverted." Natsu said.

"Are you calling your Queen a pervert?" Laki asked.

"No." Natsu said. Erza and Wendy where both shocked that Natsu was being so obedient and they decided not to interfere.

"Good. Now lets get to my room and I guess you can call me Mistress if you want." Laki said before she resumed dragging Natsu up the stairs. Natsu eventually got to the wood-make mage's room. Like the rumours Half of Laki's room was occupied with odd torture devices but the other half was a normal room. Laki began changing on the normal side of her room. Natsu quickly turned around to avoid arousal and mostly being caught by the lavender haired beauty. Unfortunately Laki had other plans.

"Turn around and look at me." Laki ordered.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"It's to test how much of a pervert you are." Laki said.

_'I hate mating season, there is no way I can look at her with out getting turned on.'_ Natsu thought as he reluctantly turned around. Natsu's arousal instantly rose when he got one glimpse of the girls naked form. Natsu did his best to contain his arousal, but his dragon instincts had other plans.

"What's wrong Natsu, is it getting hard?" Laki asked. "It better not be, Because if it is something very bad will happen to you." Laki warned.

"Sorry Mistress, it's just that you look amazing." Natsu said. Laki began to blush at Natsu's compliment.

"Really?" Laki asked shyly. Natsu was caught off guard by Laki's sudden change in personality, he guessed his pheromones were making her act a little less hostile.

"Of course I mean it." Natsu said.

_'Why don't I want to shock him for being such a pervert?'_ Laki pondered. Laki put that thought to the side before she resumed getting dressed. Once she was done putting on her underwear she dressed in her regular attire which consisted of a dark sleeveless dress, red cloak and a pair of black boots. Even though she was very anti pervert, the dress she wore left a lot of her cleavage exposed.

"Lets get going." Laki said as she headed to the door. Natsu remembered one of the tasks set by Laki and picked her up. Laki was caught off guard by Natsu's actions but she quickly remembered that she had told him to do this earlier today.

"Should we get going." Natsu said before he jumped out of the window with Laki still in his arms. Laki screamed the entire time but Natsu managed to land on the ground safely. Natsu quickly apologised for scaring her and luckily Laki didn't zap him for his reckless behaviour.

"So what is the job?" Natsu asked. Laki reached into the her dress and pulled out a piece of paper.

"All we have to do is take out some bandits in the neighbouring town." Laki said as she examined the request.

"That sounds awesome." Natsu said.

"But if you cost us any of the reward you will pay dearly for it." Laki threatened.

"Sure thing Laki... I mean Mistress." Natsu corrected.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, you call me Laki but only if you stop staring at my boobs." Laki teased.

_'What's going on, I should be zapping him for being such a pervert.'_ Laki pondered. Laki unknowingly nestled into Natsu's chest and fell asleep. Natsu wasn't going to wake Laki up because he didn't want to face her wrath when she did wake and she looked really cute when she slept.

After an hour of walking, Natsu reached the next town and woke his Mistress. Natsu rested Laki against the nearest tree and gently shook her.

"Where am I?" Laki asked groggily as woke up. The first thing she saw was Natsu's smiling face. This caused her to blush a little.

"We are just outside the town and I thought that I should wake you up before we entered the town." Natsu said.

"Thanks for that, but do you have to be so close?" Laki asked. Natsu moved back when he realised how close he was to the wood-make mage. Natsu began to apologised frantically in an effort not get zapped.

"It's fine Natsu, lets just get the job done." Laki said as she got off the ground and brushed herself off.

"Sure thing Laki." Natsu said as he followed Laki into the town. The two Fairy Tail wizards went to the mayor's and he explained that a group of bandits had been hanging around the town and stealing from townspeople, so pretty much a basic beat up the bandits request. Natsu and Laki took out the bandits that where in the town with ease and surprisingly Natsu only burnt half a building. The two headed to the bandit's hideout which was located just outside the town.

"So all we have to do now is take out the leader and destroy their base." Natsu said.

"And make sure to tie them up so they don't get away." Laki said.

"Lets do this." Natsu said as he ran into the bandit's base.

"Natsu be careful, the mayor said their leader was strong." Laki warned.

"That's even more of a reason to rush in." Natsu replied.

_'I hope he doesn't hurt himself.'_ Laki thought as she followed Natsu. When Laki entered the base, she saw Natsu fighting the bandit leader. The leader had sort spiky black hair, he was very muscular and he towered over Natsu. The man carried a massive spiked mace. Laki knew Natsu had the advantage because she could feel no magic coming from the man and the fact that Natsu was just toying with him was even more reassuring.

"Come on, those others were no fun and your just as lame." Natsu said as he easily dodged the man's slow swings.

"Hold still you little brat." The man roared as he failed to hit the Dragon slayer. Natsu just laughed at the man's frustration and continued the toy with him.

"Natsu stop playing around and finish him." Laki commanded.

"What are you talking about? I'm trying my hardest." Natsu lied. Natsu noticed Laki pulling out the remote.

"If I finish him off will you not shock me?" Natsu asked.

"You have five seconds or I'll press the button." Laki threatened.

"How am I going to beat him in five seconds?" Natsu asked.

"Five." Laki said calmly. Natsu decided to get serious and rushed at the large man.

"Four." Laki said. Natsu ignited his fist and delivered a strong punch to the large man's stomach. Natsu thought he had beaten the man since the other bandits were so weak, he didn't even have to use magic on them.

"Three." Natsu started panicking since the man didn't go down in one punch. Though the man was slow he sure could take a punch. He sent a barrage of punches at the man.

"Two." Natsu deicide to go all out in a last ditch effort not to feel the pain of the shock collar. The poor man didn't stand a chance against the Dragon Slayer's insanely fast flaming fists and feet. Natsu managed to take the man out before his mistress counted down to one. Once he was done Natsu was huffing and puffing.

"Good job Natsu, I almost had to zap you though." Laki said in a teasing manner, which is something Natsu never would of expected from Laki. Laki sometimes seemed like a serious and slightly sadistic person, but spending a day with her made her seem a lot more fun and cute.

"So should be heading back now?" Natsu inquired.

"Well first, we need to collect the reward." Laki said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm so used to not getting a reward that I just kind of leave without bothering to get the reward." Natsu said. Laki let out a giggle at Natsu's comment.

"Hey don't laugh. I got the reward this time." Natsu said.

"That's only because you had the threat of being shocked by yours truly." Laki said. Natsu shot Laki a glare, but she found it a bit cute and laughed it off. Laki was too busty laughing at the Dragon Slayer that she didn't notice that the man Natsu had supposedly taken down was getting up. The man got up and brought his mace above his head and prepared to smash Laki with it. Luckily Natsu picked up on the man's foul stench and sent a **_'Fire Dragon's Roar'_** directly at the man's stomach. The man stayed dropped his mace and it was about to hit Laki. Natsu tackled Laki to the ground and guarded the wood-make mage from the mace with his body.

Laki was still in awe about what happened in the short amount of time. All she knew was that Natsu had saved her from certain doom. Laki opened her eyes and looked at Natsu's face, it was clear Natsu was in pain. Laki felt bad that she was careless and let Natsu get hurt.

"Are you ok Laki?" Natsu asked as he opened his eyes and stared into Laki's brown eyes. Laki was confused when she saw Natsu's eyes had turned from their usual dark colour to glowing gold.

"I should be asking you that and what's with your eyes?" Laki asked. Natsu seemingly ignored Laki's words and just stared into her eyes. Natsu leaned in closer to Laki until their was almost not space between them.

"What are you doi-" Laki said before she was silenced by Natsu's warm lips. Laki tried to struggle, but Natsu pinned her hands to the sides and continued to kiss the girl beneath him. Mentally Natsu tried to stop himself but he his mind was over ridden by lust and he continued to steal Laki's first kiss. Even though she was a bit angered that Natsu had just stolen her first kiss, she eventually gave into the kiss. Natsu completely forgot about the pain of having a spiked mace on his back.

_'How could he do something so perverted and why am I enjoying it so much?'_ Laki pondered as she began to lose herself to the feeling of Natsu's warm lips. Natsu's body began to move almost automatically and his hand moved onto one of Laki's ample breasts. Laki moaned at the feeling of Natsu's warm hand fondling her breast through her clothes. Natsu's other hand snuck under Laki's skirt and began to caress her clothed innocence, making the girl moan in pleasure.

_'I have to stop or I'll go even further.'_ Natsu thought as he struggled to regain his self control. Though Natsu's instincts told him to keep kissing the girl beneath him but his body required air and he moved away from the kiss.

"Please stop Natsu." Laki pleaded as she looked into Natsu's eyes with a desperate look on her face.

"I'm sorry Laki... I didn't mean to do that." Natsu said as he got off of Laki and stood up.

"It's okay Natsu." Laki said. Natsu put out a hand so he could help Laki off the ground. Laki hesitantly took Natsu's hand and let him help her up. Natsu and Laki walked to the town in silence. As Natsu walked all he could do was feel guilty for attacking Laki like that, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. Laki would occasionally look at Natsu and think about what he had done to her. To be honest, Laki enjoyed every moment of this kiss, especially when Natsu touched her body.

_'I can't believe how turned on that made me.'_ Laki thought when they reached the town.

_'Stupid dragon instincts, why are they so powerful this year?'_ Natsu said. Natsu was unaware that his lust had built up for the seven years he was asleep, even though he didn't age.

Once Natsu and Laki reached the town Natsu got his wound taken care of and they collected their reward in full, apparently no one noticed the half burnt building that Natsu left. After getting their reward they were about to leave for Magnolia, but Laki decided to lighten the mood by taking Natsu to a diner. She really didn't like seeing the always cheerful Dragon Slayer being so gloomy.

"Lets get something to eat before we go back to Magnolia." Laki suggested. Natsu's mood instantly lifted when he hear the word eat.

"Really?" Natsu asked with stars in his eyes.

"Of course I do, now lets go." Laki said as she grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him to the nearest diner. When they reached the diner both mages sat down, ordered their food and started eating their receptive foods.

"Come on Natsu, cheer up I said it was okay." Laki said.

"But I violated you." Natsu said.

"I know you did, but it didn't look like you wanted to do that." Laki said. Laki wasn't entirely correct. Even though Natsu didn't want to force himself on Laki, he had been lusting after her since she undressed in front of him.

"Can you please tell me what's going on with you." Laki requested. "Or do I have to force you?" Laki threatened.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to zap me no matter how perverted it sounds." Natsu requested.

"Fine." Laki said. Natsu went on to explain about his mating season and the effect it had on him and women around him. Laki was a shocked and honestly a bit aroused for some reason when she found out about his condition and the women he had been intimate with.

"Natsu let me help you with your problem." Laki said.

"But I-" Natsu said before Laki silenced him with by shoving some food in his mouth.

"To be honest, I loved it when you took control and dominated me like that." Laki said in a lustful voice. Natsu quickly finished his food so he could talk again.

"I always thought you would be the kind of person to be in control." Natsu said.

"I've never really had any experience with men so I don't really know what I'm into." Laki confessed with a small blush on her face.

"Now you kind of sound like the pervert." Natsu teased. Natsu regretted this because he received a familiar shock.

"I might be willing to help you, but that doesn't mean you can say things like that to me." Laki said.

"Sorry about that Laki." Natsu said.

"It's fine but just don't do it again." Laki said. Natsu and Laki finished eating and began to head to Magnolia. Neither of them said anything. Natsu still felt a bit guilty for forcing himself on Laki. While Laki felt embarrassed and nervous at the fact that she was going to be satisfying Natsu's lust when they got back to her room. TThis time, it was Natsu who breached the tense atmosphere.

"Do you want to have a bit of fun before we get back to your room?" Natsu said. Laki took this comment the wrong way and she zapped Natsu.

"What was that for? I just meant do you want to go fishing or something." Natsu said.

"That's not what you meant you pervert. I bet you were talking about Outdoor sex." Laki said. "I'm not going to lose my virginity in such a way."

"That is not what I was talking about anyway, I really did mean fishing." Natsu said as he got back up.

"I'll believe you for now, but to avoid any more misunderstandings please don't say things like that." Laki said.

"I don't see anything perverted about having a little fun." Natsu muttered to himself.

"So where are we going to fish?" Laki asked before she was thrown over Natsu's shoulder.

"You'll find out when we get there." Natsu said excitedly

**~East Forest~**

After anther hour long walk to their destination, Natsu put Laki down. Once she had both feet on the ground, she pulled out the remote and zapped Natsu.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsu asked.

"You were grabbing by butt the entire time you carried me." Laki said with a blush on her face.

"That explains why you moaned a few times." Natsu thought out loud.

"I'm starting to think you like being shocked." Laki said.

"What kind of person likes pain?" Natsu asked.

_'I guess I do know a few, but that's not important right now.'_ Natsu said to himself.

"So what we going to use to catch fish?" Laki asked.

"These." Natsu said as he presented two fishing rods.

"Where did you get those?" Laki inquired.

"Happy makes me keep spares here." Natsu replied as throw one to Laki.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Laki asked.

"All you have to do is cast a lure and wait." Natsu said.

"That kind of sounds boring." Laki said.

"It's relaxing so just give it a go." Natsu said as he started fishing. Laki let out a sigh and copied the Dragon Slayer. While they waited for a fish bite, Natsu asked about her experiences during the seven years that he was asleep. Natsu noticed a sad expression on her face when he asked and he told her that she didn't have to talk about it. Laki reassured Natsu that it was ok and she proceeded to tell Natsu about how difficult it was to stay strong and keep the guild running during the seven years. Natsu saddened that his guild have to go through this, but Laki told him that it was fine now since they had returned. Natsu still had a sad expression on his face, she guessed that he still felt bad for not being able to help. Laki did the smart thing and changed the subject by asking about his adventures prior to the seven years.

Laki became so engrossed in Natsu's tales that she didn't notice that she had gotten a bite. The fish was obviously quite large as it started pulling Laki in. Laki was about to fall into the water, but luckily two strong arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her.

"Thank you Natsu." Laki said.

"We're not done yet, reel it in." Natsu said. Laki used all her strength and reeled in the large fish. The fish turned out to be twice the size of the Dragon Slayer and wood-make mage. Once they got the fish out of the water, they fell backwards and Laki landed on top of Natsu. Natsu opened his eyes but everything was still dark and the only things that he could feel was something large and firm in his hands and something soft pressing against his face. Natsu gave a squeeze and he instantly heard a moan.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"You're molesting me you pervert." Laki said but for some reason, Laki didn't want Natsu to stop what was doing. Laki moved down so her maidenhood was resting on Natsu's member and she was looking him in the eyes. Natsu noticed an extremely lustful look in Laki's eyes as she stared at him.

"I really don't like perverts Natsu." Laki said. "But it seems that being around you is making me into one." Laki continued.

"You better take responsibility for it." Laki said. Natsu was about to ask what she was talking about, but his lips were sealed by Laki's softer ones. Even though he was surprised by the sudden action, Natsu quickly gained control over the kiss due to his instincts kicking in again. The kiss began to heat up when Natsu forced his tongue into Laki's mouth and started exploring every part of it. Laki unconsciously began to grind her pelvis on Natsu's hardening member, while Natsu continued to grope her firm ass. Soon Natsu's hands got restless and one of them began to roam Laki's impressive figure, those seven years had really done wonders for Laki's figure. Natsu's hand found it's self on Laki's large breast. Natsu began to play with the large orb of flesh as the two shared a kiss. Even though Laki had never felt the touch of a man, she loved everything that Natsu was doing to her body. Laki wanted to give Natsu full rein over her body, but she couldn't bring herself to undress in such an open area.

"Lets get going... I need you." Laki said breathlessly as she separated from the kiss.

"It's still only the afternoon, we might get caught if we go to Fairy Hills so lets go to my house first." Natsu suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Laki said as she got off Natsu so he could get up. Once he was up he picked up Laki and started heading to his house in the forest. Natsu had finally let his instincts take control. Natsu guessed that Laki's mind was being clouded by his pheromones and the same pheromones were causing her lust to rise to an insane level.

Once Natsu had reached his home, which was surprisingly clean, he kicked open his door and placed Laki down onto the hard wooden floor. Natsu pinned Laki down and resumed kissing the girl beneath him. Natsu was going to finish what he started in the bandit's hideout. Unlike last time Laki liked the feeling of this position. Natsu's hands moved to their previous positions. One of them was once again playing with Laki's breast and the other one was playing with her clothed maidenhood. Laki wanted to feel more so she requested that Natsu touch her directly when they separated for air. Natsu took this as permission to burn Laki's clothes off. Laki moaned when she felt Natsu's flames gently dancing on her body and removing her clothes. Laki was a bit confused that she wasn't getting burnt by Natsu's flames.

"You look amazing." Natsu said as he gazed at Laki's naked form with lust in his eyes.

"Don't stare at me like that." Laki said as she covered her breasts.

"Don't be shy Laki, you're beautiful." Natsu said as he traced her maidenhood with his rough fingers. Natsu teased her a little more until she saw that Laki needed some satisfaction. Laki let out a loud moan when she felt a finger enter her previously untouched innocence.

"That's quite a perverted moan you've got there Laki, I've been waiting to hear it all day." Natsu said before inserted another finger into her.

"Shut up." Laki said with a blush on her face. The blush was caused by a combination of the embarrassment she felt from Natsu's comment and arousal from being pleasured.

"Don't act like you don't love it pervert." Natsu teased as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Laki's entrance.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a pervert." Laki moaned. Even though her body had given it's self to Natsu, she still had to much pride to admit that she was a pervert.

"Then explain why you're so wet." Natsu teased.

"That's because you have the hands of a god, but I will never admit to being a pervert." Laki said.

"I guess I'll just have to show you how much of a pervert you really are." Natsu said. Natsu began to pump his fingers in and out of Laki's soaking maidenhood at an even quicker pace. Natsu moved down and captured Laki's erect nipples with his mouth and used his free hand to play with it's twin. Laki found herself become a slave to the pleasure Natsu was giving her and her resolve to keep her composure was weakling with every single moment. Natsu looked up and saw the shameless expression on Laki's face as he pleasured her. The Dragon Slayer knew that Laki wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, so he used the opportunity to his advantage.

"Natsu... I'm getting close." Laki said through her loud moans.

"I'll let you cum if you tell me what you want." Natsu commanded as he slowed down his intense actions.

"I want to cum." Laki muttered.

"Loud Laki, I want you to be louder." Natsu said. Laki was gave up on keeping her composure since she knew it was next to impossible.

"I want you to use those hands of yours to make me cum." Laki moaned. Natsu increased his efforts again and sent Laki into a state that she could of never imagined herself in. It only took a little more effort before Laki's orgasm hit her like a speeding magical mobile driven by the most reckless driver. Natsu's small home was filled with the sound of Laki's screams of pleasure. Laki stayed on the ground, with her breasts heaving as calmed down from her orgasm. The wood-make mage wished she had given into Natsu a lot sooner if this is what he could do.

"Come one Laki, it's time for the main event." Natsu said as he pulled down his pants. Laki gasped when she saw the size of Natsu's member and was a little scared that it was going to go in her.

"How is that going to fit inside me?" Laki asked.

"Don't worry Laki, your perverted body will love it once you get used to it." Natsu said in a sexy voice. "Plus you're already very wet, so I bet it will go in without a problem." He added. Laki was about to answer but Natsu flipped her over so her breasts and face were pressing against Natsu's cold hard floor while her ass was raised high in the air, just waiting for Natsu to be ravaged by Natsu's member. Natsu liked this position because he could get a great view of her ass and he could go as deep as he wanted. Unfortunately for Laki, Natsu still wanted her to show him her perverted side. Natsu began to tease his her entrance with his member, making Laki moan and plead for Natsu to put it inside her.

"I want you to tell me what you want... In detail." Natsu said as he continued to tease Laki.

"Please don't make me do something like that." Laki pleaded.

"It's time that you show me your perverted side." Natsu demanded. Natsu knew he was close to getting Laki to admit that she did have a perverted side and all he had to do was tease her a little more.

"Come on Laki just say it. I bet you're getting turned on by the feeling of those tits of yours rubbing against my cold hard floor." Natsu said in a sexy voice. "You must be some kind of pervert to get turned on by a floor." he whispered into her eye. The sound of Natsu's voice finally pushed Laki over the edge and she let go of her anti pervert attitude.

"I want it." Laki moaned.

"I know you want it but you have to tell me what it is." Natsu said.

"I WANT NATSU TO STICK HIS HUGE COCK INTO MY VIRGIN PUSSY AND MAKE ME HIS PERVERTED BITCH!" Laki screamed at the top of her lungs. Natsu had finally gotten what he wanted so he decided to pay Laki back. Natsu used Laki's juices to lessen the friction as he effortlessly tore through her virginity. Laki screamed in pain when she felt her virginity being claimed by the Dragon Slayer. Natsu felt bad when he saw the blood trickle down Laki's inner thigh, but he knew that this was a normal thing, so reassured the girl beneath him of that fact.

"It's going to be fine Laki, just give it a little time." Natsu said as he proceed to bury himself deep inside Laki.

"It hurts to much Natsu." Laki said as tears ran down her face. Natsu moved Laki back their first position so he was looking at the wood-make mage in the eyes.

"It will start feeling good soon, but I know a way to pass the time while we wait." Natsu said before he captured Laki's lips into what was intended to be a quick kiss. As Natsu was pulling away from the kiss Laki grabbed the back of his head and forced him to stay connected to her. Laki enjoyed this kiss a little more than the other ones since it was a lot more gentle and caring. After their kiss Laki signalled that he could start moving. Natsu knew he had to be a little lot more gentle with Laki since she wasn't as durable as an S-class mage and she didn't have any experience.

As Natsu thrust into her the feeling of discomfort slowly left Laki's body and became replaced with pleasure. Natsu began to attack one of Laki's breast with his mouth in an effort to make her moan even louder.

"Go faster Natsu... I'm used to it." Laki said. Laki wanted nothing more than for Natsu to use her body like a toy after she grew accustomed to Natsu's impressive size. Natsu thanked himself for getting Laki this wet because if he didn't he would of had difficulty moving inside Laki's tight insides.

"You look so perverted like that." Natsu said. Natsu increased his pace and made sure to reach even deeper into Laki. Since she was used to the feeling of Natsu's member stretching her out she only found pleasure in the increase of speed and she didn't even seem to notice that Natsu had just called her a pervert.

"That's right Natsu... ravage me and turn me into your toy." Laki moaned as she felt Natsu hitting against all her sensitive areas. Natsu let go of her breasts and rested his hands on Laki's hips so he could increase his pace even more. Natsu felt himself being hypnotised by Laki's breasts moving back and forth as he stuffed his member into Laki's lower lips.

"You're so tight Laki. I don't think I can hold on much longer." Natsu said. Natsu was feeling extra sensitive since he let his lust for Laki fester the entire day.

"I can't hold on much longer either." Laki said as she tried to hold off her orgasm a little longer. Natsu started thrusting at an inhuman speeds as he neared his release. Laki let out a loud scream as she reached her climax and tightened around Natsu's member. Natsu lost his self control and unleashed a hot load of cum deep inside Laki's maiden hood. When Natsu came Laki was surprised by how much cum was pouring into her and flooding her womb.

"You're cock is filling up my perverted womb." Laki screamed as the feeling of being filled up to the brim caused her to cum again.

"So you admit you're a pervert." Natsu said.

"Only for you." Laki replied.

"Let's head to your room and play with some of your works of art." Natsu said as he pulled out of Laki.

"I'll only let you play with them if you play with my perverted body some more." Laki said. Natsu gave Laki his clothes and they headed to her room in Fairy Hills.

At the end of the night like the girls before her, Laki had fallen victim to her lust and had found out a new side of herself that she would only show Natsu.


	5. Clash of Dragons

Natsu was in the Fairy Hills lobby and for the first time since he had been forced to live in Fairy hills he wasn't tied up. Natsu used the opportunity to get some much needed exercise. Even though sex with the girls left him exhausted, he still wanted to keep his body in a good condition. Natsu was currently doing one handed push ups with his right hand.

"Ninety nine thousand Nine hundred and Ninety nine..." Natsu counted off as he neared his goal. Unbeknownst to Natsu, he was being watching by a certain bluentte who was getting hot and bothered at the sight of Natsu working out.

' _You can do it Natsu-sama.'_ Juvia thought as she stared at Natsu's sweat covered body. Juvia's condition had gotten to a stage where she had forgotten her ex crush and her devotion was fixated on a certain fire Dragon Slayer.

' _If only Natsu-sama would wrap those strong hands around Juvia and dominate her.'_ Juvia said as her mind began to wander. Juvia's instincts where tell her to strip naked and let Natsu do unspeakable things to her body. Juvia knew all she had to do was wait one more day and then she would have her Natsu-sama all to herself; she just cursed the girl who got him today. Natsu continued his workout, but now he was doing sit ups. Juvia was now staring at Natsu's well defined abs. Juvia's body was becoming very hot to the point that steam was once again coming from most of her body. Once Natsu had finished he got up off the ground and cleaned the sweat off his body with a towel that was placed there by a certain rain woman.

' _I wonder where Juvia is. I can smell her but I can't see her.'_ Natsu pondered as he looked around for the rain woman. Natsu was hoping he could see the girl in another revealing workout outfit. Natsu wouldn't see Juvia in her workout clothes. , but something even better. The water mage was only wearing a light blue baby doll, which was almost transparent and the only this covering her soaking womanhood was a pair of panties that barely covered anything. Once Juvia had enough of watching the Dragon Slayer looking around, she moved down the stairs and presented herself to Natsu.

"Good morning Natsu-sama." Juvia said as she stared into Natsu's eyes, but her eyes were replaced with love hearts. Natsu was surprised that Juvia added –sama to the end of his name. From what he remember Juvia was in love his rival, but that thought made him remember the kiss they shared yesterday.

"Good morning Juvia." Natsu said. The Dragon Slayer was feeling very aroused as he stared at Juvia's large breasts which were very visible. Juvia pulled Natsu into a hug, just so she could feel Natsu's warmth again. Natsu found himself struggling to keep his composure as he felt Juvia's hard nipples pressing against his chest.

"Sorry for kissing you Natsu-sama, I just couldn't control myself and I think I'm losing control again." Juvia said as she pushed Natsu onto the ground. Juvia stared at Natsu's dark eyes and found herself lost in the warmth of Natsu's eyes. Juvia leaned in and sealed Natsu's lips with her own. Natsu was unable to fight back against the feeling of Juvia's soft lips. Juvia slipped her tongue into Natsu's mouth and began to dominate the Dragon Slayer. This feeling was very new to Natsu and to be honest, he kind of liked it. Natsu didn't expect it when Juvia's lowered down to his crotch and grabbed Natsu's member through Natsu's pants.

"What do you think you're doing with my mate ' ** _Sky Dragon's Roar'_** _!_ " Wendy yelled as she blasted the water mage off of Natsu's body with a torrent of air. Natsu looked at the direction of the voice and instead of the cute little girl he had saved during the Nirvana incident, but instead he saw the sexy Edolas version with a few changes. The first major change was the fact that her breasts and ass were even bigger so they would be the perfect size for Natsu. She was also wearing Wendy's nightgown which was now criminally too small for her, leaving the majority of her ass exposed.

"Is that you Wendy?" Natsu asked as he stared at what he would describe as a perfect woman. Everything about the woman turned him on. Every curve on the woman's body was perfect, her long flowing hair complimenting her voluptuous body heavily. Her body was barley being covered by her clothing which was made to compensate her younger form. The sight was driving Natsu mad and he didn't know if he'd be able to restrain himself from the temptation of her perfect body.

"Why do you look so..." Natsu said before he turned away and blushed. Wendy looked down and noticed that she was barely dressed. Wendy covered her face in embarrassment and crouched down so she could hide her body.

"Sorry." Wendy said as her face turned crimson red. Even though mating season had made her more physically and mentally mature, she still had her shy personality.

"It's all right Wendy. Can you just explain why you look like that?" Natsu asked

"Grandeeney told me that if I ever meet the Dragon Slayer of a Dragon King when he was in heat, my body would change so it would be exactly what the Dragon Slayer wants." Wendy said as huge blush appeared on her face again as she noticed the Dragon Slayers stares.

"Please stop staring at me like that Natsu-san, it's embarrassing." Wendy said

"It would be easier if you wore some clothes." Natsu said as he stared at Wendy's breasts which looked like they were going to burst out of her nightgown any second.

"I don't think any of my clothes will fit any more." Wendy said. Juvia watched on in jealously as Wendy showed of her body to Natsu. Once Juvia found the feeling of jealously getting of control, she chose to stop watching.

_'Juvia should head back to her room and start planning her day with Natsu.'_ Juvia thought before she ran up to her room. As Juvia ran upstairs, she saw Erza in her maid outfit coming down stairs, this gave her an idea of what she would be doing with Natsu tomorrow.

When Erza got down stairs she saw a scarcely clad bluenette standing in front of Natsu.

"Good morning master." Erza said as she greeted the Dragon Slayer.

"Sup Erza." Natsu said.

"Good morning Erza-san." Wendy said as she turned to face the red haired maid. Erza questioned why the Edolas version of Wendy was here and why her breasts and ass looked different. Natsu and Wendy explained the situation. Erza became very jealous that Natsu's inner Dragon had chosen Wendy and the fact that Wendy was now top contender for the most beautiful woman in Fiore. Erza was even more jealous of the way Natsu treated Laki last night.

**~Last Night~**

_Natsu and Laki were now making out in the wood-make mage's room. Natsu was sitting on the edge of Laki's bed while the lavender haired beauty was straddling him .They had been very sneaky in order to move from Natsu's home in the woods all the way to Laki's room. The two had relocated because of the fact that they were almost caught by a certain blue exceed._

_"You're lucky we didn't get caught." Natsu teased after moving away from the kiss._

_"I didn't think one more round would take that long." Laki said as she stared into Natsu's glowing eyes._

_"Who would of guessed Fairy Tail's anti-pervert would of turned out to be such a sex freak." Natsu said._

_"I'm only like this for you and it's your fault anyway, so you better take responsibility for it." Laki replied with embarrassment clear in her voice._

_"Enough chit chat, let's get to the real fun." Natsu said._

_'I wonder what he'll make me do this time.' Laki pondered. Natsu had made Laki do and say some pretty dirty things when they were at Natsu's home and Laki could admit she loved everything she did with Natsu._

_"Let's start with you giving me another blowjob because you were really good at that." Natsu said. Laki blushed at how blunt Natsu was about her performing oral sex on him. Laki got off of Natsu and knelt down in front of the Dragon slayer and licked her lips as she stared at Natsu's member, which had be responsible for a countless amount of orgasms and making her into a pervert._

_"I just thought of a way for you feel good as well." Natsu announced._

_"What is it?" Laki asked. Natsu got down and whispered into Laki's ear before assuming his old position. Laki turned an unhealthy red when she thought of using her magic in such a perverted way._

_"I know you want to do it Laki." Natsu said. Laki couldn't deny that what Natsu said sounded very pleasurable and she used her magic to create a phallic shaped object. Natsu was surprised that Laki had made on the same size as the one he saw in Erza's room. Laki put the wooden sex toy on the ground and squatted on it as if it were Natsu's member. Laki began to move up and down on the toy before she took Natsu's awaiting member into her mouth. Laki took half of Natsu's member into her mouth as she moved up and down the toy beneath her. She found herself getting more aroused as she imagined that the cock beneath her was Natsu's and that she was pleasuring two Natsu's at the same time. Natsu noticed the perverted look on Laki's face._

_"Look at that perverted look on your face, maybe I should get a video Lacrima and show you after we're done." Natsu said. Laki began to bob her head up and down Natsu's member and made sure to take more and more each time, until she was to the point to deep throating the dragon slayer. Laki did prefer the cock that she was sucking opposed to the one that was constantly entering and leaving her, since the real one felt warmer and it was bigger. Natsu let out a moan as Laki's sucking technique seemed to have gotten so much better. Even the seductive Cana from the night before couldn't match the skill that Laki was displaying. Natsu felt as if Laki knew every single weak spot he had because he was unable to hold on much longer._

_"I'm close Laki... I hope you're ready to swallow it all." Natsu said before he grabbed the sides of Laki's head and forced her to take his entire length in her mouth. Natsu let out a large amount of cum into Laki's mouth and down her throat. Laki completely enveloped the fake cock beneath her and experienced a climax. The only reason she was able to climax was because she had been working as hard on pleasuring herself as much as the fire Dragon Slayer. Laki only wished that it was Natsu's real member instead of the wooden one since she would of received a large amount of hot Dragon Slayer cum shooting inside her maidenhood._

_"You did great Laki." Natsu said as he noticed that Laki swallowed every last drop of his cum._

_"Please reward this pervert with your real cock. This fake one won't satisfy me anymore." Laki pleased as she bent herself over on her own bedside table and presented her soaking wet maidenhood to Natsu. Even without his hormones running amuck in his body,_ _he would've been excited to see any woman in this position_. _Natsu got off the bed and walked up to the glasses wearing mage and positioned his member. Before he thrust into Laki, he grabbed the discarded wooden toy and aimed it at Laki's anal passage._

_"What are you doing Natsu?" Laki asked. Natsu didn't respond, instead he just forced his entire length inside Laki, making her let out a loud pleasurable Scream. Natsu also forced the toy as deep into Laki's back entrance as possible._

_"I'm going to put it in here next, so I'm just getting your perverted body ready." Natsu said. Natsu grabbed Laki's hips and began to move his hips in and out of the girls soaking entrance. Laki began to moan like a woman possessed as she felt both her holes being filled. Natsu loved the feeling of Laki's inner walls wrapping tightly around his member as he moved inside her. Every time Natsu would thrust, the toy would also move inside her. Laki was slowly losing herself as Natsu continued to violate her from behind. The wood-make mage really enjoyed this position because the feeling of being fucked like a wild animal made her arousal sky rocket._

_"Please go faster... My perverted body needs to learn a lesson." Laki pleaded as her large breasts were smashing against her table. Natsu slapped Laki across the ass which made her moan. Natsu grabbed some of Laki's silky hair which made her stand up a little. Natsu used the chance and grabbed a handful of Laki's breasts. He began to roughly squeeze and fondle the large orbs of flesh. Though her breasts were not as big as Erza's or as soft as Cana's, Laki's breasts still had their own charm to them._

_"I feel sorry for Fiore... No one will ever know the feeling of these perverted boobs but me..." Natsu said_

_"You know you're the only one that will ever get to do anything like this to me." Laki moaned as she struggled to keep herself from climaxing. Natsu noticed that Laki was getting very close, so increased his speed tenfold and put twice as much power into his movements. Laki felt like she was being torn in two when Natsu started doing this, but she loved every second of it. Natsu wanted to toy with Laki a little bit more, but he soon found the urge to cum unbearable._

_"This pervert is going to cum for you Natsu~" Laki moaned. "And your perverted cock is going to explode soon isn't it?" She added as she looked back at Natsu. Natsu wanted to see the look on Laki's face when he came inside her quickly turned Laki over so her ass was against her table. Laki wanted to make sure that she could feel Natsu's cum filling her, so wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist. Natsu thrust a few more time until both of them came. Natsu released an impossible amount of cum deep into Laki's womb and painted her walls white. Laki's expression was truly shameless, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Natsu noted that Laki's cumming face looked identical to the one Erza made when he gave her a good spank._

_"You look like such a pervert when you cum." Natsu said. Laki was only able to reply with incoherent murmuring._

_"I guess putting it in your butt would be too much for tonight." Natsu said as he saw that Laki's mind was completely gone._

**~Fairy Hills Lobby**

"Snap out of it Erza, I need you to do something for me." Natsu said as he shook his personal maid.

"What do you want Master?" Erza asked as she snapped out of her trance.

"Wendy clearly needs some new clothes, so can you give her some of yours?" Natsu requested.

"I could give her one of the shirts that is a few sizes big for me." Erza suggested.

"I would really appreciate that, but if you get any closer to my Natsu I will rip every last one of your red hairs out of your head." Wendy threatened as she brought Natsu into a bone crushing hug. Everyone was caught of guard by Wendy's sudden change in attitude even the Sky Dragon Slayer was surprised by it. Wendy instantly apologised and let go of the Fire Dragon slayer who's ghost was floating out of his body. Erza assured Wendy that it was all right before she requiped a pair clothes and underwear that were the perfect size for Wendy's new body. Wendy was surprised that Erza had clothes that fit her new body.

"Where did you get these clothes Erza-san." Wendy said as she stared at the set of clothes in her hands.

"I was saving those clothes for when you grow out of your current ones." Erza said. "I also think they will look good on you."

"Thank you Erza-san." Wendy said.

"Great work Erza." Natsu said.

"Does that mean this maid can get a reward from her smoking hot Master." Erza said, But before Natsu could agree, Wendy let out a feral growl. Once again everyone was confused at her actions.

"Sorry Erza-san. I don't know what's wrong with me." Wendy said.

"I think it's best if I leave you two alone for the rest of the day after Master gives me a reward." Erza said. Natsu gave a quick slap to Erza's large back side before grabbing a handful of the thick flesh. Erza was satisfied with this and left the two hormonal Dragon Slayers alone.

"Lets go to your room and get you changed." Natsu suggested. Natsu couldn't help but stare at Wendy's body. He wondered how a girl could be this sexy and mostly how her clothes hadn't exploded off her body.

"Ok Natsu-san, it's really starting to hurt being in these clothes." Wendy said. The two Dragon Slayers moved to Wendy's room. Wendy's room was painted sky blue. It was a pretty simple room. It had a large closet and a bed with a white comforter. The room was decorated with dragons that were similar to her foster mother. When Natsu noticed that Wendy was struggling to get her clothes off, he decided to lend a helping hand by burning them off her body.

"Thank you Natsu-san." Wendy said as sighed in relief at the free feeling of her chest. Natsu couldn't help but stare at the sky dragon slayers perfect breasts. He was loved the perfect size of the flesh orb and the small hardened pink nubs that rested on top of them. Her scent entered his nostrils and he found himself getting drawn the the woman in front of him. Natsu's attention moved to her toned stomach and amazing curves that outclassed even the sexiest girls in Fairy Tail and the whole female population of Fiore. Natsu's hormones began to rage out of control as he stared at what he considered the perfect body. Natsu noticed that Wendy was having an extreme amount of difficulty taking off her panties that were so small to the point they were digging into her skin.

"Let me help you with that." Natsu said as he burnt of the cloth that was barely covering her innocence. Once Natsu had done this he had gained a view of her perfect pink noticed Natsu's staring and covered herself from the eyes of the dragon slayer.

"Please stop staring Natsu-san, I'm getting embarrassed." Wendy said.

"I'm sorry about that Wendy." Natsu said as he turned away from the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy got dressed into the clothes provided. She was happy that Erza had forced her to learn how to put on the bra and some other pretty embarrassing things or she would of had no idea what she was doing. Wendy was a bit embarrassed by the underwear choice since it looked like one of the ones Lucy kept hidden away. Once she had put on the clothes, she told the other dragon slayer in the room that he could turn around. When Natsu turned around he was surprised to see that Wendy was wearing almost the same thing as her Edolas counterparts apart from the for her top. She wore a light blue crop top that left a large amount of her cleavage and midriff exposed.

"You look great Wendy." Natsu said.

"Thank you Natsu-san." Wendy replied with a blush.

"So what do you want to do today?" Natsu asked.

"I was thinking we could go train in the forest after going to the guild and having something to eat." Wendy said.

"That sound like a great idea, mostly because I don't get shocked today." Natsu said.

"I'll only shock you if I see you flirting with any other girls." Wendy said.

"What's flirting?" Natsu asked. Wendy quickly went over what flirting was to the clueless dragon slayer. Natsu seemed to understand what flirting was when Wendy used Loke as an example of someone who flirts a lot. After that was cleared up, the two dragon slayers left for the Fairy Tail guild. Wendy requested that they hold hands the entire way there. Natsu was confused by the request, but out of fear of being shocked he quickly complied with the Sky Maiden's wishes.

**~Fairy Tail Guild~**

Natsu and Wendy arrived at the guild hall after a short walk. Natsu entered the guild by kicking it open and drawing the attention of the entire guild. The whole guild was surprised to see Natsu walking into the guild with an extremely attractive woman that they had never seen before. Wendy was instantly greeted with cat calls and those people quickly felt the wrath of a very pissed off Natsu. It turns out that Dragon Slayers get very possessive when they find another Dragon to mate with and Natsu was no exception.

"What at are you doing Natsu-san?" Wendy asked as she grabbed the Dragon Slayer who was about to beat up the perverts in the guild.

"Those perverts are staring at you." Natsu said as he struggled out of Wendy's hold.

"You don't have to be so protective Natsu-san." Wendy said. "You're the one my inner dragon has chosen." Wendy's words calmed Natsu down enough that he sat down at the table with Wendy.

"I know, but I just don't like them looking at you like that." Natsu said. Wendy was about to give Natsu some comforting words, but the guild doors opened and Natsu's rival Gray entered the guild.

"Where is that flame brain?" Gray inquired in an irritated tone.

"What do you want you stripper." Natsu retorted as he stood up on the table and stared at his rival. Wendy grew concerned, she remembered that a male Dragon Slayer should never fight against another male that they consider a rival or there would be serious consequences for the loser. Wendy didn't want to find out what would happen if one of them lost, so she threatened to shock Natsu if he fought his rival. Natsu backed off, but Gray used this as an excuse to make fun of the Dragon Slayer.

"You're just begging for an ass kicking aren't you?" Natsu said angrily.

"Like you could anything, that blue haired girl will just zap you with that collar." Gray mocked. Gray realised he hadn't seen the girl before in his life.

"Who's the chick, she looks way too good to be your girlfriend?" Gray asked.

"It's Wendy, you god damn moron." Natsu said

"What did you call me you dumbass?" Gray asked as he stripped his shirt.

"Who are you calling a dumbass?" Natsu said as he butted heads with Gray.

"I'm obviously taking to you." Gray retorted. Wendy knew the situation would get out of hand if she didn't do something quickly. Though she didn't want to, she pulled out the remote and pressed the large red button, which sent a nasty shock through the body of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu fell on the ground and screamed in pain, which made his rival fall on the floor with laughter.

"Please don't fight Natsu-san." Wendy said as she gave Natsu the puppy dog eyes. Natsu tried to look away because he knew once he made eye contact with Wendy he wouldn't be able to say no to anything she said. Gray stopped laughing and took a better look at the blue haired girl and realised that she looked familiar. Gray walked up to the girl.

"Who are you?" Gray asked Wendy.

"That's Wendy you perverted snowman." Natsu said. Gray wondered why Natsu called him a pervert so he looked down and noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes apart from his boxers.

"Give me back my clothes." Gray barked.

"Why would I steal your clothes, you goddamn pervert." Natsu barked back. Natsu and Gray began to hurl insults at each other until Natsu remembered Wendy's orders about fighting and held off on fighting with Gray. His rival mocked him for backing out, but Wendy congratulated him for being the bigger person in the situation. Wendy rewarded the Dragon Slayer by buying him anything he wanted on the Fairy Tail menu. Natsu was more than happy to accept the generous reward. After a short wait the beautiful purple haired bar maid approached the two dragon Slayers while carrying a large amount of food.

"Here's your food." Kinana said as she placed the food on the table.

"Thanks Kinana." Natsu said as he stared to devour the food placed in front of him.

"I was hoping I would see you in that adorable butlers outfit." Kinana said in a disappointed tone. "But I guess I can make you wear it when It's my turn." Kinana decided to sit down and ask why Wendy had grown up so quickly. This got the attention of everyone else, since they all wanted to know why Wendy had changed so much. The Sky Dragon Slayer became embarrassed at some of the comments some of her guild mates made. Natsu once again became enraged and attacked the offenders. After Natsu had finished off most of the guilds perverts that were dumb enough to make a comment, Wendy explained that her Dragon Slayer magic was affecting her body, but she made sure to leave out the part about being in heat. Everyone at the guild was jealous for different reasons. The female in the guild were jealous because Wendy got such an amazing body without having to work for it and the fact that she had the whole day to seduce the fire dragon slayer. The Males were jealous because Natsu got to spend a day with a girl that had a body that rivaled Mira's and Erza's.

**~Two hours later~**

Once Natsu had finished his food and once the females in Fairy Tail gave her advice about being a grown up the two Dragon Slayers left the guild. Natsu was confused when the two entered a clothing store. Natsu thought that they were supposed to be going to the forest to train. When Natsu asked for Wendy's reasoning, she replied by saying she needed some more clothes for her new body. The Fire Dragon Slayer inquired why he had to be there, Wendy quickly reminded him that he was her's for the day when she pulled out the shock collar's remote coat. Wendy picked out a large amount of clothes and gave them to Natsu so he could hold them. Natsu noticed that all the clothes were just her old clothes but in her new size. As per Wendy's instructions, Natsu stood outside of Wendy's changing room.

_'I wonder what she will look in that green dress?'_ Natsu pondered. He was about to start imagining the curvy Sky Dragon Slayer in the dress she wore during their time on Tenrou island, but he was pulled into the dressing room. Natsu turned a deep shade of red when he saw Wendy's nude body. Natsu quickly questioned what was going on, but he was silenced by Wendy's lips. Wendy pulled away almost instantly when she realised what she had done.

"Sorry Natsu-san, I was just going to ask you if you could help me with my bra, but then something came over me." Wendy said as she handed Natsu a bra that matched her hair and looked away in embarrassment. Natsu realised that even though she had the body and mind of an extremely attractive nineteen year old, Natsu knew she was still the same Wendy he knew.

"Didn't you put one on yourself?" Natsu asked.

"I just want you to do it." Wendy said. Natsu chose not to question her any further since he knew how embarrassed she was already. Natsu moved behind Wendy and helped the sky maiden put on her blue bra. Natsu was just happy that Mira had made him do this for her when Fairy Tail's demon was in a rush to get to the guild or he would not know what he was doing. Wendy put on her blue panties as the Fire Dragon Slayer effortlessly put on her bra.

"When did you learn how to put on a girl's bra for her?" Wendy inquired.

"Mira makes me do it for her when she comes over to my place sometimes." Natsu replied as he began to leave the change room.

"What kind of relationship do you two have? I can always smell her scent on you and for some reason that makes me angry." Wendy said as she grabbed Natsu's scarf, preventing him from leaving. Natsu explained that Mira and him would have casual sex whenever either one of them needed to relive stress. Due to it being her mating season, Wendy became extremely jealous at the fact that another woman had been touching her mate.

"What's it that look?" Natsu asked as Wendy made a face similar to the one Erza made when someone destroyed her cake. Wendy let go of Natsu and quickly put her clothes back on.

"I don't think we need to look for any more clothes." Wendy said with a furious expression on her face.

"You're scaring me Wendy." Natsu said as he stared at Wendy's golden glowing eyes. Natsu could tell that Wendy was under the influence of her mating season hormones, but he was confused as to why she was being so aggressive towards him.

"Just drop of my stuff in Fairy hills and meet me in the forest within an hour." Wendy demanded. Natsu didn't want to argue with the sky Dragon Slayer, so he ran to his destination.

**~Fairy Hills Lobby~ ~Forty minutes later~**

Natsu had dropped Wendy's clothes off in her room and he was about to leave, but he was stopped by a certain card mage hugging him from behind.

"Hello Natsu." Cana said seductively as she pushed her breasts against Natsu's back. Natsu blushed at the feeling of Cana's sizeable assets making contact with his back.

"Sup Cana, how's it going?" Natsu asked the card mage.

"I'm good, but my jaw hurts a bit." Cana replied as she moved her hands up and down Natsu's abs. Natsu blushed when he picked up what she meant and he quickly apologised to the woman behind him.

"It's quite all right Natsu, it tasted great." Cana said as her hand moved down to Natsu's member. She knew that Natsu would be unable to resist her advances since he was in heat. Cana reached into Natsu's pants and started to gently stroke Natsu's manhood, which caused a soft moan to come out of the fire Dragon Slayer. 'cute' what the only thing Cana could think when she heard the sound. She quite liked having this much power over the man who completely dominated her a few days ago.

"I need... to leave..." Natsu said between moans. Cana was irritated that Natsu was trying to blow her off so he could spend time with the Sky Dragon slayer, so she gave Natsu's member a harsh squeeze. Natsu's moan of pleasure turned into one of pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Natsu asked.

"That's for you trying to ignore me, so just relax and let me have my fun with you." Cana said. Natsu decided to comply since he knew denying a woman's want was a totally stupid thing to do.

_'I guess I have some time to spare.'_ Natsu thought as he gave into Cana.

"Can we at least move somewhere more private?" Natsu requested.

"We can stay here because no one is still here apart from Laki, who is sleeping." Cana said.

"I guess we won't have to worry since Laki won't be waking up for a while because of all the things I did to her." Natsu said. This comment gained the attention of Cana. She now wanted to know what Natsu did to Laki and why he didn't do it to her.

"Just lay down Natsu, I'll make you feel good." Cana said as she guided Natsu to the couch in the Fairy Hills lobby. The fire Dragon Slayer was a bit shocked by how forward the card mage was being, but he wasn't going to decline her proposal of what he knew would be oral sex. Cana laid Natsu down on the couch and knelt down in front of his crouch. Cana pulled down Natsu's pants and boxers, giving her access to Natsu's large member. Cana was a bit annoyed that Natsu wasn't at full mast after all her teasing. Cana grasped Natsu's manhood in her hands and began to slowly stroke the large organ. It didn't take much until Natsu was at full mast. Due to it being the time for Natsu needing mate, he was very sensitive to Cana's touch.

"It seems that Natsu jr has finally woken up." Cana said before she opened her mouth as much as possible and wrapped her soft lips around the head of Natsu's member. He let out a small moan when he felt the sensation of of his length slowly being engulfed by the holder mage's warm and inviting mouth. Cana started to move her head up and down and down Natsu's member at a steady pace. Cana was could feel herself getting wet as the lobby became filled with the moans of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Since she had prior experience with Natsu's large size, she knew taking it all in was very difficult, but not impossible. Cana moved her head down until she was at the base and began to hum a song that Natsu didn't know, resulting in pleasurable vibrations for Natsu.

_'How did she get so good at this?'_ Natsu pondered. Natsu was unable to start a thought process because of the pleasure he felt when Cana began to gently squeeze and fondle his family jewels. The busty card mage wanted more of Natsu's moans, so she started to deep throat the Dragon Slayer, creating loud gagging noises every time Natsu's burning member would reach the back of her throat. Natsu became even more turned on when Cana looked him in the eyes as she serviced him.

"You're so good at this now Cana... Did you do it with another guy?" Natsu asked the guild's top drinker out of curiosity.

"I just asked flirty me for some tips." Cana replied before she went back to expertly pleasuring the Dragon Slayer. Instead of just using her mouth which would of been more than enough to make him cum, she undid her blue bikini top, letting her large tanned breasts out of their confines and wrapped them around Natsu's member. She took Natsu's member back into her mouth and twirled her tongue around what fit in her mouth, while she moved her breasts up and down his length. Natsu grew addicted to the softness of Cana's assets being around his member and he completely forgot the fact that he was supposed to be going to see Wendy soon.

Natsu gripped the couch and bit his lips in an effort to hold off climax. Natsu wanted to feel the pleasure that Cana was giving him for a little longer, but the card mage was determined to make the Dragon Slayer cum and get the substance she had grown addicted to out of him as quickly as possible. The card mage increased how fast her breasts were moving on Natsu's member while she sucked even harder on Natsu's member. Natsu felt his balls tense up and he knew a release was near. Cana could feel Natsu's member giving off more heat and twitching violently in her mouth.

"I'm coming Cana." Natsu announced. Natsu's cock began to pump load after load of his hot sticky cum into Cana's awaiting mouth. The holder mage gladly accepted every last drop, making sure to savour the flavour which she now preferred over alcohol. Natsu was honestly shocked at how well Cana managed to drink his cum, but he was even more surprised that he was still cumming. Once Cana had her fill of Natsu's hot cum, she pulled Natsu's member out of her mouth and let the Dragon Slayer finish his release on her face. Cana moaned when she felt Natsu's hot cum splash on her face.

Once Natsu had finished his release, he was huffing and puffing, trying to recover from his climax. He looked at down to find the card mage cleaning herself up, which brought him back to his hardest sate.

"Thanks for that Natsu." Cana said as she did up her bikini top and got off the couch.

"Where are you going, I'm nowhere near done?" Natsu asked in an irritated tone.

"I would love to continue, but don't you have somewhere to be?" Cana said. When Cana said this something clicked and he remembered that he had to meet up with a very hormonal Sky Dragon Slayer. Natsu pulled up his pants and thanked Cana before he ran off.

_'I wonder what he needs to see Wendy for?'_ Cana pondered. _'Well. Since I'm not doing anything, I might as well go and spy on them.'_ Cana concluded. Cana decided to keep a huge distance from her and Natsu so she could avoid getting noticed.

**~Forest~**

Natsu had been running as fast as he could until he reached his destination. He was very happy that he was a Dragon Slayer, or he would not of been able to find the age advanced bluenette. Natsu was nearing the end of his trail, but he stopped when he heard a strange sound. He wanted to find the source of the sound, but he didn't want to interrupt whatever was making the sound in case it was something dangerous.

_'This is a task only a ninja can perform.'_ Natsu said to himself as he wrapped his scarf around his face. Natsu hopped into a tree and moved closer to the sound. Natsu managed to find the origin of the sound and he looked down into the clearing.

*Moan*

The aged Wendy was leaning against a rock only wearing her bra. Her other clothes were tossed to the side. Wendy was moaning wildly with a heavy blush on her face. She had had two fingers constantly going in and out of her, while she fondled her breasts through her bra. Natsu could hear her moaning someone's name, but he couldn't make out who it was so he moved in a little closer.

"Natsu..." Wendy moaned as her fingers plunged back into the depths of her soaking pink pussy. Natsu could tell that she had come many times before, since her fingers where covered in her own essence.

_'I want to make Natsu mine.'_ Wendy thought as she let her instincts take over completely. Her mating season had made her feelings for the Fire Dragon Slayer transform from a deep admiration into an insane obsession. For the last fifty minutes all she could think about was finding the Fire Dragon Slayer forcing him down and marking him as hers. Luckily for Natsu, Wendy's body felt an uncontrollable need for sexual relief. Wendy had become so involved in easing her sexual desire for Natsu, that she had lost of time.

_'I want my Natsu now.'_ Wendy said to herself as she neared another climax. Wendy increased the speed of her fingers and started squeezing her breasts with much more force and roughness. The stimulation she was giving her maidenhood and breasts made her cum again. Wendy let out a loud moan before her head went back and her back arched when she reached another climax at her own hands. Wendy sprayed a large amount of her essence from her soaked entrance and onto the cold ground.

_'Even though I just came, I still want more.'_ Wendy thought before she went back to pleasuring herself. Before she could get back into her self pleasuring, she heard a rustling in a three near her. She sniffed the air around near the origin of the rustling and she picked up the scent she had been craving since she entered the forest. Wendy got up and started moving towards the three Natsu was sitting in.

_'Why is she coming over here?'_ Natsu pondered. Natsu didn't have much time to think before he started to sense a large magical energy coming from Wendy. Cana also felt the magic and she made the smart choice and ran as far away from the source as she could. Natsu wasn't as smart as Cana and he stayed in place.

_'What's going on?'_ Natsu asked as he watched Wendy emit a large amount of Magical energy.

"Natsu will be mine..." Wendy muttered as her body began to change. Her hair got longer until it reached past her rear and turned pink much like her eyes. White feathers appeared on her back, arms, and legs. Natsu was very confused on what was going on, but he was also very interested in Wendy's sudden gained in magical energy.

"My Natsu is here." Wendy said as she reached the tree Natsu was in. She gave the tree a powerful punch and felled the tree, causing Natsu to fall out of the tree and come crashing to the ground. Luckily for Natsu, Wendy caught him.

"When did you get so strong?" Natsu asked.

"No more questions Natsu, It's time for us to mate." Wendy said in a commanding tone as she throw Natsu against a tree. Natsu's head hurt when it came in contact with the tree. Natsu didn't have time to stew over the pain since he found himself face to face with Wendy who was straddling his hips.

"I'm going to let you in on something Natsu-san." Wendy said as she moved closer to Natsu.

"Female Dragons have to prove their dominance over their mate, even if that means beating them senseless and claiming their mate's unmoving body." Wendy said as she stared deep into Natsu's eyes.

"Please don't beat me up." Natsu pleaded. Wendy blushed at how cute Natsu looked when he was scared. Wendy grabbed the sides of Natsu's face, tilted her head and captured his warm lips with her own. Natsu relished in the feeling of Wendy's soft lips and let the woman a top him take complete control over him, which was something completely foreign to him. Once Wendy became used to the feeling of the kiss, she let her instincts take full control and she looked to deepen the kiss. She forced her tongue into the mouth of the other Dragon Slayer. Natsu responded by fighting back with his own tongue, but he was unable to gain even the slightest bit of control over the kiss. As much as he liked being the dominate one, he also liked the feeling of what Wendy was doing to him. During the kiss, one of Natsu's hands travelled down and rested on Wendy's amazing ass while the other one combed her hair.

_'How is she so good at this?'_ Natsu thought as the Sky dragon Slayer completely gained control over the kiss. Wendy separated from the kiss once she was satisfied that she was in control.

"You're mine Natsu-san." Wendy said before she bit down on the side of Natsu's neck, drawing blood and marking him as hers. was put off since he was always thought that the male Dragon was supposed to marking the female, but then again he didn't even know that the female was supposed to be the dominate one.

Once he was marked by Wendy, he felt an unbearable need to do that same thing that she had done to him. Natsu bit down on the same spot Wendy did to him.

"How does it feel to be marked by another Dragon Slayer?" Wendy asked.

"It feels weird but good at the same time and I don't feel as hot and bothered." Natsu replied.

"I don't really care if you don't feel that horny any more... I still desperately need you." Wendy said as she reached down and grabbed Natsu's member through his pants. " And it seems like you still need me."

_'I hope my instincts can guide me well enough.'_ Wendy said to herself as she used her magic to shred Natsu's pants off his body, revealing Natsu's more than impressive size. Wendy blushed when she saw Natsu tool since she had never seen one before and wondered how something that big could fit inside anyone.

"What's wrong Wendy? I thought you were supposed to me the dominate one." Natsu teased.

"I've just never seen one before." Wendy said cutely.

"Maybe I can take control to start, and then you can take control." Natsu said. Wendy shook her head and told Natsu that she had to do it for her own pride. Natsu didn't want to argue with Wendy because he knew that she could probably beat him to death if she wanted to. Wendy lifted herself so that her nether lips where over Natsu's manhood.

"It's time for us to mate." Wendy said before she impaled herself on Natsu's member. Wendy let out a loud shriek when she felt Natsu's burning cock enter her depths. The shriek could have easily been taken for one of pain, but the look on Wendy's face told Natsu that she was experiencing unimaginable pleasure. Natsu also let out a moan as he felling of Wendy's maidenhood wrapping around his member.

"It's a perfect fit isn't it?" Wendy said. Wendy wasn't lying; Natsu could felt as if Wendy's pussy was shaped so it would hug every part of his member with the right amount of tightness.

"It is." Natsu replied as he captured Wendy's lips for another wild wet kiss. Wendy began to move up and down Natsu's member at fairly slow pace as she tried to maintain dominance during the kiss, which proved a little harder this time. Natsu wasn't one for the slow and steady approach to making love, so he aided Wendy by grabbing her hips and helped her gain a much faster pace. Wendy was fine with accepting the help. The forest became filled with the sounds of wet meaty slaps and moans as the two dragon slayers enjoyed each other's bodies. Wendy decided it was time to take all of Natsu's member, so she lowered herself down until she was at the base. Wendy let out an insanely loud moan when she felt Natsu's member reach the deepest part of her. The sky maiden couldn't believe how much pleasure she received from such a simple act so she kept repeating the action. While Wendy enjoyed the feeling of Natsu's cock reaching her deepest depths, Natsu was mesmerised by Wendy's bouncing bra clad breasts. The fire dragon slayer ripped off Wendy's blue bra with his teeth and took one of her pink peaks into his mouth, before he began to suckle on them. Wendy let out a loud moan when she felt Natsu's tongue twirl around her areola as she continued to move up and down his cock.

Natsu came to the realisation that Wendy's breasts were very sensitive, so he began to fondle her other breast, which caused great pleasure for the aged sky dragon slayer. Natsu continued to attack Wendy's perfectly sized assets with both his mouth and hand. Natsu couldn't help but compare them to Lucy's, who now had the second biggest pair he had ever felt.

"Please play with them more Natsu-san." Wendy moaned as she increased her already rapid pace. Natsu didn't need to be told twice and continued to pleasure the woman on top of him. Unbeknownst to the two Dragon Slayers, they were being watched by the guilds heaviest drinker.

_'Wow! Those two are really going at it, but I still can't believe that's Wendy.'_ Cana thought as she stared at the duo. Cana had returned to see what happened to Natsu when she heard a loud shriek. The card mage felt a few different emotions as she watched the two dragon slayers 'mate'. She was curious to why Wendy looked older and why her hair was pink. She was jealous that Wendy had such a great body and that she had used it to seduce Natsu. But the most dominate feeling was one of lust. The two dragon slayers had both unknowingly been releasing an insane amount of pheromones that could drive anyone close enough into the same sex crazed state as them.

_'It's too bad I can't join in.'_ Cana though as she slipped one of her hands into her pants.

_'But I bet it would feel great having that huge cock back inside me again.'_ Cana said to herself as she thrust two of her fingers into her soaking sex. Cana moved her other hand under her bikini top so she could play with her large breasts.

_'I wonder if Natsu would really let me have it if they found my spying on them.'_ Cana pondered as she continued to play with herself as she imagined Natsu giving her the rough treatment. Cana was lucky that the Dragon Slayers were too busy with each other or their heightened senses would of picked up on the Card mage.

"I'm close Wendy." Natsu moaned out as he let go of Wendy's breast so he could talk. Natsu felt like he was going to burst at any second due to how good it felt being inside of Wendy

"Don't hold back Natsu-san… I can feel something big coming soon." Wendy replied. Wendy hugged Natsu as close as she could as she felt the best orgasm she had ever experienced approaching very quickly. She sheathed the entirety of Natsu's member in her weeping core as she reached the peak of pleasure.. Wendy let out a loud scream as she came and tightened around Natsu's hot member with an incredible amount of strength. The feeling of Wendy's inner walls clamping on his member caused Natsu to cum inside Wendy's inviting entrance. Natsu released an unusually large amount of cum into Wendy. Wendy loved the feeling of Natsu's hot sticky cum flowing inside her and filling her to the point that cum began to seep out of her, even though her maidenhood was completely full. She experienced yet another mind blowing orgasm because of the feeling of Natsu's cum inside her. Once Natsu had finished his release he saw Wendy's hair and eyes change back to its natural colour and length. Wendy's feathers also disappeared and so did the large amount of magic she was emitting.

"That was great Natsu-san, but it still isn't enough." Wendy said as she quickly regained her composure.

"I would be very disappointed if you were." Natsu replied.

"I'll have you know that Dragon Slayers have enough stamina to have sex nonstop during their entire mating season." Wendy said as she got off of Natsu. Wendy made sure she didn't let anymore of Natsu's seed escape her since she enjoyed the feeling of it way too much.

"Too bad we only have today." Natsu said.

"I guess I'm going to have to get rid of all my sexual desire with you today." Wendy said. "But let's wash up a little first" She added as she walked into a pool of water that was in the clearing. Natsu took the rest of his clothes and followed Wendy into the water.

"Don't you think this water is a bit cold?" Natsu inquired. Even though Natsu wasn't really bothered by the cold since he could just increase his body temperature at will because of his magic, he still wanted to make his mate comfortable.

"It would be nice if this water was warm." Wendy said. Natsu took Wendy's words as a que and used his magic to make the water hot, almost to the point of boiling. Wendy squealed at the sudden increase of temperature, but she quickly got used to it.

"It feels just like a hot spring." Wendy said as she began to relax in the warm water. There was now a lot of steam in the area, which really gave it the illusion of an outdoor hot spring.

"I can't really tell since I can't feel heat." Natsu replied as he sank into the water and relaxed.

"Don't worry Natsu, it's the company that matters not the bath." Wendy said as she moved next to Natsu and rested her head on Natsu shoulder.

"So are you going to stay like that?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I am, my body and mind can't just regress seven years." Wendy replied.

"You really seem to have grown up." Natsu commented. "I'm kind of going to miss the shy and cute Wendy." He added.

"Let me show you that this version of me is much better." Wendy said as she got up. Wendy moved to the other side of the now hot spring, pressed her hands against the large tree that was just outside the spring and bent over. Natsu now had a good view of Wendy's heat, which was dripping with her juices. Wendy spread her lower lips with two of her fingers.

"Come on Natsu, show me that a male Dragon can be the dominate one." Wendy said as she shook her ass at Natsu. Natsu took Wendy's words as a challenge and got up. He grabbed Wendy's hips and lined his up member with her awaiting entrance. Natsu didn't hesitate to thrust his entire length into Wendy, causing her to scream out in pleasure. The fire dragon slayer didn't bother to start off slow since he knew that Wendy's body could handle anything that he throw at her. Wendy quite liked the feeling of taking it from behind, but she felt slightly unsatisfied even though Natsu's size, power and technique would have made a normal woman cum with every thrust. Wendy remembered something she had learnt from the scroll Porlyusica had given her and she decided she would use it on the fire dragon slayer.

**'O winds swift wind that dashes through the heavens…'** Wendy chanted. A blue magical circle appeared below Natsu.

**'VERNIER!'** Wendy shouted before Natsu became surrounded by a magical aura. Natsu felt as light as air and he began to move much faster than he had been before. Wendy began to moan much louder and found herself getting lost in pleasure she was receiving from Natsu. Natsu was impressed that Wendy had thought about using her magic in such a way as he fucked Wendy from behind like an animal in heat. Wendy loved how well her plan worked and figured a way to make the experience even better than it already was.

**'O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens!'** Wendy chanted as a sky blue magical circle appeared on both her hands.

**'ARMS!'** Wendy yelled. Natsu felt so much more powerful and began to thrust with two times as much power he was before. It was lucky that Wendy was a dragon slayer because if she was a normal woman, she would have surely died from the pleasure. Natsu strengthened his already strong grip on Wendy's amazing hips as he continued to relentlessly pound into the sky dragon slayer. Natsu was unknowingly making Wendy cum every time he thrust into her. Even though she knew she was supposed to be the one dominating Natsu. She let Natsu have his fun because she knew that they had the whole day and night to have as much fun as they wanted. The spectating card mage wanted to join in but she knew she might not ever be able to walk again after a minute with the enhanced dragon slayer.


	6. Fire and water

"FUCK ME HARDER YOU SEXY DRAGON!" Wendy shamelessly screamed at the top of her lungs. Wendy was covered in a mixture of sweat and various other liquids. She was on all fours and taking it from behind from Natsu, who was having the time of his life dominating the aged Dragon Slayer. The two Dragon Slayers had been going at it non-stop since they started, even when they were heading back to Fairy Hills.

"My next Mistress could be here any second so this is going to be the last round." Natsu said as he continued to thrust deep inside the woman in front of him. Natsu had really enjoyed himself since he didn't have to hold back at all when he made love to the other Dragon Slayer since her body was perfectly compatible with his. Even though it was early in the morning, he knew that Juvia was due to wake up with an hour.

"I'll just kill her and we can keep mating." Wendy said as she looked back at Natsu with her golden eyes. Natsu chose to ignore the comment because Wendy had been saying stuff like this every time he would mention another girl. He was concerned when he first heard the threats, but he slowly got used to them since he assumed it was because of her mating season and that she would calm down after she was done. Natsu didn't think about the issue for long since he was too focused on 'mating' with Wendy. The two had done it so much that Natsu had learnt every single detail about of her body and she knew every detail about his. They both learnt that that the other liked being dominate over the other, so deciding who was in control was a bit hard. Natsu's biggest discovery was probably Wendy's extremely sensitive breasts. Natsu used this to his advantage and brought the Sky Maiden to many mind blowing orgasms.

"Maybe we should speed this up." Natsu suggested. Natsu pressed his stomach against Wendy's back as he continued to ram her from behind. He then was able to reach Wendy's breasts, which had been swaying back and forth in time with Natsu's strong movements. Wendy let out a cute 'eep' sound when she felt Natsu's warm hands make contact to her overly sensitive breasts. Wendy loved and hated that Natsu had found out about this. She hated it because it gave the Fire Dragon Slayer too much power over her, but she loved when his warm calloused hands would massage the sizable orbs of flesh. But what really drove the Sky Dragon Slayer crazy was when he would play with her nipples.

"Let go of my boobs Natsu, I want to enjoy… mating… a little longer." Wendy pleaded while trying to hold in a scream of pleasure. Natsu knew perfectly well what he was doing to the poor girl, but he needed to make sure they finished quickly or they would be caught in the act. Instead of stopping like the woman had asked, Natsu continued to roughly play with Wendy's sizable mounds. Wendy's moans were like a chorus of angles to Natsu and he would do anything to hear them over and over again. Even though she liked being in control of Natsu, Wendy also liked it when Natsu became controlling and dominate towards her.

"Are you going to cum soon Wendy?" Natsu asked in a deep sexy voice. Wendy loved this voice because it told her that Natsu had let his lust take over completely. Natsu didn't really need a verbal response. Since he could feel Wendy's warm insides massaging his member tightly. It almost seemed like she was trying to milk the seemingly endless amount of burning Dragon Slayer cum that Natsu had stored in his family jewels.

"What's wrong Wendy? Does it really feel that good?" Natsu inquired in the same sexy voice, before bitting down on her earlobe. Bitting and leaving marks on each other's bodies was also something the Dragon Slayer's enjoyed. Wendy enjoyed it because she always had made her marks obvious enough that anyone who saw Natsu naked would know that he had spent an entire day having wild animalistic sex with her. Natsu loved leaving marks on Wendy's body since his instincts told him to show his claim to her erotic body

"It feels amazing Natsu… but don't go thinking that you're the only one with a trick." Wendy said before giving Natsu a sexy wink. When the Sky Dragon Slayer said this, her insides tightened to the point that it felt like his member was being crushed by Wendy's insides. Natsu knew the trick all too well; Wendy would always use it when she was on top. The first time she did this Natsu was caught off guard and he came instantly. Natsu continued to move in and out of Wendy's insanely tight maidenhood with even more power and speed. Wendy struggled to hold on because on Natsu's relentless pounding and rough fondling, even with her trick. Natsu wasn't fairing any better and ready to go at any second.

"Don't think I can hold on much longer… and neither can you." Natsu moaned. Natsu strengthened his grip on the other Dragon Slayer's breasts in the hopes to get a reaction out of her, preferably a very loud one. Wendy was unable to control her voice any longer and she let out a scream that could easily be mistaken for one of pain, but this scream was one of pure ecstasy. Most girls would have told Natsu to be gentler, but Wendy loved the feeling of Natsu's strong hands molding her breasts into whatever shape they pleased. Natsu gave a few more powerful thrusts before he reached his climax.

"Fuck Wendy… I'm cumming!" Natsu announced as his member started releasing a torrent of burning Dragon Slayer cum into Wendy's maidenhood.

"YES NATSU! FUCKING FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!" Wendy screamed shamelessly. Wendy didn't care that her voice would most likely wake everyone in Fairy hills. She didn't care that she would mostly likely become pregnant due to how fertile she was during mating season and how many times Natsu had cum inside her. All she cared about was receiving tonnes and tonnes of cum from the Dragon Slayer behind her and staying as close to him as possible. The feeling of Natsu's seed entering her triggered a mind blowing orgasm for the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy's wet walls closed in on Natsu's cock even more in attempt to get every single last drop of Natsu's seed. The two enjoyed their shared climax for what seemed like an eternity, but all good things had to come to an end.

"I wish we could keep going." Natsu said as he finished his release and pulled out of the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy felt an emptiness that she hadn't felt since they started. She then felt a large amount of Natsu's seed leave her body.

"Put it back in Natsu, I know you want to." Wendy said as she wiggled her ass at Natsu. Natsu looked at the lustful Sky Dragon Slayer in her gold glowing eyes which were telling him to give into his lust again. It was a struggle for the Fire Dragon Slayer, but he somehow found the strength resist the goddess like body in front of him.

"Sorry Wendy, but you know I have to clean up and wait for my new mistress." Natsu said as he looked away from the naked.

"I'm sorry as well." Wendy said in a dark tone. The tone of Wendy's voice confused Natsu because he had only heard it when he destroyed Erza's cake for the first time.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Natsu asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry because I'm going to have to keep you trapped in my room until I kill every last woman in Fiore so we can be together... forever." Wendy explained in an insanely possessive voice. Natsu began sweating in fear because of Wendy's tone and the fact that her magic was flaring up again. Natsu got off the couch that the two had been making love on for countless hours. Wendy once again transformed into her Dragon Force and stared creeping towards Natsu.

"Calm down Wendy, you can just wait until it's your turn again." Natsu said. Natsu knew his words were falling on deaf ears since Wendy kept moving towards him. Wendy tackled Natsu to the ground. When the Natsu looked at the woman on top of him, he expected to see the same crazed face that threated him a few seconds ago, but instead he was faced with a man's weakness: The puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't leave." Wendy pleaded as she stared into Natsu's dark eyes. Even though he was happy that Wendy wasn't crazy anymore, but now he was faced with saying no to such a cute face.

_'What the hell am I supposed to do?'_ Natsu pondered as he looked away from Wendy. Natsu wrecked his brain for an answer. Luckily fortune was on his side and Wendy passed out due to magic and physical exhaustion. Normally this wouldn't have happened to a Dragon Slayer during mating season, but since Wendy's body had recently changed into that of an adults, her overuse of magic during her time with Natsu had final caught up to her. Natsu was confused when he heard the sound of cute snoring. The Dragon Slayer looked at Wendy, who was fast asleep and back to normal. Natsu let out a sigh of relief and picked up Wendy and took the girl to her room. Once Natsu reached her room, he took her to the bath room and cleaned her up before putting her into her bed. Natsu grabbed the set of clothes that he found on Wendy's bed. After his experience with Wendy, he was happy that there weren't other female Dragon Slayers or he would have been screwed, in more ways than one.

_'I wonder which one of the sexy fairies will be next?'_ Natsu pondered as his lustful side took over.

_'What the hell was that? Since when was I such a pervert, I bet it's that stripper's fault.'_ Natsu said to himself. Natsu made his way back to the lobby. When he reached the lobby, he was shocked to see that the lobby was completely clean and free of any evidence of Natsu and Wendy's actions.

"I took the liberty of cleaning up for you Master, I hope you are happy." Erza said as she appeared behind the Dragon Slayer.

"Thanks for that Erza, maybe I should give you a reward for being such a good girl." Natsu said in a deep sexy voice, causing Erza to get excited.

"Please reward this maid in any way you please." Erza said as she bowed to her master. Natsu had many ways he could reward her, but he couldn't quite decide which one to use.

"I think you already got enough of a reward when you cleaned up." Natsu said when he noticed a white substance on the side of Erza's lip. Erza turned bright red when she realised that Natsu had figured out her 'cleaning method'. "What do you have to say for yourself Erza?" He asked. Erza quickly cleaned her face, but made sure to savour what little cum she got.

"I just thought it would have been a waste not to clean up your cum with my mouth." Erza justified. Normally Erza would have never said something so lewd, but since her night with Natsu, she was unable to resist being perverted around the Dragon Slayer.

"I guess I'll have to punish you rather than giving you a reward." Natsu said as he sat down on the couch. Erza took the hint and bent herself over on Natsu's lap. Natsu flipped Erza's maid skirt and exposed her snow white panties, which already had a wet patch on the crotch. Natsu began to gently rub Erza's soft rear in a circular fashion and started to compare it to Wendy's. Even though the Sky Dragon Slayer had an amazing ass, Natsu preferred how Erza's would ripple when he spanked her and the fact that Erza's was a little bigger.

"Do we have to do it in such an open place? We might get caught." Erza asked while trying to contain her excitement. Erza had actually always dreamed of having Natsu making her submit to him in a public place and the fact that it was about to happen was almost too much for the woman.

"I guess I'll just have to be quick with the punishment than." Natsu said before giving Erza a flaming slap on the ass. The wet patch on Erza's panties became bigger and she let out loud moan. Erza could feel Natsu's hardening member pressing against her toned stomach, which made the knight happy that she was able to turn Natsu on so easily.

"When I've finish punishing you, you have to go to the guild exactly as you are." Natsu commanded.

"But my pan- AHHHH! YES!" Erza cried when Natsu spanked her ass again.

"Are you trying to talk back to your Master?" Natsu asked before giving Erza a second slap. Natsu loved that he was able to make the strongest woman in Fairy Tail his personal maid and he was able to do whatever he pleased to her body.

"Sorry Master, but I almost got found out last time I went without panties." Erza said.

"I guess you'll just have to be more careful, you masochist bitch." Natsu said before spanked her ass again. Erza felt herself getting even more excited when she heard Natsu call her such a degrading and insulting name.

"Yes master I am your bitch." Erza almost screamed.

"That's right Erza you're a cum loving bitch." Natsu said as he went wild and started spanking her ass much harder and faster. Erza would have died of embarrassment if she knew that there was someone watching her being so shameless. The maid and master had no idea that they were being watched by a certain water mage.

_'Natsu-sama looks amazing when he punishes Erza, Juvia just wish he would hurry up with that bimbo.'_ Juvia thought as she watched Natsu give Erza a good spanking with hearts in her eyes. Juvia had been watching Natsu all morning, even the end of his sex marathon with Wendy.

_'Juvia is going to make Natsu have the best day of his life, but first he must give Juvia a little relief'_ Juvia said to herself before she ran to her room and get prepared for her day with Natsu.

"SPANK THIS CUM LOVING WHORE MORE MASTER!" Erza screamed as she let go of any shame she had left.

"Maybe you can convince the other girls to give me a day off so I can give you the cum that you desperately crave." Natsu suggested as he gave her one last strong slap across the ass. Erza knew that she wouldn't be able to sit down properly, but she didn't care since she had received an unrivalled level of pleasure from the punishment.

"I'm going to work hard so you at least get the weekend off." Erza said as she got off Natsu.

"Good work Erza." Natsu said before giving the Knight turned Maid a quick kiss. Erza blushed at the kind words and gesture. Natsu didn't know at the time, but he had made a terrible mistake and was going to suffer for it when he had his day off.

"Have a good day Master, I just hope you can handle Juvia." Erza said before heading off to the guild.

_'I wonder if she'll be wearing that sexy workout gear.'_ Natsu wondered as he imagined the water mage wearing her skimpy workout gear. This thought led to him wondering how his rival was able resist such an amazing body, especially her ass. Natsu didn't have much time to day dream about the rain woman since he could hear her footsteps coming down the stairs. When Natsu turned his head to the direction of the steps, he saw Juvia in the same skimpy clothing he was imagining her in. Juvia was wearing blue leg warmers, wrist bands, her blue sports bra and matching blue skin tight shorts. Juvia's attire gave Natsu a view of a large amount of her cleavage, toned stomach, long pale legs and most importantly her rear, which was tightly packed into her shorts. Juvia had her hair done up in a high pony tail to prevent her hair from getting in her eyes when she ran.

"Good morning Natsu-sama, Juvia hopes you will take good care of her today." Juvia said before bowing. Juvia knew that she was showing Natsu even more cleavage and the fact that Natsu was blushing gave her enough of a indicator that Natsu liked what he saw.

"Hello Juvia. Are we going on a run now?" Natsu asked with a blush on his face. Natsu chose not to ask Juvia why she put –sama at the end of his name since he kind of liked being called that by the water mage. Instead he tried his best to control his hormones.

"Juvia thinks we should stretch first so we don't hurt ourselves." Juvia said. Natsu didn't know it, but this was the first phase in Juvia's plan to seduce the hormonal Dragon Slayer.

"Let's get started then, I'm going to stretch the hell out of you." Natsu announced excitedly. Steam began to form on Juvia's body when she heard Natsu's statement and her mind instantly went to the gutter. Natsu had no idea that his innocent words had sent the water mage into a sexual day dream.

**~Juvia's Delusion~**

_Juvia was lying naked on her bed with her silky ocean blue hair sprawled out on the bed. Her soft sizable chest was pressed against Natsu's warm muscular one. Juvia stared deep into Natsu dark eyes, causing her to feel the same feeling of warmth since she first laid eyes on him. Natsu stared back into her eyes; he also felt warmth that no woman had ever managed to make him feel. The two newlyweds continued to stare at each other with an equal amount of love and lust. Juvia made sure to hold onto Natsu's strong back as much as possible so she didn't lose the feeling of Natsu's warmth._

_"We're finally going to be one at last Juvia." Natsu said as he planted a kiss on her neck. Natsu made sure to be gentle since he didn't want to risk leaving mark and tainting her perfect skin._

_"Juvia is very excited?" Juvia asked her new husband. The two were on their honeymoon and they were about to consummate their marriage. The two started as causal work friends, but thanks to the efforts of a common friend, they began beautiful relationship._

_"I'm so happy you said yes." Natsu confessed._

_"Juvia thought you would never propose." Juvia replied as nestled into Natsu's neck. Juvia had actually hoped Natsu proposed much earlier rather than waiting over a year since their relationship started, but it made her even happier when he finally did._

_"I just wanted to do it on the day I met my Juvia for the first time." Natsu said back._

_"Juvia is just happy it's finally happening." Juvia said as she felt Natsu's large member pressing against the entrance of her heat._

_"Are you ready Juvia?" Natsu asked his bride. Juvia gave Natsu a quick nod, giving the man on top of her consent. Natsu held Juvia's hand and started to slowly enter his love, causing her to groan at the pain of being stretched by Natsu._

**~Reality~**

"Please stretch Juvia's insides with your cock Natsu-sama." Juvia muttered to herself as she continued to daydream about her imaginary honeymoon with the Dragon Slayer. Natsu grew concerned when he noticed that Juvia was drooling so he started shaking the water mage until she snapped back to reality.

"Wake up Juvia. I thought you wanted me to help you stretch." Natsu said as he continued to shake the woman. Natsu was unknowingly staring at Juvia's jiggling breasts. Natsu tried to figure out how he never noticed how attractive the water mage was and he swiftly concluded it was the fault of Juvia always hanging around his rival.

"Sorry Natsu-sama, Juvia got a bit distracted." Juvia said. "And Juvia would appreciate it if Natsu-sama would stop shaking her, she's feeling quite sick." Juvia continued as her eyes became swirls.

"Sorry about that Juvia." Natsu said as he put the woman down. "Should we start stretching then?" Natsu suggested.

"Juvia would prefer to start in her room since she doesn't want be interrupted at all today." Juvia said as she grabbed Natsu and started dragging the Drago Slayer up to her room. Natsu was confused by Juvia sudden forceful behaviour and the lustful look that was on her face.

Once the two arrived in Juvia's room, the water mage let go of the Dragon Slayer.

"Can Natsu-sama please stay where he is please?" Juvia requested.

"Sure thing Juvia." Natsu said before he sat down in the middle of Juvia's surprisingly normal room. While Natsu got comfortable, Juvia locked the door and put the key safely in her bust.

"Shall we get started Natsu-sama?" Juvia asked with love hearts for eyes. Natsu gave Juvia a nod and got up. "Juvia just wants you to watch her and if you notice that she is doing it wrong, please correct her."

Natsu didn't know this, but he would reach his breaking point much quicker that when he was with the other girls. Juvia began with simple arm stretches, which she did badly so Natsu would have to get behind her and reposition her arms. Juvia was happy that her plan was working so well and she could tell that Natsu was trying his best not lose control again. Natsu was confused to why Juvia would always ask him to get really close when he helped her readjusted, but he was fine with it because he got to feel the water mage's smooth soft skin every time he helped.

Now that she knew that something as simple as a little skin contact made Natsu struggle to maintain control, Juvia decided to move to the next part of her plan to seduce Natsu. The water mage began to stretch her lower body. This time she did the stretches properly, so she could give Natsu an amazing show. As Juvia stretched Natsu found himself staring at the water mage's perfect heart shaped rear. Natsu never really thought himself an ass man, but the way Juvia's tights hugged her rear could easily sway his preference.

_'Now Juvia just needs to go in for the kill.'_ Juvia said to herself as she finished her last stretch.

"Does Natsu-sama like what he sees?" Juvia asked seductively before moving over to the sitting Dragon Slayer. Natsu now had a view of Juvia's long sexy legs and soft thighs that any man would love to be between.

"Sorry for staring so much." Natsu apologised, while looking away from the sexy water mage.

"Juvia is fine with Natsu-sama watching, but Juvia needs compensation." Juvia said as she squatted in front of the hormonal Dragon Slayer. "Juvia will let you decided what that will be." She whispered into Natsu's hears. The tone of Juvia's voice pushed Natsu's over the edge and he let his instincts take over. Natsu tackled Juvia to the ground and roughly pressed his warm lips onto her cold soft ones. Juvia had no time to react, but she was happy because she finally got what she had been hoping for since Natsu entered Fairy Hills. Natsu didn't waste any time and deepened the kiss by forcing his scolding hot tongue into to Juvia's mouth. Even though it wasn't the first kiss they had shared, Juvia was still surprised at how forward and impatient Natsu was. Juvia decided to retaliate and attemptd to gain control over the lust driven Dragon Slayer, but unfortunately she was no match for Natsu's prior experience and instincts. Juvia gave up trying to fight back against the fire mage when she felt his warm hand on one of her covered breasts. Natsu began to knead one of his Juvia's sizeable breasts and used his other hand to stimulate Juvia's slit through her clothes. Even though Natsu wasn't touching her directly the feeling was enough to make her moan into Natsu's mouth.

_'Natsu-sama's tongue feels so good, but Juvia wants it somewhere else.'_ Juvia thought as her lust for the Dragon Slayer began to take over her basic thoughts. Juvia somehow managed to find the strength push the Dragon Slayer off her body.

"Why are we stopping Juvia?" Natsu asked in a disappointed tone. Even though Natsu had been pushed off, he was still playing with Juvia's body.

"Juvia wants you to put that amazing tongue to better use." The water mage replied, while she tried to maintain her composure. Natsu knew exactly what Juvia wanted, so he began to trail kisses down her body. On his way down Natsu made a few stops. His first stop was on the breast that he didn't give attention earlier.

"I hope you don't mind skipping your run today." Natsu said before tearing Juvia's sports bra off with his teeth, causing the key to fall to the ground. Normally Juvia would have been furious at the Dragon Slayer for ripping such expensive clothing, but she knew the pleasure that was soon to come would be enough compensation for the ruined clothing. With the bra now gone, Natsu was able to reach his intended target, Juvia's nipple. Natsu's mouth instantly latched onto the exposed nub. Juvia let out a loud moan when the Dragon Slayer began to twirl his burning tongue around her nub. Natsu made sure to give the other breast an equal amount of attention with his hands. Juvia was soon reduced to a moaning mess as Natsu continued to pleasure her breasts.

"Stop playing with Juvia's boobs Natsu-sama… go lower." Juvia pleaded as she tried to her best to hold off her incoming orgasm. Natsu did as Juvia said, let go of her breasts and began to move back down to his original destination. Once Natsu reached Juvia's tights, he began to slowly burn of the material until Juvia was only left in her soaked pink and white panties. Natsu was surprised by Juvia's strangely innocent choice of underwear; he always pegged Juvia as the type to wear skimpy underwear like Lucy, Erza and Mira.

"I'm surprised you and Lisanna have such similar underwear." Natsu said as he examined the moist undergarment. Natsu's comment didn't go unnoticed, even though Juvia was struggling to maintain control over her own build lust.

"How do you know what kind of underwear Lisanna wears?" Juvia asked in an annoyed tone. Even though Juvia was fine with the fact that Natsu had slept with a number of the women at the guild, she still didn't like it when he mentioned his past encounters.

"Shit. Lisanna and Mira told me not to tell it to anyone." Natsu said as he realized his mistake.

"Juvia commands you to tell her and after you are done explaining you must please Juvia." Juvia said in a somewhat commanding voice. If Natsu was being perfectly honest, he found it kind of sexy.

"If I tell you will you make sure not to tell them I told you?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia promises, but she only wants to hear the quick version." Juvia replied in a stern voice.

"Well after the Lisanna came back from Edolas, she walked in on me and Mira and ended up joining in, but we've only done it a couple of times since." Natsu hastily said in an effort to appease his mistress. Juvia seemed satisfied with the answer and ordered Natsu to go back to work. Natsu did as he was told and removed the last piece of clothing on Juvia's body before forcefully spreading her long smooth legs. Natsu was now had access to Juvia's quivering folds. The Dragon Slayer began to drag his hot tongue along Juvia's maidenhood, making sure to savour the sweet taste and intoxicating scent of the water mage. Natsu's actions awarded him lewd moan from the rain woman. Natsu instantly became bolder and slid his tongue into Juvia's wet maiden hood. The moans of the water mage became louder when Natsu's tongue started exploring every part that it could reach.

"More Natsu! MORE!" Juvia screamed before she grabbed the back of Natsu's head, forcing the Dragon Slayer closer to her crotch. Natsu was more than happy to be closer to the woman because this meant he could get more of Juvia's essence, which he found himself growing an addiction to. Due to the heat of the Dragon Slayer's tongue, Juvia felt as if her insides had begun to boil. She could only imagine what it would feel like when Natsu entered her with his long thick cock.

_'Why does she taste so good?'_ Natsu asked himself as he continued to tease the rain woman's moist maidenhood. When Natsu's tongue eventually found Juvia's sweet spot, the water mage closed her legs, nearly crushing the fire mage in her soft thighs, before she let out a loud moan. Natsu loved the reaction he had gotten out of the rain woman and continued to attack the same spot, until Juvia reached her peak. As Juvia neared her climax, she unconsciously began to grind her hips on Natsu's face.

"Juvia is cumming Natsu-sama!" Juvia screamed before covering Natsu's face in her sweet essence. Juvia's mind went blank and her body almost limp from the overwhelming feeling. This singular orgasm that the rain woman had just experienced had put all of her other ones to shame and she struggled to believe that anything could ever feel anywhere near as good. Natsu proceed to eagerly lap up the sweet substance, which inadvertently prolonged Juvia's climax and this meant Natsu had even more of Juvia's nectar to enjoy. Juvia found herself in a state of pure pleasure as she continued to cum on the Dragon Slayer's face. But like all good things, Juvia's climax came to an end and the woman fell to the ground and tried to regain control of her breathing.

"I hope you're ready for more Juvia, because I still have to do so many things to this body of yours." Natsu said in as sexy voice as he pushed one finger into Juvia's back entrance. Juvia felt a discomfort at first, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure when Natsu began to slowly move his digit in and out of her. This feeling was a first for the water mage since she had never even considered thinking putting anything in her ass when she pleasured herself.

"It might hurt at first, but once you get used to it you'll love it…" Natsu said before he plunged his finger deeper into the water mage. "Just like Erza did." As much as Juvia wanted to stay in her room and have Natsu do all sorts of unspeakable things to her body, she still had a plan and she would not let it crumble because of a little curiosity. Juvia managed to stop the Dragon Slayer from putting another finger and pushed him of her.

_"Juvia needs to let Natsu-sama's lust build up so when we do finally… do it, he does hold back at all.'_ Juvia said to herself.

"Juvia still wants to do a lot of things she wants to do with Natsu-sama, so we will hold off on those activities for a little bit." Juvia said as she got up, leaving Natsu in a state of shock. This was the first time a girl had managed to resist his advances, but he was always up for a challenge.

"We can stop for now, but the next time you get me that excited, I won't be able to stop myself." Natsu warmed as he stared at Juvia with his lustful golden eyes. Juvia was really struggling to keep herself from letting the Dragon Slayer do whatever he wanted to her body, but her she had waited days for her chance with the Dragon Slayer and she was doing to make the most of it. Juvia had chosen to wear her hair down, which due to a lot of research, she discovered that Natsu found her cute when she started wearing her hair down.

"Juvia understands, can Natsu-sama please refrain from taking Juvia's purity until we get back from what Juvia has planned. Now pleased get dressed." Juvia said as she moved to her closet and started picking out what to wear. Juvia decided to wear her usual dress, instead of one of the many more revealing dresses that she kept hidden since she found them way too embarrassing to wear in public. Natsu didn't bother to change since the clothes he was wearing were fine. The duo left Fairy Hills and began to make their way to town.

"So what are we doing today Juvia?" Natsu asked in casual tone. Natsu was doing a pretty good job of keeping himself under control considering that Juvia had trapped one of his arms in her large bust. Juvia also decided to rest her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Juvia has the whole day planned out, but Natsu-sama has to just wait and find out." Juvia said before looking up at the Dragon Slayer. Juvia was happy that her lust for the Dragon Slayer had subsided somewhat, since she could now enjoy her day with him, without pouncing on him in public. She was also happy that she could finally be as clingy as she wanted without the man being creeped out by her behaviour.

"Whatever you say Juvia, it's your day." Natsu replied sheepishly before he looked down at Juvia. Natsu was really starting to wonder how cold hearted his rival must be if he was able to say no to the water mage so many times.

"It might be my day, but I'm still going to make this a good day for my dear Natsu-sama." Juvia said. Juvia really enjoyed the heat Natsu gave off and how safe he made her feel, she also started to become jealous of the girls that got to experience this before her.

"So what would you normally do first on a normal day?" Natsu inquired.

"Juvia would normally start her day with a exercise, but Juvia didn't get a chance because Natsu-sama decided to take advantage of her." Juvia teased. "Maybe Juvia should tell the guild what you did to her."

"What are you talking about? You were pretty much begging for it." Natsu said, causing Juvia to start giggling. "What are you laughing about?"

"Juvia was just joking Natsu-sama, Juvia is actually sorry for taking advantage of your current state." Juvia said with shame clear in her voice.

"It's ok Juvia, being like this has its perks as well." Natsu said before sneaking a quick feel of Juvia's ass. Juvia turned a bright red when she felt Natsu grab a handful of her ass.

"And what would one of those perks be?" Juvia as she looked away from the hormonal Dragon Slayer. Juvia got her answer the second the Dragon Slayer made her face him again and kissed her. The kiss was nothing spectacular, but it still made Juvia's heart race a million miles per second.

"I get to spend the day with a cute water mage." Natsu whispered into Juvia's ear. Juvia wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she really didn't care because she was finally being treated like she had always dreamed of when she was still in love with the Dragon Slayer's Ice wielding rival. Juvia once again began to produce steam from her body and fainted, due to the excitement. Fortunately for the rain woman, Natsu managed to catch her just in time.

"Be careful Juvia." Natsu said before he noticed that the water mage was currently not awake. Natsu let out a sigh and put the woman onto his back, before walking to the nearest and shadiest tree he could find. Natsu watched the woman until she eventually woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head." Natsu said as he smiled at the waking blunette.

"It's Natsu-sama's fault. Juvia wasn't expecting Natsu-sama to be that bold." Juvia pouted.

"Sorry about that Juvia, you just look super cute when you're embarrassed." Natsu teased as he helped Juvia off the ground.

"Natsu-sama thinks Juvia is cute?" Juvia asked as a blush painted her cheeks.

"Of course, the expression on your face right now is adorable." Natsu said matter of factly, which just made the water user blush even more.

"Thank you Natsu-sama." Juvia said as she continued to turn a deeper shade of red.

"You can show me how grateful you are by telling me what we are doing first and why we left so early." Natsu suggested as they reached the entrance of Magnolia.

"We're going on a job together." Juvia said as she pulled out a piece of paper. Natsu examined the job the way he always examined his job. He started by looking at the price, since that was the most important thing. His eyes moved to the job description. The job required them to act as a married couple and stop a group of bandits. Then he looked at the location, which made him pale. "And before Natsu-sama askes, Juvia knows that the job is a few towns away."

"But that means we have to go on one of those death machines." Natsu complained before falling to his knees

"Juvia will do her best to make Natsu-sama feel comfortable on the train ride." Juvia said as they continued to walk to the train station.

"I just hope you don't knock me out like Erza does." Natsu said as he remembered all the painful times the red head had knocked him out.

"Don't worry Natsu-sama. Juvia has a much more painless solution." Juvia said.

**~Train station~**

"Please don't make me do this Juvia." Natsu begged as he got on his knees.

"Sorry Natsu-sama, this is a very important job and we can't be late." Juvia said. "Juvia would also like it if you didn't draw so much attention to us."

"But I'm going to die if I get on that thing." Natsu said while crying anime tears.

"Juvia already told you that she has a way to make the trip bearable for Natsu-sama." Juvia retorted before she started to drag Natsu into their private area of the train. Natsu was a bit worried that Juvia had chosen a private couch in the train since he thought the water mage would try to use some sort of violent method like Erza. Once they were in the train, the duo sat down next to each other.

"Are you going to punch me now?" Natsu asked when the train started moving. Natsu's behaviour made Juvia giggle, even though she was a little offended that Natsu took her as the woman to use excessive amounts of force.

"Of course Juvia isn't going to punch you, she already told you that she was going to make this train trip good for you." Juvia said as she got closer to the Dragon Slayer, who's motion sickness was about to kick in.

"Whatever you're going to do it no-"Natsu said before he felt Juvia's lips cover his own. Natsu was caught completely off guard by Juvia's sudden action, but he was even more surprised when he didn't feel his insides being turned into mush. Natsu grabbed onto the back of Juvia's head and deepened the kiss. Natsu began to gently stroke the blunette's hair, while his other hand was rested firmly on her ass and occasionally giving it a squeeze.

_'Juvia can't believe it worked so well and how bold Natsu-sama is being.'_ Juvia thought as her she continued to make out with the Dragon Slayer. Juvia just hoped he won't throw up the second they stopped kissing. Juvia opened her eyes and was unsurprised that Natsu's eyes had turned golden again.

_'I don't think I'll be able to hold back, she's just too cute.'_ Natsu thought as he pushed Juvia down onto the seat and took over the kiss. Natsu moved one of his hands for Juvia's rear and moved it to her clothed breast. _'But I can't go too far.'_

The two eventually separated for some much needed air. Even though they had stopped kissing, Natsu still had his hand planted on Juvia's breast. Natsu realised that Juvia wasn't wearing a bra when he felt Juvia's hardened nipple poking through her clothes.

"How come you're not wearing a bra, Juvia?" Natsu asked before he started to fondle Juvia's breast.

"Juvia needs to keep you distracted with her body so she decided to go without one." Juvia replied before she let out a moan.

"I guess you're plan worked, but I just hope you'll be able to last the whole trip." Natsu said in a sexy tone as he snaked his hand down to Juvia's nether regions. "And you better keep the sounds down to a minimum, or we might get found out."

"Juvia will let you do whatever you want to her body, but you must focus on Juvia and not yourself." Juvia instructed.

"I guess Natsu jr won't be having any fun then…" Natsu said "But playing with such sexy body is good enough for me." He added before he got to work and let's just say Juvia had the most pleasant train ride of her life.

**~Town~**

After two hours the train pulls up at the empty station and the two Fairy Tail mages emerged from the train. Natsu looked pretty normal, but due to the treatment she had received form the Dragon Slayer, Juvia looked like a mess. Juvia wondered how she would of looked like if she had Natsu go all the way.

"That was one hell of a train ride." Natsu said as he exited the train.

"Juvia thinks Natsu-sama got a bit too excited." Juvia said while fixing up her messed up hair.

"It's not my fault that you're too cute when you moan." Natsu teased as the duo departed the nearly empty train station.

"Juvia's just happy that she made the trip good for Natsu-sama." Juvia replied.

"From what I heard, it really sounded like you were enjoying the trip more than I was." Natsu said.

"Stop teasing me Natsu-sama and let's go to do our job." Juvia said before catching up to the Dragon Slayer.

"Sure thing Juvia." Natsu said excitedly with a big smile on his face, before he ran into the town.

_'Juvia just needs to be patient or all her waiting would have been in vain.'_ Juvia thought as she tried to contain her ever-growing lust.

**~Juvia's Room~**

Natsu and Juvia had returned home after completing their job and spending the day in the location of the job. Natsu really enjoyed himself on the day since Juvia had shown him all these restaurants he didn't know about and the fact that she was willing to spend all the reward money on food made Natsu even happier. Natsu wondered what had put Juvia in such a good mood, but he was never able to figure out that it was because the water mage loved playing the role of wife for the Dragon Slayer and she enjoyed that because of the job, the towns people thought that they were married as well.

"That was heaps of fun Juvia, let's do that again sometime." Natsu said as he sat down on Juvia's bed. Natsu really regrated not getting closer to the water mage sooner; he had found out how fun and cute the blunette could be when she wasn't stalking Gray.

"You really had fun with Juvia?" Juvia asked shyly while looking away. Juvia couldn't help but be embarrassed when she remembered all the naughty things they did on the train ride back.

"Of course I did, we should do that again sometime." Natsu said excitedly. Natsu's comment really Juvia feel good since she knew that she wasn't the only one that had fun on their mission together. "What's wrong Juvia, you always look away every time I say something?"

"Juvia is just not used to a man being so nice to her." Juvia replied with a blush on her face.

"Well the only men you have to compare me with are the stripper and that fake salamander, but then again, I am pretty awesome." Natsu said.

"You are amazing Natsu-sama, but you don't smell so amazing." Juvia pointed out.

"I guess I have worked up a bit of sweat today." Natsu said as he smelt himself.

"Juvia suggests you go take a shower and she will prepare something for you." Juvia recommended.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said as he began to take off his clothes, causing Juvia to pass out of embarrassment. Natsu didn't notice the water mage's condition and entered Juvia's bathroom.

_'It's time to repay Natsu-sama for those train trips and this morning.'_ Juvia thought as she got ready for the final phase of her plan.

**~Bathroom~**

Natsu turned on the hot water and waited for the tub fill with water. Natsu looked around the bathroom and was pretty surprised that it was bigger than the one at Lucy's house, but it was a lot plainer than the celestial mage's one. Juvia's bathroom was the same all the white tile all the way through, while Lucy's bathroom walls were decorated a little more colourfully. The Dragon Slayer was a bit confused to why he didn't see any Gray related items, since he was pretty sure that the water mage was obsessed with his rival, but he was happy that the water mage had let go of her feeling for his rival and that she could finally move on with life. Natsu was unable to continue thinking about Juvia for long, before his thoughts for the blunette became dirty.

_'What's wrong with me? I managed to go most of the day without getting horny, but why is it happening now.'_ Natsu pondered as his mind became flooded with thoughts of the water mage in many very different situations. Natsu could feel his heart beating faster and harder. The Dragon Slayer was starting to feel a familiar heat and growing feeling between his legs. In the few days he had been in heat, he had been had found himself getting aroused easier, but he had never gotten aroused by just thinking of a girl.

_'Why is it getting worse?'_ Natsu thought as he felt the uncontrollable urge to find the woman that was on his mind and make her his, in the most animalistic way possible. Natsu began to imagine what he was going to do with Juvia once he had finished his bath and his hand travelled down to his hardened member. The mind of the Dragon Slayer became overcome with thoughts of Juvia and he began to stroke his member, in the hope that it would calm him down somewhat, but deep down he knew that he needed the really thing. Natsu didn't know at the time, but he would get what he wanted very soon. Natsu closed his eyes and his pace increased as his fantasying escalated.

"Juvia has prepared the food." Juvia said as she entered the bathroom only wearing a towel. A shocked expression appeared on Juvia's face when she saw Natsu pleasuring himself and moaning her name. Instead of interrupting the Dragon Slayer, she simply watched him jerk him member. Juvia was unable to tear her eyes away from Natsu's hardened member.

_'Natsu-sama is massive… Juvia doesn't know if she will be able to walk if she lets Natsu-sama put that in her.'_ Juvia thought while rubbing her thighs together, in an effort to contain her arousal. Juvia was getting wet at the thought of the pleasure she would receive if she was able to take Natsu's thick lengthy member. Luckily for Juvia, Natsu was way too preoccupied to notice her presence or even smell her arousal.

"Juvia…" Natsu moaned as he drew closer to a climax, causing the spectator to blush. She could help but be proud that all her hard work had paid off and the Dragon Slayer was lusting after her. Juvia turned her body into water and snuck up behind Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu-sama… Juvia is here to help you." Juvia whispered into Natsu's ear, before reforming and grabbing Natsu's throbbing member and started aiding Natsu. The dragon slayer let out a moan when he felt an extra set of hands on his member. "Natsu-sama has been so good to Juvia today, so just relax and let Juvia help you out."

"You're really going to help?" Natsu asked breathlessly as he felt Juvia's hands traveling up and down his member.

"Juvia has teased you too much today and she needs to give you back all the pleasure you have her." Juvia said before increasing her grip strength and speed. Juvia's face became bright red as she continued to pleasure Natsu, even though she had lots of things done to her by the Dragon Slayer, she still felt super embarrassed that she was doing something so dirty. Natsu began to moan even louder as Juvia's soft smooth hands moved up and down his member at rapid seeds. The pinkette didn't really know where Juvia had come from, but he didn't care since he was finally getting the sexual satisfaction he had needed from the woman that was currently pleasuring him with her hand. Juvia's face began to heat up even more when she felt Natsu's member get hotter and enlarge in her hand.

"Go faster Juvia." Natsu moaned as he drew closer even closer to the climax he had been waiting for all day. Juvia loved Natsu's words of encouragement and worked even harder to make Natsu orgasm quicker.

"I'm cumming Juvia." The male announced as he reached his climax. Natsu released his load and it splattered on the white bathroom tiles. Juvia loved the cute expression on Natsu's face as he came and she loved the incredible amount of cum Natsu was letting out from the tip of his burning member. Due to the fact that she was still under the effect of Natsu's pheromones, she had the sudden urge to lick up every last drop of Natsu's seed that was spilling on the floor.

"Thank you Juvia." Natsu said as he came down from his high, stood up and faced the towel clad blunette. Natsu looked down and got a good view of Juvia's cleavage.

"Juvia is more than glad to help her Natsu-sama with his sexual desires." Juvia replied proudly, while looking away from Natsu's still hard member. Juvia was happy that Natsu's inhuman stamina carried across to sex, since Natsu was going to have to take care of four days of enhanced built up lust for the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm glad you are so willing because I need to pay you back for teasing me with that sexy body of yours the entire day." Natsu said as he looked at Juvia with his golden lustful eyes. Juvia knew that Natsu had been struggling to keep himself under control all day and now that the dragon slayer had her, he would not be letting her out until he got what he wanted.

"Juvia hopes her body will be enough for Natsu-sama." Juvia said as she got up and loosened her white towel, letting drop down to her feet and revealing her gorgeous naked form. Before the hormonal fire mage attacked the woman, he made sure to examine every last inch of Juvia's perfect pale skin with the same lustful look on his face. Juvia was a little embarrassed that Natsu was staring at her so much, but she also loved how much attention she was getting from the man in front of her.

"Is Natsu-sama going to keep staring or will he make Juvia his?" Juvia said in a sort of teasing voice, before crossing her arms under her breasts, making them appear bigger than they actually were.

"I'm definitely going to make you mine Juvia… every single part of that body will be mine… especially that ass of yours." Natsu whispered to Juvia's ear in a low sexy voice. Natsu grabbing a handful of Juvia's perfectly shaped rear. A loud moan echoed the bathroom when the water mage felt Natsu's strong warm hands molding her backside into whatever shape the fire mage pleased as he continued to play with her. Natsu decided he wanted more from the water mage, so he brought her closer and captured Juvia's kissable lips. He didn't waste any time with the kiss and forced his tongue into Juvia's mouth. He completely dominated the kiss and Juvia was more than fine to let the Dragon Slayer do whatever he wanted.

_'She's the most submissive one yet.'_ Natsu thought as he continued to explore Juvia's mouth. Juvia now knew that all the waiting was worth it. The woman was enjoying every part of the kiss, from the feeling of Natsu's tongue to the feeling of her breasts pressing against Natsu's muscular chest. Juvia began to melt into the kiss and her legs began to feel a weakness that she had felt every time that Natsu made contact with her body. The two became so evolved in each other that they lost track of time and the bath tub had started to overflow. Juvia was the first to notice that her bathtub was overflowing since she could feel a sudden increase in strength. Instead of stopping the water from running, Juvia used the sudden strength to gain control of the situation she was in. The water mage's tongue began to twirl around Natsu's as her hands wrapped around Natsu.

_'What's going on?'_ Natsu thought as he felt Juvia take control of the kiss. Natsu than noticed that the water was overflowing and remembered that Juvia was strong when she was around or in water. Even though Natsu had realised his situation it was too late and Juvia had taken full control of the kiss. He was completely lost on what to do since he had lost control of a kiss apart from two other situations. One of them was with the aged sky dragon slayer and the other was with two certain white haired girls.

_'So this is what it is like to be in charge… Juvia quite likes it.'_ Juvia thought as she continued to dominate the kiss. After what felt like hours, the two finally separated and tried to regain their breathe . The town Fairy Tail mages stared into each other's eyes. Juvia was enticed by Natsu's lustful golden eyes and Natsu was lost in Juvia's loving ocean blue eyes.

"Juvia has changed her mind." Juvia said as her eyes changed from loving to lustful. The water mage pushed Natsu into the over flowing bath tub and completely ignored that water was getting everywhere. "Juvia does want Natsu-sama to make her his, but instead she wants Natsu-sama to be hers." She added with the same expression she would make whenever she used to confess to her ex-crush. Juvia entered the bath and straddled Natsu's hips, before she turned off the water. Even though the water was boiling hot it didn't affect either of the two parties. Juvia decided to take advantage of her position and began to grind her maidenhood along the length of Natsu's member, casing pleasure for both parties.

"What are you doing Juvia?" Natsu asked with a moan as he felt Juvia's surprising warm maidenhood moving along the length of Natsu's member. Juvia loved how much control she had over the man that had effortlessly made her cum multiple times on the train trips. She felt herself getting even more excited when she saw the cute expression on Natsu's face as she continued to make good use of her hips.

"Before Juvia lets Natsu-sama take her virginity, she needs to play with Natsu-sama first." Juvia declared in seductive voice. She knew full well of the effect she was having on the Dragon Slayer and she enjoyed having so much power over the usually dominate Dragon Slayer. "Unless Natsu-sama tells Juvia exactly want he wants." She said before smoothing Natsu in her bust. Natsu would of gladly told the water mage what he wanted to do, but due to two large breasts, he was unable to talk back and woman above him was able to toy with him more. "What's wrong Natsu-sama? Don't you want me?" Even though Natsu liked being the dominate one. He couldn't help but submit to Juvia's skilled hip movements and he knew sooner or later that Juvia would give into her desire and he could make his move then. Little did he know that Juvia wouldn't give up control that easily. After a few more minutes the rain woman figured that she had teased Natsu enough and that she was ready for the main event. The water mage released Natsu from the confines of her breasts, allowing him to breathe and answer the blunette.

"Are you going to tell Juvia what you want?" Juvia asked as she looked down at the pinkette.

"I want to fuck Juvia." Natsu answered almost instantly.

"Good job Natsu-sama, Juvia is going to reward you with her virginity." Juvia said before lifting her hips high enough that her maidenhood was above Natsu's hardened member. Natsu knew that this was his chance to gain control of the situation, so he grabbed Juvia's rear with his strong arms before he lowered her down his member in one swift movement, claiming her virginity. Juvia was about to let out a scream at the feeling of Natsu's long thick member spreading her maidenhood to an extent that she would have never imagined, but she was silenced by Natsu's warm lips. Unlike most of their kisses today, which were filled with lust and desire, this one was loving and comforting. During the kiss Natsu had to use what little self-control he had left in order not to harm Juvia any further. The two continued to kiss until the woman eventually got used to the overwhelming size of the fire dragon slayer.

"Are you ok now Juvia?" Natsu asked as he looked into Juvia's watering eyes. Natsu knew that Juvia was in an immense amount of pain from the expression on her face.

"Juvia is ok now, Natsu-sama is just a lot bigger than she expected." Juvia replied, still in awe at how filled her insides were.

"I hope you're ready for more since that was only half." Natsu said with sexy smirk, before lowering the woman down even further down his member. Instead of pain, Juvia felt a large amount of pleasure and she let out a loud lustful moan. The water mage knew that she wanted more of Natsu. She knew that it might hurt a little, but she wanted to feel the Dragon Slayer's member reaching area's that had never been reached before.

"Juvia won't lose to Natsu-sama." Juvia declared before impaling herself with the rest Natsu's burning member and letting out a pleasured scream. Natsu felt like he was about to cum just from entering Juvia because of the teasing the woman had given him, but he managed to hold off his desire to cum inside the woman. Juvia was another story, instead of holding back, she let herself get taken by pleasure and came. Natsu noticed the shameless expression on Juvia's face and chose that it was the perfect time to make his move. He fastened his arms on Juvia's hips and lifted the woman until only the tip remained inside her, before hilting her again. Natsu repeated this action over and over, getting faster every time, causing more pleasure for both of them. Juvia had never thought so much pleasure was possible from such a simple act, but she didn't want it to stop and wrapped her arms around the man below her as tight as possible.

"Are you going to use those hips of yours or do you want me to keep using you like a toy." Natsu teased as he kept moving the rain woman up and down length of his member. Natsu didn't know this but his taunt was going to cost him control of the situation. Even though Juvia was experiencing the best sex that she would ever have, she still had enough pride to take Natsu up on his challenge and she began to move her hips in the same way as when she was teasing the Dragon Slayer. Natsu let out a moan when Juvia to move her sexy hips and let go of them, so she was no longer restrained. Without the dragon Slayer holding her back, her movements became wilder, faster and more pleasurable.

"Isn't this what you wanted Natsu-sama, or is it a little too much for you to handle." Juvia taunted as she started getting into a good rhythm. Natsu wanted to retort, but the only thing that came out of his mouth were moans and grunts. Juvia had once again regained control of the situation and she loved it. "It seems like Natsu-sama isn't used to having to woman take charge is he… Juvia guesses she has to be the one that teaches him since Wendy-san failed yesterday and this morning." The Pinkette didn't know why, but he found Juvia's change in attitude very sexy and he allowed the woman to do as she pleased. Water continued to splash out Juvia's tub as the water mage rode Natsu, but neither of them seemed to care. They were way too occupied with each other's bodies. As the duo closed in on their climaxes, they began to lose close control of their magic and steam quickly filled the room.

"I'm close Juvia." Natsu moaned out. Even without a being told, Juvia could tell that Natsu was close since she could feel his member burning up and throbbing inside her. She was quite happy that she had managed to bring the man to this state even though it was her first time.

"Juvia is close too, Natsu-sama better cum with her." Juvia moaned before once again quickening her powerful hip movements. The two called out for each other one last time before they simultaneously climaxed. Juvia sprayed her essence all over Natsu's member and if not for the water, she would have sprayed it all over Natsu's waist. Natsu came deep inside the woman above him who was trying to milk him for everything he was worth with her unbelievably tight maidenhood. More and more cum poured into Juvia's pussy, but it was unable to escape due to the fact Juvia was completely full of Natsu's member.

"Pull out Natsu-sama… there is way too much." Juvia pleaded as she felt her like she was about to start bloating thanks to the large amount of Natsu's seed entering her. Natsu managed to find the strength to leave the bath tub and lay Juvia on the cold tiled floor before he pulled out of her. The hormonal Dragon Slayer continued to release his cum all of the exhausted water mages body. Juvia moaned when Natsu's hot sticky seep made contact with her pale smooth skin. She could have never imagined that a man could release so much and wondered if it was normal, but considering nearly her whole body had been covered by Natsu's seed, she could tell it wasn't. Natsu eventually calmed down and stopped releasing on Juvia's sexy body. Juvia took the chance and gave Natsu's cum a quick taste, instantly loving how it felt in her mouth. She now knew why the other girls liked it so much. Juvia began to clean herself until she there wasn't a trace of Natsu's cum left on her body. The sight of such a cute girl doing something so dirty made Natsu return to his hardest state instantly.

"Juvia thinks that Natsu-sama could get all the girls in the guild pregnant with just one release." Juvia commented. "Does Natsu-sama always let out this much?"

"This is actually the most I've ever let out; I bet it has something to do with my mating season." Natsu said sheepishly. He was actually a little embarrassed at how much her had came onto the woman.. When he really thought about it, he had been letting out more each day.

"As long as Natsu-sama is up for another round, Juvia will be happy." Juvia said as she got and grabbed Natsu's wrist. "Juvia wants to see what Natsu-sama can do when he gets control." She added while she guided Natsu back to the bedroom.

"Of course I'm up for at least ten more rounds." Natsu said excitedly. Juvia sweat dropped at how enthusiastic Natsu was, but was also excited by it.

_'Juvia is going to be sore tomorrow and hopefully she doesn't get pregnant.'_ Juvia thought as she imagined their thirty blue and pink haired children.


	7. Eventful Morning

It had only been a few minutes since the sun had come up, but Natsu Dragneel was already up. Natsu was surprised that he had woken up this early since he hadn't had much sleep thanks to Juvia and another blue haired beauty. He was barely awake, but he could still feel something warm and wet around his member. Now that he was more awake he could also see a human shaped lump in his covers. As he woke up more, he started to hear a lewd slurping sound coming from the lump. The Dragon Slayer decided to investigate the source. Normally Natsu would have been able to easily deduce what the situation was, but thanks to his lack of sleep and the pleasure he was feeling, he couldn't think properly. However, when he tried to move his right hand, he found himself only able to move it to a slight degree. This prompted him to look up and he saw that he was hand cuffed to the bed post. Natsu quickly checked if his other hand was also restrained and luckily it wasn't.

_'Now to find out what's going on.'_ Natsu prepared himself mentally as he grabbed the bed sheet. Natsu removed the sheet in one swift movement. Due to still being very sleepy he was shocked when he saw that Juvia was the one pleasuring him. When Juvia noticed that she successfully woken Natsu up, she removed her mouth from Natsu's member.

"Good morning Natsu-sama. did you enjoy Juvia's special wake up technique?" Juvia inquired as she started to stroke Natsu's member, earning her moans from Natsu. Natsu had no idea how Juvia had the energy wake up before him since he had spent the entire night pleasuring her and Wendy. Come to think about it about it, where was Wendy

"Wait a minute, wasn't Wendy here?" Natsu asked. Juvia was a little irritated that Natsu didn't give her a response and gave Natsu's member a strong squeeze, just show how annoyed she was. Juvia's action instantly brought Natsu's attention back to the her.

"Don't worry about her for now, my love. She'll wake up soon enough and then we can punish her for what she did last night." Juvia said before loosening her grip on Natsu's member, but still keeping it firm. The Dragon Slayer knew that asking Juvia where Wendy was would be a bad idea because of her current position of power. "Now just focus on me." She added before she began moving her hand up and down the length of his member again, this time going a bit faster. Juvia was happy when she heard Natsu let out a small moan of pleasure.

_'Crap! I almost forgot how good she had gotten at this stuff.'_ Natsu thought as Juvia continued to pleasure him with her delicate hand. Whilst pleasuring Natsu with her hand, she looked up and saw the pleasured look on Natsu's face, which showed her how good a job she was doing. Juvia decided to increase the pleasure for Natsu and started to lick the burning head of Natsu's member.

_'Natsu-sama is enjoying it almost as much as he did last night.'_ Juvia thought as she opened wide and allowed Natsu's member back into her wet and warm mouth. Even though she was the one giving the pleasure, Juvia was enjoying it just as much as Natsu was. It wasn't the fact that Juvia was pleasuring Natsu, it was actually the fact that she had full control of the situation. Something Natsu learnt very quickly during his time with the water mage. Natsu's thoughts were interrupted when Juvia took the tip of Natsu's member into her mouth.

_'Juvia wonders if Natsu-sama needs Juvia to teach him who's in charge again?'_ Juvia pondered as her hand began to move up and down Natsu's member again,while she sucked on the tip of Natsu's member. Natsu let out another loud moan, which was music to Juvia's ears.

_'I can't believe that Juvia turned out to be the dominate type.'_ Natsu thought as he watched Juvia work her magic. It wasn't like Natsu had just sat back and let the woman take control of the situation, he personally loved being in control, however Juvia's built up lust had brought out another side of the rain woman that Natsu had never seen out of a girl. Natsu's chances of being the dominate one last night were quickly dashed when Wendy joined. This made Natsu's mind go back to events of last night. Mainly when the two blue haired beauties ganged up on him.

**~Last Night~**

"OH~ THAT'S THE SPOT NATSU-SAMA!" Juvia screamed as she lowered herself back onto Natsu's member. During their time together Natsu had stupidly allowed Juvia sometime being on top and this had allowed the rain woman to find her more controlling side. Juvia was currently facing away from Natsu while hopping up and down Natsu's member at great speed. Natsu enjoyed this position for two reasons. The first one was how deep he could get inside Juvia and the second reason was the view of Juvia's perfect ass bouncing up and down. The only thing that could make the situation better was being able to touch the water mage's glorious ass, however due to the fact that both his hands were cuffed to Juvia's bed made it impossible. However, this restriction didn't stop Natsu from attempting to grab her ass.

"You can keep trying... Natsu-sama... but Juvia will only... let him feel it... if he lets Juvia enjoy herself properly." Juvia said between moans. Juvia couldn't tell what she liked more. Having so much control over the man who had been the target of her lust or the feeling of that same man's cock reaching the deepest parts of her maidenhood.

"Come on Juvia, let me have a feel." Natsu pleaded as she tried to grab at Juvia's ass and much to Juvia's amusement, failed. Juvia hoped that Natsu would never learn from his mistakes, so she could continue toying with the Dragon Slayer. While toying with the Dragon Slayer, an idea strung to her head.

"Juvia has decided... she wants to be referred to as mistress." Juvia said while she continued to ride the well empowered man. Juvia had never imagined herself as the one that would be dominating, but now that she had experienced it, she was addicted.

"Will you at least release my arms if I do?" Natsu suggested as he struggled to hold back another moan. Natsu knew if that if he had one opportunity, he would be able to take over again and do what he had done to every other girl. Unfortunately for Natsu, Juvia also figured out Natsu's plan when she turned her head and was not ready to submit any time soon.

"Fine, your mistress will set free one of Natsu-sama's hands." Juvia said before turning around and leaning in towards the cuff. Natsu would have complained and asked for both hands to be freed, but he was distracted by Juvia's pale breasts smothering him while the rain woman undid one of the cuffs. Natsu couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose or not, but Natsu was enjoying it either way. Though Juvia's breasts were not as large as Erza's or the aged Wendy's, their softness and malleability more than made up for that. "Is Natsu-sama enjoying his mistress's boobs that much?"she teased as she moved her pale melons along Natsu's face more.

It was now clear to Natsu that Juvia was doing it on purpose and Natsu was enjoying the change of pace. No girl had managed to keep up with him apart from Wendy and the dragon slayer was enjoying the challenge. Natsu began to devise a plan to counter the rain woman, but his train of thought was interrupted when the woman on top of him began to move her shapely hips again. As soon as Juvia began moving again, all Natsu could think of was his member being gripped tightly by Juvia's warm, wet insides. Juvia congratulated herself when Natsu didn't take the chance to take control. Just as she had hoped, Natsu had let his guard down and now she was on top.

"Now that Natsu-sama is my submissive, Juvia can have so many babies." Juvia said with starry eyes as she contiuned to ride Natsu. Juvia sat back up and looked at the red faced Dragon Slayer, who desperately trying to keep himself from reaching a climax. _'It seems that Natsu-sama still has some fight, but that can be sorted out quickly.'_ she thought before quickening her pace tenfold. "Juvia knows that Natsu-sama is close... so don't bother resisting." she added in a sexy voice as her insides tightened around Natsu's member even more. Since the two were distracted with each other, they were unable to notice the presence of the other person, who manged to sneak behind Juvia.

"Who's that?" Natsu managed to say when he saw a figure behind Juvia. Before Juvia could turn and find out who was behind her, she felt a pair of soft and delicate hands grab her luscious breasts. The rain woman was surprised when she turned her head and saw that the intruder was the aged sky dragon slayer.

"It looks like my Natsu needs a little bit of help." Wendy said mockingly as she played with the older woman's breasts, making sure to be extra rough. The female Dragon Slayer could tell that Juvia was annoyed about her intrusion, but she wasn't going to allow any other woman besides her to be Natsu's dominate.

"What makes Wendy-san think that Natsu-sama belongs to her?" Juvia asked in an irritated tone. Wendy smirked, ignored her and contiuned to massage Juvia's breasts in an circular fashion. These actions only annoyed the rain woman more, however, due to the feeling of Natsu's burning member sliding in and out of her and Wendy's hands working their magic, she was unable to do anything.

_'I'm not going to be able to take both of them at the same time, both of them are crazy possessive.'_ Natsu said to himself as he looked at the two dominate blue haired beauties. He had only managed to take control during his time with Wendy since she was still getting used to her her new body and she had given him a chance to prove he could. However, Juvia was a different story, she seemed like the one who would love being dominated, but she loved being in control. He knew he had no chance of ever regaining control if the two decided to work together. Luckily for him, that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.

"It looks like my **mate** is close, let me finish him off." Wendy said, putting antithesis on the word mate. Juvia was about to retort, however she was stopped when she Wendy pushed her off Natsu's cock and onto the trapped Dragon Slayer. "I'll be taking what is rightfully mine." The sky dragon slayer added as she grabbed Natsu's member and positioned in front of her heat. Wendy impaled herself on Natsu's member and began to mimic exactly what the woman before her was doing. As she rode Natsu, she looked down at Juvia who was still on top of Natsu, but her eyes weren't focused on the position they were in and instead on the substance dripping out of the rain woman's maidenhood. "This is also mine." Wendy said as she slid her fingers into Juvia's snatch, taking as much as the white substance as she could and having a taste. Juvia was still in shock of what happened, however she was still able to notice the fingers that had entered her did not belong to her love and instead to her new rival. "It tastes even better, thanks Juvia."

"Juvia's love juice only belongs to **her** Natsu-sama." Juvia said making sure to stress the word her. Instead of getting a retort from the aged Dragon Slayer, all she got was her giggling. "What's so funny."

"It's funny that you think you still have control, just look at Natsu." Wendy commented as her movements became faster and the lewd sloshing sounds produced became louder and more frequent. Juvia looked down at Natsu and wasn't surprised to see that he was still trying to hold himself off from a climax. "He's so close and so adorable." she added before slamming her hips down one more time and tightening her maidenhood's already vice like grip on Natsu. This action caused Natsu to go over the edge and release a large amount of his seed into the woman above him, who was milking for all he was worth. "It's so hot and it's all mine." Wendy said while rubbing her core. Juvia tried to get up and stop what was happening, however Wendy pinned her down. "You've been very mean to **my** Natsu and you need to be properly _educated_."

"Say what you want, but Natsu-sama belongs to Juvia." Juvia retorted. This caused the two curvy bluenettes to start bickering over which one owned the Dragon Slayer. Juvia's argument was that it was her day with Natsu and the fact that they had known each other longer. Wendy came back by saying that they were closer and that she had marked Natsu as her mate. The two contiuned to argue until Natsu got tired of being treated like property and told the two that he belongs to no one, which was a bad idea on his part. Although it did stop the two arguing, it resulted in the one thing that Natsu wanted to avoid.

"It seems like Natsu doesn't know his place here." Wendy started before letting go of the rain woman. Natsu could already tell that stopping the fighting was a bad idea.

"It really seems that way..." Juvia contiuned. "Juvia will put aside her rivalry, in order to remind Natsu-sama that he is the property of Fairy Hills and its residence."

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Wendy said as she got off of Natsu's member, allowing a large amount of Natsu's hot seed to seep out of her. "However, if we want to really tame this Dragon, we need to make it fair for him." she queued while pointing to the cuff on Natsu's hand. Natsu mentally fist pumped, he finally had a chance to dominate not one, but the beautiful girls, which he had only done on one occasion. Unfortunately for Natsu, the two women caught onto the excited look on Natsu face, however they chose to stay quiet about it, just so they could see the expression longer. "Can you please let my mate go? I'm sure his wrist is getting sore." Wendy requested. Rather than breaking the cuffs with her magic, Juvia opted on unlocking the cuffs with the key rather than breaking them with her magic since she knew she would be using them again.

"Now when we make Natsu-sama submit to us, he can't complain." Juvia said. "We will even let Natsu-sama chose who he starts with." she added before getting off of Natsu, allowing him to get up.

"You guys have just made it a lot easier for me." Natsu said. "I think I'm going to start with both of you." He contiuned with a lustful look on his eyes. Wendy and Juvia were happy that Natsu had let his greed take over, since it was going to make it a lot easier for them to be dominate. The two blue haired beauties moved to the other side of the bed and posed for the pink haired man.

"Come get us Natsu-sama/Natsu." The two women coaxed as they spread their lower lips, which allowed more of Natsu's cum drip out. This was a truly erotic sight for the Dragon Slayer. Still under the influence of his own lust and ego, Natsu didn't notice the obvious trap he had fallen for.

**~Back to the present~**

"Look distracted, Natsu-sama." Juvia said as she slowly stroked Natsu's member, bringing him out of his day dream.

"Sorry I was just remembering what happened last night." Natsu replied while trying to maintain his composure.

"If Natsu-sama is remembering last night, he will remember how he was unable to dominate Juvia and Wendy." Juvia replied before she took Natsu's manhood back into her her mouth. When Natsu heard Juvia's words, he deiced not to answer back. He just enjoyed the warm wetness of the rain woman's mouth and her skilled tongue coiling around the head of his member. In an effort to receive more of a response from the fire mage, Juvia began to to bob her head up and down Natsu's burning member. As she hoped Natsu let out a loud moan. This repose motivated the blue haired woman more and she increased her pace, thus increasing the pleasure felt by Natsu. However, Juvia was not done and she still had a few tricks that she could bust out. The rain woman began to suck harder every time she moved her head back. Natsu had no idea when or where Juvia had learnt her ticks, but he didn't really care since he was too focused on the pleasure he was feeling.

"Your mouth feels amazing Juvia." Natsu moaned out. Natsu's words of encourage once again made the rain woman increase the pleasure for Natsu by adding her hand. Although Natsu had spent most of the night under the rein of Wendy and Juvia, he had learnt that compliments were always a sure fire way to get something out of the rain woman. Juvia began to take more and more of Natsu's member into her mouth until she was deep throating the man. Natsu did the best he could not to cum the second his member was surrounded by Juvia's tight oral cavity. As Juvia contiuned to expertly pleasure Natsu, he began to lose control and his member began to violently twitch in the woman's mouth. When Juvia felt Natsu's member heat up even more, she prepared for the impending climax."I'm cumming Juvia." Natsu announced before releasing his hot seed into the woman's mouth. Although Juvia was expecting the climax, she was unable to swallow all of it. So she removed Natsu's cock out of her mouth and allowed Natsu's hot cum to be released on her face.

"Natsu-sama is very naughty. It's like Natsu-sama wants to drown Juvia." Juvia teased as Natsu's cum covered her pretty face. Natsu eventually calmed down from his climax and Juvia's face was completely covered in his seed. the Dragon Slayer was about to apologise for cumming too much, however he stopped himself when he saw how much Juvia was enjoying the taste of his seed. Juvia was enjoying it so much that she had completely cleaned herself up in a matter of seconds. "Now for Juvia's other mouth to get a taste." the rain woman said before she undid Natsu's cuffs. "Juvia will also let Natsu-sama do it in his favorite position." the water mage added before turning around and getting on her hands and knees. This gave Natsu a view of Juvia's perfect bubble butt and her dripping maidenhood. "Come on Natsu-sama, it's all yours." the blue haired beauty said before giving her ass an enticing little wiggle. Natsu didn't know if it was the wiggle or an entire night of pretty much being used like a sex toy by Juvia and Wendy, but he was unable to resist the prize in front of him.

_'It's payback time.'_ was Natsu's thought as he got behind the woman and grabbed her curvy hips. This was the first time since they had started, that Juvia had let him take her in a position that let him have so much control and he wasn't going to let this opportunity go. With that thought in mind, he lined up his member before thrusting into the woman in front of him. Juvia let out a loud pleasured scream when Natsu long, think member entered her tight maidenhood with great force. The feeling of being taken from behind by the dragon slayer was completely different from riding on top of him, and Juvia was loving it so far. Natsu pulled out his member most of the way, only leaving the tip, before slamming his member all the way back in. This time, Natsu reached even further into the woman. Even though Natsu had reached deeper into Juvia before, the rain woman loved the way it felt taking it from behind. Natsu continued to repeat this action over and over, making sure not to go fast so he could tease Juvia a little.

"How does it feel Juvia..." Natsu whispered into her ear as he leaned in and grabbed Juvia's pale supple breasts. Natsu's action caused Juvia to let out a cute moan. A kind of moan that Natsu only got from submissive girls. The moan was a very good sign for Natsu, however he didn't let it go to his head and moved his other hand to Juvia's clit. "I'm going to show you how good it feels when you let me take control.." the fire mage contiuned before pinching the sensitive bundle of nerves. Juvia's insides tightened at the man's action, just like Natsu wanted. Natsu grabbed Juvia's breasts harder and caused a louder moan erupt from Juvia's mouth. Satisfied with the reaction that he had gotten from Juvia, he began to move even faster and his thrusts became more powerful. Before long the room became filled with steam because in their lust the two were losing control of their magic.

"Juvia wishes she had let Natsu-sama take her from behind earlier. however, that would mean Natsu-sama wouldn't have learnt his place." A red faced Juvia said as she looked back at Natsu. The second part of what Juvia said sent shivers down since it reminded Natsu about his _'Education'_ at the hands of the two blue haired women. Natsu got the memory out of his head and returned his attention back to Juvia. Now that he was focused on Juvia again, he decided to turn up the intensity and began to play with the pink peaks of Juvia's breasts. He also started to rub Juvia's sensitive pearl quicker.

"You're getting so wet Juvia, are you enjoying it that much." Natsu teased as he noticed the liquid running down Juvia's inner thigh. Juvia fought back the feeling of embarrassment, however Natsu's teasing made that impossible for her. "It's actually better this was because that means I can get even deeper." Natsu continued in a sexy voice. Natsu let go of Juvia's breast and pushed her down, so he could penetrate her from a different angle and reach deeper into her. This time Juvia was in complete shock since Natsu's burning manhood had breached the entrance of her womb and it was now smashing against the deepest part of her. The rain woman had received this sensation from Natsu before, however, it felt much better because of the new angle. The only way Juvia was able to react to the new pleasure was letting out a loud pleasured scream.

"YES NATSU-SAMA, SHOW JUVIA HOW YOU DOMINATE A WOMAN!" Juvia yelled at the top of her lungs as Natsu increased the speed of his thrusts again. Now that Natsu's speed had increased, so did the pleasure Juvia was feeling. Now that Juvia was under his control, he decided it was time for him to really start having fun with Juvia. The Dragon Slayer grabbed Juvia's perfect reddened ass with both hands and spread the two soft doughy cheeks. When Natsu saw the girls puckered hole a devious idea popped into his head and he pulled out of Juvia's snatch. Natsu's action caused the Juvia to look back at Natsu with an annoyance face, but the look of annoyance turned into one of shock when she saw where Natsu had positioned his member, which was coated in Juvia's essence.

"I'm going to put in here... and you're going to love it..." Natsu said in a dark and sexy tone, that Juvia found very exciting. Juvia didn't have enough time to respond before she felt the tip of Natsu's member press against her back door. The thought of anal sex had never come across Juvia's and now that it was presented to her, it was polluting her brain. The main thought that about Natsu putting it in her back door was if something that large could even fit inside that hole. If how much of a tight fit it was in her heat, it was going to be nearly impossible for her to take it in her much smaller hole.

"Please Natsu-sama... not yet, Juvia won't be able to handle it." Juvia pleaded while looking back at Natsu. unfortunately for Juvia, Natsu's decisions were still clouded by lust and he didn't hear the woman's words and he began to force open Juvia's puckered hole with his member. Juvia winced in pain and grabbed the sheets as she felt Natsu open her back door. She already felt like she was being ripped in half just from Natsu putting in the tip.

"Just relax Juvia, I can't put anymore in if you're so tense." Natsu said as he tried to put more in. However, the pink haired man was having no luck at all. It seemed like Juvia was activity trying to stop him from enjoying an experience he had only had with Cana. This didn't sit well with Natsu, but chose to give up so he didn't force Juvia into doing something that would give her that much discomfort. "I guess we just need to get you a little looser." Natsu said in before reentering the entrance that Juvia was much more comfortable with and resumed at the same pace he had left off from. "Is this better Juvia?" he teased before inserting a finger into Juvia's tight back door. Natsu wasn't surprised that his cock was unable to fit inside the woman when he felt how unbelievably tight her forbidden hole was. Juvia was caught off guard when she felt something enter her butt, however she didn't pay it much mind since the pleasure from taking it from behind over took any other sensation she was feeling.

"I'm going to cum Natsu-sama." Juvia said as she felt herself losing a grip on reality and a familiar heat in her core. Juvia could tell that the man behind her was also close by how much his member was heating up and twitching inside her. "Please fill Juvia with your cum." she almost begged as her climax drew even closer. Natsu was more than happy to do what Juvia wanted and hilting himself inside Juvia, before reaching his own climax and let out everything he had left inside Juvia. Juvia let out a loud moan at the feeling of Natsu's hot seed entering her in large quantities.

"You're amazing Juvia, it's a good thing we still have the whole morning together." Natsu whispered into Juvia's ear as he leaned in closer to her.

"Juvia will let Natsu-sama take her in any position he pleases as a reward." Juvia replied. Natsu moved Juvia onto her back, spread her legs and contiuned to have his way with her. Natsu became so involved with Juvia that he completely forgot about the Sky Dragon Slayer, who was still in the room somewhere.

**~Fairy Hills Lobby~**

Natsu was sitting in the lobby of the female dormitory, reminiscing the events of the last few hours, while he waited for his next mistress and potential mate. he remembered the hours of wild and passionate love making with Juvia, how her body had finally given into exhaustion and when she had passed out. Although it did take him a little while to figure out that Juvia was no longer awake, he cleaned the woman up and put her into her bed when he did. After doing so, he entered the bathroom so he could take a shower and get the strong scent of sex off him.

_'I can't believe that Juvia actually made Wendy sleep in the bathroom.'_ Natsu thought as he remembered walking into the bathroom, only to find the Dragon Slayer sleeping on the marbled ground. Since it was the right thing to do, he cleaned Wendy up and took her to her room, where he waited for her to wake up. Natsu's kindness didn't go unrewarded because he managed to get something out Wendy when she woke up.

_'I wonder if I can sneak into Erza's room and play around a little?'_ Natsu wondered before imagining the Scarlet haired woman wearing her skimpier amours. _'Man I really gotta try that when we spend some time alone together.'_ Natsu spent the next few minutes fantasising about making love to Erza while she was wearing her seduction armour. He became so lost in imagining the Scarlet haired woman, that he didn't notice someone else was in the lobby.

"Umm… Natsu." A kind voice said as the origin poked the Dragon Slayer. Unfortunately, the kind voice did not get a response from the day dreaming man apart from muttering about Erza. The voice's owner tried talking again and still got no real response. The women eventually realised that gentle poking wouldn't be enough to wake the man so she decided to take a more drastic measure, but she knew she would need some assistance and left to collect who she needed. It only took a few minutes for the purple haired woman to get to Erza's room and ever less time for her to respond once she had explained the situation. Erza quickly got dressed in her maid outfit and dragging the woman who requested her help to the lobby.

"Was he really dreaming about me Kinana?" Erza asked the busty purple haired woman, while sporting a blush. Kinana confirmed this with a simple yes and telling Erza that Natsu was talking about something called seduction armour, which made Erza blush harder.

_'I should have used it when I had the chance.'_ Erza thought back to how she missed her chance to bust out her sexiest armour in her asternal. _'Damn that sexy Dragon Slayer.'_ She continued while drooling at the thought of Natsu. Kinana asked Erza if she was ok when she saw the droll escaping from the knights and the lustful look on Erza's face. Erza quickly snapped out of her lustful state and told Kinana that she was ok. After this, the two women stayed silent because they were too deep in thought, however, neither of them knew that they were thinking about the same thing. Although they were thinking about the same person, Erza's thoughts were a lot dirtier than the purple haired bar tender. While Kianna was thinking about what she was going to do with Natsu, Erza was thinking about how she could do Natsu. The two beautiful women arrived back at the lobby and much to their surprise, Natsu wasn't alone. Much to Erza's jealously, a certain card mage was making out with Natsu on the couch. Upon seeing this, Kinana fainted, mainly because of how much and where they were touching each other. Natsu's hands were mainly playing with the brunette's tan bikini clad breasts, while Cana's hands were playing with Natsu's member through his pants.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NATSU!?" Erza yelled as she changed into her heaven's wheel armour and pointed a sword at the couple. However, Cana and Natsu were not fazed and they just continued to enjoyed each other. Erza only managed to get the attention of the two when she launched a sword that landed near the two.

"Hey Erza, you should watch were you're putting those things." Cana said as she sat up, but she continued to grind her hips against Natus's crotch. Cana honestly didn't care that Erza had threatened her since she knew that that's all they were and Erza would never hurt her master or her.

"Yeah Erza, we could have gotten hurt." Natsu added before grabbing Cana's hips so he could guide her in an effort to make it more pleasurable for both of them. Erza didn't know how to react to their shameless display. The longer she watched, the more she felt herself becoming turned on. If she hadn't pleasured herself earlier in the morning while watching Natsu make love to Juvia. Erza shook her head and managed to clear her head, before she threated the two again, in an effort to get an answer from them.

"Come on Erza, stop with the swords and just enjoy the show." Cana teased before raising her hips enough so she could pull down Natsu's pants and expose his member. "Look, Natsu is as horny as I am." She added as she started to slowly stroke Natsu's rock hard cock.

"You really need to learn how to control your desires." Erza said, even though her panties were soaked in her own juices because of their display. When Natsu turned to face Erza and retort, he noticed the trail of liquid running down Erza's inner thigh. Natsu teased Erza about it, which caused the knight to duck down in embarrassment, in an effort to prevent any more of that feeling. Cana also decided to join in.

"If your turned on just because of this, you would not be able to control yourself if you saw what I saw... It was too hot." Cana retorted lustfully as she grabbed slipped of her capri pants. "I came so many times, but it really didn't help." She continued before she slid her drenched panties to the side and lined up Natsu's member with her maidenhood. "Natsu is really the only one who can satisfy me properly anymore." She finished before impaled herself on Natsu's member and letting out a moan. Due to the fact that Kinana was still fainted and that Erza had been reduced to an immobile blushing mess, Cana knew she could have all the fun she wanted with Natsu. The card mage didn't waste any time and quickly established a fast rhythm.

"Should we do something about those two?" Natsu asked. Natsu didn't get a verbal response, but the fact that Cana was moaning like a woman possessed and ride his cock with such intensity, just drove home how much she needed him. Since he didn't want to disappoint the girl above him, he decided to take control of the situation and pushed her on to her back. Cana was caught off guard by this action, but she was fine with it since she knew Natsu could give her the most pleasure if he was in control. Cana was now on her back, with her legs spread apart and Natsu ramming his member into her moist folds. Although Natsu loved doing girls from behind the most, he still loved the missionary position because it allowed him to have a view of the woman's face as he pleasured her and he was able to gain unobscured access to his partner's tanned breasts, which were moving back and forward in time with Natsu's powerful thrusts.

"Come on Natsu, my girls need some attention as well." Cana suggested before undoing her bikini top, which allowed her tanned assets to be free and accessible for the pink haired man above her. Without out a second of hesitation, Natsu moved closer and captured one the pink peaks of Cana's breasts. Making sure not to leave the other breast unattended, he grabbed a handful of the large orb of flesh and began to gently knead it with his rough warm hands. In an effort to make sure that both breasts got the same treatment, he made sure to alternate between them. "More Natsu… more." She moaned as Natsu used his talented hands and tough to bring her closer to a climax. Although he knew that his current actions could make the woman below him reach her climax, Natsu continued to increase his pace and efforts, just so he could get a bigger reaction from the card mage.

Since the two mages, where too busy they didn't notice that Erza was pleasuring herself to the show being put on by her two childhood friends. Erza had no idea what had come over her, but she couldn't think about anything apart from sex, but more specifically sex with Natsu. The once proud fairy queen was sitting on the ground with two fingers pumping in and out of her quivering folds, while she massaged her clit with her thumb. She couldn't tell what was turning her on more, the display in front of her or the fact that she was masturbating in a public place.

_'Damn it, if only they hadn't made me promise that I wouldn't interfere with anyone else's day.'_ Erza thought before inserting another finger into her maidenhood. The woman's action caused greater pleasure for her and a loud scream that alerted Natsu to her presence. Although he now knew what knight turned maid was there, he kept his focus one the woman below him. Erza realised that Natsu wasn't going to give her the attention she wanted until he finished with Cana, so she just watched and thought of a way she could get the pink haired man's attention after he was done with Cana.

"Come on Natsu, harder…" Cana pleaded as she wrapped her long tanned legs around Natsu's legs. Thanks to Cana's actions, Natsu was able to reach deeper into her, meaning more pleasure for the both of them. Cana let out the loudest moan she had let out this morning when she felt Natsu's member reach the entrance to her womb. The moans of the card mage and his red haired maid caused Natsu trust faster, deeper and stronger into Cana. "THAT'S THE SPOT NATSU!" She screamed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head when Natsu's member smashed against the deepest part of her heat. Natsu let out moan as well when he felt Cana's warm insides tighten around his cock. Natsu moved his face so he could see the woman's facial expression, making sure not leave out Cana's wonderful melons, Natsu began to use his hands to twist, pull and pinch the holder mage's erect nipples. "Yeah keep going you sexy Dragon Slayer… I really missed this." She moaned as Natsu continued to make reduce her into a moaning puddle of lust.

"I'm glad you're liking it Cana, but you only get one round because my perverted red haired maid needs some punishment." Natsu said as he stared into Cana's lust filled eyes. Knowing how cruel Natsu could be when a woman went against him during sex, so she used what little brain power she had to give Natsu a nod. Although she was busy moaning and pleasuring herself, she still heard Natsu talk about punishing her and that just made her masochistic mind go into overdrive. Cana was a little annoyed that she would only get to feel Natsu's cum entering her, but she was fine with it since Natsu's hard work had resulted in a countless amounts of climaxes, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, who just allowed the woman to get away with cumming without him so many times, which was something he never let happen because Natsu would always give the culprit an appropriate punishment when it did occur.

The Dragon Slayer and Card mage continued to go at it in this position a little while longer, until Cana felt Natsu's member heat up even more and enlarge inside her. This was a clear sign that Natsu was about to reach his limit, which made Cana happy since she was about reach her own climax. "I'm cumming Natsu… I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Cana bellowed before wrapping her arms around Natsu's muscular body, causing the pink haired man's body to press against her own as they reached their peak together. Natsu gave a few more powerful thrusts before he called out Cana's name and came inside the woman below her. It only took a couple of second before Cana felt as if she was completely full of Natsu's seed, however Cana didn't really care since she loved the feeling of having Natsu's cum pour into her in the large quantities. Cana could tell that Natsu was letting out much more than he did in their previous encounters and she was loving the feeling of being filled past her limit. Natsu also noticed that he was releasing more than he had previously and just brushed it aside since he assumed that it had something to do with it. _'Holy crap he's still going.'_ Cana thought before her tongue out at the feeling of being filled up by so much of the Dragon Slayer's hot cum. She loved the feeling so much that she didn't care that the amount was making her bloat a little. The feeling was so good for Cana, that her limbs went limp, which allowed Natsu to pull out and finish his release on Cana's barely awake body. "That was amazing." Cana muttered before she passed out, causing her to let the cum that had just been pumped into her onto the couch. Natsu release a few more loads of cum onto the now unconscious woman.

"I guess my sexy red haired maid needs her punishment now." Natsu said as he turned his attention to Erza, who was still pleasuring herself. Upon seeing this, Natsu's member returned to its hardest form and he walked over to the maid. Erza snapped out of her trance when she heard the footsteps of the Dragon Slayer. Although she knew it would be going against her word about not interrupting another girl during their day with Natsu, she couldn't resist the temptation and it wasn't really interrupting since Kinana was still not awake. Since she knew that she only had one chance to seduce Natsu, she didn't waste time and requiped into her sexiest armour. This armour consisted of very little. The main cover was just a white apron that showed off a lot of her cleavage and side boob. Underneath the white apron, Erza wore a sexy pink thong that barely covered anything. The 'armour' also considered of black fishnet stockings and a white maid headdress. The only thing that gave any indication that it was armour, was the metal gauntlets with a heart design on the shoulders. The armour also came with a golden sword with the words 'come here boy' written on it. If the armour wasn't enough to turn the pink haired on, the way Erza was squatted against the sword and the seductive look on her face, was more than enough to drive Natsu crazy with lust. Erza's simple actions sent Natsu's already out of control libido to go into over drive.

"Come here Master, I'm all yours." Erza said seductively. Erza knew what she was getting herself into by making the Dragon Slayer even more horny than he was so she was prepared for Natsu to pound her into oblivion.


	8. Kinana's Kinky Kitchen

"Please don't keep me waiting... I really need you." Erza said lustfully as she began playing with her perfectly formed melons through her overly revealing apron. Natsu was mesmerised by the red head's beauty and made his way towards her with the intent of make her moan and scream like the lewd woman she was. The pink haired man had seen the scarlet haired vixen in plenty of skimpy 'amours', but none of them compared to the daring maid costume. she was currently wearing. Erza smiled when she saw the look on the pinkette's face, it was just what she was hoping for and more.

_'This is perfect, he's going to violate me with that huge cock of his.'_ She thought while staring at her favorite guild mate's hardened manhood. While staring, her free hand moved south and she started playing with herself through her moist tiny thong. The teen watched the erotic display, and it was made even sexier considering how much the Queen of the Fairies was enjoying public masturbation.

"You're way to sexy for your own good." Natsu teased as he approached the excited woman. Erza blushed a little bit as the man she so desperately desired got closer to her to the point that she could smell his manly musk that came off his member. _'I think I should make her beg for a little more... she looks even sexier when she begs.'_ The pinkette thought before turning around and heading back to the couch where an unconscious brunette was still lying. _'Man, how have I not noticed how sexy the girls in this guild are?'_ He asked himself as he watched the squatted redhead pleasure herself with a lewd smile plastered on her face.

_'It feels even better than usual... I wonder if it's because he's watching?'_ She wondered. The red head began to wonder if she had to add to her already large list of kinks, she knew she would have to keep this to herself or her lover would get her to do some very lewd things in some very odd places. _'That actually sounds pretty good.'_ She thought before her focus went to the sensitive pink peaks of her breasts. As Natsu continued to watch Erza pleasure herself in the Fairy Hills lobby, He noticed how much the sexy knight was enjoying herself and he took note of this. "Are you just going to keep watching me, or are you going to come get me?" The Scarlet haired beauty asked.

"Don't worry Erza... We're going to have plenty of fun, but I want to see how you play with yourself first." Natsu said. After hearing her beloved's words, she decided that she would give him a better view, so she impaled her sword in the ground and used it to lean on. She then moved the soaked pink thong to the side. Natsu was now able to see the red haired beauties soaked folds, which were just begging for the Dragon Slayer.

"I hope you enjoy the show Master." Erza said with a sexy wink as she began to trace her quivering maidenhood with her dainty fingers. Natsu was a little surprised that the knight hadn't gotten straight into it, but he preferred it this way because the face she was making was almost too much for the horny pinkette. Erza smiled when she saw the look of lust in Natsu's eyes and she began to slowly pump two fingers inside herself while gently playing her rigid nipples through her apron. _'Maybe I should have him watch me more often.'_ Erza's inner exhibitionist thought before letting out a little moan.

_'For a girl would likes it as rough as she does, she sure does play with herself gently.'_ Natsu thought as he watched. _'I wonder if she likes the thrill of getting caught like Mira?'_ He wondered when he saw the shameless expression on Erza's face as she played with herself in the middle of the dormitories lobby. Natsu knew that his favorite red head had a considerable amount of turn ons and he guessed this must another one. He pat himself on the back for figuring this out and began to think of how he could have fun with the new information.

While Natsu was thinking and watching her, Erza deiced to increase her own pleasure and she inserted her slim fingers into her. The Queen of the Fairies began to slowly pump her finger's in and out of her soaked maidenhood, the busty red head let out a loud lustful moan at the feeling. Since she wanted to give Natsu a better show, she quickly increased her speed, which no only resulted in more pleasure for her, but also a very erotic sound. The noises the sexy knight created were much louder than she expected and a certain brunette began to wake up just in time to help her favorite Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was too distracted by Titanina's shameless display that he didn't notice that Cana had recovered and was now more than happy to help the pinkette. _'That's quite a view to wake up to.'_ The booze loving brunette thought as she stared at Natsu's rock hard manhood. She than turned her gaze to Erza. _'I guess it's true that red heads have more fun with sex, but I never thought that she was into that stuff.'_ She thought while watching her fellow guild mate. However, Cana's attention didn't remain on Erza for long when she noticed that Natsu had begun to pleasure himself. The busty booze drinker had more than her fill of Natsu for the morning, but she was still more than happy to help her pink haired lover.

"Hey big boy, let me give you a hand... or two." Cana said as she got behind Natsu. Although he knew that the brunette was plotting something, he was unable to tear his eyes away from the scarcely clad knight. The violet eyed beauty didn't really mind that Natsu wasn't paying her attention since she really didn't desire it, all she desired was helping the man that had brought her to new heights of pleasure. "Relax and enjoy the show... I'll take care of this." The temptress said as she moved Natsu's hands away from his member and replaced them with hers. She then began stroking his manhood at a slow but steady pace while she fondled his sensitive jewels. Natsu's experience was enhanced even more when he felt the hardened peaks of card mage's firm yet soft melon's press against his muscular back.

When Erza saw the brunette's actions, she felt a tinge of jealously that she wasn't the one servicing Natsu. Luckily, she still had Natsu's attention, even though he would occasionally let out a moan because of Cana's talented hands. "You guys are fucking incredible." Natsu said, causing Cana to smile and Erza to blush. The sexy knight deiced that it was time to take out the big guns and make her display even sexier. She moved her apron to her center, which revealed her perfectly formed melons and the hardened nubs that rested atop them. _'I can't wait to get my hands on those again.'_ He thought, allowing his lust to take over again.

Erza begun to knead her own breasts while increasing the speed that her fingers entered and left her soaked depths. Cana didn't mind being left, she actually liked seeing two of the strongest people in her guild moan and squirm. "It's so long and thick, make sure to be careful if you do end up doing it with Kinanna, she's not as sturdy as the rest of the girls here." The heavy drinker warned as she remembered how much of a beast the pinkette could be in bed. Natsu turned and gave the brunette a quick kiss before promising that he would try. "I guess that's good enough." She said before engaging in a much longer and passionate kiss with the pinkette. Erza's over active imagination deduced that her female guild mate was trying to steal the pinkette's attention from her. Luckily the brown haired beauty noticed the intense look of jealously and separated from the kiss.

"Natsu~ you... might miss... out if you keep looking...ah... at her instead... ah... of your sexy little maid." Erza said, doing her best to keep her composure, even though she was on the brink of an orgasm. This was made apparent by how drawn out her breaths her. Cana would have teased the sexy Fairy Queen, but she knew that there was only one person who could do it and get away without injury and she was currently pleasuring that person. There was only one other person who had even gotten away with teasing the guilds strongest woman, but that was a long time ago. So Cana settled with teasing the pinkette.

"Hey Natsu, you're close aren't you? make sure to aim for that pretty face of hers." Cana whispered into her man's ear, who gave a nod in response. The card mage was very happy that her little plan to see the strongest Fairy covered in Natsu's cum was going to come to fruition. the violet eyed beauty giggled when she thought about how Erza would react to that happening, would she freak out and get embarrassed or would she enjoy it. Either way, the brunette really had to get a reaction from the scarlet haired maiden. "Come on Natsu, don't hold back... I want you to cover her in it." She encouraged when she felt the pinkette's cock start to throb. This told her how much he needed a release.

Erza began to get excited at the thought of being covered by the pinkette's hot seed and having a taste. Luckily the brunette shared a similar addiction to her red haired companion, so Erza wasn't judged. in fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Cana got more than her fill, she would have been attempting to poach the fruits of Titania's hard work. _'Maybe she might need some help cleaning up.'_ She thought shamelessly, maybe the bruenette really hadn't had her fill, or maybe she was just greedy. It didn't really matter though, The pinkette had more than enough for the both of them.

"I'm close." He warned the sexy fairies. Cana increased the intensity of her strokes while Erza continued to provide one of the best shows that the pinkette had ever seen. That's to the their combined efforts, the Dragon Slayer was pushed over the edge and he gave one last warning before releasing. The scarlet haired beauty finally reached a climax, somehow, she managed to stifle a moan or scream, but the redhead was unable to stop herself from making a face that would put the sluttiest of women to shame. _'She way to fucking hot.'_ He thought while releasing. Erza managed to closed her eyes and kept her tongue stuck out while she sat there waiting for a face full of burning Dragon Slayer cum. However, she never got what she desperately desired since the man's aim was off and it hit a completely different and unexpecting target.

Natsu froze and his eyes widened with shock while Cana began laughing like a crazy woman. When the knight heard the laughter, she opened her eyes and began to wonder why the brunette was laughing so hard. So she turned around and saw her answer. "I knew guys had bad aim, but this is just too much!" Cana laughed while pointing to a still sleeping barmaid, who's face was now covered in her lover's cum. Erza almost freaked out at the realised that she had been playing with herself in front of the purple haired bar maid this entire time, but another feeling quickly took over and she remained silent. "I didn't think this morning could get any better, but as always you manage to impress." She added while patting the still frozen pinkette on the back. "Come on, cheer up, you were probably going to do that sometime today, judging from your track record." She joked.

"Stop making this into a joke, What's she going to think when she wakes up?" Natsu asked. "She'll probably think I violated her in her sleep or something like that." He continued as he began to freak out.

"I don't know, just remember to tell me when you get to the guild... if you get to the guild that is." Cana told the pinkette while pointing at a certain furious red head. "Good luck." She added before giving the teen a quick kiss on the cheek and getting up to leave. The pinkette asked the brunette what she meant by that last part, but his guild mate just grabbed her clothes and left him to his fate.

Natsu turned to Erza and to be honest, he was very confused. The red head didn't have the same look of fury and anger he was used to seeing, instead she looked jealous... very jealous. The female knight moved to the cum covered bar tender and stared at her. "W-w-what are you doing Erza?" The Dragon Slayer reluctantly asked.

"I'm going to take what's mine, if she wants some when she wakes up, she has to work for it." Erza told the pinkette sternly. Even though the Natsu had dominated her and made her do some very shameless things, it didn't change the fact that Erza was one of the scariest people that he knew. "Or you could give me more if it." She suggested. Knowing that Erza might go a little overboard with 'cleaning' Kinana, and the fact that he was more than willing to give her what she wanted.

"Come here then, and I'll give you plenty." Natsu said. Erza smiled at the fact that she was being given another chance to get more of what she desired and she moved towards the pink haired teen. "I'll let you chose what do you want to do." he added. The teen didn't get a verbal response, but instead, the knight straddled his waist and began grinding her already soaked maidenhood along the his manhood. "You made up your mind pretty quick." he said with a sly smile.

"I've had to watch for so long, so excuse me for not wanting to waste anymore time." Erza replied with a seductive look. "And I know you want this more than the other thing." she added. The scarlet haired maiden was unable to maintain her composure as she said this because of the pleasurable feeling of her wet flower rubbing against her lover's manhood.

"I don't know, your pretty good at sucking dick... but probably not as good as Laki." Natsu replied, making sure to whisper the last part. Erza blushed at her lover's bluntness and looked away. The Dragon Slayer got the reaction he was hoping for and grabbed a hold of the knight's shapely hips before lifting her up and burying his entire member inside her in one go. Erza did her best to contain her voice and looked at the pink haired man, who was smiling at her. "Not matter how much I do you, your always super tight." he said to the scarcely clad maid. The teen didn't waste any time and began to move the sexy knight up and down his length.

"Any thing to please you master." Erza managed to say through her moans as she bounced up and down on the her lover's thick cock. She couldn't understand how she had managed to go so long without the feeling of being filled by the lust driven Dragon Slayer. Everything he was doing, was driving her insane, from the feeling of her heat being spread apart by her lover's burning cock, while his equally hot hands were firmly planted on her soft rear. The only thing that she would change about the situation would be the location. Titania wished that she could have Natsu all to herself, but she knew that it would be way too difficult for her to take on pretty much every girl in her guild, so she knew she had to make the most of her limited time with him. She could tell that she would only be able to get a few rounds with her love, so she deiced to fulfill one of her many sexual fantasies.

Natsu was once again mesmerised by the scarlet haired beauty. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the woman's bouncing breasts and sexy face. If the teen's hands didn't have to be occupied with the red head's soft tush, he would be playing with the sexy sword woman's lovely melons. _'Hmm... Juvia has a better ass, and Lucy's and Wendy's have bigger softer boobs, but Erza has this thing that makes her way too sexy, but I can't put my finger on it.'_ He thought as he watched the sexy Fairy Queen.

"Wall... fuck me against the wall." She pleaded. Erza had heard how much the booze loving brunette screamed and moaned when Natsu did her against the wall. The beautiful knight could swear she heard more than one woman during the teen's time with Cana, but that thought quickly faded from her mind when she felt herself being lifted. The Knight let out a grunt of disappointment when she felt her favorite Dragon Slayer pull out of her.

_'I hope I don't overdo it again.'_ Natsu thought as he remembered how he went crazy when did the seductive Cana against the wall, and how she wasn't able to keep a physical form because of it. However, he deiced against holding back, since the only thing that the queen of the Fairies loved more than a rough pounding or a spanking, was a rough pounding and a spanking at the same time. _'Fuck it! I'm going to make sure she won't be able to walk for days.'_ He thought as he forced his lover against the nearest wall.

The pinkette quickly hooked the under's of Erza's knees, which allowed him to spread her legs wide. A heavy blush appeared on the knight's face when she saw how much her legs had been spread, she knew that Dragon Slayer would be able to reach all of her weak spots like this. "I hope you're ready to scream like the bitch you are." He said in a sexy tone. Natsu thrust the entirety of his thick length back into the awaiting woman.

Erza let out a scream and her head almost flung back when she felt her insides being torn in two by her lover. No matter how many times she was fucked by the pink haired slayer, she could never get over how incredible the feeling on penetration was. "Don't waste anytime and fuck me!" Erza almost demanded. Natsu didn't need to be told twice and he began to moving inside her at a speed that made her squeal and beg for more. The pinkette absolutely loved the reaction he got from the guild's strongest woman and continued to pound her against the wall with so much strength that it began to crack behind the woman.

"Is that hard enough for you?" He taunted, but Erza was so absorbed in the pleasure she had been craving all morning, she didn't manage to get out a real response. However, this is what exactly want he wanted, he honestly loved dominating the strict powerful woman and seeing her reduced into a moan mess of pleasure. "Who's bitch are you?" The Dragon Slayer asked in a whisper. The pleasure fulled knight was once again to give a proper answer, so the teen deiced to punish her, even though he knew Erza would probably get off on it. Natsu managed to reach far in enough to grab some of his lover's silky hair and pulled on it, which got her attention. "It's disrespectful not to answer your master." He added while tugging extra hard. This managed to snap Erza back to her wits.

"Sorry Master... This naughty maid of yours won't do it again... So please forgive her." The extremely submissive Fairy Queen apologised. Even though she loved how Natsu was especially rough with her, she had a feeling that the Dragon Slayer would go a little overboard if the cracked wall was anything to go by. Since he was happy with Erza's apology, he let go of the woman's beautiful locks and focused his efforts back strong sharp movements.

_'No wonder she loves bossing people around so much, I feel so powerful.'_ The pinkette thought, not realising that he was increasing the strength of his thrusts every time and unknowingly pushing his lover further into the wall. Erza was once again trapped in a pleasure educed trance. She didn't know what she was loving more, the feeling of all the weak spots being hit at the same time or the wonderful pain of her back being smashed against the wall. When Natsu saw the look on the woman's face, he could tell that his lover was enjoying herself a little too much. "Wow Erza, Your masochism could make Virgo blush." Natsu commented .

"Please don't think about other women when you're making love to me." She pleaded weakly. It was bad enough for the woman that she had to share her love with so many other women and having potential girls mentioned made her very jealous.

"Don't be jealous Erza... you're my favorite girl here." Natsu whispered into her ear. This turned the jealous look on the knights face to one of happiness. Although the teen had been with a quite a few very different sexual experiences with very different girls, dominating the strongest woman in his guild and making her his personal maid was by far his favorite of them. "But don't tell the others, or we'll have a few problems." He added. Erza managed to give her master a nod, the teen rewarded the woman by increasing his efforts tenfold. This resulted in his lover screaming out and tightening around him even more. "You're quite greedy aren't you? I bet this would have been more than enough for most girls, but you just keep begging for more." He said.

"Yes Master... punish this greedy selfish maid of yours... for being such a hopeless bitch." Erza moaned as she entered full submissive mode. Even though the teen had gotten exactly what he wanted from the scarcely clad maiden, he didn't let up. In fact he made sure he was moving faster and stronger, and this is exactly what the red head wanted. She wanted her partner to know that she was the only one that could take such an intense pounding. "Use me anytime you want Master... if you ever need to go wild." She told him though her moans.

"I don't know about that, Wendy powered me up and I probably fucked her twice as hard." Natsu confessed. Erza cursed the fact that Dragon Slayer's were so durable and the feeling of jealously rose once again, but it wasn't because he was talking about another girl, it was because she would probably never get to experience the same thing without help from the sky Dragon Slayer.

_'I might need to convince Wendy for her help, I bet it would feel amazing.'_ Erza thought lewdly. She knew that she might not be able to walk after it, but she knew for a fact that it would be the most pleasurable experience of her life. Erza's thoughts once again shifted from the thought of a future pounding and back to the one at hand, and more specifically how close she was to reaching the peak of pleasure. This didn't go unnoticed by her lover, who could feel how tight hear heat had gotten. He could tell that she was desperate to get simultaneous climax and he was more than happy to give her just that, but not without a little more dirty talk.

"Are you going to cum yet, you naughty maid? Well you're going to have to hold off a little longer cause your Master isn't done yet... and you know what happens to slutty maids would cum without their Master." Natsu said in a deep sexy voice, causing the woman to shiver a little. She didn't know what she wanted more, sweet glorious punishment or the amazing feeling of having her lover's burning cum filling her and potential impregnating her. Both options just sounded way too good for the scarlet haired beauty. However this distracted her long enough for her to last more of Natsu's insanely powerful thrusts. _"Damn it, I won't be able to hold on much longer... I was looking forward to giving her a spanking of a life time.'_ He thought as he felt his climax drawing close. Erza congratulated herself for managing to hold on when she felt the heat Natsu's member was giving off become even greater, alerting her that her lover was close, but she was as disappointed that she wouldn't get punished.

"Yes Master~ reward your sexy maid with your hot cum." Erza almost screamed. Natsu could tell she was close and desperate for his seed, and he was more than willing to give it to her. "I know you're close as well... I can feel it getting even bigger and hotter... so stop holding back and cum inside me, I'm all yours." She told the pinkette as her pussy tightened around his member even more, which caused both Fairy Tail Mages to go over the edge.

"Here it comes Erza." Natsu said as he buried his entire length inside her with one strong motion. He then released a huge load of burning cum directly into the knight's womb. A lewd smile spread across Erza's face when she felt the amazing sensation of being filled by the man she loved. It felt even better for the red head since the teen had let out even more than he usually did. _'What the hell is going on? there even more than last time...'_ He thought, however he didn't let it bother him too much since the red head seemed to be loving it.

"There's so much! it's like you're trying to get me knocked up." Erza said as she felt her lover fill her more and more with each passing second. She knew the Dragon Slayer could let out quite a lot, but what she was experiencing was way more than she was prepared for. Natsu managed to pull out of her abused pussy and he finished the rest of his release on the knight's scarcely clad body. The pink haired teen put the cum covered Fairy Queen back down on the couch. "That was amazing Natsu... but we might need to fix the wall." She said while pointing to the hole that their rough love making and created before she started to clean herself off.

"You've got more important things to worry about, like the cleaning that sexy armor... You're defiantly going to use it again and I need you to help Wendy get some new clothes." Natsu told to woman, who was still busy getting his hot sticky seed off of her body and into her mouth.

"Of course Natsu, I'll also help her get some underwear that's more appropriate to her more... mature body." Erza said as she finished cleaning herself up. Natsu had no idea how she had managed to clean herself so quickly, especially since there was so much. Then again she was the queen of the Fairies and nothing was too much for her.

"It's good that you're happy to help, but you have to be careful cause she's changed a little." Natsu said, remembering some of the things the sky Dragon Slayer said she would do during their night together. Erza felt a little nervous when she saw her lover shiver. The woman asked what was wrong, but Natsu just reminded her to be extra careful. "You should change back, I don't want anyone else to see you in that sexy thing except me." The Dragon Slayer said rather possessively. Erza didn't really mind her lover's tone of voice, in fact, she liked it since it showed her that she valued her too much too much to be stared at like piece of meat by other men.

"Of course Natsu, no other man deserve to see me in that." Erza said before re-quiping into her maid outfit. "I'll go get Wendy, and you should go enjoy your day with Kinana." She added before giving Natsu a quick kiss and getting up to leave. As per usual, Natsu gave Erza's supple ass a quick playful slap, but he made sure it was strong enough to leave a hand print.

"That's your reward for be such a good little masochist... if Kinana can't satisfy my tonight, feel free come to her room." Natsu said with smirk on his face. Erza blushed while rubbing her slightly sore ass before quickly leaving the room. She knew for a fact that things would escalate very quickly if she stayed in the room much longer, even though that sounded perfect for the knight, she knew she had pouched enough time from the girl who was supposed to be with.

As his favorite red head left the room, he managed to calm himself down enough to put on his clothes. "That was probably one the best mornings ever." The Dragon Slayer said before he finished getting dressed, he then moved over to the purple haired beauty, who's face was still covered his his seed. As Natsu was about to go down and pick her up so he could clean her pretty face, the woman began to wake up and stepped back.

"What's going on? last thing I remember was you and Cana kissing and touching each other." The busty bar maid said as she began to blush. For someone who had such and impressive body, she was awfully shy and innocent. Natsu had trouble taking his eyes off of her large breasts, from were he was he could tell that were on larger side, almost as large as a certain blonde he knew. The hormonal teen manage to snap himself out of thoughts of the spirit user and went back to the busty woman in below him. "And now my face feels really hot." she continued before touching her face, which was sticky for a reason that was unknown to her. She moved her fingers that were now covered in an unfamiliar substance to her mouth and gave it a taste.

When she did, she liked... no loved the flavor and let out a moan before she proceeded to clean her face. Natsu watched in awe as one of the few completely innocent girls in his guild ate his cum like it was the greatest thing she ever tasted. Natsu felt his arousal build up again as he watched the erotic display. "Hey Natsu..."

"Yes Kinana." Natsu said rather nervously.

"That tasted amazing, but what was that?" She asked before finishing up. The sexy bar tender had no idea what she had tasted, but she did know she was wanted more of it. Natsu tensed up a little, he hadn't dealt with an innocent woman since Laki, but she was a closet pervert so this was a little different. He deiced it would be best to try to change the subject.

"Never mind about that... I'm sure we need to get to the guild so you can start work." Natsu said as he picked up the rather confused woman and put her over his shoulder. He was hoping his odd action was enough to change the subject.

"Sure, but when we're finished, you have to give me more of that stuff." Kinana said.

"What do you mean we?" Natsu asked as he begun to make his way out of Fairy Hills.

"Well you are mine for the whole day, so that means your going to be helping me out at the guild." She reminded the Dragon Slayer. "Also, you're going to wear that butler costume from the first day." she added.

_'I thought I burnt that thing.'_ He thought. Natsu let out a sigh, he knew should have made sure that he got every single one from Erza.

"Don't worry Natsu, you look great in it." Kinana said with a smile."I made sure I kept one in the guild kitchen since Erza said they had begun to disappear." she added. Natsu cursed himself for not being extra careful, but he chose to just remain silent and made his way to the guild, hoping that he wouldn't get made fun of by his guild mates. "It's not that bad Natsu, don't you want to see your guild mates smiling when you give them their order?" she asked sweetly with the hopes of cheering up the Dragon Slayer.

"Somehow that just doesn't do it for me." Natsu replied as they continued to make their way to the guild.

"Come on Natsu, I'm sure it's going to be plenty of fun." The bartender said as a smile grazed her pretty face, unfortunately due the way he was carrying the beauty, Natsu was unable to see it, but he was content to seeing her shapely ass confined to the white dress she always wore. This made the teen start wondering what kind of underwear was concealing the maiden's wonderful booty. At first he assumed that she wore cute and plain panties like Lisanna, but than he remembered that Lucy wore underwear that barely covered anything, even though the blonde had never even kissed or dated a man.

_'Girls are really weird.'_ Natsu thought as he did his best to imagine what kind of underwear the woman was wearing. The teen eventfully gave up on trying to guess since there was too many possibilities, so he deiced to be blunt. "What kind of panties are you wearing?" he asked possibly the most innocent woman he had met. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm just curious."

"I guess I can show you as a thank you for that yummy stuff you gave me earlier, but you're going to have to put me down first." She said as a small blush appeared on her face. The purple haired maiden felt very embarrassed about what she was about to do, considering that they were out in the open. Natsu blushed a little when he remembered the erotic scene of the bar tender cleaning her face and he put her down. "Here they are." The blushing beauty said as she lifted her skirt revealing that the plain green panties. Natsu was kind of expecting her to be like Lucy, but Kinana proved that she was a truly pure girl, even if she was exposing herself. "Please don't stare too long." She said before turning away with a blush on her face. Since he could see the woman was almost dying of embarrassment, he told her that he got what he wanted.

"Sorry that I made you feel so uncomfortable, I really needed to know." Natsu apologised, making the woman blush even more. The Dragon Slayer didn't like making such a kind girl feel so uncomfortable, but his curiosity and lust was having more of an effect of him than he would want. It was actually surprised that the sight of the maiden's lifted dress hadn't been enough to send him into lust driven frenzy, but he would have regretted robbing such a kind woman of her innocence like that. However, the pinkette couldn't stop himself from thinking of how great it would be to fuck the innocent girl senseless in the forest. _'Get a hold of yourself, you just did it with Erza and you're already thinking about another girl.'_ he thought while he tried to rid himself of lustful thoughts of the beauty.

"It's ok Natsu... let's just head to the guild, I really need to start working." She told the pinkette. The teen gave her a nod before he scooped her up bridal style and began to run to the guild hall. The pinkette had finally managed to control the over whelming lust he was feeling and he was now ready to help the busty woman in his arms.

"We can't have a cute girl like you being late to work." Natsu said with his usual grin. Kinana just thanked the Dragon Slayer as he sprinted towards the guild. The sexy waitress held onto him tightly, not because a feel of being dropped, but because of how secure and protected she felt when she held onto him. Ever since the woman joined the guild, she had always felt something was missing from her life, and somehow she knew that the man she was going to give her what she needed.

_'Laki seems a lot happier since she had her day with Natsu, so maybe he might help me get my memory back.'_ Kinana thought before nestling into the Dragon Slayer's warm muscular chest. The pinkette looked down at the woman, he blushed at how cute she looked in his arms and how her large breasts jiggled. "Is there something wrong Natsu?" She asked, still completely unaware of the effect she was having on the man.

"I'm ok... just a little distracted." The son of Igneel replied as he looked down at the purple haired woman, who looked even more beautiful thanks to the morning sunlight. The pinkette was having trouble ignoring the woman's chest, the two mounds were just begging for some attnetion.

"It's just that you look a little flustered." The kind woman said, in hopes of finding out what was bothering the Dragon Slayer. However, the pinkette just lied and told her that he was just a little out of breath. Luckily, the purple haired woman woman bought it and they continued on their way to the Fairy tail Guild. On their way, the two began to discuss random topics, and in the end they talked about how Kinana eventually wanted to learn some sort of magic so she could better defend herself and her comrades.

"I'm sure you'll be able to pick something up." Natsu told her as they neared the Guild.

"Thanks Natsu, but finding the time will take a while since I'm always busy with work." Kinana said with a sigh.

"That kinda sucks, but bet the old man will let you have some time off if you want." Natsu comforted as he put the bar tender down.

"Aww, I was kind of enjoying being carried around." Kinana whined cutely, missing the warmth that the Dragon Slayer provided.

"You can't do any work if I'm carrying you around all the time." Natsu replied, doing his best to not fall for the woman's cuteness. The woman picked up Natsu's mistake and reminded him that she wasn't going to be the only one working the part today. _'Great, she remembered.'_ He thought.

"Come on Natsu, it's not as bad as you think it is, and it's not like you haven't helped out before, you help Mirajane all the time." Kinana said. Luckily, the woman had no idea that rather than helping platinum haired demon move supplies like he said he was, he was actually helping the take over mage get rid of a lot of stress. "Don't worry though, you don't have to do what you did for Mirajane... I have some other plans for you." She said with a cheeky giggle. Natsu wasn't sure what to think, normally when a girl said something like that to him, it was always meant in a sexual way, but he knew for a fact that Kinana was being completely innocent with her statement.

"Sure...let's go." Natsu said while doing his best to once again get rid of the many lustful thoughts that were clouding his mind. The bar tender was a little confused as to why the teen was in such a rush to get indoors, but she didn't let it bother her too much since she was happy that she was going to get some help in the guild. So the two entered their beloved guild hall. "Sorry that I got you here a little late." The teen apologised.

"Don't sweat it Natsu, we're still the first ones here, so everything's alright." Kinana said as she began to open up the guild hall. Natsu had normally entered the guild via kicking it down, so it felt a little odd entering it like a normal person. The two entered the silent guild hall and made their way to the back of the guild's bar. "You can start by getting changed and I'll start setting up... the clothes are in the cellar"

"Sure thing Kinana." Natsu said before he went to the cellar, where he quickly changed into the stuffy butler suit. The pinkette wanted so badly to burn the clothes off, but he knew it would upset the bar tender, who was probably already busy getting ready for the day.

When the Dragon Slayer emerged from the cellar, he wasn't surprised to see that Kinana was already preparing food for some of their guild mates, who had arrived early. The pink haired man watched for a little as the pure beauty raced around the guild and taking orders. Natsu began to wonder how the woman was able to take care of the bar when Mira wasn't around "Oh, you're done already? Can you please give these orders to their tables." Kinana said before handing him plates of food and pointing to the tables.

"Uh... ok." Natsu stuttered before he running to the tables. As soon as he got there, his guild mates began to crack up laughing. The teen placed the food on the table and threatened to knock them out, but this resulted in him getting a nasty shock, courtesy of the collar around his neck. _'I forgot about that.'_ He thought as he turned around to see a slightly upset bar maid holding the remote to his collar. Natsu apologised the his guild mates and Kinana, before he moved on to the next table, he knew this was going to be a very long day.

The two continued to serve their guild mates until the morning rush was over. Natsu was amazed at how well the purple haired woman had managed to take the guild's orders, prepare them and serve them in such a short amount of time, while he struggled to remember who gave the order or who to serve. The teen also couldn't get over how sexy she looked while she did. The pinkette found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the green eyed beauty's breasts, which would bounce with every step she took. Luckily the teen's lust hadn't taken over and he hadn't tried something on the woman. The two were now currently enjoying a bit of down time. "How do you do this everyday?" Natsu asked with a sigh as he sat down on the stool behind the bar.

"It was hard at first, but I got used to it... to be honest, you did a better job than I did on my first day, plus I've got some extra energy because of that yummy stuff you gave me this morning." Kinana said while patting the exhausted pinkette on the back, who tensed up at the memory of this morning's events. "Maybe I can help you relax like Mira does." she suggested, causing him to blush a little. Since the teen knew that he wouldn't be able stop once he started because of the situation he was in, he deiced to decline the woman's offer, which confused the bar tender. "If you say so... but why? Mira said it really helps her work harder and feel refreshed"

"It's cause... um..." Natsu said as he tried his best to explain the without giving away the details and potentially effecting the woman's innocence. He was saving that for later. "... I'll tell tell you later, but it looks like someone needs me right now." the pinkette said before getting up, and leaving a very confused bar tender behind.

"What's he talking about? I didn't hear anything." Kinana wondered out loud as she watched the Dragon Slayer head to a random table. "I really should have used the collar to make him give me that stuff again... I'm really craving it." she added while remembering the warm feeling she got when she ate the mysterious substance. The more she thought of the experience, the more she craved it, which also resulted in a somewhat familiar heat in her core. _'There's that feeling again... there's got to be someway to get rid of it.'_ She said to herself.

Kinana was a truly innocent girl, even though she knew what sex was and she had a vague idea about how it worked, she had absolutely no experience with sexual pleasure of any kind. This was simply because of the fact that she had never had the time. Between working everyday and trying to find out who she really was, feelings of love and pleasure had never really crossed her mind. _'Maybe I should ask one of the other girls about this feeling... or maybe Natsu knows, but I should save asking until we finish work.'_ She thought before getting up and returning to work.

A little while after Kinana and Natsu returned to working, a certain brunette entered the guild and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw the state of dress her lover was in. "YO NATSU! GET ME A DRINK!" The card mage called out, gaining the attention of her favorite Dragon Slayer. He quickly gave the his guild mate their order before grabbing a barrel of Cana's favorite beverage and moving to the busty brunette, who was in her usual sexy attire. "Thanks for that." She said as she gave the pinkette a quick kiss and chugging the entire barrel's contents in seconds. "So... I'm guessing things turned out well with Erza." A surprisingly sober Cana said.

"She wasn't too worried about what had happened to Kinana, so she let me off the hook after I have her what she wanted." Natsu said before pulling up and chair and sitting down next to the flirtatious woman.

"Judging from the size of the hole you left, you must have gone wild, that hole was bigger than the little dent you left in my wall." Cana said as her arousal began to build, and Natsu could swear her pupils had turned into hearts. It seems as if Natsu's mating season isn't only effecting him and potential mates, it's also beginning to have an effect on his previous partners as well. The teen wondered why his season was causing so many weird things to happen and he could only hope that the effects didn't get anymore out of control. "Maybe we should sneak off and have a little quickie." she whispered before grabbing her lover's manhood through his pants. Natsu's lust for the card mage began to rise rapidly, but it was quickly stopped when he felt a familiar shock. Seeing Natsu being zapped caused the woman to come out of her lust educed state. "It seems like Kinana is a little jealous." She said as she pointed to an angry purple haired woman.

Natsu headed over the the woman and apologised to the woman for getting distracted. however, it turned out she wasn't made at him for fooling around with Cana, she was actually angry because he hadn't heard her call out for him. "So what do you need me for?" He asked in a excited tone, hoping it would lift the woman's mood. Luckily this was one of his talents and Kinana forgave him instantly.

"I just wanted you to come to the kitchen so I could teach you how to cook since we don't have to do much this time of the day." Kinana said sweetly before grabbing the teen by the wrist and walking to the kitchen. The bar maid knew she had to be a lot more aggressive since she had learnt how distracted the Fire mage could get.

"This is going to be a blast, I haven't cooked in this kitchen in forever." Natsu said as they proceeded into the kitchen. The purple haired woman was a confused at this statement since she had seen the Dragon Slayer enter the kitchen with a certain white haired demon on many occasions, some of the time the pinkette would enter with both Strauss siblings. Little did Kinana know, but there was a few good reasons why Natsu hadn't been cooking in the kitchen, however, she was going to find out why very soon. _'I was going to wait until after work, but I can't hold on much longer.'_ The teen thought as his eyes began to glow a familiar gold.

**~A two hour later later~**

"So, how has the boy been adjusting to life in Fairy Hills?" Makarov asked a slightly drunk card mage, who had managed to get her hands on even more liquor. The old man felt a little worried as to how the women of his guild were treating the young Dragon Slayer, but he also felt jealous that pinkette had been give an opportunity to spend so much time with such a large collection of beautiful girls.

"He's great, the place has never been so... lively and don't worry, he's being taken care of... really well." Cana replied. The guild master's previous worries turned into a mixture of pride and unrelenting jealously, which drove him to start rambling on about how unfair life was. Cana was about to deliver a witty remark about the titan's mage's age, but she was interrupted by a loud boom and a door sailing across the guild. "So that's where he disappeared of to." Cana said lazily. _'I should have guessed he would go out of control again.'_

"NATSU!" Markarov yelled, knowing full well that only one person could cause so much destruction from doing something a simple as cooking. Natsu quickly came out of the kitchen, half naked and with a sleeping sweat covered bar maid in his arms, who's clothes looked like they had been put on in a rush.

"The 'cooking' got a little out of hand." Natsu said while avoiding eye contact with the wizard saint, who was doing his best not to freak out at how much it would cost to get a new kitchen and how much money they would lose now that no one was watching the bar. "I don't think Kinana will be waking up for a while either." he added, which also added to the old man's frustrations. The teen decided it would be best if left and finished what the woman in his arms started thirty minutes ago. However the guild master didn't feel the same way, considering there would be no eye candy at the bar, meaning there would be no money for today. Luckily Cana had an idea.

"How about we use Natsu, I'm sure we'll get plenty of female customers if we have a shirtless hunk walking around serving food." The tipsy temptress said while pretty much drooling over how great her lover looked without a shirt on, the only thing that could make the situation better would be if her man wasn't wearing anything and they were in her bedroom, but the violet eyed beauty was getting a little ahead of herself. She was honestly overjoyed that Natsu had deflowered one of the most innocent girls in the guild and in the guild's kitchen no less. The woman was defiantly going to ask Kinana about the details when she woke up, but for now she was going to enjoy seeing her man half naked while enjoy an nice cold drink.

"Don't I get a say in this? I don't really like being stared at like a piece of meat." Natsu said.

"Well now you know how Kinana and Mira feel most of the time, so get to work you stud." Cana told the teen, who just sighed. Cana just laughed at the pinkette's reaction and continued to enjoy her cold drink, but the more she looked at her man, the more she began to crave something much warmer going down her throat. _'You sure do have a strong effect on women Natsu.'_ Cana said to herself as she felt a growing wetness and heat in her most precious area.

"Are you going to do something about this Gramps?" Natsu asked the guild master, who just shot him a glare and shook his head. Natsu knew that there was no way he was going to get out of working at the bar, but it was his fault for trying to multi task. _'It was totally worth it.'_ He said before he began remembering the wonderful time he spent with Kinana.

**~Two hours Earlier~**

"So what are we going to be cooking?" Natsu asked as he watched the woman gather ingredients. It had been a while since the Dragon Slayer had cooked something that wasn't meat and he was a little excited.

"We've got heaps of time so we're going to cook a lot of things." Kinana said before climbing a ladder, unintentionally giving the pinkette a perfect view up her skirt. Not only did the bar tender have amazingly squeezable breasts, she also had an ass that was just begging for a good squeeze or slap. it was becoming pretty clear that the teen needed to mark another girl or his hormones would become so uncontrollable that he would start pouncing on and having his way with any woman that he would find. "Is something wrong Natsu?" She asked as she looked down at the Dragon Slayer, who was giving her an odd look. The teen knew that if he spent anymore time with the green eyed woman he would lose his mind and he began to make his leave, but Kinana didn't want to leave and she tried to get down the ladder, however it resulted in her falling.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked before turning around to catch the falling woman. However, things didn't go the way he wanted to and he landed on his back. The pinkette opened his eyes, but he was only able to green and he could smell something sweet. The pinkette attempted to speak, but he words were muffled and he could fell a comfortable fabric rub against his mouth when he did so. The teen Dragon Slayer attempted to speak again, only to get the same results and a small moan. Natsu kept going until he figured out what had just happened and his lust took over. It seemed as if the short haired bar maid had landed on top of the fire mage in a very awkward position.

"Ah... what are you... ah... doing." Kinana said between her moans. For the first time in her life, the woman was feeling sexual pleasure, this feeling was so new and good to her, she was unable to open her eyes. Kinana could feel something hot and hard pressing against her face, even though she wanted to find out what it was, she was unable to open her eyes to check what it was. "Please... don't stop..." She pleaded, although she had no idea what was happening, she was loving it and her hips began to move on their own.

Natsu moved his strong warm hands and grabbed the bar tender's supple ass and burnt her panties of her body, allowing him to have unrestricted access to Kinana's untouched flower. It was a good thing that Natsu told Mirajane to keep a spare pair of underwear in the kitchen or else Kinana would have had to walk around the guild bare after he was done with her. He then brought the bar tender's soaked maidenhood closer to his face. He began using his tongue to play with the woman's now exposed folds causing her to moan even louder. _'I love moaners.'_ he thought happily as the innocent girl above him was unable do anything apart from moan like an animal in heat. Even though the teen could probably make the woman above him climax without having to go all out, but he wanted to make Kinana experience feel the same as the other women he had been with. So he began to slowly slid his burning tongue into her awaiting maidenhood.

"This feeling... is amazing... ah!" Kinana announced as an pleasurable, but uninvited heat entered her. Kinana began to regret not exploring her own body more if this is what she was missing out on. Natsu was having a little bit of trouble since the woman's heat was tighter than anything he had previously felt, which just cemented the good girl image that he was going to break. The bar maid eventually mustered the strength to open her eyes, but the rest of her body was still too weak to move. Kinana became a very unnatural shade of red when she saw the large bulge in front of her. _'This must be his penis, but why does it look so big... are they supposed to be this huge?'_ She wondered since the size of Natsu's manhood slightly intimidated her. Although she had never seen one in her life, she could tell that the Dragon Slayer was on the larger side.

The woman had managed to recover enough strength to move her arms and she pulled down Natsu's pants, with the intention of returning the favor. Kinana's eyes widened with shock when she saw how big it was. She was having trouble understanding how it was supposed to fit inside her, or what she was supposed to do with it. Thinking was made even harder thanks to Natsu's hard work. _'She may not know what to do, but she sure tastes good.'_ He thought as he greedily lapped up the woman's sweet essence. The more the Dragon Slayer tasted the woman's juices, the more he wanted it. As the teen ate her out, he used his rough hands to play with the woman's soft ass.

While Natsu continued to expertly eat her out, Kinana saw a clear substance come out of the tip of the pinkette's member. The woman deiced to give Natsu's manhood an experimental lick so she could have a taste of the clear substance. Kinana found herself enjoying the salty taste and decided to keep licking until the substance was completely gone. While licking the Dragon Slayer's cock, she found herself growing quite fond of the flavor and she kept on dragging her tough alone his long length. "Mmmm... I didn't know they tasted like this." Kinana said before getting back to working the teen's rigid member. Natsu's arousal spiked up when he heard the woman's comment.

Although it wasn't really that pleasurable for the pinkette, he found it adorable how the woman was figuring things out on her own. _'I heard one of the girls talking about do something like this with their boyfriend... what did she do after this again? oh yeah.'_ The woman thought before opening her mouth wide open and trying to take the pinkette's throbbing cock into her mouth. She only managed to get a little bit of the Dragon Slayer's thick meaty shaft in her mouth, but it was still enough to provide the pinkette pleasure. Liking the feeling of Natsu's burning member taking up every part of her mouth, she instinctively started sucking on it.

Natsu was caught a little off guard by the woman's actions but it didn't stop him from enjoying Kinana's sweet essence. _'Someone's a quick learner.'_ Natsu noted before he pushed his tongue further into woman's heat. The Dragon Slayer's tongue began to gently massage the busty bar maid's inner walls, in the hopes of getting a bigger reaction from the woman. As he continued to work hard pleasuring the extremely inexperienced beauty, making sure to remember any sweet spot he encountered while Kinana began to move her head up and down her lover's member. Kinana was slowly getting used to the slightly overwhelming size of, she was also able to get more and more in her mouth each time. Even though her technique wasn't that great, the extra effort and the vibrations from her moans made up for it.

_'This is amazing, I should have spent time with Natsu more.'_ Kinana thought as she did her best to take more of the pinkette's burning cock into her mouth. The bar maid didn't really know how she was doing it, but she knew she was feeling good and the man under her was feeling good as well. For the first time in her life, Kinana began to imagine how great it would feel when she got the real thing.

The woman was a excited for the new experience and a little anxious at the same time, she had overheard one of her guild mates talking about how their partner normally left them unsatisfied, but she had also heard that it felt amazing on the odd occasion her man would satisfy her. _'Maybe I won't be good enough for Natsu. I bet he has plenty of experience'_ She thought as self doubt began to fill her mind. When the Dragon Slayer saw the woman tense up, he knew something was wrong and doubled his efforts in an attempt to get the girl to relax. The teen was able to succeed and he was rewarded by the woman increasing her own efforts.

_'How did she get so good so quickly?'_ Natsu wondered as the barmaid managed to take three quarters of his member into her mouth and manage to hold off her own climax. The pinkette knew that he was going to have a lot of fun teaching the short haired vixen the pleasures of the flesh and he knew that it would be very pleasurable because of how much of a quick learner she was. Both partners continued to use their mouths to pleasure each other until they mouth neared their climaxes.

Kinana was unsure how to react to the burning heat in her core, she had never felt something so intense before, so she just continued to work on her man's member in an effort to satisfy him. Even though she didn't know what to expect when Natsu was satisfied, she continued to work hard. The woman could feel the heat building up quicker and quicker the more the pink haired slayer indulged on her sweet essence, the woman deduced that she was coming close to a climax and she did her best to hold it off since she had trouble believing that something could feel better than what she was feeling now.

Natsu continued to eat the woman out with even greater vigor. He could tell that the woman was nearing her peak from the way her maidenhood was closing around his hot tongue. This was good for the Dragon Slayer since his member was begging for release, this was made apparent by how much more heat it was giving of and how it was throbbing in the woman's mouth. It seems as if Kinana's unintentional cock teasing had a bigger effect on him.

The teen knew that the purplette was doing her best to hold on, so he decided to tell the woman he was close. The woman quickly realised what her partner meant and she stopped holding back and let the pleasure take over her body. As she came, Kinana let out a loud moan, that sent extremely pleasurable vibrations through the teen's member, this pushed Natsu over the edge. The bosomy barmaid had never felt something so great in her life, the feeling was so great she nearly passed out from it, but was kept awake by a large amount of something hot entering her mouth. Kinana's eyes widened and she took the Dragon Slayer's member out of her and let the warm substance on her face. The woman swallowed the Dragon Slayer's hot seed. She enjoyed the flavor so much that she completely ignored it's origin while she indulged in it.

The woman loved the feeling of reaching her first climax while having copious amounts of the unknown substance covering her face and tasting it at the same time. While Kinana was enjoying this new feeling, he was enjoying the sweet taste of the woman's sweet juices that were pouring out of her incredible amounts. Kinana eventually snapped out of her pleasure educed state."Mmmm... It's that stuff again... wait a minute." Kinana said as she touched the hot substance. The woman began to turn an unhealthy shade of red when she realised what it was. Even though she was embarrassed about the situation, the flavor of Natsu's seed was too good to pass up. _'I had no idea it tasted this good, but I feel so dirty.'_ The cum covered maiden thought as she sat up and savored the flavor and unintentionally smothering the pinkette with her maidenhood.

Instead of struggling or even making attempt to get out from under the woman, he deiced to use this as an opportunity to pleasure the woman above him. Kinana didn't object to the Dragon Slayer's actions one bit, if fact, she began to move her hips along Natsu's face. For someone who was still her virgin, Kinana was moving her hips like a pro. "Ahh~You're making my body hot again... keep going" Kinana moaned as she continued to hump the pinkette's face. Natsu instantly noticed that the woman was acting quite odd, he assumed that the pheromones he was giving off had begun to effect her. He just hoped she didn't too out of control and end up taking over like Juvia did since the teen quite liked being the dominate one when love making, so he deiced it was time to show her who was in charge.

Kinana was a little shocked when she felt Natsu's warm hands grab her ass and stand up. the woman was expecting the pinkette to stop pleasuring her, luckily the woman wasn't right and Natsu continued tease her maidenhood as he stood up. Natsu moved the woman onto the counter and removed himself from the woman's sopping snatch. "You taste amazing." Natsu said with as he finished the last of Kinana's honey. The pinkette looked at the blushing barmaid, who was just begging for more of his attention.

"I've never felt something that great... so why did you stop?" The short haired beauty questioned. The woman was very confused as to why the Dragon Slayer had stopped, she was actually a little irritated because she was really enjoying herself. Although she did appreciate the breather since she was very out of breath.

"Don't worry, I'm going to give you something better, but I want you to do something first?" He said before burning the top part of the butler costume off his body, leaving him in nothing. Kinana just nodded as she looked at the pinkette's naked body.

"What do want me to do?" Kinana asked. She was honestly willing to do anything for the man since he had introduced her to the best feeling in the world and she was ready to repay him. "I'll do anything you want." Natsu smiled as how compliant the woman was, he thought he would have to work a little.

"I want to see you cook...in this." Natsu said as he presented an apron. Kinana was a little confused why the Dragon Slayer wanted to see her cook and why he mentioned the apron since she always cooked with one. The woman was about to take the apron from the lust driven pinkette, but she was stopped by the man. "No Kinana... I want you to cook wearing this apron... only this apron." He told the woman, who began to blush a deep shade of red at his request. "What's wrong Kinana, I thought you said you'd do anything wanted." He said as a smile spread across his face. Kinana mustered every ounce of her courage and grabbed got of the counter before she began to remove her dress, leaving her in only her bra that matched her panties, which were now a pile of ash. Kinana slowly removed her last piece of clothing and stood there naked in front of the very horny man.

A feeling of embarrassed began to overcome Kinana and she covered her beautiful breasts and soaked maidenhood. The barmaid put on the only garment that she was being allowed to wear as quickly as she could. Even though she was now wearing something, she feel felt really exposed since her entire backside was left in full view and her erect nipples poked through the white apron. "Why do you want me to do this anyway?" she asked as she attempted to cover herself, the apron was a little too short for her since it ended halfway down her sexy thighs.

"Don't be so insecure Kinana, I've been wanting to see you like this all day and we're in the kitchen, and kitchen's are for cooking." Natsu explained. Kinana blushed even harder at the man's motives, but she had agreed to do it and she wasn't about to back down.

"I'll do my best, but please don't stare too much." The flustered woman requested, but Natsu told her that it would be impossible to look away from such a lovely sight and she should just do her best to work. The purple haired woman blushed even harder at the answer she received and she just tried to do her best to get to work. Happy that his request was going to be fulfilled, he sat down on the nearest chair an began to watch the woman get the ingredients. Natsu enjoyed the view he was getting of Kinana's trimmed virgin pussy, he could tell that his watching was making her feel nervous, but he just found her reaction to the situation cute and he just continued to watch the voluptuous beauty collect what she needed.

Kinana managed to get everything she needed, even though being watched made her a little anxious. Although she was confident about her body, Kinana was still worried that she wouldn't be enough to satisfy the Dragon Slayer's needs. Luckily for her, she was dead wrong and her body was more than enough for the lust driven man. It was obvious that the woman had a few confidence issues, but it was nothing that the teen couldn't fix. The teen got up and moved behind Kinana, who was currently cutting up vegetables. "You know, I've been wanting to get my hands on these all day." Natsu said as he grabbed both of Kinana's bouncy breasts through her apron.

Kinana let out a quite moan as she felt the heat radiate off of the pinkette's warm hands through her apron. The moan didn't only come from her sensitive breasts being handled by the fire mage. She could also feel the man's long thick member pressing against her cushionly backside. Kinana stopped for a moment and let herself get used to the overwhelming heat. The woman's urges began to grow and this didn't go unnoticed by the origin of those urges. "Don't stop Kinana... you're here to cook, so just ignore me." He said before giving her assets a squeeze, earning him another moan. "They're as soft as I thought they would be." he added.

The pinkette couldn't help but compare Kinana's breasts to the other's he had felt before. They we're defiantly the softest pair he had ever felt, beating Lucy's and Wendy's, but they made up for it in size, which they tied in, but the Sky Dragon Slayer's were a little firmer than their blonde teammate's. _'The girls in the this guild have amazing tits.'_ Natsu thought as the memories of the different woman's breasts began invade his mind. The pinkette couldn't bear the thought of letting the woman's large breasts go, he had never imagined something could feel so unbelievably soft. "I'm going to make these amazing boobs and you all mine." He said as his eyes glowed gold.

Kinana wasn't able to see this since she was trying her best to continue cutting, but it didn't stop her from feeling even more aroused. "You're going to be begging and screaming for more by the time I'm done with you... and that innocent image of yours will be gone." He told the sexy woman as he fondled her breasts in a circular motion. The pinkette then positioned his member in front of the woman's soaked maidenhood and started teasing it with the head of his throbbing cock.

"Ahh~ please Natsu... not yet, I'm not ready for it." Kinana pleaded, but Natsu just smiled and told her that he didn't intend of having his way with her until she's begging and pleading for him to fuck her brains out in order to assert is dominance over her even more, all whist he continued to toy with the woman's heavenly assets.

"Let's see how much you'll be able to cook, because the second you stop, I'm going to make you mine and mine alone... and if you manage to hang on long enough, I'll let you be on top." Natsu told the woman. Kinana didn't know how to react to the man's words. She had never thought that guild's careless Dragon Slayer could be so sexy. Although she thought the pinkette had great body because his somewhat revealing clothes allowed everyone have a view of his lean build, she had never expected him to be the kind of man to who would take so much pleasure in dominating a woman. Even though she was still completely innocent, The thought of being the dominate party did have an appeal. Now that she had a goal, Kinana was even more determined to keep herself going.

The busty virgin somehow managed to continue cooking while the man behind her assaulted her body. Natsu's made sure to keep his focus on the green eyed beauties breasts and rear end. he made sure to avoid penetrating her womanhood in any way since he wanted nothing more than taking her innocence while it was completely untouched apart from his tongue. Natsu knew for a fact that he had made the woman climax a few times while he played with her, but the way she kept her composure would make people think otherwise. "You're hanging on pretty well, I had Lisanna begging for more after just a few minutes during her first time, but you're still standing their cooking, even though you're a little shaky." He Natsu commented as he rock hard cock continued to rub against Kinana's maidenhood and soft thighs.

"Thanks... I don't give up that easily." Kinana said between her moans. The woman continued to keep up the calm charade, even though all she wanted to was cut wild and let the man behind her take her from behind like a beast. Kinana did her best to rid herself of thoughts like this, but it proving to be a lot harder that she ever thought it would be. Natsu was also having a bit of a hard time. Even though he was the one doing the teasing and taunting, the part of Kinana's body that was making contact with his cock were driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was press her sexy body against the counter and take her innocence right there and then, but if he did that, he wouldn't get the pleasure of making Kinana submit to him the way he wanted.

_'She's such a god damn tease, going around the guild wearing that dress and showing off these boobs of hers.'_ Natsu thought before giving the woman's breasts a strong squeeze. _'She's almost as bad as Lucy, I wonder if I'll be able to get another feel of her boobs.'_ He thought while remembering how he 'accidentally' grabbed the blondes assets during his battle with the Dragon's. The Pinkette's thoughts shifted from the busty stellar mage and back to Kinana, who was slowly being reduced to a moaning mess. The purple haired beauty had managed to continue cooking. "You're boobs are great... it almost makes me forget about this ass of yours." Natsu said as he put his manhood between the woman's doughy ass cheeks.

_'I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep cooking... I'm not even sure I want to keep cooking.'_ Kinana thought. She was slowly losing the power to resist the sexy Dragon Slayer behind her and the thought of being dominated by him became more and more appealing. _'I think I'm going to cum again.'_ She said to herself as her breaths became more drawn out and labored the more Natsu played with her. She might not have gotten much cooking down, this was the best time she had while she cooked.

"You should just give up and give you the best time of your life." Natsu said, even though he didn't know if the woman was still able to listen to him. All he knew was that the bar tender was struggling and he didn't really understand why, he had made it clear that she wouldn't be able to be the dominate one. Kinana also knew that she wouldn't be able to last that long, but she really wanted to see how far the pinkette would go to make her submit without taking her virginity. Little did she know, but Natsu had already concocted a plan.

"Can I ask something?" Kinana requested as she looked back at her partner. Natsu couldn't deny such a cute and sexy face, so he told her to ask away. "Is this what you did with Mira?" She asked. She knew it was rather obvious by now, but she wanted to make sure.

"Of course, but she doesn't resist so much, I would normally have made her cum more times than you could imagine." Natsu said before nibbling the woman's ear, causing her to let out a quite moan. "And that demon is into some freaky stuff." He added, making the woman to blush even more, if that was possible. She couldn't even imagine what Natsu meant by his statement, she had no idea what freaky sex entailed, she barely knew what regular sex included. She wanted to ask the teen what he meant, but she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to show her.

_'I'm not going to be able to endure this much longer, but I have to, I love this feeling too much.'_ She thought, referring to how much her breasts were being played with and the heat Natsu's member gave off as it rested between her buttocks. The teen's ego grew even more when he saw how effective his methods were and he knew it was time to finish her off. The Dragon Slayer lined his member up Kinana's tightly closed back door. The woman's bodies froze when she felt the large hot head of Natsu's member press against her completely untouched hole. "WAIT! don't put it in there, its never going to fit... and I don't want you to put it in there until you do it here right now." She told the man behind her as she moved her hips upwards, and allowed the pinkette to see her innocence. Kinana wasn't even a little embarrassed about the situation, she was way too horny and the woman wanted nothing more than Natsu to take her right now. Natsu smiled when the woman presented herself to him.

"Good, you've stopped fighting against your desires, so I'm going to reward you, but I want you to keep cooking." Natsu said while he positioned himself so he was inline with the woman's tightly shut pussy. Kinana quickly gave the man behind her a nod about, telling him that she was ready for him. The pinkette removed his hands from Kinana's pillowly breasts and relocated them to her shapely hips."Just make sure you relax, it will make it a lot less painful." He instructed the pure beauty. Natsu knew that Kinana was soaked and that his member was well lucubrated thanks to the woman's sweet essence, but he knew if he wasn't careful, he could risk hurting the woman.

"Please do it slowly." Kinana requested, while doing her best to relax herself. The salmon haired man gave her a nod and began to enter the maiden slowly. Luckily for the woman, her hymen had relaxed enough and she didn't feel the pain of her virginity being torn through by her lover's hot thick manhood. Kinana let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she had managed to get through what was supposed to be the most painful part of sex.

Natsu was happy that he didn't see a single drop of blood from the woman and congratulated himself for painlessly taking the woman's innocence. With the hard bit out of the way, he continued to pry open Kinana's extraordinary tight pussy and slide himself into her. "I can't believe it's all fitting." She thought out loud. When she saw the size of his member, she was worried that it would break her in half when he put it in, but the woman was feeling nothing but pleasure as her inner walls were spread to their limits.

Natsu let out a grunt when he bottomed out inside the woman, he had never been with a girl this tight before, The woman's tightness made his member feel like it was being strangled by the deadliest of snakes. The Dragon Slayer wasn't sure if he would be able to move as much as he wanted thanks to how sung his member felt. "Holy crap Kinana, how are you so tight?" A flabbergasted Natsu didn't get a rely out of her since her mind was too busy trying to process how great it felt to finally lose her virginity and trying to cook at the same time. Kinana was still unaware of the effect she was having on the man, but she didn't really care, all she cared about right now was the feeling of Natsu's cock buried inside her and the unrivaled warmth it gave off. If she had known such a feeling could exist, she would have approached Natsu the second he got back from his seven year sleep.

"Start moving, please." Kinana said as her lust began to take over. Right now she wanted nothing more than for the man behind her to give her what he had been giving every other girl in the Fairy Hills dormitory. Even though he was still overwhelmed by how great the woman's warm wet walls felt when the massaged his rigid member, he began to move inside her. Kinana let out a moan when she felt Natsu moving in and out of her, while she attempted to keep cooking. Not only did the feeling of being gently fucked by the pinkette turn her on even more, she was also getting aroused by the wet sloshing sounds that their connection created. "Please go a little faster." She moaned finding herself getting more used to the stimulation and she started wanting more from her man.

Natsu had finally adjusted to how the woman's inner walls coiled around him and granted the busty barmaid her request. The pinkette also managed to regain his composure, meaning that he would be able to tease the woman verbal as well as physically, and he deiced to do just that. "It's time for the real fun to begin." Natsu whispered into the cooking Purplette's ear. He moved one of his large manly hands to Kinana's bosom and the other to the most sensitive part of her body. Once at their target's, the pinkette's skilled hands went to work teasing and tugging at the woman's erect nipples, while gently rubbing her clit. She let out a rather loud moan when she felt her sensitive area's being attacked at once with such great skill. "Come on Kinana, you have to keep cooking." He taunted.

"That's... so unfair." She moaned out. The woman had been struggling to continue her task with what Natsu was doing earlier, but now she was finding it nearly impossible. She was hoping she would get used to the feeling soon, but in the back of her head she knew that Natsu would never let up and he would eventually increase his efforts. _'I've been able to work with all those perverts staring at me, but this is way too much.'_ She told herself as the strength in her harms began to slowly disappear. Kinana knew she would have to work fast or else she would eventually be unable to hold herself up. Natsu watched in awe as the talented barmaid quickly chopped up the rest of the vegetables and added them into the stew. The woman was proud that she had managed to do what she did, but that victory was short lived when Natsu began to move faster inside her.

"Did you really think that was all I had, we haven't really started yet." Natsu told to woman as his thrust increased in strength, allowing him to get even deeper into his lover. Kinana was in shock when she felt a completely untouched area in her depths being spread open by Natsu's hot girth. "And I still haven't put it all in yet." He mentioned with a smirk. This excited the woman even more and although she was too embarrassed to admit it her body wasn't, so her maidenhood began to let out even more of her sweet juices, allowing him to move a little more freely. While Natsu pounded her from behind, she attempted to prepare the rest of the food for her partner. Natsu found it adorable that she was still trying to cook while having sex, even Mirajane hadn't been able to do that. The white haired demon ended up giving in to her desires just so she could enjoy his company more. However, Kinana was determined to finish her job.

"I won't give up... like that Natsu... no matter how great this feels." Kinana moaned as her maidenhood tightened even more around his girth. It was unbelievable how quickly Kinana had picked up sex and gained such great control of her sexy body. Natsu was momentarily shocked at how much forcefully the barmaid's inner walls were constricting his member. Natsu welcomed the new challenge and continued to force open his woman's tightly shut pussy. but every time he moved out of her, she would tighten once again. "I want to make you feel good as well, so don't fight it." She added as a sweet smile spread across her face. Natsu could only blush at how sweet the woman was, but he didn't stop his movements, in fact he increased his efforts as a perverse way of thanking her.

Natsu was now moving at a strong stead rhythm, making sure he was going fast enough to keep Kinana on her toes but not too hard since he wanted her to have a chance. Kinana could tell the man was holding back, and she really didn't mind, but she just hoped he would hold back on her the entire time because she really wanted to feel what the other girls felt during their time with Natsu. While Kinana was enjoying the woman was enjoying her multi tasking, Natsu was enjoying the view he was getting from the way the woman's exposed ass rippled with every thrust to how much her breasts swayed.

Natsu was struggling to hold back, but he knew he had to since the woman wasn't nearly as tough as a certain scarlet haired fairy queen or card mage. _'Why do all the girls in our guild have to be so hot, I need to have all of them.'_ Natsu said as his Dragon Slayer instincts took over. The pinkette unintentionally picked up his pace and strength. Kinana quickly glanced back when she felt the increase of pleasure. When she did, her heart began to beat faster and her core moistened at how strong and sexy the Dragon Slayer looked.

"The food is done... don't hold back." She said through her moans as she looked back. Natsu wasn't sure what set him off, the woman's cute face or how adorable she sounded, but he wasn't able to hold back and he went wild. Kinana was in complete shock when she felt the pink haired man bury his entire length inside her, she would have let out a pleasureful scream, but Natsu prepared for it and covered her mouth.

Kinana silently thanked Natsu since there is not chance they wouldn't have been caught is she let out the scream. The purple haired beauty attempted to adjust like she did before, but Natsu wasn't even giving her chance to catch her breath again. The Dragon Slayer was going to teach Kinana's body a very pleasurable lesson about why she shouldn't taunt him with such a sexy body. _'This feels incredible.'_

Kinana was once again being treated to another level of pleasure that she never thought possible and she was loving it so much that she could barely stand up properly. Thanks to this Natsu no longer had excess to the voluptuous barmaids assets but this didn't bother him too much since he would be able to concentrate on the woman's clit and plump rear end, so he moved his free hand to their new destination. He grabbed as much of Kinana's sexy succulent ass as he could fit in his palms. "You've got one of the best bodies I've ever had, I'm kicking myself for not paying attention to it earlier." Natsu said as he relentlessly pounded the woman from behind.

Kinana was happy with the compliment and everything else about the situation she was in. If she was told something this good existed and that Natsu was going to supplying it, she would of thought the person telling her that would be crazy. But since she was at the receiving end of it she couldn't imagine a world without such an amazing feeling. "Faster Natsu... Harder... give me more." She begged as the pinkette's thick manhood violated her sacred area at blinding speeds. Natsu was surprised that Kinana was taking it so well, maybe she wasn't as normal as everyone thought she was. Like most thoughts, this thought didn't stay in the Dragon Slayer's head for more than three seconds and his attention went back thoughts thoughts of the eye candy in front of him and more specifically her jiggling rear end.

Natsu continued to pleasure Kinana in this position. Both got so lost in the feeling, smell and noise their love making was creating that they didn't know how long they had been doing it for, all they did know was that they were coming close. The Dragon Slayer was very impressed at how great Kinana was holding on, there had only been a few girls that hadn't reached her climax before him and she could now be added to that short list. "I'm close... how about you?" Natsu asked, even though he exactly what the answer was going to be. Kinana was only able to reply with a weak wimpier, but that was enough for him.

_'I can feel something big coming.'_ Kinana thought as she felt familiar heat in her core. Unlike last time, Kinana didn't attempt to fight the feeling and let the pleasure wash over her body. This made her deflowered pussy close around the pinkette's member. With one last powerful movement Natsu came and released inside the woman. The waitress had expected the feeling of simultaneous climax to feel great but not as amazing as it actually did. If it wasn't for Natsu holding her up she would have collapsed due to the sensation of the Dragon Slayer's burning seed entering her womb in such large amounts. "Give it all to me." She moaned out before squeezing her maidenhood even tighter around the man. Natsu was unable to resist the beauty's angelic voice.

The purple haired beauty rode the most intense orgasm she had ever felt, hoping that it would last forever. but like all good things, it came to an end. She was now doing her best to catch her breath. "I hope you're not done yet, because we still have a lot of time together." Natsu told the woman as he moved everything off the counter. He then placed the panting woman onto her back and positioned his member at her entrance again. The bar tender looked so defenseless and cute to see the woman like this made his hormones go crazy and he plunged his still rigid cock into her cum filled pussy, resulting in a very loud moan. This moan was silenced by the pinkette's warm lips. Kinana didn't even have time to process that her first kiss had been taken after she lost her virginity since the taste of the Dragon Slayer's lips. Kinana was a little shocked how quickly the teen had gone back to pleasuring her, but then again Natsu was the most energetic person she knew.

Natsu was able to move a lot easier inside Kinana this time because of their sexual fluids acting as a very effective lubricant. _'Her lips are a sweet as she is.'_ He noted as he continued to thrust down into the woman who was doing her best to return the kiss. Kinana wrapped her long sexy legs around the teen's waist and her arms around his neck in an attempt to bring him even closer, while Natsu moved one of his hands and palmed Kinana's large breasts, which were previously bouncing in time to his movements. The woman silently thanked the man for helping her experience this much happiness for the first time in her life.

**~Back to the present~**

_'Yep it was totally worth it, but Mira's going to kill me when she finds out... then again she's on a job so I don't have to worry.'_ He said to himself with a grin. Natsu knew that there would be hell to pay when the white haired demon saw the state of her kitchen and co-worker.

"What are you so happy about pinkie, get me some food." Gray called out. Natsu cursed at the ice mage for ruining his happy memories and much to the surprise of the rest guild, the fire mage didn't pick a fight with his long time rival, he actually got his least favorite maker mage his food. "I'm kinda shocked flame brain, you didn't do something ima-." He spoke before Natsu slammed the plate in his face.

"There's your food jackass." Natsu taunted as he walked off. The raven haired mage prepared to punch the pinkette from behind and instigate a guild wide brawl. However, his stopped when he heard familiar footsteps and a sweet humming behind him. Although he wasn't usually scared of the woman, Gray found something about how she was humming creepy and intimidating.

_'Crap! she's back.'_ Gray thought as he quickly put his fist down. The maker mage had noticed that this certain woman had not been taking his constant fights with Natsu very well and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever kind of sadistic punishment he would get from her.

"I hope you weren't planning on fighting that cutie pie." A sickeningly sweet voice said. Gray quickly denied any thoughts of fighting his pink haired man and sat back down. "I wonder what's happened since I've been away, judging from what I'm seeing, this is probably Erza's doing." She thought aloud.

The dark haired man knew he didn't want to be there when everything went down and he quickly ran out of the guild. But when Gray stepped outside, he was instantly thrown back into the guild by the strongest wind he had ever felt in his life. He quickly looked outside again and saw huge tornado that looked like it could tear Dragon scales apart with ease. _'What the fuck is going on!?'_ Gray mentally shouted.  
  
---  
 


	9. Helping in the Kitchen

"M-m-mira?" Natsu stuttered when he noticed the white haired beauty. The half naked pinkette didn't know how to react to seeing the oldest Strauss. He was both scared and happy. On hand, he knew the demon wasn't fond of sharing and might help him get out of his situation. But the sickeningly sweet smile on her face told him that she was up to something and the likelihood of him getting help was very low. Natsu, along with everyone else in the guild stared at Mirajane and waited for her to act. _'Why is she just smiling at me like that? Does she know what's going on?'_

"Why is everyone staring at me so much? I know I don't go in missions that often but this is a little much." Mirajane jested as they sweet smile turned into a playful one. The entire guild relaxed and resumed their previous actives, well apart from Natsu, who was a still a little tense. The Dragon Slayer was the only one who had managed to pick up on mischievous glint Mirajane had in her eye when she entered the guild. However, Natsu could now tell that his long time friend was clueless about his current situation. The biggest give away that the take over mage didn't know was the way she hadn't reacted the same way she did when she found out that her younger sister and Natsu were enjoying each other without her knowing. If Natsu remembered correctly, Mirajane had promised to make sure everyone was aware that he was her man. "Hello Natsu, I see you've decided to take up bar tending." The woman giggled, making the pinkette breathe a sigh of relief. He now knew for sure that the woman was completely unaware.

"I'm just helping out Kinana, she's been working herself to exhaustion since you've been away, look, she's even sleeping." Natsu lied as he pointed to the sleeping purple haired barmaid. Since she had known that Natsu since childhood, she could tell there was some dishonestly in the Dragon Slayer's sentence. The woman just assumed the dishonestly was the fact that he volunteered and this was some sort of punishment from the master. The pinkette began to get a little worried when he saw the woman making a thinking face, so he deiced to move the model's attention to another subject. "So how was your mission?"

"Oh, that's sweet of you to ask, it was easy but it was still really fun." Mirajane said with her usual sweet smile, further relaxing the salmon haired mage. However, Mirajane became a little suspicious when she saw the change in her secret lover's facial expression. The demon mage thought for a couple of seconds before concocting a little plan. "Well since Kinana's taking her break, you should help me out." The woman suggested. Not remembering the state he had left the kitchen in, Natsu gladly agreed to help his long time friend out. "That's good to hear."

"Can you pour me a drink first, Mira?" Cana shouted. The drunk woman knew that the pinkette was probably screwed if Mirajane found out about the kitchen. The pinkette figured out what the brunette was doing for him and he bolted into the kitchen so he could start cleaning up the mess he had created. However, this only caused Mirajane's suspicion of him to increase once more. But once again, the white haired woman didn't show it and played along with Cana's request. _'Considering they been doing it for years, they sure know how to act normal around each other... but I don't think that will last when she finds out what really happens.'_ She thought, which made her smile a little. The more Cana thought about the relationship of her two friends, the more she realised how much the take over mage favored the pink haired mage. If she recalled properly, Mirajane would always serve the Dragon Slayer bigger portions and would even invite the pinkette into the kitchen so she could make him a special meal. The brunette wondered how no one in the guild had noticed what the two were doing.

"Here's your drink Cana, is there anything else you want to stall me with?" Mirajane asked while placing down a large mug. Cana knew that the bar tender wanted nothing more than to see her favorite Dragon Slayer and find out what was going on. But the holder mage knew that the pinkette needed more time and she was glad to stall the woman a little longer.

"Actually, I think I need a little more than just one mug." Cana said before chugging down the liquid inside the mug. Mirajane maintained her sweet smile and agreed to serve the woman her drink before asking how much she wanted. The holder mage found it a little funny seeing how hard the oldest Strauss was trying to remain calm. Although she would have normally thought the demon mage was being nice, but since she knew that all the woman wanted was to see Natsu, Cana could tell she was putting on an act. "Maybe a couple of barrels will be enough for now." The lightly tanned brunette told the bar maid. The white haired beauty once again had to contain her annoyance since the card mage's request meant she had to go down to the cellar.

_'Why is she stalling for Natsu so much? They're not even that close.'_ Mirajane thought as looked at the door to the kitchen. The woman also noticed that Kinana had disappeared, making her assume she had finally woken up and went back into the kitchen with Natsu. _'Maybe I can get some answers from Kinana, she's pretty good with gossip.'_ The woman said to herself. She knew she could trust her innocent co-worker to give her what had been happening between the Card mage and Dragon Slayer. While Mirajane was trying to piece together what had been going on with her secret lover and Cana, she turned her attention to the sound of strong winds. This got the brunette to do the same and she looked outside.

_'What the hell is going on out there?'_ She wondered as she stared at the huge tornado near the shopping district. The woman quickly realised that it could only be the aged Sky Dragon Slayer going on another rampage. Cana decided that she didn't want any part of it since she was pretty sure that the possessive female Dragon Slayer would tear her to pieces. "Natsu's got quite a day a head of him." The brown haired woman giggled. The card mage's thoughts then turned to what her pink haired lover was still doing in the kitchen. She knew that Natsu might have made a mess, but she knew he was a pretty fast worker and she had probably stalled a lot longer than she needed to. _'Well it's not my problem, I need to relax or I might not be able to take another pounding from my sexy Dragon.'_ She thought while returning to her seat near the bar.

**~With Natsu~**

The Dragon Slayer was currently in a bit of a situation. It was a situation that he wasn't too sure if it was good or bad. After he had managed to clean up the kitchen, a certain purple haired bartender entered the kitchen, got on her knees, pulled down his pants and had begun pleasuring him with her tongue. While Natsu was enjoying getting serviced by the busty co-worker of Mirajane, he was really worried about people getting suspicious about the way Kinana had entered to room. He had honestly never seen a woman besides Wendy look at him with a look of unrelenting lust. But the look of lust wasn't what caught him off guard, it was the fact that she hadn't said anything since she entered the room and had just gotten into it. "What's wrong with you, Kinana?" Natsu asked as he looked down at the woman, who was running her tongue along the length of his member.

"Your cock is so yummy Natsu." Kinana spoke with a lust fueled voice. The pinkette was shocked at what the former image of innocence had said to him. He wasn't sure why the woman was acting this way and was even more unsure of how to react to it. On one hand, she looked extremely cute when she clumsily used her tongue to massage and taste every inch of his member. But on the other hand, he was worried since she might become as possessive and psychopathic as Wendy. "Please give me your cum again Natsu, it tastes even better than your cock." Kinana moaned before opening her mouth wide open and taking the tip of the Dragon Slayer's member into it. Working from her previous experience with the pinkette, she began to suck on the bulbous head to the best of her ability. Unfortunately, the short haired woman wasn't nearly as good as any of the girls before her, but the effort she was putting made her look unbelievably cute.

Knowing the purple haired woman wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, Natsu began to guide the woman a little. He placed his hands gently on the sides of her head to hold her still and thrust his hips so half of his manhood was inside. "You managed to suck me off pretty well last time, let's see if you can handle a face fucking." Natsu told the bar tender, causing her to blush a little. Still being very inexperienced, the woman had to imagine what the pinkette meant and it was honestly a little embarrassing for her. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle until you get used to it." He added as he slid the rest of his length into her. Kinana's arousal began to rise when she felt her mouth being completely stuffed by her first sexual partner's thick cock. She loved how wide it spread her mouth open and the incredible heat it gave off. But what she loved the most was the taste of it. Being a completely unaware about sex prior to today, she really had nothing to base her opinion off of, however, she could tell that it would be a nearly impossible task to find someone who could make her feel quite like Natsu did. "You're so cute Kinana, you're making it so hard to hold back." The pinkette told the woman while gently rocking his hips.

_'He's holding back for me? Maybe I should start working harder for him.'_ Kinana thought as she began to move her head to meet up with Natsu's painfully slow thrusts. The Dragon Slayer was a pleased when she saw the woman take the situation back into her own hands and let go of her head. The pinkette wasn't really surprised when he saw how well she had adapted since she had proved herself a very quick learner. The teen wondered if he would be able to corrupt the innocent bar maid to the point she was as much of a sex freak as her co-worker because the thought of being serviced by both the guild's sexy bartenders did nothing but turn him on. _'It's getting even hotter, that means he's enjoying it... I need to work harder if I'm going to make him cum for me.'_ The impressionable bartender thought as she started moving her head even faster. The short haired woman was moving so fast that the woman wasn't getting face fucked, and instead she was just sucking him off.

"I need to step up my game or you might get ahead of me." Natsu said before he increased the speed of his thrusts. Kinana reacted very well to this and managed to keep up with her lover's lovers movements. It was obvious to Natsu that the woman was enjoying herself quite a lot from how furiously she was trying to outdo the pinkette. The pinkette quickly realised that Kinana wouldn't give up until she was the one in control and he also realised that he would hurt her if he kept trying to outdo her. _'I hope I don't regret this.'_ Natsu thought as he let the woman take control. All he hoped was she didn't turn out like Wendy.

Now that she had control, Kinana relaxed a bit and made use of her tongue a little more than before. The woman wanted to make sure that she paid the man back for all the pleasure he had even her. _'Maybe I should use my hands, but what should I use them for?'_ She wondered as continued to please the Fire Dragon Slayer. Kinana knew there must be someway she could help the pinkette reach a climax with her hands. She knew that using her hands to stroke the man in front of her would be a huge help, but she didn't want to restrict the access she had. The bartender quickly found a target and she cupped the pinkette's family jewels in her dainty hands. Working on instinct, Kinana began to softly massage them with her fingers and thumbs, causing the pinkette to let out an uncharacteristic moan. _'Wow, it feels like he's gotten even bigger than before.'_ She thought, promoting her to increase her efforts even more.

After a couple of minutes of intense oral pleasure, Natsu found himself drawing close to a climax. The woman was happy that her increased effort and passion to pleasing the man who took her first time was finally bearing fruits. Kinana was now unsure whether she wanted the pinkette to unload directly into her mouth or if she wanted it to rain down on her so she could savor the taste longer. Luckily for her, she didn't have to make that decision since Natsu had already made up his mind. "I'm close Kinana, let me cum on your pretty face." Natsu groaned. Kinana was more than happy to comply and she pulled the pinkette's member out of her mouth, resulting in a sexy audible popping sound. The woman knew that she would have to continue working her lover's cock, so she started to lick the pre-cum covered tip while jerking off the Dragon Slayer furiously. Natsu didn't even need to give the bartender a warning since the increased heat and throbbing was more than enough for her.

Knowing that the Dragon Slayer was going to release any second, Kinana stopped using her tongue and focused on using her hands. The short haired woman followed this by erotically sticking out her tongue and waiting to be bathed in her lover's seed. "Come on Natsu, please cover me in your yummy cum." Kinana pleaded with a cute yet lustful look on her face. Since Natsu was already moments from peaking and was happy to comply with the sexy barkeep's request, the Dragon Slayer let out one final grunt before he gave Kinana exactly what she wanted. Natsu released shot after shot of hot sticky cum all over the awaiting bartenders face and breast. Kinana was delighted when she felt the hot thick liquid covering her perfectly smooth skin once again. "There's so much... there's even more coming out." She said as more of the Dragon Slayer's seed left the tip of his member. The woman was overjoyed at this revelation and gladly accepted the increased amount.

Natsu eventually stopped his release, but by then, the woman had got what she wanted and then some. Natsu was now panting and trying to calm down from his high, while the woman was cleaning her body of the fire mage's hot spunk. "I guess it was worth letting you take control, that was awesome." Natsu claimed. Although Kinana wasn't the best at what she did, her hard work made up for it and she received quite a reward for it. The pinkette watched the woman greedily gobble up the man's seed. It was truly an amazing view to see the formally innocent bartender feed on his essence once again. "I hope you haven't had enough because we still have a whole day ahead of us." The pinkette said with a lustful smile, completely forgetting about the white haired demon.

"Of course I am, but as long as it's from behind again... you got it really deep last time and it felt so good." Kinana said as she she cleaned her cute face. Natsu agreed to the woman's conditions without a second of hesitation. This made the short haired beauty really happy and she got off her knees before stripping her green dress along with her panties. Natsu wasn't given time to take in Kinana's nude body since the she turned around bent over on the closest counter. "Please don't keep me waiting, I need you inside me again, I'm already wet and hot again." The bent over woman said as she spread her maidenhood for the Dragon Slayer. Natsu was happy he no longer had to control himself around Kinana and he gladly accepted her invitation. The fire mage lined up his member and thrust his entire member into her soaked tight maidenhood. "Yes! Nothing is better than this." She moaned when she felt her insides being invaded by her lover. Kinana knew that she would never get bored of having the fiery mage fill her from behind, no matter how many times she felt it and she intended of having this feeling as much as she could. _'Maybe I can convince the next girl to share with me, so I can have him again.'_

"You've become such a naughty girl, maybe I should start treating you like the rest of naughty girls in the guild." Natsu teased when he felt the woman's rear move back in time with his forward thrusts. The curvy beauty tried to deny that she was naughty, but the steadily increasing pleasure made that impossible for her. The pinkette took this as a chance to further assert his dominance and gave Kinana's exposed bubble butt a quick slap. The purple haired barkeep let out a small yelp when she felt Natsu's rough warm hand make contact to with her unsuspecting rear. "You even make the same sound as the really naughty ones, are you really a closet pervert like Laki?" He continued before spanking her again, but with a little extra force. Kinana was a little caught off guard by getting spanked, but the fact her friend was actually a closet pervert caught her even more off guard. The wood-make mage was the last person the bosomy woman thought would fall for the pinkette's charm, not wanting to jump to the conclusion that her pervert hating friend was actually one.

"So... you... did it with Laki?" Kinana managed to inquired. Natsu replied by explaining that the maker mage really hate perverted things, but she unleashed her inner pervert when things got heated between them. The woman wasn't really able to thank Natsu for the information since her all she currently cared about was generating more pleasure for the both of them. Like earlier, the former holder the title of Fairy Tail's most innocent maiden lost control of her voice once again. Loving the sound of the woman's moans erupting from her mouth, Natsu increased his speed once more which further increased the volume of the short haired vixen.

As the two continued to enjoy each other, the room quickly became filled with the erotic sound of flesh slapping together and Kinana's sweet moans. As he heard the sound of her moaning, Natsu found himself wanting nothing more than to see the maiden's cute innocent face contort into on of pure ecstasy. So the pinkette grabbed her waist and flipped the beauty onto her back. Natsu wasn't disappointed when he saw the woman's face, Kinana's face told was both erotic and cute at the same time, which is something Natsu had only see a couple of times. The pinkette found himself slowly losing what shred of self restraint he had when he saw how hard she was trying to keep up with him. "Just let yourself go, I don't mind." Natsu told the woman with a sexy grin. The pinkette was enjoying seeing the woman in this position a lot more than behind. Natsu loved the view of Kinana's big beautiful ass bouncing and rippling ever time he trust into her, but this new view was a lot better. He always loved seeing the faces girls made when he pleasured them, but this position also meant he could take in the view of Kinana's melons bouncing back and forth in time with his movements. "I never thought I would see someone like you making naughty face... maybe I should give you a little bit of a spanking after we're done." The pink haired mage teased. The dark eyed mage felt the woman's maidenhood close around him. Natsu smirked at the reaction he got, so he teased her with punishment one more time before roughly grabbing one of her large breasts.

Now that he had his hands on her endowments, Natsu didn't waste anytime and began fondling and playing with them. Much to the pleasure of the man, Kinana let out another cute moan, telling him that she wanted even more. "Ah~ Please... I'm not a naughty girl." Kinana retorted as her face turned a deep shade of red. No matter how much she tried to deny that the thought of getting a spanking from the fire mage turned her on, her body didn't want to co-operate and she began to react just the way Natsu wanted it to. _'He's being rougher than last time, I don't think I'm going to last nearly as long.'_ She thought as she tried her best to hold back her already out of control voice. The bartender wasn't sure why she was trying her best to hold back anymore, she knew that the pinkette would eventually find a weakness to exploit. The woman's prediction came true quicker than she thought it would and Natsu began to attack the sensitive peak of her breast with his warm mouth while his hand continued to fondle and squeeze the other one.

_'Her whole body feels amazing, I don't know how long I'm going to last this time.'_ Natsu thought as he continued to fuck the woman in front of him senseless. As Natsu increased his intensity, Kinana's arousal increased with it. So without thinking, Kinana wrapped her legs around the man's legs, bringing him in even closer and smothering him in her large bust. The pinkette took the new position very well. He loved the feeling of having his head buried in something so unbelievably soft. He decided to thank the woman by once again increasing his speed and force once more. The increased efforts were enough to make moans erupt out of the woman's mouth once again.

"Harder Natsu! I'm going to cum!" Kinana screamed as she held onto her man even tighter. The Dragon Slayer gave the short haired barkeep a few more powerful thrusts before unloading inside the maiden. Kinana let out another scream when she felt her insides being flooded with the cum she had been waiting for. Just like last time, Natsu felt as if the woman was trying to drain every last drop of his seed from his member. "Fill me up more Natsu... give it all to me." She begged as her maidenhood clamped down around his member even more. Since the grip was so strong, Natsu was unable to deny the woman her request and he released as much as he could inside her.

The woman's orgasm eventually subsided and her grip on both his body and manhood lessened to a point that the pinkette could get free. The first thing Natsu did was gasp and catch his breath. Although it was a pretty sweet way to do, Natsu still had a lot do before suffocating in a girl's chest. "Holy crap Kinana, you almost killed me." Natsu joked, but Kinana paid him no attention, she was too busy trying to recover and get ready for another round with her Dragon.

"Since Mirajane is here, maybe I can get off work a little early and we can enjoy our day somewhere a little more private... but after a few more rounds." The formally innocent Kinana told the pinkette. Natsu sweat dropped at the purple haired woman's new attitude towards sex, but he wasn't against it and agreed to go until she was fully satisfied. "That's good to hear and since you've been doing most of the work I think I will go on top and treat you a little." The purple haired woman suggested. Natsu had been in this situation enough times to know that letting a woman from Fairy Tail be on top was a sure fire way to getting dominated, so he kindly declined the woman's suggestion. He also didn't want to risk the woman trying something weird with him since she had been shown to be quite unpredictable. "Well I wouldn't know what I was doing anyway so it's probably for the best." She admitted.

"Don't worry, there's something I've always wanted to do with a girl besides Mira." Natsu said before pulling out of Kinana's cum filled maidenhood and aiming his member at the corrupted maiden's backdoor. Natsu knew he would have a little trouble using her backdoor considering how tight her maidenhood was, but he was sure he could use the woman's juices as lubricant. At first the woman was completely oblivious about what the fire mage was doing since she was too busy getting used to the empty feeling the lack of Natsu's member gave her. However, after getting used to it she noticed what her guild mage was doing. Natsu quickly noticed the look on the barmaid's face and decided to clear things up for the woman. "I've done this with Mira heaps of times and she loves it." He added as he pressed the lubricated tip of his member against the woman's puckered hole. Kinana had an uncertain look on her face and Natsu knew that she would either need some more convincing before she let him do something like that to her.

Unfortunately, Natsu wasn't given the opportunity to convince the purple haired beauty, who had tensed up, blushed and had hide her face. Natsu noticed that the woman was looking at the door before hiding herself. The pinkette turned around and was shocked to see an equally shocked Mirajane looking at the two of them. Natsu froze when he saw the white haired beauty and he began kicking himself for not only getting carried away with Kinana, but also forgetting that she was right outside the room. "So this is what you've been doing... I thought I told you never to go behind my back like this." Mirajane growled as her magic began to go wild. Instead of being scared, Natsu recovered from the initial shock, calmed down and approached the clearly angry woman. Kinana wanted to go stop the Dragon Slayer, but her body hadn't full recovered from her earlier pounding.

As Natsu approached the white haired mage, she became visually more pissed off and her magic increased as well. "Don't be so angry Mira, you know it's my mating season and the girls here are irresistible... but they still don't compare to you." Natsu told the woman, making sure to whisper the last part. The woman calmed down a little, but she still seemed a little unimpressed and angry at the Dragon mage. "Maybe I could make it up you by doing your favorite, and I've even got someone to help me out." He added before whispering exactly what he was going to do, causing the woman to calm down completely. Mirajane cursed Natsu for knowing what to do if he wanted to get her back into a good mood, not matter how mad she was at him. Natsu pat himself on the back for knowing the woman so well and the threesome he knew was coming soon. _'I was so close, but a threesome sounds pretty good right now.'_ The horny Dragon Slayer thought. After the quick thought, Natsu instructed the naked cum filled woman to get dressed so they could get back to work.

"I thought we were going to do it some more?" Kinana asked, prompting Natsu to tell her that they were going to have plenty of fun when they finished up their work. Kinana cleaned herself up and got off the counter before she picked up her discarded clothing. The pinkette noticed the disappointment in the woman's face and made a mental note to give her some extra attention when they got to their destination. "I don't see why can't just do it here, you told me that you and Mirajane have stuff in here?" She asked as she finished cleaning up the cum that was previously leaking out of her.

"Natsu~ how much did you tell her about us?" Mirajane asked in an overly sweet voice. The Dragon Slayer explained that the might have exposed how freaky the demon could get when he was talking dirty to Kinana. The S-class mage was honestly unfazed by this revelation since she knew how talkative the pinkette could get during when he was enjoying himself, but it wasn't all bad since she could use it to find out what he had been doing this entire time. _'I can't believe I need to bring a new pair of spare panties.'_ She thought when she noticed that her undergarments were among the pile of clothes Kinana had picked up.

**~Two hours later~**

After their little talk in the Kitchen, Mirajane, Kinana and Natsu began helping out in the guild. The pinkette didn't mind that he was being forced to serve the entire guild since he knew that after he finished, he would be able to enjoy both women after it was over. While working, Natsu noticed that something strange was happening outside and no one was leaving the guild because of it. He had tried to investigate a couple of times but one of the two barmaids would always stop him before he could find out anything. However, Natsu now had an opportunity to investigate and he took the chance. Once Natsu opened the the large guild doors, he was shocked to see a large tornado in the middle of the town. He instantly figured out that it was a certain sky Dragon Slayer going crazy again. _'All she had to do was buy some clothes with Erza, why did this happen?'_ He pondered as he looked at the massive display of magical power. Natsu than went to ask himself how he hadn't noticed this before.

"I know that we only have a couple of minutes before we can leave, but I doesn't mean that you can slack off." Mirajane told the pinkette from behind the bar. Natsu responded by simply pointing to the large tornado. Mirajane was completely unfazed by display of power and told Natsu to get back to work. This made Natsu assume she had not only noticed it, but she had also paid it absolutely no mind. "We can all find out what it is when we finish up." She added before going back to cleaning up a mug. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and did as the woman told him. Kinana didn't take to kindly to her white haired guild mate talking to her Dragon Slayer like that since it was supposed to be her day with Natsu. The idea of just forcing Natsu to stop spending so much time with her co-worker kept popping up in her head, but she managed to hold herself back and serve the guild their food.

Although the woman was pretty much fuming, Kinana's jealously had somehow gone unnoticed by the other barmaid. _'I know I can make him do what I want, but if I do that, Mirajane will start asking questions and than I won't get Natsu anymore.'_ Kinana thought as her frustration started to take over. All the woman really wanted to do is take the Dragon Slayer back to her room and let him have her way with her. Luckily for her, Natsu was bored and he noticed the frustrated look on the beauty's usually happy face. Not wanting one of his guild mates to be upset, he asked her what was wrong and she replied by tell him that Mirajane had been taking too much of his attention, even though it was supposed to be her day with him. The pinkette apologised and explained that he needed to keep Mirajane happy or something very bad would happen. "I guess you're going to have to give me more attention later on."

"You don't know what you're getting into, Mira has a habit of really bringing it out of me." Natsu whispered into the woman's ears. Kinana blushed a little at the thought of the Dragon Slayer going even harder than he already did and she was quickly understanding why she hadn't seen Laki since she had her day with the fearsome mage. The pinkette caught a whiff of Kinana's arousal, causing his instincts to tell him to take her right there and prove to the whole guild that she was his and his alone. The hormonal mage shook his head and got those thoughts out of his head. He knew that thinking about his female guild mates like that, but he was so far in his mating season that he had almost no self control at this point and he was strongly considering it. _'Holy crap, that dress doesn't cover up her tits at all... there just begging for a grabbing, I bet she wouldn't even mind.'_ The horny beast that used to be Natsu thought. Natsu's thoughts weren't the only thing that showed off his lust, a look at his eyes would show anyone exactly what he was thinking about. Luckily for the teen's reputation, no one apart from Cana noticed the look of lust in his eyes.

_'Holy fuck, what's with that look... I'm getting hot just looking at those sexy eyes of his.'_ Cana thought as her core began to heat up to levels she had only felt when being intimate with the slayer. The woman quickly tore her eyes away from the pinkette's glowing enchanting eyes and turned her attention back to her drink. The brunette assumed that her sudden arousal had something to do with Natsu and the fact he was in heat. _'What a cheeky trick you've developed there, I wonder if you know the effect you really have on women now.'_ The blushing drinker thought as she took a slip of her beverage. Although she wouldn't get her question answered anytime soon, she knew that the guild was going to be a lot more entertaining with a horny chick magnet Dragon Slayer walking around. _'I wonder who the next girl is going to be?'_

Knowing that it was probably bad for everyone, Natsu made sure to keep his eyes off of everyone. The lustful pinkette was able to help out the two barmaids without making a move on either of the buxom beauties. However, this course of action wasn't received well by the women, who were doing their best to tempt him as much as they could without being extremely obvious. Mirajane knew that the pinkette was struggling to control himself, and she wanted to tease him as much as she could in the hopes that he would pay her back tenfold. Although Kinana was somewhat aware of the inhuman amount of lust Natsu was holding back, she teased him as well, but only with the intention of getting his attention. "Well it's time to go, my shift is done." Kinana cheered with a huge smile. The woman did enjoy working at the guild, but she couldn't contain her happiness because she knew that Mirajane still had another hour or so before she could leave. This meant she would have an entire hour with an extremely horny Dragon Slayer. Kinana told the platinum haired woman that Natsu's shift was also up and pretty much announced that they were going to start without her. Mirajane didn't really mind because it meant it would make it easier for her to prove that she was the better lover if the pinkette was already worked up.

"Have fun you two, I'll see you later." Mirajane waved with her normal graceful smile. After working with the model for so long, she knew that the demon of Fairy Tail was up to something big. Even with this in mind, Kinana didn't make an effort to find out since she was too excited about spending more time with the Dragon Slayer. _'I know Kinana definitely won't have what I want, so maybe I should swing by my room before I join them.'_ She thought with as her graceful smile turned into a devious smirk. Natsu wasn't entirely sure why he turned around when he left, but he was glad he did since he was able to catch a glimpse of the demon's smile. The pinkette now knew that the white haired beauty had concocted one of her little plans, and he also knew that he was going to have fun spoiling it and seeing the cute reaction every time she failed.

"Hurry up Kinana, I kinda have to take care of something before we get back to your room." Natsu said before pointing at the tornado. Kinana was actually hoping the Dragon Slayer didn't have anything to do with the disturbance, but even she knew that trouble usually followed the fire mage. Kinana reluctantly agreed to let the pinkette do as he pleased, but only as it didn't end up causing more trouble for her and the rest town. "When have I ever brought trouble to the guild or town?" The pinkette inquired, causing Kinana to wonder if he was actually being serious with his question. The purple haired woman knew very well that the leader of the guild's strongest team was fairly oblivious to his destructive actions, but she was seriously worried if he had forgotten how much damaged he had caused the guild hall.

"Just try to be careful Natsu, I'll been waiting at Fairy Hills." Kinana said, trying to get as far away from the destruction that was going to certainly occur once the pinkette went to 'resolve' the problem. Although the pinkette was still wondering why the woman didn't want to just wait outside the building, he was more than happy for her to go to her room and prepare herself. Natsu waved his beautiful guild mate away, who returned it with a smiled before she ran away as fast as she could. _'That wind looks like it could rip me apart, how is he supposed to get in there?'_ Kinana wondered as she took one final look back at the pinkette.

**~Twenty minutes later~**

After a fairly calming and relaxing walk to the store front, Natsu found himself in front of the tornado and at a complete loss at what to do. _'Man, flying would be pretty useful right now... I wonder where Happy is, I could probably get up high enough and drop down.'_ The Dragon Slayer thought as he looked up at the tornado. _'I feel like I've been in this situation before... how the fuck did I get out of it again?'_ Natsu pondered as he did his best to remember his encounter with a certain dark guild seven years ago. After standing there for a good five minutes, Natsu gave up trying to recalled and decided that he would wing it. Though the wind looked like it could rip the toughest of dragons to shreds, the curious mage reached out his hand to touch it. Much to his surprise, the wind separated as his hand was about to make contact and he was sucked into the by a strong current of wind seconds later. The pinkette was now on the other side of the tornado and it closed behind him. Natsu turned around and he attempted to touch it, only to pull his hand away the second he made contact with it. "What the fuck? That almost ripped my hand apart." He reacted before figuring out that he was well and truly trapped in the building. The pinkette didn't really mind thought, it was probably for the best since it meant he didn't have to do much investigating to find the source. With that thought in mind, Natsu turned around and started his search for the sky Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was honestly a little surprised at the damage the female Dragon Slayer had caused, he knew that the mage had become a lot stronger thanks to the rapid aging, it was still quite impressive she had managed to subdue the Knight and take control of this area. He was also a little terrified about what might have happened to the prideful redhead if the state of the store was anything to go by. Natsu had been in the store a couple of times and in his opinion, it was a very nice one, but right now, it looked like a crazed animal had visited and ripped everything to shreds. The state of the shop made the pinkette wonder what could have happened to set the bustiest Fairy Tail mage off. "Hello Natsu-san, I'm glad you made it." Wendy greeted with a lustful look in her eyes. Natsu's arousal instantly climbed when he saw the state his fellow Dragon Slayer was in. The woman was only clad in a pair of tight fitting panties, that clung to her firm butt like a baby to a mother, her attire, if it could be called that, gave Natsu a view of her huge breast. "I know it's not my day with you anymore, but if you can help me with bra shopping... I want to something sexy for you and Erza-san keeps trying to make me wear something simple." Wendy went on, before she noticed the look of lust on her mate's face.

_'They're even bigger than Kinana's_ _, I just wanna grab'em again.'_ Natsu thought as he stared at Wendy's ripe melons. It was already bad enough that he was in the presence of his mate, but the fact that she was naked in front of him made his instincts go overdrive. The female Dragon Slayer saw how crazed with lust the pinkette was becoming from the view and a small smirked appeared on her face. Natsu managed to turned his attention away from the young woman and shook his his head. "So why did you ruin this store?" He asked in an uncertain voice. However, the his question was ignored since the woman was eyeing her mate's hardened member. The teen noticed this and asked again, in a much firmer tone.

"Well, they didn't have enough things in my size, which is unfair because Lucy-san has heaps of sexy bra's and I'm only like one or two cup sizes bigger than her." Wendy claimed in an upset tone. Natsu wondered if the aged Sky Dragon Slayer's hormones were making her this irrational or if this was the woman Wendy was going to become. Natsu really didn't find the second option too out there since most of the people she had as role models were fairly irrational people. Wendy giggled at the pink haired mage's reaction. "Don't worry Natsu-kun, I didn't hurt anyone apart from Erza-san." The bare woman added as she pointed the knocked out Knight turned Maid. The fire mage rushed to the side of Erza and made sure that the half naked Slayer hadn't gone too far.

"You don't have to worry about her, I would never hurt one of your girls, I know how much they all mean to you." Wendy joked, making Natsu let out a sigh of relief. The Sky Dragon Slayer did her best to contain her jealously when she saw how quickly Natsu's lust turned into concern for the red haired maid. Although the bluenette was doing her to control herself, but she was failing miserably. "Come on Natsu, I'm sure that Kinana is getting impatient so I'll take care of Erza-san and clean up this mess." She offered. The pinkette replied by telling the younger woman that he was more than happy to carry the knight of Fairy Tail, which only caused the sky maiden to pout a little. Natsu laughed at the woman's reaction, which her pout even more. "Fine, I'm going to finish up here, but you have to give me a little kiss first." The bustiest Fairy requested, hoping to lure her mate into something much more than a little kiss. Unfortunately, the woman wasn't able to keep her arousal in check and the pinkette sniffed it out.

"Sorry Wendy, as much as I would want to go a couple of rounds, I don't want to miss out on what's waiting for me at Fairy Hills... and I could smell how wet you are." Natsu teased as he left, making the aged Dragon show signs of her former self by turning a bright red. Wendy cursed herself for not being able to do something a simple as concealing her arousal and she went back to finding something to wear. She knew that she was going to have to make find something really special since her mate would probably see plenty of sexy undergarments before their next encounter.

**~Fairy Hills~**

After a walk that felt like hours, Natsu had finally made his way back to Fairy Hills. It had been a pretty exhausting day for the hormonal Dragon Slayer. Not only did he get a surprise wake-up call from Wendy and Juvia, he had also received special treatment from Cana and a sexy show from Erza, and that was just his morning. Luckily for him, he was able to get a bit of a break when he was working with Kinana since she didn't go in with the intention of sleeping with the Fire mage, but that had changed and he was pretty sure that was the only thing the purple haired woman could think about. The pink haired mage got those thoughts out of his mind and focused on the biggest event that had occurred today, the return of Mirajane. Natsu knew that the woman would have one of two reactions to the fact that he was sworn to serve the women of Fairy Hills. She would either try tearing the female dormitory to pieces for stealing her man, or she would find a way to make the situation benefit her. Natsu honestly hoped she would go with the second reaction since he enjoying the set up he was currently in... well apart from the shock collar that was still tightly fastened around his neck. The man was happy that none of the girls had been using it that often because it really hurt the mage.

Natsu's focus then shifted to focus from recounting the day and moved them to what was coming next. He began plotting about how he was going to handle the second woman. The pinkette knew for a fact that the more inexperienced barmaid would do whatever he wanted to, but experienced one had a lot of pent up sexual energy and she would make an active effort to gain control or outdo him. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Natsu concluded that the best course of action was to just wing it and hope that the Demon of Fairy Tail didn't have any major tricks up her sleeve. If he recalled correctly, the last time the woman had tried to surprise him sexually. Natsu began to think about how the demon went in with the intention of showing that she could had the potential to dominate the Slayer, but it ended up in Mirajane being tied up and fucked in the ass. The pinkette held the memory very close to his heart since it was the first time he had tried anal and bondage at the same time. Natsu's mind then began to wonder to all the things he had done with the white haired woman. _'I kinda think it would be easier to think about what I haven't done to her.'_ Natsu said with himself with a small laugh.

"Natsu? Where am I?" Erza asked as she finally woke up. Natsu was caught off guard by the knight's sudden change in state and dropped her in his panic. Due to the fact that she wasn't completely awake yet and still recovering from what happened with the other Dragon Slayer, Erza didn't really react to being dropped by her lover. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't find himself being beaten to a pulp by the downed woman. However, the fire mage didn't let his guard down and stared at the knight, waiting for her to react. Instead of wondering why her childhood friend was staring at her so much, she instantly jumped to the conclusion that he was upset at her for failing to help Wendy with her shopping. Wanting forgiveness the red haired maid turned around and presented her plum bare rear to her master. "I'm sorry for failing you master, please punish me as you please." the masochistic woman requested.

Natsu was extremely tempted to give the woman want she wanted, but he knew how carried away things would get if he did. If he had to guess, it would start off as a simple spanking, but then it would quickly turn into him fucking Erza right outside of Fairy Hills for everyone to see. If he was being perfectly honest, the idea of everyone seeing his dominance over Titania aroused him to no end. However, he knew that he would be in for a very nasty shocking if Kinana found out he had done so. "Maybe I'll punish you tomorrow if you drop by early enough, but I need to get to Kinana room." Natsu said, causing the Queen of the fairies to turn around and give him a slightly disappointed look.

"It seems like my skills in seduction are still lacking... I should ask Lucy were she buys her underwear." Erza thought out loud, while not noticing that she was doing so. Still feeling bad from making the woman feel not good enough, Natsu decided to keep the fact that the woman was speaking her thoughts to herself. Now that he knew that Erza was completely fine, he waved her goodbye and entered the female dormitory. "Goodbye Master, and have a pleasant night with Kinana." The scarlet mage said with a smile.

**~Kinana's Room~**

Natsu had finally reached the door of Kinana's room and to say he was excited would have been an understatement. Not only had he given a chance to mate with the bustiest girl in the guild, but he had also given up on a chance to show his dominance over the guild's strongest woman. Plus he had been working around two very sexy bartenders the most of the day. "Open up Kinana." Natsu greeted as he knocked at the door. The pinkette waited a couple of seconds before he heard footsteps rushing towards the door. A few more seconds passed before the door was open and the greeted by a very cheerful barmaid, who looked as if she had just left the shower. The greeting was even better since Kinana was only wearing a very short pair of green polka dot shorts and a matching shirt. _'As much as I love all the sexy and revealing clothes the girls wear, it's nice to see a girl wearing something cute for a change.'_ He thought as he took in the aura of purity the woman gave off, which was ironic considering what she had been thinking of while she was cleaning herself up.

"Hello Natsu, I hope you finished up all your business because you're all mine until Mirajane gets here." Kinana cheered before she pressed her chest against the Dragon Slayer's. A healthy blush appeared on Natsu's face when he realised that the woman wasn't wearing anything underneath. The pinkette's reaction to the situation was not missed by the purple haired maiden. Unlike the rest of the Fairies, who would have teased the man for being a pit of a perv, Kinana felt embarrassed for forgetting something so simple "I'm sorry Natsu... I was so excited about doing it with you and I completely forgot about my bra and panties." She apologised as she held onto the pinkette tightly. Natsu didn't see anything wrong with Kinana going commando. In fact, the thought of such an innocent seeming girl doing something so bold made him want her even more.

"Don't worry about that Kinana, it just means I won't have to deal with any extra clothes when we start." Natsu replied before planting a kiss on Kinana's lips and grabbing her rear and exceptional bust. These actions were enough to set the woman in his arms off and she slipped her tongue into the mage's mouth. Natsu liked how the barmaid had decided to become a little more aggressive, since it made making her his submissive a lot more fun. Knowing that it would make the woman a little more confident in herself, Natsu allowed her to take control while only pretending to fight back. Just as Natsu planned, Kinana was lulled into a false sense of dominance her body began to move on it's own. Her hands found themselves exploring the muscular form of the man in front of her, while her lower half began grinding against the pinkette's. _'This is nice and all, but Mira will be here soon and I want to get started.'_ Natsu thought as his lust began to take control once more. He removed his hands from Kinana's boob and butt, so he could use them to pick up the woman from underneath her thighs and press her sexy body against the nearest wall in her room. Wanting to reduce the pinkette's workload, the woman wrapped her legs tightly around the Slayer's waist.

"So rough Natsu, do you treat every girl like this?" Kinana asked the Dragon Slayer as she felt her back being pressed against the cold hard wall. Natsu replied by heating up his hands and giving her ass a rough squeeze. The short haired beauty knew for a fact that her guild mate had been going easy on her the entire day and she as getting sick of it. Right now, all she wanted to do was to experience what every other girl had. "Don't hold back anymore Natsu, no one is around and you've given me enough experience so I know I can take it." She requested, causing the lustful Dragon slayer to go into a frenzy. Natsu did a quick scan of the room, located the bed and carried the woman onto it. While being carried, Kinana couldn't tear her eyes away from his glowing golden eyes and found herself becoming even more turned on by the feeling of pure lust the gaze gave off.

"I hope gramps is willing to give you a day off tomorrow." Natsu teased as he loomed over the aroused bartender. Natsu wasted absolutely no time and ripped off the shirt covering Kinana's bosom before he proceeded to burn off her shorts. A smile appeared on the Dragon Slayer's face when he saw that she wasn't lying about going without. "We probably have time for one round before Mira finishes up at the guild and joins in, so let's not waste any time." He told the beauty beneath him before he grabbed a handful of her ample bust. Knowing that the pinkette's statement was true, Kinana began to act and removed her partner's pants, revealing his erect monstrous manhood. No matter how many times she was presented with the sight, she could never fathom how it could that size and how all of it had fit inside her. "Don't act so shy Kinana, that's not going to work with me anymore... especially since you're perverted enough to go around without panties and wear another woman's." He continued before heating up the hand resting on the woman's large sensitive melon.

_'Maybe telling him not to hold back wasn't a great idea.'_ Kinana told herself when she felt the heat of her lover's member increase in her hand. Of all the times she had done it with the fire mage today, Kinana had never felt her lover give off such an amazing amount of heat before. Not wanting to disappoint, she began stroking the mage's member with the skills she had picked up on during her day with him. Although her skills were still very amateurish, Natsu found himself enjoying the feeling of Kinana's dainty hand playing with his member while he used both his hands to play with her mountainous breasts. The bartender let out a moan when she felt her breasts being fondled and played with. The experience was made even better for when she felt her sensitivity suddenly increase, which unbeknownst to both of them was because of the very potent pheromones he was giving off. _'My body feels so hot right now, I need more from him.'_ She thought as she used her free hand to move Natsu's onto her sopping maidenhood. The mage gladly accepted the invitation to play with the most scared her body.

"Even though you're making such a naughty noise, you're still making such a cute face." Natsu teased. After getting a small whimper from the woman beneath him, he plunged his two of his fingers into the soaked depths of her maidenhood. The woman let out a loud, long moan when she felt the two invader's hit her sweet spot. After taking note of this, he continued to stimulate the spot with great vigor. _'I don't think I'm going to put it in before Mira gets here, she's just way too much fun to play with.'_ He said to himself while staring at the pleasured look on the short haired woman's cute face. Natsu found himself slowly becoming addicted to seeing Kinana's cute face contort into one of pure ecstasy, mainly because it reminded him of how Lisanna was during their first time together.

"Why won't you stop teasing me... I know you want to put it, so why don't you?" Kinana moaned, transforming Natsu's smile into a devilish grin. Kinana blushed when she saw the pinkette's reaction. However, her blush wasn't out of embarrassment, but instead happiness. From what she had heard from listening to her female guild mates, most of their boyfriends were more in it for themselves and barely spent anytime with foreplay. So Kinana couldn't help feeling a little special with the amount of affection Natsu gave her. Feeling as if she owed the mage for teaching her the pleasures of the flesh, Kinana tightened her grip on his member and began to stroke it with more energy than before. "If you're going to tease me, I guess I have no choice but to tease you back." She stated.

"Don't get head of yourself... You're already soaked and I know how to make scream and submit to me more than I already have." Natsu said as his grin increased in size. Now Kinana was really regretting the beast she had just unleashed.

**~Thirty Minutes later~**

"It seems like they have already gotten into it... but that just makes it even more exciting." Mirajane said as she stood outside of Kinana's room, where loud moans and skin on skin contact could be heard. The woman had made sure to take her time so she was prepared for everything, so she could properly remind her Dragon who was his first.


	10. A very long night (Part 1)

**~Kinana's room~**

It was now early morning and Natsu was sandwiched between the soft bodies of Fairy Tail's two sexy barmaids. The Dragon Slayer was very exhausted from the previous nights events. This exhaustion was by no means the fault of Kinana as she was still very easy, even after getting it from the pinkette for nearly the entire day. The Dragon Slayer's current state could be attributed to the platinum haired beauty, but not in the way she had hoped. Even though he barely had any energy after last night's activities, he could not complain. Last night was defiantly the best sex he had ever had. It was so good that he couldn't help flashing back to it.

**~Last Night~**

Natsu was currently having the time of his life. At the moment, Kinana was on her side with one of her long slender legs over his shoulder while he fucked her brains out. Even though the purple haired women was struggling to keep up with the Dragon Slayer, it won't matter for long since his next partner was on her way, so he didn't have to worry about holding back. This was both good and bad for the woman. On one hand, she was experiencing the best pleasure of her life, but than again, she knew that her body won't eventually give up on her and she won't be able to properly satisfy her pink haired lover.

Natsu had been with enough women to know when they were doing their best to hold on and the purplette's actions made it even more obvious. Not only was she moaning like a woman possessed, she was holding onto her bed sheets with every ounce of strength she could muster. Her show of resilience only made the pinkette want to break the woman even more and his already monstrous thrusts became even more ferocious. This resulted in the women attempting to move a little, in an attempt to reduce the mind blowing pleasure she was feeling.

"You're so fucking cute when you squirm like that, but you're not getting away from me that easy." Natsu taunted as he strengthened his grip on Kinana's thigh before bringing her even closer. The women knew that there was no way she was going to escape the Dragon's clutches and she was honestly fine with that. What Natsu was doing was incredible and a little more control over the situation was all she could ask for. However, that was not happening unless she got a sudden burst of stamina. The Dragon Slayer could see that all he had to do was give her a few more powerful thrusts. So that is exactly what the pinkette did.

"NATSU~!" Kinana screamed as she reached yet another climax. This was the women's most intense and powerful, it was also her last for the night. The busty barmaid's body was not as durable as the women Natsu had been with prior and her exhaustion finally caught up to her as she rode her high. "Thank you." She said softly before passing out with pleased smile on her face. Even though he hadn't been completely satisfied yet, he was still happy with his conquest of the beauty. As he watched the women fall unconscious, Natsu began to appreciate the fact that he was in heat a little more, and he was a little disappointed that his mating session would be coming to an end in a few days as it was meant to only last a week.

"Are you going to keep standing out there Mira, I'm done with Kinana." Natsu said before pulling out of the sleeping short haired beauty. Natsu knew that the demon of Fairy Tail had been watching him for a little while because of two major reasons. The first was he could smell the beauty's amazing and intoxicating scent, the second reason was that he knew the platinum haired beauty was a bit of a pervert and she enjoyed watching her secret lover enjoying himself.

"My, my Natsu, I can't believe you gave Kinana such pounding... I thought I was supposed to be the only who you fucked that hard." Mirajane teased as she entered the room with a seductive smile while holding a small brown bag. Even though she was mostly joking, she was a little shocked that the Dragon Slayer was going so wild on such a fragile and inexperienced women. Even though she hadn't been there at the start, she could assume that the Dragon Slayer had been gentle at first, but his lust had finally taken over. The light haired women was happy that the Kinana had warmed up her boyfriend for her since it meant she could get straight into it. "I hope you still have enough energy for me, because I've got a few new tricks that will help me tame my big bad dragon." She continued as put down the bag and started approaching the hormonal pinkette.

"That's good to hear, I've been improving too, so you better prepare yourself." Natsu retorted with a cocky grin. The pinkette was very confident in his skills to dominate the white haired demon due to the fact that he had been doing it for years and the amount of women he's been with as of late. The only exception was their first few times when it was clumsy and awkward for both of them. Mirajane noticed the slightly cocky aura that was about her lover, which made her strengthen her resolve. The women knew the pinkette's body better than any other girl could ever hope, yet she still hadn't been able to take charge in the bedroom for more than a few rounds. However, she had made sure that she would come out on top today, even if she had to take some rather drastic actions.

"Don't get too confident Natsu-kun, I'll let you have your fun... at first." Mirajane declared as she began to strip. She knew her favorite dragon slayer was already in hard and horny, but she could never miss a chance to tease him with her curvaceous body. The beauty made sure to strip a little slower, just so she could entice and arouse him even more. She knew that she was playing with fire, but she didn't mind getting burnt, in fact, she kind of liked it. It was true, the sexy poster girl of Fairy Tail had a little bit of a masochist side to her, however, it couldn't match one of a red haired knight. Natsu continued to watch the women sexily strip, doing his best not to pounce on the beauty and show his appreciation for the small show. "My, my Natsu, you sure are energetic." The take over mage teased when she noticed the pinkette's member standing tall.

"Can you really blame me? I've got one of the sexiest women in Fiore getting naked right in front of me." Natsu told the beauty as the sexy show came to an end. The pinkette took a couple of seconds to enjoy a view many would kill for. Every part of the women's body was captivating, from her large perky breasts to her soft milky skin, which littered with love bites he had left there. Mirajane liked having the Dragon Slayer ogle her and decided to pose for him a little for him. Natsu was only able to watch the women for a couple of seconds before he got up, picked her up and threw her onto Kinana's bed. "Mine." The lust driven teen growled as his instincts began to take over once more.

"It's been so long since you've been in heat, I forgot how much more aggressive you got, that explains why you fucked poor little Kinana unconscious." Mirajane teased when she felt her lover's hand roughly grab a hold of one of her large perky breasts. The woman loved how the pinkette knew exactly how rough he had to be with the beauty to get a proper reaction of her without causing her too much pain. "Ohh~ Come on, I know you can do better than that you big bad dragon." The beauty taunted, making the dragon slayer even more aggressive. Even though she knew that making the pinkette even more horny was not the smartest thing she could do, making him believe that he had complete control over the situation would make her victory even more sweet.

Due to his lust induced trance, Natsu didn't notice that he was being strung along by the women bellow him and he moved his other hand to her already sodden maidenhood. Making contact with the moist area, made it even more obvious that she had enjoyed what she had seen him do to Kinana. "If you like what I did to Kinana, wait until I really get started by you... It's not going to be like the last times, you're not getting any breaks tonight." Natsu stated as forced two of his fingers into her awaiting maidenhood. He didn't waste any time and found the beauty's soft spot. This resulted in a cute moan to escape from the white haired model's partly parted lips.

However, a small moan wasn't enough for the hormonal teen, he wanted to hear the beauty to scream out his name like she always did. So in an effort to achieve his perverse goal, he put some of his focus on her large supple breasts. The pink haired teen continued to fondle on of the women's twins with one of his hands and he decided to put his mouth to much better use. Natsu engulfed the exposed peak of Mirajane's other breast and began to twirl the his talented tongue around the sensitive hardened nub. These simple actions got him a slightly louder moan, but this was still not enough for the man and his lover knew it. Although she was going crazy on the inside, she couldn't let Natsu know that or her little plan to really bring out the beast in Natsu wouldn't work. _'Come on Mira, keep your voice down, even if it feels amazing.'_ Mirajane thought as she bit her lip in an attempt to silence herself. Luckily for her, the fire mage was way too busy suckling/fondling her breasts and thrusting his fingers into her maidenhood to notice the women's struggle.

_'How is she holding on so well, maybe I should skip straight to the kinky stuff.'_ Natsu thought as his consistently effective techniques were seemingly failing him. It was clear to him that he wouldn't get what he wanted at this rate, so he decided to give the white haired maiden a sensation she always responded to, pain. The pinkette increased the temperature of his hands to levels that were guaranteed to get a reaction out of even the toughest of women, but he wasn't finished there. He wanted results and he was going to get them by any means necessary, so he bit down on the take-over mage's nipple a little. This influx of new sensations sent shivers down the women's spine and Natsu got what he had been waiting for from the women below him. _'Music to my ears.'_ He said to himself as more and more moans left the models mouth. Although Natsu had thought he had won, Mirajane was the real winner in the situation. She not only got the Dragon Slayer to be even aggressive, but she got even more pleasure for herself.

"That's perfect Natsu, show this naughty little demon what happens when she teases a dragon." Mirajane moaned as the first stage of her little plan succeeded. Now that the first part had gone smoothly, she was able to enjoy one of her favorite pass times; being dominated by her secret lover. The experience was made even more enjoyable for her since her co-worker was right next to her and the residence of Fairy Hills could most likely hear what she was doing with her man. The thought of someone walking in and catching them in the act aroused the woman to no end. Mirajane was glad that she didn't have to keep her voice down any longer. _'This is perfect, I can't believe I had to wait a week for this.'_ She thought, before she moved her lover's head closer to her bust.

In Natsu's mind, he had complete control over his lover and he decided to finish her off. While he normally liked playing around with his girls before he finished with them, however, Mirajane was different. Since they had been doing it for years, the women knew him just as well as he knew her, so he knew it wasn't wise to play around with her. The pinkette got his already soaked fingers deeper into the women and made his tongue work even harder. _'Any second now.'_ Natsu thought when he felt the women's inner walls tighten around his fingers. It was clear that the women was very close and she wasn't doing anything to fight back against it.

"It feels so good~ I'm cumming Natsu~" Mirajane mewled as her body began to spasm under her lover. The beautiful women didn't bother trying to keep her voice down and let her angelic moans be heard by the entire dormitory as she reached powerful climax. While it didn't top what she had previously done with the pinkette, the feeling was still amazing due to his increase in vigor. Natsu watched and waited while his lover enjoyed her orgasm. Even though it wasn't a rare sight for the pinkette, it was quite a sight to behold. "That was great Natsu, I want to return the favor, but you're going to get off of me." The recovering demoness said between her exhausted pants. The hormonal pinkette was simply unable to resist such an amazing offer so he got off the women and moved to the edge of the bed. Mirajane could barely contain a smirk and didn't waste anytime positioning herself in front of her lover's large erect member. "Lively as ever, I wouldn't expect any less from my boyfriend, even if he is a dirty cheater." She teased before grabbing a hold the younger mage's shaft.

Normally Natsu would have humored the maiden's teasing, but all he could think about at the moment was fucking the beauty in front of him into submission. So the pinkette grabbed a handful of the beauty's platinum locks and made her swallow the head of his member rather forcibly. Any other girl may have been caught off guard by this sudden roughness, but Mirajane knew what she had done and she was prepared for anything that he could throw at her. In an attempt to remind her lover that nothing was too much for her, she started to suck what was in her mouth. Due to her only having to deal with the tip of his member, she was able to do it without a problem. She wanted to take more of her lover's cock into her mouth, but she had no control because Natsu was still holding onto her white locks. Although she liked the hair pulling, she appreciated her mobility a little more. The beauty signaled for the pinkette to let go of her head, but this led to him strengthening her grip and making her take even more

Although she wasn't completely expecting this course of action, she was still able to adapt without fault. Due to his lust driven state, Natsu had forgotten just how great the women was at blowing him, so he was in awe at how well she was taking it. Mirajane internally smile when she realised that her lover had well and truly given to his lust, which meant she now had the advantage. Wanting to prove this to man in front of her, she increased her efforts tenfold. The sudden burst of pleasure was so unexpected, Natsu lost a little bit of strength of in his arms and let got of the beauty's hair, giving her back her freedom. _'I'm going to rock your world Dragon boy.'_ Mirajane said to herself as she began moving her head along the impressive length of her guild mate's member. The women's skill completely blew away that of her competition as she knew where to aim and how hard to suck.

Natsu found himself unable to tear his eyes away from his beautiful lover. He was quickly being reminded why she was his favorite girl. She was not only amazing at what she did, she also looked amazing while doing it. The Dragon Slayer couldn't contain himself and he started to let out small low grunts as the women expertly sucked him off. "Fuck Mira, you're amazing." Natsu praised, making a small blush appear on her face. The white haired bartender loved it when the pinkette praised her and decided to show her appreciation by taking the entire thing down her throat in one go. Seeing his member disappear down the model's throat so easily made it even more evident that Mira was his best lover. Unlike his previous lovers the women hadn't faulted or gagged in her quest to orally pleasure him. But then again, they hadn't anywhere near the same amount of experience as the take over mage did, so it really wasn't a fair comparison.

Mirajane continued to please her lover with skill that no one could hope to match, until she felt the thick man meat in her mouth begin to pulse and heat up in her wet cavern. It was obvious to the maiden that the pinkette was moments away from another climax, and she could also tell that it was going to be a fairly big one. _'I wonder what my naughty dragon wants to do, does he want to cover me his yummy cum or, is he going to force that fat cock down my throat and give me a belly full of it?'_ Mirajane pondered as her own arousal began to get out of control. While she had been able to keep it under control for the most part, the fact that she hadn't slept with her lover in nearly a week and a number of other factors made it harder for her to concentrate at the task at hand. Luckily for her, she didn't have to concentrate for much longer or make a decision since the pinkette had finally snapped. Natsu could no longer hold himself back and he forced the white haired maiden to take his entire member. Mirajane knew exactly what was going to happen next and after a few seconds moments of waiting, she felt the fire mage's burning seed pour down her throat. _'My my, this is a lot, even for him... This is going to make the next part even better.'_ She thought while effortlessly swallowing the pinkette's load. As he released, Natsu began to regain some of his self control.

"Perfect as always Mira, you didn't even spill anything." Natsu praised as he pulled out his now saliva coated cock out of the maiden's mouth. It took the take over mage a couple of seconds to finishing swallowing, but after she did, she thanked the pinkette for her words of encouragement. "I can't believe I've gone this long without you, now let's get on with the real fun, what do you feel like today?" He asked. Normally he would be the one to decide, but he wanted to make it up to the woman for sleeping around so much. Even though they weren't really dating, he felt a little guilty since she had stayed very loyal to him.

Mirajane couldn't stop another smirk from forming on her beautiful face when she heard her lover ask what she wanted to do. The woman's plan had worked perfectly, and she would soon be in the perfect position to try the trick she had learnt while away on her latest job request. However, she wanted to have a little fun with her favorite sexual kink before she enacted the second part of her plan to dominate her dragon. "Just go get that bag, it's got everything we need for tonight." Mirajane instructed while pointing at the small brown bag she had brought in. Natsu had been with the demon of Fairy Tail long enough to know what was in the small bag. The pinkette got up and made his way to the small bag. "Ignore the gag and riding crop, those were going to be for Kinana if she somehow lasted against you, but we're only going to need the rope... for now." The white haired demoness said with a cheeky smile.

"Since you've been so good I'm going to make the rope extra tight today." Natsu said as he began to assume his role as the dominate. The pinkette picked up the length of rope out of the bag before he started making his way to the Mirajane, who had now assumed a new position on the Kinana's bed. The white haired model was once again posing for her favorite dragon slayer. She was currently on all fours with her head down and and her round firm ass high in the air. Aside from being able to see an ass men would kill just to get a glimpse of, he was also had an unobstructed view of the beauty's soaked and awaiting maidenhood, which was another sight that he had only been able to behold.

Every fiber of his being was telling him fuck the beauty the way she was right now, but he somehow managed to resist his most primal desire to mate. The teen got behind the women and began binding the women's hands behind her back, this task was normally very easy for him, but the fact that his member was pressed up against Mirajane's soft body made it so much harder to focus on the task. It also didn't help that the bartender would sometimes wiggle her ass at him. "Fuck sake Mira, hold still or no bondage for you." Natsu told the women. Mira continued to play innocent, which got her a strong flame infused slap on the ass. The women let out a delighted moan when she felt the stinging pain on her ass. This was all the take over mage really wanted so she stopped moving her large plump rear end.

"Are you going to keep punishing this naughty little demon, I'm all tied up and vulnerable, I won't be able to fight back against anything you do." Mirajane said cutely while backing up even more so cushiony derriere end was right up against the Natsu erect cock. She had noticed her lover had calmed down just a little and that just wasn't going to work for Mirajane, she was intent on unleashing her lover's inner beast and getting fuck by that inner beast. "Come on Natsu, I'll let you put it anywhere you want, but only if you fuck me like you mean it." She pleaded, now sounding a little desperate. If Natsu still had even a thread of self control left, he would have taken this chance to tease the women in front of him. However, the thought of finally getting to try anal with the light haired beauty drove him crazy.

Natsu lined the tip of his member with Mirajane's backdoor. Although they had done a lot of things with each other prior, they surprisingly hadn't tried butt stuff yet. Not wanting to waste this golden opportunity, the Dragon Slayer began to push the head of his member into his waiting. Just from putting on the tip, the teen could tell it was going to be a very tight fit, even with their combined juices acting as a make-shift lube. "You're ass is so fucking tight and hot." Natsu grunted as his lust began to rise to new levels. In all his days, the pinkette had never encountered anything quite as tight as Mirajane's untouched backdoor. "Relax a little Mira, there's no way it's gonna fit if you keep clenching up like that." He told his lover while attempting to spread open his guild mage's butt.

After a couple of seconds, Mirajane did manage to relax a bit and her lover managed to fit half of his length. "No more Natsu, you're not going to get any more in." Mirajane told the man behind her while trying her best to adjust to the alien feeling. However, Natsu didn't seem to care, he was going to give his lovers' ass the fucking it deserved and nothing was going to stop him. The pinkette mustered all his strength and forced all his length into the unsuspecting beauty.

Due to the sudden intruder, Mirajane's eyes widened and she let out a pained/pleasured scream. "Fuck, I shouldn't have underestimated you like that." She said while trying to get used to having her ass completely filled. The pinkette knew that it would have been best to hold back and wait for her to completely adjust, but he knew it was a lot more fun if he started without her. He knew the reaction he would get by starting would be well worth the women being slightly uncomfortable.

"I wish I could see the look on your face so bad." Natsu declared before reaching around and making contact with the women's sensitive pearl. After his actions got him a light moan the Dragon Slayer began to move inside his lover's tight backdoor. Mirajane began giving her lover the reaction he was hoping for. "You like getting fucked in the ass don't you?" He asked with a cocky look on his face. Due to the fact she was trying to adjust to the assault of sensations, the maiden was unable to give a proper answer, only a couple of mumbles and moans. Her lack of a response, was enough to make the teen give his lover's bubble butt a strong slap.

Mirajane could tell she was slowly losing control over the situation, and she knew that she might have to start her plan a little earlier than she wanted to. Even though she could keep herself together for at least one or two rounds of sex before she completely lost herself, she wanted to make sure she was still of sound mind when she enacted her plan. In an attempt to keep herself thinking straight, she bit down on the bed sheets. _'Come on Mira, you just need to wait until he cums.'_ The demon of Fairy Tail told herself as feelings of discomfort quickly turned to pleasure. The white haired women knew that she had a lot of kinks, however, she didn't really expect anal to be one of them, but she wasn't complaining. She also wouldn't complain if the teen happened to fuck her like this for a while, in fact, she wouldn't expect any less of him.

As Mirajane had anticipated, Natsu fucked her for a good thirty minutes without slowing down once. It had been a very pleasurable experience for both participating parties, but mostly for pink haired male as he was only moments for his next climax. However, it wasn't like the women wasn't enjoying herself, she was enjoying a number of sensations. While he rammed the women from behind, the pinkette was using one of his hands to to play with her clit and maidenhood and the other was busy alternating between the take-over mage's large perky breasts.

The demon of Fairy Tail could tell that her lover was close due to the fact he was a lot harder with his fondling, his grunting and increased vigor were also clear signs. "I'm going to cum Mira, you better take it all." Natsu warned, mere seconds from reaching the peak of pleasure. The white haired women had cum a few times before the pinkette and she was also close to another explosive orgasm. She was happy that she had mentally prepared herself for the pinkette's rough ramming or else she would be in the same state that her co-worker was still in.

"Come on Dragon boy, cum in my ass." Mirajane moaned while moved her ass back a little bit, just to make sure that her lover got as deep as possible. The beauty's simple action proved incredibly effective and Natsu came almost instantly. He tightened his already firm grip on the Mira's breasts and pinched her swollen pearl. This, along with the feeling of her backdoor being filled by the pinkette's seed triggered the women's impending climax. "Perfect Natsu, keep cumming in my tight little butt." She mewled while enjoying what would be her last high as the submissive for the night. As much as she wanted to ride out the state of bliss, she knew that she only had a small window of opportunity before her man recovered and was back to fucking her brains out. She wasted no time and began to gather her magic. She had a new take-over that was going to completely flip the tables on the teen.

Natsu was so lost in his lust that he barely noticed the sudden spike in Mira's magic. The only thing that really gave it away for him was the fact a magical circle appeared bellow her and she started to glow. The Dragon Slayer now knew that his lover was up to something and he pulled out of the white haired maiden's freshly deflowered butt. While he was being a little more couscous the teen couldn't stop himself from watching his seed slowly seep out of the take-over mage's anus. As much as he wanted to enjoy the view more, that opportunity was taken away from him when his began her mate transformation and her body adopted a blinding golden glow. Wanting to protect his eyes, he covered them from the bright light.

The light eventually dispersed and Mirajane had changed. Her milky white skin had taken on a light tan, her big beautiful sapphire eyes retained their color, but had lost their round shape in favor of a mature shape that matched her other transformations and her ears had also become slightly longer and pointed. Mirajane's transformations didn't stop there. Her breasts became larger while still remaining their amazing shape, her butt also increased in size, making it a contender for the best one on the continent. The take over mage's transformation finished off when a pair of cute black horns, matching bat wings and a slim pointed tail. The transformed model quickly broke out of her restraints and flew up a little, giving Natsu an even better view of her new body. "My, my, that worked even better than I thought it would, do you like my Succubus take-over?" Mirajane questioned, low sexy voice that could drive any man into a frenzy.

"Since when could you do this?" Natsu asked with a look of awe and desire. While he thought that Mirajane was one of the sexiest women he had met, this new form had somehow made her even more attractive. The teen was once again getting to the point where his lust was taking over. Little did he know, but this was Mira's doing. In her current state, the beauty was emitting a strong pheromone that was slowly and surely driving him crazy.

"Well, you know that job I went on recently?" Mirajane inquired, in her new, much sexier voice. Natsu nodded dumbly while trying his best not to stare at one of her many amazing features. "The job was to eliminate a demon that was terrorizing the town, and it just so happened to be the kind I've been looking for." She continued before pushing the fire mage down and straddling him. The transformed beauty was very happy with the reaction she was getting. The snow haired succubus could feel the incredible amount of lust that was resonating from her lover, which was slowly making her stronger. Mira was glad that everything had worked out so well, and she was going to enjoy some much needed time as the dominate. "Let's not waste any more time, I want to see how long it take for you to submit to me."

"Huh? Who said you're going to be on top?" Natsu asked with a slightly confused look on his face. While he was eventually going to let the women take charge, that wasn't going to be any time soon. All he wanted to do at the moment was conduct a hands on test of his lover's new features. Natsu attempted to get up and move the beauty into position, but he found himself unable to move. He looked up and saw a devious smirk on Mira's face. He was about to ask the women what was going on, but the women answered before she could ask.

"You're so cute when you look confused, it almost makes me not want to explain for you." Mira replied while positioning her soaked maidenhood above her lover's erect cock. The women cooed when she felt the tip press against her entrance. "While in this form, I feed of lust, in this case yours, and the more lust you have, the more power I have over you." She explained as she prepared to impale herself on the teen's rod. Natsu was about to argue and claim that he was in control, however, simply touching the outside of the succubus' pussy was sending him into yet another frenzy. It was impossible for the teen to deny that the transformed maiden had complete control over the situation. "Don't worry though, I won't stay like this too long, it would really suck if I kill you while having sex."

"What do you mean by th-Ahh!?" Natsu attempted to ask before he felt the women took his entire member in one go. Sex with Mira already felt great for the pinkette, but sex with Succubus Mira was on a completely different level. Natsu had barely been able to keep himself from cumming the instant he felt his member engulfed by the tight wet walls of the take over mage. This was worrying for the teen since he knew that it would only start feeling better from this point on. The fire mage attempted to figure out a way he could turn the tables, but he could barely think, and every time a thought came to mind, it involved him being dominated by Mira. Since he was still unaware of the pheromones the beauty was letting out, he blamed his inability to think on his own mating instincts.

"I haven't even started moving yet, but you're already about to cum... this is so much better than I thought it would be." Mirajane teased. This was the first time the take over mage had ever seen her lover in such a sorry state, and she was loving it. This experience reminded her of when they were kids and how she used be the one in charge, so she decided to point that out to the pinkette. Natsu instantly denied that it was anything like that, so she proved her point by moving at a slightly faster pace.

"The only thing that's different from back than, is that you don't have Erza to save your sorry ass." She taunted as began to get even more turned on. The women was unknowingly losing herself to her own desires, which would prove to be a problem a little later on. However, Mira didn't really care about what happened besides seeing her normally dominate lover crumble beneath her. "Don't even try to act that you're not loving this." The beauty continued while becoming increasingly aggressive in her speaking and movements. Her sudden aggression resulted in an increase of skin smacking together and the lewd sounds of the lovers essentials coming together.

Natsu once again managed to stop himself from cumming, which really didn't sit well with the white haired succubus. She was going to make sure that the teen knew his place, and she was going to let the his stubbornness stop her from doing what she wanted. Mirajane moved forward, puckered her lips and connect her lips with her partner's. Natsu's heart beat gradually began to slow down the second the Take-Over mage's lips touched his own. As the kiss progressed, Natsu found himself calming down and enjoying being rode even more. _'Maybe this isn't too bad.'_ He thought as his eyes began to dull a little.

Mirajane separated from the kiss when she noticed that the younger mage had calmed down a little. Although she wanted him to calm down a little, she didn't want Natsu to become completely submissive, since it would be no fun if she didn't get to see him stop fighting back right in front of her. "You're holding up pretty well Natsu-kun, I honestly thought you would have cum when you put it in." Mirajane congratulated, with a confident smile on her sexy face. Natsu was struggling to keep himself together and it was made even harder since the demoness' face was so close to him. He could see the lust in the beauty's eyes and he began to get a little worried. Even in his current state, he could tell his guild mate was losing herself to her base desires in her current form.

The pinkette would have voiced his concern, but he knew that the sooner his partner lost it, the easier his chance to take control would come. However, thanks to the calming kiss, part of him didn't want to turn the tables, part of him just wanted him to sit back and enjoy the experience. Not only was the feeling of his member being massaged by the demoness' perfect pussy, he also got an amazing view. If he still had any strength in his arms, he would have reached and grabbed a hold of Mira bouncing melons or maybe have given her large doughy ass a slap. Sadly his current condition wouldn't allow that, so he just had to take in the wonderful sight and enjoy the sensation.

After twenty or so minutes, Natsu found himself at the edge once again. Throughout their time together, Mirajane had completely changed. She had gone completely crazy and she was riding him like no one else had done before. She was also holding the pinkette down, even though her magic was already restraining him, making it rather redundant. Being able to let loose and show this side of her was liberating for the women and she aimed to do it a lot more from this point on. However, it still bewildered the demon of Fairy Tail how her lover had lasted so long against her, even though she no longer cared how fast she could make him cum.

She knew that she was the one in charge and it was only a matter of seconds before the pinkette came and the true power of her current form was made clear to the teen. "Cum for me Natsu, cum!" Mira demanded while staring intensely at the teen. The look on Mira's face was one of a predatory that had closed in on it's pray and was right about to pounce and devour it. "I know you want to do it Natsu, just give in and cum for me." She added before tightening her walls around his member, in an attempt to wring her lover's essence from the source. Her technique proved to be very effective and Natsu let loose inside of the beautiful succubus. It was truly one of the best orgasm he had ever experienced and started wondering why he had been fighting back such an amazing feeling. "That's right dragon boy, cum for your one and only." The demoness moaned with a very obsessive look on her face.

Satisfied that she had conquered her favorite fire mage, she through her head back and enjoyed the feeling of her womb being flooded by his essence. After a couple of seconds, Natsu noticed that something was wrong. He knew for a fact that he released a lot more than the average man, but this time he was letting out a lot, and it didn't seem like he was stopping. _'What the hell is going on, why can't I stop?'_ Natsu wondered. As he came, he could fell his strength rapidly leaving his body. While he felt himself becoming a lot less powerful, he could feel Mira seemingly getting the amount he was losing. "Mira... stop." He grunted out, which just manged to get the attention of the women.

When Mirajane realised what was going on, she got off the pinkette and allowed him to stop cumming. Luckily she stopped just in time and she did completely sap Natsu of everything he had. The snow light haired women looked very apologetic when she realised that she almost killed her lover because she had gotten a little carried away. "I'm so sorry Natsu, I can't believe I let myself go out of control in such a dangerous form." Mirajane said. The women tried to undo her transformation, but she found herself unable to do so and her body began moving on its own. The Take-Over mage's body repositioned itself so that Natsu was once again inside her.

"Mira?" Natsu asked when he saw Mirajane's eyes go from blue to red. He got even more confused when he noticed that the women's wings and horns got larger. It was fairly obvious that something was wrong with the oldest Strauss. "Are you still all there Mira?" He asked as he felt his strength and mobility return to him. The teen wasn't entirely sure how react to the change. Part of him was glad that he could once again take the lead and really enjoy the bar maid's new form, but the other was concerned. He knew that the beauty didn't want to give the Dragon Slayer a chance to make a move, so it struck him as very odd. He was about to ask what was going, on, but 'Mira' began talking.

**"Don't worry about her right now, she's fine... but that won't stay true if you don't satisfy me."** 'Mirajane' said with a lustful look on her face.

* * *

**Please make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you've thought of the story so far**


	11. A very long night (Part 2)

"What do you mean by she won't be safe?" Natsu asked 'Mirajane'. 'Mirajane' looked at the Dragon Slayer with her bright red lustful eyes. Natsu could tell that the white haired take-over mage had lost control of her transformation and now the succubus had taken control of the model's body. He was very worried about the situation he was currently in since he had nearly died when Mirajane was still in control. He had heard a few stories about what succubus did to their victims. He knew that the demons feed off of the lustful desires of men, and had the ability to suck their vitality out during sex. This was especially worrying considering he was currently at the demon's mercy at this point. 'I'm sure some of the perverts in the guild would love to die like this, but I sure as hell don't want to.' He thought as he tried to move his body, but to no avail.

"It's simply boy, if you're unable to please me, I'll keep your friend's body. But if you do somehow satisfy me, I'll improve your life in ways you can't imagine." The succubus explained while licking her lips. It had felt like an eternity since the demon had been able to find a man who could satisfy her, so she was very excited when she encountered Mirajane. Just from looking at her she could sense that the take-over mage was very sexually fulfilled, so she had allowed herself to be taken over, just so she could find out what kind of man could satisfy a bombshell like Mirajane. "From what's inside Mirajane's mind, you're a much better lover when you're on top, so I'll allow you to do as you please." She added. Though it would have been easy for her to maintain control, drain the Dragon Slayer and move on, she didn't want to give up the chance to get some satisfaction. The demoness got off Natsu and granted him the ability to move again.

"Wow, I can move again." Natsu said as he sat back up. The pinkette knew he had to do as succubus said since he really didn't want to lose the woman who had taken his first time. He also kinda liked the idea of having someone who could actually test his sexual prowess. However, Natsu wasn't sure how he would go about pleasing the sex demon. It was obvious that taking a head on approach would only end badly for him.

"Alright boy, I think we'll start off by testing your endurance and skill, I want to make sure that I'm not wasting my time with you... if you pass, I shall give you my name." Succubus Mirajane said as she laid her back and spread her legs for the pinkette. Natsu noticed that his seed was missing, and he assumed it was due to the succubus absorbing it so she could add to her power. His thoughts didn't remain on that topic for long since the demon gave him a sexy look, which he seriously couldn't resist. He knew it was partly because of the demon's magic, but he also knew it was because of just how sexy she was, no man in their right mind could deny the white haired woman want she wanted. "Come boy, show me if you're really as good as your little girlfriend says." She said while gesturing for the pinkette to come towards her. He did as the succubus said and moved between her legs.

The pinkette found himself intoxicated by the unique smell coming from the woman's maidenhood. He had never smelt something as alluring, which wasn't surprising since even the purest of souls would be unable to resist, his heightened senses weren't making it easier. Natsu moved his mouth towards the woman's glistening womanhood. 'What's this taste... it's amazing.' He thought as he gave the woman's nectar an experimental lick. He once again assumed that it was because of the demon's magic. Despite knowing this, he pushed his tongue further into the woman soaked maidenhood. He was pleased to discover that the demon hadn't changed Mirajane's body too much since she retained the same weak points. His efforts were not only rewarded by a moan from the demon, he also got even more of her addictive juices.

"Very good boy, you've got quite a talent... I see why Mirajane refuses all the men that throw themselves at her." Succubus Mirajane congratulated before she pushed the man closer to her. She wanted the man to get really in there and show her exactly how good he was. Natsu was able to catch onto this and did as the woman wanted. The demoness was even happier that she had encountered the white haired mage. Even if the fire mage were to fail, she was definitely going to keep the energetic young man as a pet. The demoness decided to dig through the mind of Mirajane and picked what she considered the perfect nickname. "You're a great little dragon, keep going." She ordered as a light blush appeared on her slightly tanned skin. The woman proceeded to press her thighs against her new companion's head.

Natsu felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. Not only was he taking in the best smell in his life, he was constantly taking in one of the most addictive tastes and he had a pair of the softest thighs pressed against him. The teen wanted to feel more of the demonic beauty, so he grabbed a hold of her soft plump thighs and brought her to her back so she could get even deeper into the woman. This was much to the delight of the woman and she allowed the teen to have better control. 'I want more, she tastes so amazing.' Natsu thought as he delved deeper into the woman.

The Succubus let out a loud pleasured moan when she felt the pinkette's tongue reach a very sensitive area. Natsu took note of this and was pleased that he had found yet another place to exploit. He began to tease the area relentlessly, loving the very vocal reaction he was getting from her. "That's perfect little dragon... keep going... I'm so close." The demon moaned as she gripped her new lover's hair. It had been so long since a lone man had been able to make her feel something so amazing. She was quickly understanding why her host risked such a potentially dangerous transformation just to have him all to herself. The succubus let another moan, which only made the man want to please her more. He increased his efforts once more and pushed the demon over the edge. The possessed beauty threw her head back and let out one of the sexiest screams the pinkette had ever heard. If the demon had been told a human would cause her to react in such a way, she would have thought they were insane. However, she was glad that the Dragon Slayer proved her wrong since it meant she could finally release years of built sexual tension.

Despite knowing that the demon had came, the Dragon Slayer was simply unable to tear himself away from the beauty's honeypot. The succubus was happy that her pheromones and love juices had such an effect on the pinkette, despite his magical and sexual prowess. 'More, I need more.' Natsu thought as his entered another lust driven frenzy. All he could think of was the woman in front of him and her only. He had become such a victim to his lust that he forgot that he needed to save his friend/lover.

'Mirajane' knew the state the teen was in due to the never ending barrage of pleasure, and she decided to put a stop to it. As much as she could have easily made Natsu hers by getting him addicted to her, she deemed that it would be a massive waste of what could be potentially her best lover. "Calm down my little dragon, I still have so much use for you." The succubus said as she reduced the potency of her pheromones. Natsu instantly snapped out of his trance when the smell of the go away. He was a little perplexed when he did though and started to wonder what was going on, however after a few seconds of surveying the area, he remembered what was going on. "That was quite an impressive little dragon, you've surpassed my expectations... and as I said I shall give you my name... you may refer to me as Lilith, or mistress if you would prefer." She introduced.

"Well Lilith, now that I've proven myself, shouldn't I get some sort of reward?" Natsu asked jokingly, making a smirk appear on the demon's face. The white haired succubus proceeded to push the pinkette down onto his back and once again immobilised. The pinkette was about to debate being restrained in such away, but he was silenced by the woman's lips. At first, he tried to fight back against the kiss since he knew it was going to heavily affect him, but his fighting spirit died almost instantly and he was prepared for whatever the demon had for him. Seeing that she had sedated her new lover, she moved down until she was right in front of the pinkette's hard throbbing member. She instinctively licked her lips and ran her hot tongue along the Dragon Slayer's cock from base to tip. This caused the fire mage shiver a little.

"What an impressive cock you have little dragon. If you can use this thing half as good as you can use your tongue, I'm going to be a very happy succubus, and you will get a reward that I've never offered anyone before." Lilith as she continued to lick the pinkette's cock while staring at him with her ruby eyes. Normally her enchanting eyes would have made the pink haired teen go crazy, but right now she wanted to examine her own skill, without the use of magic. She ran her tongue along her lover's length once again. She was finding the experience quite exciting and she was entering a similar state as Natsu had before. Unbeknownst to Lilith, Natsu had his own pheromones that were almost as powerful as her own and they were slowly but surely taking effect on the demoness. "What an incredible taste and smell, little dragon, I can see why you have so many maiden's flocking towards you." She added in as she started entering a slightly lust drunk state. The demoness was woefully unaware that she was falling under the Dragon Slayer's influence as she continued to run her tongue along the thick shaft, while also inhaling the intoxicating scent. "My my, little dragon, what are you doing to me?" The beauty questioned when she felt her core burn up and moisten.

Natsu could see that the woman was getting even more turned on when he saw the blush on the succubus's face. He realised that she was falling under the same trance as a certain water mage had. It was obvious that Lilith was unaware of that, which wasn't surprising since even Mirajane, his first time, had no idea about his pheromones. "Maybe I'll tell you if you make it worth my time." Natsu teased, which made the demoness a little annoyed, however, her annoyance only lasted a few moments her lust took over once more.

Lilith, working in her lust driven state, she prepared to do something that would get her an unimaginable amount of strength and power. What she was going to do would not only secure Natsu as her pet, but be the final test of his endurance. "There have been very few men who have been able to resist this technique for more than a few seconds and the ones that did died after a few minutes." Lilith claimed with a smug smile on her face. She wasn't going to kill her new favourite lover, but she had to put him back in his place and remind him where he truly stood. Before Natsu knew it, his cock was wrapped by one of the biggest, softest pairs of boobs he had ever felt. The Dragon Slayer could see how very little men had been able to withstand the feeling, the beauty's breasts felt amazing around his manhood, and the feeling only got better when she started moving her melons along his length. "You continue to amaze me little dragon, however, don't get carried away." She said as she continued to pleasure to pinkette with her marvellous melons.

"This is amazing." Natsu grunted as he did his best to hold on. However, that was slowly proving impossible the more the beauty continued to give him the greatest tit fuck of his life. While Lilith's managed to look calm and in control, she was struggling with the constant barrage of pheromones. Sadly, Natsu was completely unaware of this since he was too enthralled in such the wonderful feeling. 'Even Mira isn't this good, this is fucking great.' He thought as his cock began to twitch and throb in excitement.

'Hurry up and cum already, I need to see if it can satisfy my hunger.' Lilith thought as she began to move her breasts at a much faster speed. Though she had been able to feed off the lust of many men, the demoness was starved for her other form of sustenance, and effects were really starting to show. Her desire for her new lover's cum became so great that she engulfed the exposed tip into her mouth and activated her magic again. 'What's taking so long, no man should be resisting me like this... he's perfect.' She said to herself, she hadn't had a challenge like Natsu in such a long time. The succubus was delighted that she had found someone that would be able to truly satisfy her nearly insatiable desire. She increased the intensity of her magic and made the pinkette even more susceptible to the already intense pleasure he was feeling. 'I know this is cheating little dragon, but I need more power.'

"I'm going to cum Lilith." Natsu grunted as he felt his climax fast approaching. He had fought as best he could, but the Succubus's amplified magic had proved too much for him. The pinkette let out a light moan and he released inside the beauty's mouth. A look of delight appeared on the woman's face when she felt the teen's cum flood into her mouth at a rapid speed. The demon wasn't able to keep all of her lover's seed inside her mouth, so she removed her mouth and allowed the Dragon Slayer's cum to rain down onto her face and breasts. Lilith let out a small moan when she felt the warm liquid on her body. The white haired woman watched with a greedy look as her lover repaid her efforts.

"Such an incredible energy, no wonder Mirajane lost control of this form, I'm amazed she didn't go mad with power." Lilith said as she began to gobble up the fire mage's cum. The beauty felt empowered as she enjoyed her reward. Natsu could feel the increase in the demon's magic and became a little worried. He was sure that the woman was trying to regain her power by using him, but he really wasn't sure what the white haired woman was going to do with her regained power. "You look worried little dragon, I won't abuse my power if you can entertain me." The beauty said before allowing the young mage to regain his ability to move. The demon girl went on to lay on her back, once again revealing her soaked womanhood to the pinkette. "It's time for your final test little dragon, can you please a succubus of my calibre." She as she spread her lower lips with her fingers.

Even without being heavily under the influence of the woman's magic, Natsu wouldn't have passed up such an enticing offer. The Dragon Slayer moved himself towards the woman and lined up his cock with her soaked cunt. He was very tempted to tease winged woman since he could see the look of want clear on her face, but he knew that it would be a mistake that could prove both entertaining and fatal. The fire mage didn't want to take the chance and started forcing himself into the woman's awaiting maidenhood. "This feels amazing." Natsu muttered as he felt the demon's unbelievably tight pussy. While the succubus would have usually been taunting her lover for a reaction like this, she was finding the pinkette's cock a lot more pleasurable than she could have imagined. The pinkette could see the woman wasn't taking him in as easily as he imagined she would and decided to take advantage of that.

Natsu grabbed a hold of his lover's shapely wide hips and with a devilish smile, he thrust his entire member into the unexpecting demon. Lilith's eyes widened at the sudden feeling of being absolutely filled. She also let out a loud sexy squeal and almost came on the spot. The white haired woman was shocked at this and attempted to use her magic once again, only to find herself unable due to being unable to properly concentrate. This was perfect for the pinkette since he was now able to have proper control of the situation, something he had been craving for quite a while now. "H-how?" Lilith moaned before Natsu gave another powerful thrust. He knew that he had to keep up his relentless thrusts if he wanted to keep the horned woman under control. The pink haired man was completely fine with this since he loved the expression that was now plastered on the woman's sexy face. Lilith couldn't believe how great it felt to have Natsu inside her. 'What is he doing to me? There's no way that it should feel this... this... amazing.' She thought as her body began to go into overdrive.

"I hope you had your fun on top, cause that ain't happening again... you're going to have the time of your life, I can guarantee it." Natsu claimed as he increased his body heat just a little more, so the woman could feel him even more. Lilith wanted to retort or even say something, but the feeling of Natsu jack hammering into her like a wild animal made it impossible for her to think about anything besides the thick lengthy cock that was delving deep inside her and the strong arms holding her. "You look so much better when you make a face like that." He teased while staring at the pleasured look on the demon's face. Lilith gave up on trying to maintain her composure and enjoyed the intense feeling. The she-demon had no idea how she was going to hold on if the pinkette kept up his actions.

"Little Dragon... please... keep fucking me like this." Lilith moaned as she lost all self-control. Though it was embarrassing for a succubus to be in such a position, she didn't care, right now she was feeling a pleasure that had been missing in her life for a very long time. She was glad that she had finally found someone who could finally give her what she had been craving for so long. "I'm going to cum little Dr-Natsu!" She claimed as she stopped using the nickname. Natsu took notice of this and strengthened his thrusts and sped up even more. He was excited to see the woman make an even more erotic face. The pink haired Dragon Slayer got exactly what he wanted and the Succubus ironically let out one of the most angelic moans he had ever heard as she peaked. "Natsu!" She screamed. Lilith's already tight maidenhood closed in around the pinkette's thick throbbing cock. As the woman came, her wings spread out and her tail straightened up in excitement. Natsu also took notice of this and he knew what he was going to do next.

Wanting to be a little fair on the demon, he allowed the woman to recover a little by slowing his thrusts down a little. "Just cause you're satisfied, I'm nowhere near to being done, my dear Lilith." Natsu told the demoness, who was still a little out of it. The Succubus was surprised when she realised that her power had heavily faded. Lilith took a few seconds to realise that the pinkette had taken her magic when she had pleased her, which was both interesting and worrying. The platinum haired beauty wondered how the fire mage had done what he did, but she was concerned about what would happen if he figured out what he had done. Lilith knew that it would be the best pleasure she had ever felt, but it also meant that she would become completely reliant on the pinkette afterwards, not that she really had a problem with that. "I hope you're ready." He said as pulled out of her. He then moved her onto her stomach, making sure that her big bountiful ass was up in the air.

"Of course I'm ready Natsu... I'll always be ready for you." Lilith replied, knowing that she was in for the pounding of a lifetime. Natsu didn't hesitate to thrust his lengthy girth into awaiting beauty. Though he may not have got the chance to appreciate the beauty's boobs before, due to him trying not to die whilst having sex, he was now at least able to properly enjoy Mira/Lilith's big round butt. He was going to make sure that he gave the woman's ass the attention something that grand deserved. The fiery mage wasted no more time and proceeded to fuck the horny demoness, making sure give her backside special treatment, in the form of strong yet playful slaps. "Oooo~ That's the stuff Natsu, treat this slutty little succubus like the bitch she is." The beauty moaned when she felt her lover's strong hands make contact with her exposed rear end.

A grin appeared on Natsu's face as the white haired woman became increasingly submissive. In his short time with the many beauties of Fairy Hills, he had accomplished quite a bit. He had made the Queen of the Fairies his bitch, he had turned the biggest anti-perverts into his own sex loving toy, he had fucked the brains out of his role model's daughter, he had mated with another out of control Dragon Slayer, he had deflowered the most innocent beauty in the guild and he had just made a succubus his submissive.

The Dragon Slayer was quite proud of himself, but something inside him made him want more. At first, he thought it may have been his mating instincts, but even his instincts had never made him to horde that many women. The teen put those thoughts off and went back to the task at hand. "You're really not in the position to be making orders." Natsu told the snow haired beauty as he increased the speed and power of his movements.

Before the night was done, Natsu was going to make sure that the demon knew that he was the one in control and that nothing was going to change that, not even a succubus. Natsu gave the demoness' soft but firm rear a strong squeeze as he drove himself even further into the beauty. "I can't believe my luck... you're amazing." Lilith said while looking back at the pink haired man. Not only was the pinkette packing, he knew how to use his gift very well. If the demon was to have her way, she would keep Natsu all to herself, but due to the recent transfer of her powers, she knew that wasn't going to be happening. 'There's no way I'm going to miss out on seeing what his does with his new powers.'

As he continued to please the white haired demon, a bright idea sprung to his mind. Natsu grabbed a hold of the woman's slim arrow headed tail, before giving the appendage a quick lick. This got him a small yet sexy moan from the girl. Liking the reaction he had gotten, Natsu moved to the demon's wings and began to rub the small additions. The pinkette's smile got bigger and brighter when he realised that the woman had so many weak spots for him to play with. "It's going to be a very long night for the both of us... I hope you don't mind that." He said.

**~Next morning~**

Natsu had finished reminiscing his night time activities and was now simply enjoying the view of the two naked barmaids on either side of him. The Dragon Slayer had really enjoyed his time with the busty succubus and was saddened that her presence had disappeared when she transformed back to Mirajane. Natsu wanted to spend more time with the demon not only because the sex was mind blowing, but because he had a few questions for the succubus. While he was enjoying the demoness, the pinkette had noticed that he had somehow attained a new magic. He wasn't sure what the magic was or how it worked, but he assumed it had something to do with the boost of his already out of control sex drive. He could only assume that this was the improvement the succubus was talking about when she had first challenged him.

'I'm going to miss the face she made when I played with those cute little horns.' Natsu thought as his thoughts went back to the sex demon. The fire mage wondered what had become of the white haired demon. From the explanations the take-over mage had given him of her magic, Lilith was most likely gone and only her form remained. However, Natsu doubted that was the case since he had never seen any of Mirajane's transformations do what her newest one had. 'Well, if she's not here to explain, I might as well experiment.' The pink haired mage said to himself before he started to nudge the sleeping take-over mage awake.

"I'll be up in a few... just make sure that dick is ready for me when I do... cause we're going to have a whole lot of fun" Mirajane mumbled. Despite being with her pink haired boyfriend last night, the take-over mage still had a very large sexual appetite. As much as Natsu would have loved to hear what the woman was going to do for him, he really wanted to test out his new powers. Natsu continued to keep shaking the woman until she eventually woke up. "Geez Natsu, you must be really horny... my my, it appears that I was right." The beauty said when she spotted the erect cock of her lover. The woman was more than ready to claim the prize, that had been stolen from her by her own take-over. "So how the other me?" She asked out of sheer curiosity. She was aware that she had lost control, and she was also aware that her boyfriend had spent the night with the succubus because the oldest Strauss could see and feel everything the demon did.

"Amazing, but that's not what I woke you up for... I want to try something." Natsu said as he activated his newfound magic. His hands began to glow a light pink, which greatly confused the pinkette. However, that feeling confusion didn't stay when he touched his white haired lover with his glowing arms.

"What's going on... I can't... control... myself." Mirajane moaned as her cheeks began to turn a scarlet colour and she began to hold onto the pinkette. Never in her young life, had the demon mage felt such an overwhelming desire for the anything in her life. Mirajane began to lick at and hold onto the pink haired man. Though he was worried what was going on with the former S-class mage, his curiosity was getting the better of him and he intensified his new magic a little more. "Natsu... Natsu... I want... Natsu." She chanted as she began to getting even more touchy with the teen. The demoness felt a strong reliance for the fire mage quickly building up.

'Interesting... It's like my pheromones but even more intense, I shouldn't use this magic though, it's only going to cause trouble.' Natsu said to himself before deactivating his magic. The pinkette noticed that the woman calmed down a lot, but it was obvious that she was in need of special attention. Natsu was more than happy to give the woman what she wanted. "Don't worry Mira, I'll relieve that feeling for you." He told the maiden, who was still clinging to and rubbing up against him.

"You better, that succubus took so much of my time with you, so you better make up for it." Mirajane said, still under the influence of the pinkette's magic.

'It looks like he's already started using my little gift... things are about to get very interesting, I'm definitely going to be sticking around for a very long time.' Lilith thought. The demon was currently invisible and floating above the Fairy Tail mages. Instead of returning to her original form, she had maintained her former host's appearance since she had grown quite fond of it. Though Lilith was free from the white-haired woman, she had no intention of leaving Natsu.


	12. Juvia's Double Dragon Surprise

**~Fairy Hills Lobby~**

Despite being able to 'entertain' his snow-haired lover in the morning, Natsu still found himself in the lobby of the girl's dormitory with a shock collar secured around his neck. Said lover had even gone to the extra effort to get a much stronger one for him, which just so happened to work with the remotes that every girl in Fairy Hills had access to. Natsu wondered how the same girl who was both the first to enter and last to leave the guild had enough spare time to make his life a little bit harder every chance she got. _'At least I can use my magic with this one, but man does it hurt when it shocks me.'_ Natsu thought as he tugged on the tight studded collar. It was fairly obvious that Mirajane wanted him to adopt a certain style, and the pinkette was sure that his consent wouldn't matter that much at the end of the day. With that thought coming to an end, the pinkette's thoughts turned to his current situation. _'I wonder who it's going to be? Hope they hurry up, I'm getting kinda bored just sitting here.'_ The bored Dragon Slayer thought as he looked around.

While Natsu was unable to see anyone there, that wasn't the case. In fact, there were two blue-haired beauties currently spying on him. "Oh Natsu-sama, a man such as yourself doesn't deserve this sort of treatment." Juvia said while watching the pink haired man shift around. The water mage wanted nothing more than to 'comfort' her lover with her body. She hoped that after she comforted the pinkette, she would get asked to spend more time with him, which would eventually lead them dating, which of course would lead to marriage and then two beautiful kids that would grow up in the guild. However, Juvia was getting a little ahead of herself, she wasn't even allowed to get near the fire mage thanks to a certain redhead enforcing stricter rules about Natsu. _'If only Juvia had a chance, Natsu-sama would see that he doesn't need all these other girls.'_ She thought as her delusions began to take over her mind once more.

Although Juvia's delusional state was worrying, it didn't' compare to the hormonally supercharged sky maiden. It had become nearly impossible for Wendy to control herself around Natsu and it was to the point that Erza had to chain the girl up to stop her from breaking into Kinana's room and maim everyone inside to get to her mate. The younger Dragon Slayer had calmed down to a slightly more manageable state. However, just for the safety of whoever had Natsu next, she had started wearing a few magic restraining items. _'We should be mating right now, we should have been mating last night... It's our mating season, they should understand that we **need** each other.'_ Wendy thought as she gripped the nearest wall, it to crack because of her immense dislike of competition. Wendy, on the other hand, didn't need all the dating, getting marked was more than enough of her. All she wanted now was to have strong Dragon Slaying children with the pinkette. "I'm going to skin whoever has my mate today if they don't treat him right."

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" Natsu questioned, making both bluenette hide. Juvia hides out of habit and Wendy hid since she didn't want her mate to know she was spying on him. Luckily for both of them, the young mage didn't pick up on them since he was still quite tired. Natsu was getting quite impatient, he had never been forced to wait for his 'owner' for this long. The wait became even worse since the Dragon Slayer could smell all the wonderful women of Fairy Tail and it was driving him close to insane. "Why the hell did they both have to leave so early?" He whined before slumping down onto the couch.

"Who dares make my Mate/Natsu-sama wait." Both bluenettes said at the same time when they heard Natsu's plight. The two busty beauties were both surprised when they heard the other. It seems as if both had been so distracted watching Natsu that they had failed to notice the other. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on my Natsu-sama/Mate? What do you mean by Mate/Natsu-sama?" They asked at the same time. Both of them waited for an answer until they realised that both of them were not going to get an answer from the other mage.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we keep trying to compete with each other." Wendy said with a slightly annoyed look on her face. As much as she wanted to just assault her rivals, establish dominance and be done with it, but she knew that wouldn't sit well with Natsu. However, she could form a temporary alliance with obsessive water mage since to her, she was the biggest threat other than the demon of Fairy Tail. She would have considered Erza a threat, but Natsu had her completely under her thumb, so she really wasn't much of a rival. One the other hand, Juvia worried her. The blue haired mage was exceptionally attractive, especially when it came to the bottom half of her body, not that the other half was anything to laugh at. Wendy knew that her guildmate was willing to go the extra mile for her love, which was evident by how the body shy girl was willing to wear her workout clothes for the sake of the pinkette. "If we worked together, I'm sure we would be able to get a bigger spot in Natsu's heart." Wendy suggested.

Juvia didn't have to think for long. While she saw this aged up Wendy as a rival, much like the other girls, she knew that a partnership would eventually work out for her. "Juvia thinks that a partnership should be beneficial to the both of us." Juvia replied with a smile on her face. Both women were happy about their newfound partnership. "Since Wendy-san isn't allowed near Natsu-sama, Juvia will go down and check on him." The water mage said, getting a nod from her new partner. Wendy still didn't like the idea of such a scantily clad girl being so close to her mate. However, it was better than having someone like Mirajane or Cana since the Dragon Slayer knew that the aforementioned women were amazing at stealing Natsu's very limited attention.

"Good luck Juvia." Wendy said as the older woman moved downstairs to meet the bored man. _'She's not dumb enough to try something after what Erza said, so I guess I should get dressed now.'_ Wendy thought while looking down. In her rush to get to Natsu first, the sky maiden had forgotten to properly get dressed, resulting in her coming down to the lobby in only her underwear. While she looked stunning in the extra racy garments, she didn't like the idea of having to deal with guys constantly coming up to her.

While Wendy got herself dressed, Juvia made her presence known to Natsu. "Good morning Natsu-sama." Juvia greeted, catching the pinkette off guard a little. After waiting for so long, he had become absent-minded thanks to pure boredom. However, now that Juvia was here, he wasn't going to have to worry about that anymore. He liked spending time with the water mage, especially when she was in her tight revealing workout gear.

"Good morning Juvia, you going for your run today?" Natsu asked. The bluenette nodded before, making a small frown to appear on her lover's face. Juvia began to internally freak out because of this and she began to think of how she could bring a smile to her precious Natsu-sama's face. She looked around for a solution until her eyes landed on her largely uncovered body. It then hit her that she had forgotten to do something, something that Natsu would love to see.

"Well Juvia really can't go on her run yet, Juvia still needs to do her warm up and she would really appreciate it if Natsu-sama could help her out." Juvia requested in a somewhat shy voice. While she couldn't do what she really wanted to do thanks to a certain red head, it didn't mean she couldn't get him to help her out. Plus even if things did start to get heated, Juvia was sure that she had enough self-control to stop calm both herself and the Dragon Slayer.

"Of course I'll help you out, I have a feeling today is going to being hard for me." Natsu replied before getting up. The two began their warm up, and much to the surprise of both of them, they had been able to keep their hands off each other. However, that was mainly due to them doing cardio rather than stretching, which they both knew would get them very up close and personal. _'That sports bra really doesn't do its job properly, not that I mind.'_ He thought as he watched Juvia's breasts bounce and jiggle with every jump. He tried to distract himself, by looking somewhere else, but his eyes landed on the water mage's toned porcelain thighs. The pinkette wanted to look away, but instead, his eyes just moved up to her firm butt that was still tucked away in the tiny tight workout shorts. Juvia noticed this and decided to move to the next stage of her 'warm up.'

 _'Juvia is still in control, so this should be fine.'_ Juvia convinced herself as she prepared to start stretching. The woman mentioned the pinkette to join her onto the ground. Natsu was a little confused by this, but he did as the wavy-haired beauty wanted and he began to held the woman in her stretching. However, unlike the warm up, there was nowhere Natsu could look. He was either faced with the stunning face of his rival's former stalker or a very ample supply of her cleavage. Juvia decided to use this chance to tease the man she had recently fallen for. "You look distracted Natsu-sama, is something wrong?" She asked, playing innocent.

The fire mage wasn't able to give a proper reply since he was too busy fighting back his overwhelming hormones. He simply looked the other way, which didn't sit well with Juvia who attempted to move close to the pinkette. The women end up getting close to him, but it could be argued that she was a little too close since she ended up on top of the warm man. Natsu didn't mind having the woman's soft body on top of his, in fact, he quite liked it and his self-control slipped enough for him to grab at the woman's plump rear end. Juvia let out a small moan when she felt the warm hand grab her through her tiny shorts. However, Natsu didn't stop at just one, he brought the long haired beauty closer and continued to run his hands along her thighs and ass. "I'm sure we have plenty of time to play around before my next mistress comes along." Natsu said before he pulled her into a kiss.

Part of Juvia wanted to resist the temptation of the man below her. However, a mixture of her own lust, Natsu's pheromones and his newly acquired powers had that small part of her disappear. _'Juvia's a filthy liar, she's never in control when it comes to her Natsu-sama.'_ Juvia thought as she managed to take control of the kiss. Natsu's eyes widened at the sudden aggression from the rain woman. It was very reminiscent of another blue haired beauty and that worried him a little. Wendy was incredibly hard to handle as it was and having to deal with another one would be both hot and terrifying. He knew he had to remind the blunette that she was a submissive girl and how much she loved it. Natsu repositioned the two so he was on top of the partly sweat covered beauty. Now that Natsu was on top they separated from the kiss. "Juvia really shouldn't be doing this, Erza-san might get angry." She said, sound as if she was a woman about to have an affair.

"Don't worry about her, I'll sort her out if she tries to interfere... Just focus on me." Natsu told the woman below him as he slowly peeled off her sports bra, revealing her slightly sweat covered breasts. He didn't hesitate to grab one of the large one endowments, which made her both moan and blush. Natsu was a little surprised at his own forwardness. Even though he really shouldn't be, any man would have been driven crazy after not only have to watch the water mage's body shake and wiggle, but also being in such close proximity to said water mage right after the fact. "I need to learn how to control myself better, but girls like you make that so hard." He said before he pressed his raging hardon against her toned stomach.

"Juvia can't control herself when Juvia is around Natsu-sama as well, so don't blame Juvia." Juvia replied as she freed the beast in the Dragon Slayer's pants, allowing her to properly feel the immense heat it generated. As Natsu continued to play with the woman's breasts, Juvia began to stroke his hardened cock. The scantily clad beauty was enjoying every moment she had with her lover, which was made obvious by how the lobby was quickly steaming up. Since the two were too distracted with each other, neither of them noticed it. "Natsu-sama, we really don't have too much time, Juvia is willing to service Natsu-sama if that is what he wishes."

"Don't worry about anything like that Juvia, if we get caught what's the worst that could happen." Natsu told his lover before he pulled off her clothes in a few swift motions. Juvia was caught a little off guard by this bold action she didn't do anything to cover her steaming body up. Natsu smiled when he saw that she hadn't even bothered wearing anything underneath her shorts and he began to decorate Juvia's porcelain skin with kisses. Juvia let out small moans of delights when she felt Natsu's warm lips play and explore her sensitive body. "Your reactions are always so cute Juvia, maybe we should move onto the couch... You're going to need something to hold onto when I get started." He warned, in a very seductive tone. The new tone of Natsu's voice made Juvia quickly forget how much trouble she could get in if she was to be caught.

"Juvia is ready for anything Natsu-sama wants to give her, she's sure that she can take it." Juvia replied, unknowingly finding herself a prisoner to Natsu's new sex-fueled magic. Natsu wasn't fairing any better, he had pretty much blocked off any thought that didn't have something to do with Juvia. The Dragon Slayer began to slowly thrust into Juvia's hand, making the blue haired woman blush more and causing the room to fill up with even more steam. "Natsu-sama, Juvia should be the one doing this, so just sit up and let Juvia please you." The water mage said as her grip strengthened and her strokes quickened. Seeing that the woman wanted nothing but to please him, Natsu sat up and allowing her to further increase her efforts.

"I guess I'll just enjoy the view for now." Natsu said through a few low grunts. The woman was quite a sight to behold, from her cute blushing face and her long wavy hair that which was confined to a loose ponytail to her long sexy legs and her perfectly formed thighs. There was really nowhere Natsu could look without getting insanely horny. It bewildered the fire mage how anyone could ignore a girl as beautiful as Juvia, especially if she was actively throwing herself at them. "Keep going Juvia, you sexy little thing." He encouraged. Juvia was happy to oblige.

Since Natsu was too busy with the blue haired woman, he was unable to detect the woman who had been watching him the entire morning. **"My my Natsu-kun, it's so early and you're already on your way to the third woman, I'm going to get my power back in no time at this rate... Messing around with the clocks was well worth the risk."** Lilith thought aloud as she looked down at the steamy couple. She knew that Natsu had gotten considerably better at the art of seduction since it meant there would be plenty of lust for her to absorb and she would be able to have another shot at the pinkette at full power. She was not going to get caught off guard by the pinkette again and she was determined to make him her pet when she got another chance. However, she would have to wait for now and use what limited power she had to increase the pinkette's chance of an encounter. **"I impress myself sometimes, even with barely any power, I'm still able to make them oblivious of all this steam."** She laughed, continuing to float above the pair.

"Natsu-sama's cock is throbbing so much, please cover Juvia's body in your seed as you see fit Natsu-sama~!" Juvia mewled as she continued to jerk Natsu's manhood. She was a woman on a mission and there was nothing that would stop her from achieving the goal. Natsu could see this and he knew that even if he tried, he would be unable to stop the ravishing rain woman. "Cum all over Juvia, spray your precious seed all over her unworthy body." She begged, allowing her more 'affectionate' side to take over. Natsu let out a low growl before bucking his hips and giving the woman what she so desperately craved. The beauty mewled once more when she felt the warm translucent substance splatter across her pale body. Her lustful expression became even more so when she saw just how much she was receiving. "To think that Juvia had this much inside her, if it wasn't for the contraceptive spells, Juvia would be carrying Natsu-sama's child of course." The beauty mumbled to herself. The water mage began to clean herself up, making sure to savour it, much to Natsu's arousal.

"It looks like you haven't had enough yet... That's good, it doesn't seem like my mistress is getting here anytime soon, so we can really start." Natsu said as he watched the beauty erotically eat his essence. It was obvious that Juvia had intended for this to be a quick encounter between the two, but it was equally as obvious that wasn't going to cover it anymore. Once the woman had finished up her 'treat', Natsu picked her up before throwing her onto the couch. The pinkette proceeded to pin her down once he had done so. "So how do want it Juvia, face to face so I can see your slutty face when I fuck you, or should I bend ya over like the dirty bitch you are?" He questioned with a lustful grin. Juvia blushed at both options, she wanted him to both to her and so much more.

She thought about it for a couple of seconds before giving an answer. "Juvia want's to be fucked like the dirty bitch she is." Juvia replied, making Natsu release his grip, allowing her to move onto all fours. Once in position, the brunette pressed her firm ass against his member. The pinkette let out a small moan when he felt his cock being sandwiched between the plump cheeks of the water mage. It was a wonderful feeling for the teen, which was only improved when she started to move her ass back and forth. The bluenette looked back and saw the intense look of want. She knew that poking the dragon any longer wasn't the smartest idea, so she spread both her cheeks and her soaked lower lips. "Use Juvia as you please." She said with a sultry smile.

Natsu's lust didn't allow him to hesitate and his forced every last inch of his cock into her maidenhood. In the Dragon Slayer were to start from the other end, there was a very low possibility that he'd do anything today besides Juvia. "Wet and slippery, but tight at the same time, your pussy feels amazing." Natsu moaned as he felt Juvia's tight cunt clinging to his manhood. Natsu asserted a strong grip on the rain woman's wide womanly hips and began to move.

The Dragon Slayer didn't hold back when he started. Thanks to her magic she had an abundance of natural lubricates, which made taking his monstrous length and girth so much easier for her. "Natsu-sama, harder... fuck Juvia harder." Juvia moaned as she rocked her hips back a little. Natsu loved her enthusiasm and he tightened his grip and the already thick steam in the room became even more so. Juvia let out a sexy moan when she felt both Natsu's pace and heat increase tenfold. "Natsu-sama's cock is amazing as always, Juvia is going to cum too quickly." The water mage declared. Natsu didn't mind that the water mage was a little quick since he knew she would be able to make up for if given enough time. He kept going at this speedy pace, allowing the water mage to reach a very large climax, that caused the pinkette's lower half to be covered in her sweet essence.

Juvia's climax made her lose the strength she had in her arms, which made her already beautiful booty look even more tantalising. Which of course made Natsu give the beautiful plump derrire a strong slap, which instantly reddened her porcelain skin. Juvia loved the rough treatment she was getting from the pinkette. Natsu could tell by just how much her body was quivering and the small squeal. "It's just like that night, which means you're going to remember this." Natsu teased before he gave her a flame covered slap on the ass. This made the maiden let out an elated moan and triggered another orgasm. This one was just as intense as the other and the beauties walls clenched around him even harder than before. If it wasn't for him building his endurance over the past few days, he would have surely finished right there and then. _'She just keeps getting tighter... Amazing!'_ He thought as he continued to push through.

"Natsu-sama's cock is tearing Juvia's pussy apart and he's giving Juvia the spanking she loves." Juvia squealed when she finally recovered from her climax. She was delighted that the pinkette had only improved his skill in the bedroom. While Natsu had improved to some extent, it was also because the pinkette was passively using his newly acquired magic to make Juvia even more sensitive. "More Natsu-sama! Give it to Juvia deeper!" She said as she looked back. Juvia felt Natsu's cock harden and heat inside her when she looked at him. Juvia turned a bright red when she realised that Natsu thought she looked good with such a lewd expression on her face. _'The only thing that could make things better is if there were two Natsu-sama's... Then Juvia could please Natsu-sama twice as much.'_ She thought as a huge perverse smile appeared on her face.

Natsu suddenly felt a strong feeling of desire for the woman, which was odd for the reason he didn't know that he could even feel other people's desires. The pinkette assumed that this was the fault of the succubus he had spent the night with. He had felt an odd power within him since his early morning encounter with Mirajane and Kinana, but he had never thought anything. _'Never mind now, I need to focus on Juvia.'_ Natsu told himself before he gave the woman's ass another flaming slap. This allowed Natsu to quickly regain his focus and he became even more aggressive with his already powerful thrusts.

"Juvia is going to be so sore after this." Juvia mewled with a lewd smile on her face. Juvia had could feel Natsu's movements slow down drastically, but none of the please had been lost. Thanks to the increased focus on the strength of his thrusts, he was hitting certain sensitive spots with more effectively. "You're going to break Juvia." She managed to say as she gripped her the couch with all her might. If the paled skinned woman didn't she doubted that she would be able to remain in the same position thanks to just how much power the pinkette was putting into every one of his movements.

Natsu continued to pound the woman in this manner for quite a while longer. Juvia was barely able to form a sentence because of this and Natsu was finding it impossible to ignore the feeling of desire coming from the water mage. He also found it impossible to stop himself from being a lot more hands-on with his rival's former stalker. There wasn't a single part of Juvia's that hadn't felt the touch of Natsu, save one sacred hole, which he had been done on, thanks to him not touching the area, Juvia had wanted attention more than ever.

In their time together, the couple had maintained their position because the teen had been unable to stop himself from staring at the jiggling and quacking rear end. "How many times have you cum now, my sweet Juvia-chan?" Natsu questioned at the stuttering and moaned woman. Even if she was able to answer back, Juvia had lost count. The pinkette had nearly peaked on serval occasions himself, but he was intent on making the woman really work for her reward. Despite his best efforts, his resistance was failing him and he was nearly there.

 _'Juvia needs Natsu-sama's seed to fill her womb, Juvia can feel it cumming, she just needs to work harder.'_ The lust broken beauty thought as she mustered what little strength she had left to move her hips more. Her climax was approaching a lot faster than she had hoped, so she had to make sure that she brought her lover with her. Her efforts proved very effective and she was going to be rewarded for it.

"Your pussy feels so good Juvia... can't...hold...it...anymore." Natsu warned the woman, who began to wiggle her ass even more. He let out a loud growl and an equally strong thrust before finally giving the woman had been waiting for. Juvia came the instant she felt Natsu's seed invade her womb. Natsu pushed even deeper as he came. Since he didn't have to worry about a pregnancy, he wanted to make sure that the water mage got her proper fill. "Take it all Juvia!" He declared, continuing to unload inside the beauty.

The two teens relished in their combined climaxes. As he came, the pinkette felt a surge of the new magic he had acquired. The pinkette didn't have enough concentration to stop the new power and it continued to surge. **"Oh~ It's finally happening, I wonder what's going to happen?"** Lilith said as she stopped relieving herself. While it was quite an enjoyable show, the absence of the pink haired man had made it impossible for her climax. It was infuriating, but there was really nothing could do about it without making her presence known. The white-haired demon watched as the fire mage's magic begin to properly manifest. **"I can feel my power returning in droves, keeping them oblivious of this steam will be so much easier."** She said when she felt a decent amount of energy come back.

"What the hell is happening?" Natsu wondered as he pulled out of the panting woman in front of him. The pinkette felt his magic getting out of control. He tried to stop himself from casting a spell, but it was far too late and a pink cloud appeared next to him. His curiosity got the better of him and he watched the cloud take form. Once the cloud did form, a look of surprise appeared on his face. "Why is there another me?" He questioned as he stared at his double. the clone was identical to him apart from the fact he was missing his signature scarf and his guild mark was replaced with the number two.

The two pinkettes stared at each other with a curious look. After an awkward staring contest, Natsu moved towards his clone and gave flicked him in the forehead. Much to the surprise of the original, he felt a stinging pain on his forehead, causing him to clutch his head like his clone did. "What was that for?" Natsu's clone questioned. The Dragon Slayer claimed that he was just making sure that the clone was real. "Of course I'm real, you literally just saw me appear!" The second pinkette reminded. Natsu wasn't too happy about being reprimanded by himself and he gave him a bonk on the head, which hurt him just as much as it had his clone.

"Man I hit hard... Just needed to confirm, sorry about that...me." Natsu apologised as both he and his clone rubbed their sore heads. The clone couldn't stay mad for very long and he accepted the apology. "So are you here to stay?" He questioned. As odd it was having a second one of him, he could think of one very good advantage of having a double. The clone shook his head and explained that he was only there for a limited time. He would have liked having another like minded individual to back him up in guild brawls, so he was a little sad that his clone wouldn't be around for long. "What should I call you... what about Clonetsu?

"No."

"Natwo, you cause you're Natsu number two." Natsu suggested with an awkward smile on his face. The pinkette could feel the discontent coming from his clone and he didn't blame it since he wouldn't be happy about what he been thrown out. "How about I just call you Dragion, that was the name of my Edolas version, so it's easy to remember." He suggested.

"Fine, that seems like an ok name." Dragion replied with a smile. "So what do want to do?" The clone questioned. While Natsu could his clones mind if he wanted to do so, he was unable to and he didn't want to overstep his bounds.

"Well, you would disappear by the time we get to the guild." Natsu said with a sigh. There were so many people he wanted to fight with his double, but spell would wear off and he had no idea how to bring him back. The two thought for a couple of seconds before they reached a consensus. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"How about we..." Dragion started with a gleeful grin on his face.

"Show Erza some love." Natsu continued with a huge smile on his face. He liked his clone very much, and he was sure that their masochistic maid would appreciate a double dose of punishment. "It's true what they say, great minds think alike." The pinkette before giving his double a high five. The two began to plan what they would do to the red head, but they had forgotten about the cum filled woman on the couch. Said woman was finally coming back to her senses.

"Natsu-sama finally came inside Juvia, there's so much, Juvia can't let it go to waste." Juvia said to herself before she attempted to reach behind her and stop Natsu's seed spill out of her. However, she found herself distracted when her eyes landed on the two conversing pinkettes. It took a few seconds for her brain to process what she was seeing and her heart almost leapt out of her chest. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she hadn't gone crazy. When the water mage did eventually realise that what she was seeing was not a dream, an immense lust that could put a certain blue haired Dragon Slayer's to shame took control.

"Hey do you feel that?" Both Natsu's asked. The two found themselves restrained by tendrils of water, which made them realise that they had forgotten their long-legged blunette. The two looked towards the couch and were in equal amounts frightened and turned on by the look on Juvia's face. The blue eyed woman looked like a starving animal that had just found the largest tastiest piece of meat. "Hey Juvia, have you met my new friend?"

Juvia didn't seem to hear what the pinkette had said and just kept staring at the fire mages. The woman finally decided to speak to the restrained pinkettes. "This is truly a dream come true, don't worry Natsu-samas, Juvia will take great care of both of you." Juvia claimed before she released the two fire mages from their restraints. "Don't worry about Juvia sharing her love Natsu-samas, Juvia has enough love for ten Natsu-samas." She continued, as her hands began to roam her body. She had never felt such a feeling of arousal in her life, so the beauty hadn't even questioned how this situation was even possible.

"We should put Erza on hold for now, plus I think Juvia wants this a whole lot more." Natsu suggested in a whisper, getting a nod from the clone. From the expression on her face, it seemed as if she had been waiting for this moment for her entire life. "Ok Juvia, let's see if you can live up to those claims... Hopefully you can actually handle both of us." The original Dragon Slayer said with a grin. This grin made the water mage's heart flutter and she quickly knelt in front of the twin fire mages with a look of glee and lust.

"Juvia refuses to disappoint, just as long as long as she gets plenty of cum." Juvia replied as she grabbed a hold of both manhoods. This prompted both Natsu's to let out a small moan. Just as he had suspected, he could feel exactly what his clone did, which meant double to pleasure for him. Despite her love-induced trance, she was still observant enough to pick up on this, but she decided to keep it to herself and started sliding her hands along both lengths at alternating speeds. Both fire mages let out a light moan, which empowered the blue haired woman a little. While she was quite a submissive girl, but she liked the feeling of power that this situation gave her, especially since it was over such a usually dominate man. "Do you like how Juvia's hands feel Natsu-sama?" She questioned, increasing the speed of her talented hands.

Both Natsu's gave her a nod, which only made her blush more as well as make the heat in her core more prevalent. The blue haired beauty desperately wanted to relieve the building arousal, but attending to the pinkette was more important to her. Never in her life had she think she would actually get a chance to properly capture the attention of a love, and she definitely didn't expect to be pleasing two of them, so she wasn't going to give up a chance to impress both the man and his double. "Keep it up Juvia." Dragion praised.

"Yeah Juvia, you're even more amazing than usual" Natsu praised as well. Wanting to show her appreciation for the praise, she gave both Natsu's quick kiss on the heads of their cocks. While she knew it was redundant to do it for the both of them, she had to keep up the illusion, plus she quite enjoyed how naughty the act made her feel. She didn't like the idea of being the plaything for two men, but the pinkettes were an exception since it was the same fire-breathing man.

 _'This is perfect for Juvia, just her and a pair of Natsu-samas all to herself.'_ Juvia thought as she began to inhale the strong musk coming from both of them. Apart from their guild marks, the two were indistinguishable. They felt the same in her hands, the heat they let off was identical and even their reactions were the same. It was heaven for a girl like Juvia and she was going to make sure she savoured the situation. In an attempt to do this, she slowed down her strokes and began to lick both throbbing cocks. She then began to run her tongue along each of the lengths, making sure that both of them got equal amounts of attention. It was quite a lovely experience for the woman, every time she would remove herself from one, she would be greeted with the same equally hard member. "Is Juvia doing a good job Natsu-sama?" She questioned, rubbing her thighs, hoping to hide the strong smell coming from her dampening crotch.

"You're doing pretty good, but you're going to have to commit to one of us for a little while." Dragion commented, hoping to get a little more focus from the water mage. The beauty was a little insulted at first since the clone was insinuating that she was unable to please both of them at once. However, any ill feelings she had for Natsu disappears as quickly as it had arrived since a bright idea popped into her perverted head. Juvia turned her attention to the original Dragon Slayer and engulfed most of his length, making both of them shutter. The blue haired woman had gotten straight into it. Juvia's mouth was like magic. The feeling of the water mage's tongue running along and around his length alone could drive any man to an instant climax. While her eagerness had made her a little sloppy, she more than made up for it with the perfect balance of power and delicacy when it came to her suction. _'It's not even in her and it feels amazing, Juvia's got a real skill for this.'_ The clone said to himself, despite not having her luscious lips wrapped around his cock.

 _'Don't worry other Natsu-sama, I'd never forget about you.'_ Juvia thought, only because the thick forgive object in her mouth prevented her from talking. The woman created yet another tendril, which she swiftly coiled around her lover's member. The wet tendril was a new sensation to the fire mage. It was both odd and immensely pleasurable for him. However, this to be expected, Juvia's talent for water magic was only rivalled by her talent for pleasing him. _'Juvia is going to make sure that both of them are happy.'_ She thought as a feeling of delight spread through her body.

"How you holding up?" Natsu asked with grunts and moans. Normally, he could resist the talented mouth of Juvia Loxar, but it was nearly impossible not to give in because of the use of her magic.

"Not well, I'm gonna cum any second... She's too good at this." Dragion admitted. Natsu didn't need to be told twice by his clone, he was closing in on a climax. Juvia had not been holding back on either of them. Her tendril had been moving at an amazing speed and she had found the perfect pressure, which she had been applying the entire time. What she was doing with her mouth was nothing to scoff at either. She had been skillfully and diligently bobbing her head along Natsu's burning rod. She had also done an amazing job taking the entire mass into her mouth and down her throat.

"You're right, she really is too good at this." Natsu groaned, finding himself a slave to the delightful body of Juvia. This only made the woman work harder, which proved to be too much for both pink-haired men. The identical men felt their climaxes approaching and so could Juvia. She quickly pulled Natsu's cock out of her mouth and uncoiled her tendril from around the other. The bluenette went back to running her hands along both lengths with increased vigour.

"Juvia wants it, Juvia wants to be covered in Natsu-sama's seed." Juvia pleaded, increasing the already blinding speed of her hands. She wanted it bad, and Natsu wasn't about to deny the woman of her wish. Both Dragons bucked their hips and unloaded on the snow-skinned woman. A look of pure bliss graced the aforementioned woman's face as spurt after spurt shot out of both cocks. She let out purrs when she felt the pinkette's seed splatter across her skin. "It's twice as much." She squealed, with a shutter and a shiver.

Once the men had finished, Juvia found herself covered in the thick essence of the fire mage and his clone. Both fading erections stood back to attention as they stared at the woman. The pink had never seen a woman covered in so much of his essence. It made Natsu proud, wasn't a spot on the woman's upper body that wasn't dripping with his thick runny cum. It was like he had really staked his claim on the woman and Juvia seemed to enjoy the situation as well.

"That was intense, double the pleasure is worth half the endurance." Natsu said, looking down at the cum covered woman at his feet. However, the cum covered part may not remain true for much longer considering how quickly she was cleaning herself. With the rate she was going, it would only take a couple of seconds for her to enjoy her not so little treat.

 _ **'I'm going to need to find a way to trick him into making plenty of clones, not only will I get plenty of that hot Dragon Slayer cum and a plenty of cock. Plus it'll make getting him under my thumb a lot easier.'**_ Lilith thought with a feeling of pure glee. She was going to have a great time when she got another shot at the pinkette, however, she had to hold back until then. _**'I've got to hand it to this Juvia girl, for someone who was a virgin not too long ago, she did an amazing job with those two.'**_ She said while looking at the now cleaned up water mage. The demon floated up a little more and went back to watching her pink haired man.

"Holy crap, it's all gone." Dragion said with a look of astonishment that he shared with the original. The fact that she had managed to gobble it all down in such a short time was impressive enough at it was. However, her wanting more was even more impressive to the pinkettes. "Can I get the mouth this time?" The clone requested. While he felt the sensation regardless, he still wanted the opportunity to give the bluenette some 'special' treatment.

"Yeah sure, just as long as I get that sweet ass to myself." Natsu told his double as a grin appeared on his face. The Juvia perked up at the thought of getting between the two pink haired fire mages and instantly shot up. "You seem quite eager, and I really thought that Erza was the most devoted to me, you're really giving her a run for a money you know." He commented as he gave the woman's ass a strong squeeze from behind. The reddened area of derriere had disappeared. However, his hand print was still as unmissable as the sun in the sky. "You may be me, but this ass is mine and mine alone." He continued in a possessive tone, squeezing the best butt in the Fairy Tail guild even harder. The clone could understand this, he knew that the only reason was willing to share was because they were the same person. He knew that if it was any other man, Natsu wouldn't have even let them touch Juvia, or any of the beautiful fairies he had claimed.

"Don't worry other Natsu-sama, Juvia will make up for it." Juvia said while grabbing a hold of the enlarged cock in front of her. She didn't leave the man behind her out and began to rub her perfect buttocks against the Dragon Slayer's member. She wasn't sure how long she would get to have two of her favourite person, so she was going to make the most of it. "Juvia is ready for as many Natsu-samas the world wants to throw at her, can't Natsu-sama feel how wet she is?" The bluenette questioned before guiding the original's hand to her maidenhood. There was no doubt that she was wanted both the fire mages and just like before, neither of them wanted to deny her of her wish.

"Go ahead Juvia, get on the ground and get start with Dragion." Natsu instructed. Jvuia happily complied, she got on her hands and knees before she wrapped her soft lips around the clone's cock. While Dragion didn't try to resist the pleasure, Natsu had to maintain his composure as he started preparing Juvia's surprise. Juvia's eagerness to please the clone did make it infinitely harder for the pinkette to concentrate. _'Get it together Natsu.'_ He told himself while rubbing his member between her soft thighs. He quickly found himself getting drawn into the combined feeling of her powerful yet soft inner thighs and the feeling of her amazing mouth. He could have enjoyed this feeling for an eternity if he was given the chance. However, it would be a waste of Juvia's backside if he didn't follow through. He removed himself from her heavenly thighs before spread the woman's soft cheeks, exposing a puckered hole he had been waiting to explore for quite a while.

Since most of her attention was focused on the man infront of her, she barely noticed what was happening behind her. This was mainly because Dragion was being as aggressive the original would normally be, and he was giving Juvia a very rough face fucking. Both involved parties loved the situation. Juvia had enjoyed having control for the short time, but nothing beat being dominated by her Natsu-sama. The cloned pinkette felt exactly the same, having water submit to him like this was perfect. Not only was he getting one of the best blowjobs, he was getting to see the cute diligent face of Juvia as she gobbled every last inch of his cock. _'Natsu-sama really doesn't know how to hold back... It's perfect.'_ Juvia thought as the Dragon Slayer's manhood plunged in and out of her throat at a speed that would have left an average girl a gagging mess. However, Juvia was about as average as a fire breathing Dragon.

"It looks like I'm being forgotten, I guess I have to change that don't I?" Natsu said, gaining some of Juvia's attention. However, the man in front of her stole it right back with the frantic pace of his hips. Natsu didn't mind too much since he knew it wouldn't be hard for him get it all back. He placed a firm grip on Juvia's wide hips before he pressed his cock against her virgin hole. This alone wasn't enough to get her attention, but he would have been disappointed in his clone if it was. _'Sorry Dragion, but I'm the one in charge here.'_ He said to himself. To prove this, he started sliding his cock into the tight puckered hole. Saying that it was a tight fit would be the understatement of the century, Juvia's back door was three sized too small. However, he didn't let it bother him too much though and inch by pleasurable inch, he forced his cock into his lover's clenching butt. He only got half way, but he could tell it was enough when he heard the muffled moans of the woman. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." The Dragon Slayer grunted.

"Dear Mavis she's so fucking tight." Dragion moaned, slowing himself down a little. Sharing the same senses as creator was both a blessing and a curse. The pinkette wasn't given anytime adjust since Juvia decided to start moving her head again to compensate for his slowed movement.

"Don't slack off over there." Natsu told his double, forcing himself deeper into Juvia's ass. He found this next half a lot easier since, mainly because the water mage had relaxed, allowing her back entrance to be a lot more accommodating to the overwhelming girth of the fire mage. A small smile appeared on the fire mage's face and he began to move inside the woman. Juvia instantly found herself loving the new feeling. However it wasn't due to him being gentle with her, it was the thought of getting rough with her that was really doing it for her. "You're taking this a lot better than Mira did, that's a pretty good sign, that means I should start doing this." He complimented as he reached around. The pinkette pinched the maiden's swollen clit.

Natsu began to play with her pearl as a way of giving the beauty some pleasure in return for her hard work as of late. He also used this as the chance to increase his speed without making the woman tense up as a result of something so large suddenly entering her without warning. While it would have been fun to see the reaction he would get from Juvia, he wanted to make sure that it was as good for him as it was Juvia.

The time of adjustment finally passed, and Juvia was getting more than she could ever dream of from both ends. The blue haired woman loved the treatment the fire mages had given her in the short time. In the time, the original Natsu had burnt off her hair tie, which allowed her hair to flow. This, of course, had resulted in the clone grabbing a hold of Juvia's hair and using it to steady the woman's face as he continued to fuck her face. The original had not let himself be outdone by his double as he had been unrelenting in his mission to permanently reshape her backdoor.

The blue haired woman hadn't really been able to take an active role thanks to both Natsu's. There was no way she could turn the tables on the pink-haired men and she loved it. She liked the way the two treated her like nothing but a toy for their pleasure. The only way the situation would get better for the water mage was if there was to be another pinkette. However, she knew that it was going to be too much for her in the end, not matter how enticing the thought of having a cock filling every one of her holes.

 _'Juvia is going to go insane at this rate, Natsu-sama's cock feels good wherever he puts it.'_ She thought as she came to another mind shattering climax. While this had been a rather common occurrence thanks to her current position, she hadn't gotten used to how amazing it felt and nor would she. _'There's a Natsu-sama behind me tearing my ass apart and there's a Natsu-sama stuffing his big fat cock in my mouth.'_ Juvia's lust driven mind said.

"Where do I get to put once I finish here?" Dragion asked through his grunts. He could tell the original was closing in on an orgasm like he was. The pinkettes were impressed at how well Juvia had kept up, so they were more than happy to assume she would be up for a change of position once they were done.

"I'm sticking to this ass, you can take your pick, I'm sure Juvia doesn't care where you put it." Natsu replied with a smile on his face. He knew that the woman wouldn't and couldn't deny this claim. "You've really got one hell of an ass Juvia, and just like the rest of this sexy body of yours, it's all mine." He continued as he closed in even more. The pinkette and his double didn't bother trying to hold back. Like before, they could they could tell that Juvia was craving his seed once more, despite the very impressive one she had received prior. Both Natsu's thrust into the woman with every ounce of their strength before they simultaneously released inside the cum hungry woman. However, both went about it a little differently. While Natsu hilted inside the woman, Dragion only released half of it inside the woman before finishing on her face.

Juvia let out delighted screams at both sensations. She loved the feeling of finally having her ass filled with her lover's cum, and she also loved getting a face full of cum at the same time. Much like last time, the woman ate up everything she got from the Dragon Slayer within seconds. "Thank you both Natsu-sama, Juvia is more than happy to be a toy for the both of you." Juvia said, with her body quivering with excitement. Both Natsu's were surprised when they saw that the woman was still more than ready to go. A few days ago, she would have broken down after the first few rounds with him, but now she was ready for the third round with two of him. "Will Natsu-sama allow Juvia to chose the position this time, she's fairly certain she knows where Dragion-sama wants to put it." The beauty requested. The pinkette pulled out of her and allowed her to do as she pleased.

The water mage quickly forced Dragion onto his back, before positioning herself right above the throbbing member of the double. Juvia motioned for the real Natsu to towards her and once again claim her back entrance. "Oh, so you want us both of us at the same time, I don't think that we're going to take it easy on you." Dragion teased as he looked into the woman's big blue eyes.

"Juvia wouldn't have it any other way, she needs both of you now." Juvia replied before sinking down onto half of the clone's length. Natsu took the hint and slid half of his own length into her back gate. The woman let out a moan at the new sensation and since she didn't have to adjust the either of their immense sizes, it was enjoyable right away. "Come on Natsu-sama, don't be easy with care, she's your toy, feel free to break this toy." She almost demanded with a lust crazed look.

"You heard her Natsu, don't hold back." Dragion said. The pinkettes shared a smile before they started to move inside the woman. As Juvia wanted, both of them started at a savage pace. It barely took a few seconds before the room was filled with as many moans and grunts as there was steam, which the trio was still oblivious to, despite it essentially making the room a sunnah. "Holy hell, her pussy feels amazing." The cloned continued through clenched teeth. Having to deal with both of holes at the same time was wearing on the clone the longer he stayed here. _'Damn, my time is almost up, and things were starting to get really good.'_ He thought as he upward thrusts began weaker. Juvia noticed this and started to move her down with greater vigour to compensate.

"Ah... One Natsu-sama is amazing, but two... it is paradise." Juvia moaned as the plunged delved deeper into her abused maidenhood. Once again, she was unable to form a coherent thought that didn't involve the two fire mages who were giving her the fucking of a lifetime. Not matter how much she came, the greedy girl couldn't get enough of the feeling and kept begging for more. _'Juvia has to hurry, the other Natsu-sama looks like he's going to fade away soon.'_ She told herself, moving her ass back into the original more. She needed to make sure that she got both of them at the same time and she would do anything to do so.

 _ **'She sure knows how to work that ass, I still can't believe that she was a virgin a little while ago.'**_ Lilith noted as with a look of awe. The demon was well and truly impressed at how devoted the bluenette was to her lover. Despite her being impressed with her exceptional performance, she wasn't going to forget her plan and she went to check that a certain brunette was on route. _**'Oh, I've been waiting for this all morning, Juvia just needs to keep it up and everything will work out perfectly.'**_ The demoness said to herself with a small laugh.

The fire and water mages were blissfully ignorant of the demon's plan and continued to enjoy themselves. It could have been argued that Juvia enjoyed herself a little too much, but that was beside the point. The two Natsu's and their sweat-sheened beauty were all closing in on another shared climax, well for the most part. The cloned pinkette was not fairing very well and it was obvious he was going to go out first. While Juvia had managed to hide his fleeting stamina with her talented and eager hips, it had finally become clear to Natsu that his clone wouldn't be able to maintain his form at his next climax. "Hey Dragion, give it everything ya got... you might be tired, but we can't leave Juvia disappointed." Natsu told the other pinkette.

The Dragon Slayer's words of encouragement seemed to be enough for the clone to last a little longer. Sadly it wasn't long enough for him to feel the full extent of one of Juvia's tight wet semen-wringing orgasms one more time. Though he wasn't able to experience all of the woman's climax, Juvia was able to enjoy one more thick load from the clone. "Goodbye Natsu-sama, thank you for everything." Juvia thanked the clone as she watched the clone disappear. Natsu found it odd that the woman was able to wave the clone off in the middle of an orgasm considering how she was normally a moaning mess. He also found it odd that he had to watch himself disappear, but thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when he felt his own peak closing in.

"I'm gonna cum again Juvia, hope you're ready for this." Natsu warned as he pulled back, ready to plunge into her depths and release. Juvia was more than ready for another load and she gave her best ass in the guild a quick shake. Both were ready for Natsu's twitching cock to release into Juvia's ass. However, neither of them were expecting Juvia to lose her balance due to the clone disappearing from under her. The blue-eyed beauty fell forward, dislodging Natsu's cock from her backdoor. Since he was so close, Natsu came anyway, completely missing his target. "Damn it." He grunted as he released. Though Natsu had missed Juvia, he had hit something, which was made obvious when he heard a squeal. This made both him and Juvia snap out of the succubus' delusion and notice the steam that covered the room and Evergreen with her face and breasts covered in his seed. _'Man that's hot, but I'm so screwed.'_ The Dragon Slayer told himself as his manhood stood to attention.

 _ **'It's always good to see a plan come together.'**_ Lilith thought as she waited for Evergreen's reaction. Things couldn't have worked out better for the succubus, she honestly thought she was going to have to take a more active role, but everything had really fallen into place. _**'All it takes is one drop and she'll be craving Natsu like all the other hotties in this little dormitory of theirs... But who says it just has to stop here, I'm sure that there are plenty of other sex starved babes Natsu to conquer, this is going to be fun to watch.'**_ She told herself, struggling to keep her excitement at bay. She found it even harder to contain herself when she finally saw Natsu's addictive essence slip into the Evergreen's mouth.

 _'What's this heat?'_ Evergreen wondered.


	13. Battle of the Fairies

Natsu found himself in a very awkward situation, probably one of the most awkward ones in his life. Even the situation with the Strauss sister couldn't compare. The Dragon Slayer was currently standing in the middle of the Fairy Hills lobby, half naked with his rival's ex-stalker laying down naked and exhausted in front of him. It didn't stop there, Evergreen was standing in front of them, which would have been bad enough without the fact that her face and breasts had been covered in his seed. This was especially bad as the site of the bespectacled mage covered in his thick essence made him stand to attention. The room stayed silent as Evergreen started to clean herself up in a way none of them were expecting.

Even the scheming succubus was surprised that the brunette had seductively swallowed every last drop of Natsu's cum with such vigor.  _ **'My my, that stuff is way more potent than it should be, but that's perfect... I'm going to have all my power back and then some, plus I'll have the perfect servant to go along with my new power, but I mustn't get ahead of myself, there is still a lot of work to be done.'**_ Lillith thought. Allowing Mirajane to take over her body was the single best idea the demon had concocted, even it had come at the cost of most of her power. All she needed to was wait, manipulate a few things from time to time and enjoy the show.

"That was hot." Natsu muttered, causing a short silence. That silence was only broken when they heard the sound of footsteps heading towards them. Everone turned to the footsteps belonged to Erza Scarlet, who was stunned at the situation. She wasn't necessarily surprised that something like this had finally happened, but she was still surprised who was involved. Juvia eye's widened in fear when she saw the red haired maid as she quickly began to collect her clothing and scuttle away, but not before throwing her beloved his clothes. "Thanks, Juvia." He whispered. While he pinkette wasn't happy that he wouldn't get to spend more time with the water mage, but he was happy to watch as Juvia struggled to snuggle the biggest and best ass in Fairy Tail into a pair of tight tiny shorts. The view was only improved by how her ass jiggled as she went up the stairs. Natsu was so invested in bluenette's ass that he completely forgot that there were two other women and that his bottom half was completely bare, giving them both an unobstructed view his hardened manhood.

Much like how he couldn't take his eyes off of Juvia, they couldn't take their off of him. Erza couldn't pry her eyes away from the man's cock, it had brought her an unparalleled amount of pleasure and she knew that there was more to come. The redhead was also struggling hold off on the new urge to service the man in every way she could.  _'Dear Mavis this is unbearable, I just need to wait a little more.'_ Erza thought, rubbing her thighs together in failing attempt to hide her arousal.

Unaware of the Dragon Slayer's new abilities, Evergreen was unsure why she was reacting the way she was, it certainly wasn't the first time seeing a man's member, but never had she never wanted one so much. She'd never been a very generous lover, but the thought of putting the thick piece of meat in her mouth or smothering it between her bust made her maidenhood yearn for the man. Unfortunately for the woman's sanity, thoughts of the Dragon Slayer didn't stop there and her mind was soon flooded of with vivid thoughts of how the man could defile her.  _'So they weren't just rumors.'_ Evergreen thought as the heat began to overwhelm her.

Juvia's big round derriere eventually left Natsu's view and he realized that his pants were still down, causing him to quickly pull them up. Both women snapped out of their state, even if they were struggling to deal with the ever climbing heat. "Sorry about that, I was distracted by something... Beautiful." Natsu said, making sure to mutter the last part. The pinkette turned towards the brunette and began to speak. "So what are we going to do Evergreen?" He asked.

Evergreen waited a few moments, allowing herself to rid herself of her blush and regained her composure. "Well, I did intend on handing you over to Laxus today, but I've changed my mind." Evergreen said with a smirk, gaining the attention of both Natsu and Erza. Surprisingly, the pinkette was interested as to what the brown haired woman had planned for him. He hadn't spent much time with the woman and he wondered what she wanted from him. Erza, on the other hand, was more worried than interested. Her worry proved to be well placed when Evergreen spoke. "Please be a dear and pin Erza down." She ordered.

"Are you serious?" Natsu questioned. Evergreen's expression became stern before she took out the object that the Dragon Slayer feared the most. The brunette smirked when she saw the fear in the man's eyes. She began to trace the button, making the fearless pinkette panic. Working on this, Natsu pushed the red haired knight down, pinning her down as instructed. Luckily for him, Erza didn't put up much of a fight. The brown haired mage found it rather amusing to see the redhead submit so quickly.

"So I guess the rumors are true, that aside, put this around her neck." Evergreen ordered as she threw a familiar looking shock collar at the man. Natsu was a little reluctant until he noticed two things. First and foremost, Evergreen was hovering over the button, but the more concerning thing was Erza's reaction to the situation. The redhead looked like she was ready to take whatever came to her. Natsu was beginning to think she was getting too submissive for her own good and he put the collar on her as instructed. "Good job Natsu. I hope that both of you are going to be nice and obedient today." She said with a smile. She then watched as the two got up.

"Is this allowed?" Natsu asked, still a little thrown by his lover's willingness, even if he did find it hot. The woman was starting to remind him of another masochistic maid. The pinkette's thoughts didn't stay on the pink haired spirit for long as Evergreen began to speak up.

"Well, if the rumors are true, there should be no problem. She is serving under you and due to the chain of command, she will also be serving under me today." Evergreen explained with her confidence growing as it really sunk in that she had both Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet as her personal toys for the day. There was only one other person who'd appreciate an opportunity like this more than her, but she was off somewhere else. "Enough waiting around, there's so much I want to do with the both of you." She continued as she started heading out of the dormitory.

Natsu and Erza followed the bespectacled woman out of the building and into Magnolia. The walk into the town was surprisingly pleasant for the fire mage, he got to spend time with two gorgeous women. It turned out that the brunette was a lot more fun than he thought. Unfortunately for him, Evergreen's demeanor changed once they had entered Magnolia. This wasn't a surprise to Erza whatsoever. Once in town, Evergreen paraded the two around with an unparalleled amount of pride, making sure to take it slowly so that everyone was very well aware of her power. By the time they had reached the guild, Natsu was certain that the entire town was aware of his situation.

"Good morning everyone, I'd like you to meet Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet, my servants." Evergreen announced as she entered. As she'd hoped, her entrance was met with a massive response by her guild members. She could see the lustful looks directed at Erza by the men and she could see some very jealous looks from the women. "Natsu, get me something to eat and Erza, I need you to make me a chair befitting of me."

"Wait, don't you mean, find you a chair?" Erza asked, sounding very confused. The pinkette was also confused by his mistress's orders. Evergreen just smirked and reaffirmed that she meant what she said. She then pointed at the massive block of wood sitting on the other side of the room. Erza gritted her teeth and swallowed her pride before she summoned two swords. "Fine, I'll make the best damn chair ever, mistress." She told the beauty, who just laughed.

Not wanting to get involved, Natsu made a bee-line to the guild's bar. Luckily for him, there was barely anyone at the bar. He looked around a little and noticed that Kinana was busy serving her guildmates. The Dragon Slayer continued to survey the guild, and only two things really caught his attention. Erza was busy carving up the wooden block into a chair, while Wendy and Cana were sharing a drink. The second one worried him, while the blue haired Dragon Slayer's mating period had been significantly shortened due to her marking him. However, he wasn't sure if he could deal with a drunk, female Dragon Slayer. Natsu decided to turn back to the bar and he was pleasantly surprised. He had finally found Mirajane and she was currently looking for something, allowing Natsu a great view of the second best ass in the guild.

Natsu quickly forgot about what he was supposed to be doing and was stuck staring at the woman. He had to use every ounce of self-restraint not to jump over the bar and have his way with his long time lover. Things were made even more difficult when she started to talk. "Oh, come on Natsu, I know you just want to jump over here and have your way with me." Mirajane teased before she sprung back up. She turned around carrying a pair of jugs before leaning against the counter, making her breasts appear even bigger. She smiled when she saw the perverse grin on the fire mage's face and continued to speak. "Whatever happened to that sweet boy who took my virginity all those years ago, I'm worried that you." The beauty joked.

"Don't be like that Mira, it's not like I'm that different." Natsu replied. This only made Mirajane want to tease the man more. The pinkette knew he was in for it when he saw the smile on her face. It wasn't the caring one that had made her the guild's motherly figure, it was the devilish one that would normally strike fear into a person's heart. It didn't really make Natsu feel fear, rather than worried. Mirajane never cracked that kind of smile in public.

"Don't blame yourself, it's my fault for leaving you when I knew you were going into heat again... I should have stayed and taken care of you because we both know that I'm the only one that can really handle you." Mirajane continued, her eyes turning a familiar lustful shade of red when she said the last part, which went unnoticed by the man. It was a little concerning, but it didn't stop there and Mirajane pulled the man in and gave him a long lustful kiss. Lust was very familiar and then Natsu realized that something was a little off. The pinkette moved away from his white haired before really taking a look at her. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me Dragon boy... I'll be seeing you very soon."

"So you're still here Lillith, why don't you come out so I can remind you who's in control." Natsu told the demon, only for her to collapse on the counter. Natsu began to panic, but moments later, the barmaid woke back up. He calmed down when he saw Mirajane's eyes return to their regular blue.

"Do my boobs really look that great? Oh, you really are becoming perverted." Mirajane joked. Natsu found himself even more confused, but he was just glad the woman was back to her usual self. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you're the manservant to some of Fiore's loveliest ladies for a week." She continued with a smile. "Speaking of which, did you come here just to stare at me? Or is there something you should be doing?"

"You're right, I need to get Evergreen food while Erza makes a chair for her." Natsu remembered. Mirajane looked over to the redhead and she felt a strong feeling of jealousy as the brunette continued to order Erza around. She couldn't believe that she hadn't managed to get the knight under her thumb. Natsu could see that the white haired woman was going to a very dark place. "Hey Mira, I'm going to need to get that food sooner rather than later."

"Sorry about that Natsu, I'll get that ready for you." Mirajane apologized before she rushed to the guild's kitchen, leaving the man by himself. This left himself a little bored for all of three seconds. That boredom was alleviated by the appearance of Juvia.

"Good morning Natsu-sama." Juvia greeted as she took a seat at the bar. Natsu was very happy to see the blue haired woman, especially after her exit. He could barely get the image of her ass out of his head. Juvia was very well versed in reading emotion and it was very easy for her to see Natsu's head was in the gutter. "Juvia is sorry Natsu-sama, she wasn't able to satisfy Natsu-sama fast enough and Juvia is sure that Natsu-sama still wants more." She continued, shifting in her seat a little. Ever since she'd had a taste of the Dragon Slayer, she couldn't have enough and she knew that he couldn't have enough of her, especially after their encounter in the morning. "Juvia just wants Natsu-sama to know that she's ready and willing anytime." She added, her eyes shifting from apologetic to aroused. Natsu was tempted to take the water mage right there and there, but he stopped himself when Mirajane returned. However, things weren't all bad as Juvia noticed the man's interest in her.  _'He's going to end up in Evergreen-san's room tonight, Juvia is sure that she can work something out.'_

"Sorry for the wait, Evergreen is a bit of a picky eater and I don't want you getting hurt." Mirajane said as she handed the pinkette a plate of food. Natsu thanked the woman before he dashed towards his mistress, who was sitting on a wooden throne with Erza acting as a foot rest.  _'Damn it, that should be me.'_ The oldest Strauss thought.

"Good job you two, I just know this is going to be a fun day." Evergreen said when Natsu handed him her food.

**~A few hours later~**

After their trip to the guild, the pinkette and redhead had been dragged around Magnolia, doing various jobs for their brown haired master. Evergreen was having the time of her life while her two servants couldn't be more agitated. Not only had the orders become more demeaning and absurd, Natsu had barely been able to concentrate thanks to Erza strutting around in her maid outfit. Erza had also been unable to focus, being so close to the fire mage was driving her crazy thanks to a mixture of his out of control lust magic and his potent pheromones.

This didn't go unnoticed by Evergreen, who had allowed the two to stew in their lust. However, she had also fallen victim to Natsu's scent and she was now at breaking point. She was still unsure as to why she felt so strongly for the man, but she barely had a chance to think about it. Thoughts of the man were slowly consuming her and she had to do something about it fast. Her lewd thoughts eventually spawned and equally lewd idea. She led the two down to a much more quiet area of Magnolia. "Both of you, I need you to turn the next corner." Evergreen ordered.

"What about all these boxes?" Natsu asked. Evergreen replied by giving pressing the remotes button, shocking Natsu and Erza. Both had very different reactions. Natsu howled in pain while the masochistic redhead let out a scream that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Despite the pain, Natsu found himself turned on by the confusing scream. Evergreen's servants followed her into the secluded alleyway. It was narrow enough to be hidden away but spacious enough to move around.

"This will be perfect." Evergreen muttered, quickly scanning the area. Evergreen wasted no time and found a seat on one of the many crates in the alley way. "I want to see how well the mighty Titania sucks a cock... Now get to work." The beauty ordered, surprising her servants. Both looked at her with a confused look, just to make sure that they heard her right. The bespectacled woman glared at the two and once again hovered over the button. Not wanting to deal with another shock, the two agreed to do as she said.

Erza was actually quite happy that she'd finally get to have fun with the pinkette. The redhead moved in front of her master before slowly getting to her knees. The knight turned maid couldn't contain her blush. She'd done a lot of perverted things recently, but sucking someone off in an alley was something she never saw herself doing.  _'I feel so dirty doing this here, and it doesn't help that I'm being watched.'_ Erza thought, a moisture and heat quickly building in her loins. She slowly undid the man's pants, with Evergreen's anticipation and arousal growing by the second. Seeing this, the maid wasted no more time and with one fluid motion, she pulled the man's pants down, freeing the beast from its cage. "I'll take great care of you Master." The beauty said.

The redhead opened her mouth wide, taking the tip of the man's cock into her mouth. She slowly made her way along, all the way until she made it to the base before staring into the man's eyes. Erza felt a sense of pride at her ability to swallow the man's member, which was no easy feat. She started to move her head back, leaving a thin layer of her saliva on the man's cock. The redhead went to swallow the man's cock once more, but she only took half and she used her free hand to stroke the man's slippery girth. This allowed the woman to focus on the sensitive head. "You've gotten better." Natsu congratulated, letting out a small groan. While she still couldn't compare to the unique and wonderful feeling of Juvia's cool mouth or Mirajane's amount of experience, the pinkette loved the way Erza diligently sucked him off. Like with anything she did, she was a very hard worker.

It didn't take long before the alley way was filled with the lewd sound of sloppy sucking and slurping. These sounds were accompanied by something neither Natsu or Erza were expecting to hear so soon, the moans of their mistress. Natsu turned to face the source of the sound, and he loved what he saw. Evergreen was sat atop one of the large crates, playing with herself. Her coat, black thong, and bra had been discarded, her dress had been hiked up allowing Evergreen access to her soaked maidenhood. The brunette was busy working away at her maidenhood with her fingers and fondling her breasts with her other hand. "Like what you see Natsu? You might get some if you keep it up." Evergreen said as a deep blush appeared on her face. "I don't know how you're making me feel this way, but don't stop whatever you're doing." She continued as she continued to watch the two.

Erza realized that she was being overshadowed by the brown haired woman and she decided it was time to up her game. She pushed Natsu back against the wall before freeing her breasts from their confines. The redhead wasted no time and wrapped her large cushiony breasts around the pinkette's shaft. Being the diligent maid she was, she made sure that her master's sensitive tip got the attention it needed. Erza's tongue swirled around the needy head while her assets run up and down the impressive length of the man. "Fuck, you're good at this." Natsu groaned.

Natsu wondered how he hadn't got the redhead to do this for him yet, she certainly had a talent for it. He couldn't decide what he liked more, the way her firm boobs smothered his member or the feeling of Erza's tongue, lips and tight warm throat. Happy with the pleased look on the Dragon Slayer's face, she continued to work hard on the man's large pulsating member, making sure that no inch went unattended. "You like that, don't you Master?" Erza questioned as she went from sucking the man off to licking and toying with his bulbous head.

Like any good maid, she wanted the approval of her Dragon Slaying master. Luckily for her, the beauty's hard work was rewarded with the praise she had wanted. "You're amazing, Erza." Natsu moaned as his hips bucked. He was loving the situation. Not only was he getting an amazing service from his lover, while enjoying a very entertaining show.

The Dragon Slayer continued to enjoy the situation for a little while longer. Evergreen had found herself unable to climax at her own hands as she watched Erza please her man servant. She had always been selfish as a lover and she'd only performed oral on very few occasions, so watching her self-proclaimed rival do it was a real thrill for her. The brunette was also enjoying the expression plastered on the pinkette's face. It was obvious that he was getting very close and an idea popped into her mind. She climbed down from the boxes before giving the man a quick kiss, which was enough to make her feel a heat similar to the one in the morning. "You're close, aren't you?" Evergreen asked.

"Yeah... I am." Natsu replied with a moan. He had been holding out as long as he could. Natsu wasn't sure what Evergreen had planned for him after he finished with Erza, so he wanted to enjoy the redhead as much as possible.

Evergreen smiled at the reaction and she pushed the knight down before removing her glasses, turning Erza into a very surprised statue. Before Natsu could question the woman's, he found himself at the receiving end of another blowjob, courtesy of his mistress. Unlike Erza, who had taken her time and really took care of him, Evergreen was a lot faster and sloppy. However, Natsu found it incredibly sexy and it was felt amazing. It reminded him of the ones the white haired barmaid gave when they were in a rush to get somewhere. "I'm gonna cum, Ever." Natsu groaned before grabbing the beauty's head and forcing what he could into her throat.

As the bespectacled mage hoped, she received a belly full of the Dragon Slayer's seed. She never thought she would, but she loved the feeling of the man's cock pulsating in her mouth as it continued to release into her. Just like in the morning, a heat spread through her body, only that this one was much more intense. Despite the overwhelming feeling, she continued to swallow everything that came to her.  _'Dear Mavis, what is this feeling?'_ Evergreen wondered once the man had finished. However, she knew that she needed a release and she needed it now. She put her back against the wall and beckoned the fire mage towards her. Entranced by the smell of Evergreen's essence, he moved to his mistress. "I've seen how well Erza uses her mouth, now I want to see how good you are." She ordered.

Consumed by his lust, he didn't care about her bossy tone and he began licking the woman's soaked pussy. Evergreen let out a loud moan, which she had to muffle to prevent being found out. She wanted to tell the man to calm down a little, but the pleasure and Natsu's new magic were clouding her mind.

The combination was hindering her so much that she couldn't even keep Erza in stone, not that she cared anymore. Erza, on the other hand, was livid at her mistress. Not only had she lost the prize she had worked so hard for, she still hadn't been able to get off. She knew that the fire mage wouldn't get the man for a while, so she decided to get herself off. Unfortunately, Evergreen had other plans. "No... You're not allowed to do that... You're only allowed to watch." Evergreen said between her loud moans.

' _I can't take this anymore, serving under Natsu is good, but this...This is just cruel.'_ Erza thought as she continued to stew in her arousal. She had been waiting for some form of release the entire day, which she'd been denied the entire day apart from a few shocks here and there. Luckily for Erza, things weren't as bad as Erza thought since she had someone watching over her.

 _ **'It's going to cost me a little, but I think this is going to be worth it, even if it will only be temporary and delayed... I really wished I had all my power.'**_ Lillith told herself as she began to cast a spell on the beauty. The succubus let out a small giggle, she couldn't wait to see how her target would react. But while she waited, she was going to enjoy seeing the pinkette work.

"More Natsu! More!" Evergreen screamed as her newest lover continued to please her. No man before Natsu had made her feel that well, especially when it came to oral pleasure. Being the greedy girl she was, she grabbed the man by his hair, forcing the man closer to him. "Use that tongue, I know you have a massive appetite." She continued as she closed in on what would be a very messy climax. The brunette was approaching the peak of pleasure a lot quicker than she at had anticipated, but she was grateful for finally getting a release.

Not wanting to disappoint, he upped his efforts, which sent the beauty of the edge. "You taste nice Evergreen, I want more, will you let me?" Natsu asked. Evergreen gave him a nod and he got back to work. She then looked over at the flushed maid. If the arousal Erza was feeling was even half as strong as her own, Evergreen knew she was going to pay for robbing a chance to get relief. However, she didn't care right now, she was loving having Natsu's undivided attention.

**~Evergreen's room~**

After she had finally be satisfied in the alley way, Evergreen had cleaned up and went back to dealing out absurd orders. The only time she stopped was she started feeling a little amorous. This lead to Natsu having to take care of Evergreen in a number of public areas. Unfortunately, neither Natsu or Erza had got any relief, due to the former only being allowed to use his hands and mouth and the latter being forced to watch. Luckily for them, their day was nearing an end as they entered their mistress's room. "I'm going to take a shower, you two hold tight and admire my work." Evergreen instructed the two as she tossed her clothes and entered her bathroom.

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders before he went to lay down on his mistress's bed, but instead of plopping down on the bed like he hoped, he was pushed down onto his back. He stuck to the bed when Erza's swords were summoned and pinned him down. Natsu looked up to see a very horny redhead looking down at him with a sword in hand. If hadn't been for days prior, Natsu would have been terrified. "If you're gonna do something, I think you should hurry up." Natsu taunted with a smirk.

Unfortunately for him, Erza wasn't in a mood to be teased and thanks to a certain lust demon, she was feeling a lot more aggressive than usual. She smirked at Natsu's teasing before a golden light filled the room. When the light dispersed, Erza had a change of attire that suited her changed demeanor. She had now dawned a revealing leather get up. It consisted of a black leather corset that was attached to her black choker, which managed to confine her breasts, and a black thong, which failed to confine her backside. Aside from the corset, her mid section was left completely bare. Erza added to her look with a matching pair of long leather gloves and black thigh high leather stockings held up by a black garter belt, along with a pair of black heels. She completed her look by her keeping her hair in a high pony tail. "You've been such a bad boy, Natsu." Erza told the man before mounting the restrained man.

While he could tell that she wasn't fully in the role, Natsu was curious, so he decided to let things progress. He laid there as the leather clad woman began to undress him while she slowly ground her maidenhood against the bulge in his pants.  _ **'Well, I was going for a full blown sadistic dominatrix, but I guess I'll have to bide my time a little more.'**_ Lillith told herself as she watched Erza undress Natsu down to his underwear.

"How can I make up for being bad?" Natsu asked the woman above him. She was glad that the fire mage had decided to play along, it was the first time in a week that she'd had any power over him. Seeing that the man was complacent and she removed the swords that restrained her lover.

"You're going to do something for me." Erza told the fire mage started pulling the man's underwear down. She had a very hungry look on her face as she took his cock in her hand, which got Natsu really worked up. The knight began stroking the man's member as she stared into the Dragon Slayer's warm eyes. Erza knew that she could get whatever she wanted from the man. "I want you to make Evergreen pay for what she did... The way she made me watch as she just took you from me was insulting and humiliating, but not in the way I wanted." She said, stroking the man's cock even faster.

Natsu smirked when he heard this. "So how do you want to be be humiliated?" Natsu asked. He had done a lot to his Scarlet haired maid, but it was obvious that she still wanted more. A massive blush quickly formed over the redhead's face as a number of ideas entered her mind. She knew that she'd never be able to show her face in public if she let Natsu do half of the things she wanted. Erza decided to keep silent, she was certain that the Dragon Slayer would do all of them if she told him. However, she was still unaware of his new power and the fact that it allowed him to know her deepest desires. "I really don't think you should be calling me a bad boy when you're the one who wants to bent over in the middle of the guild and fucked in front of our whole guild." The Dragon Slayer said with a cocky grin on his face.

"It's not like that." Erza replied, trying to defend what little pride she had left. Natsu flipped the woman onto her back and pinned her down with his strong arms. Erza didn't even mind the loss of power.

"Listen Erza, I will help you out, but I'm going to need something from you first." Natsu said before pointing at the collar around his neck. Erza looked a little hesitate, but she complied, freeing Natsu from his shock collar. He let out relieved sign now that he was finally free. "Thanks, but Evergreen sounds like she's gonna be in there for a while, so let me take care of you, I owe it to you." The fire mage said as his hand traveled down to the beauty's maidenhood.

Erza didn't try to stop the man, in fact, she was all for it. Not only would she get what she needed from her lover, she'd also get to spite her cruel mistress by enjoying herself on Evergreen's bed. "You can do anything you want with me, Master." Erza replied before Natsu's talented fingers found themselves underneath her tiny underwear. The fire mage's fingers entered the beauty, awarding him a familiar moan. She could never get used to him, it was his second favorite noise that the scarlet haired woman made. "Ah, that's amazing Master." She moaned as her master found her weak spots. She loved her well the man knew her body.

"You know Erza, you're already dressed for the part, but you're gonna need to act it when Evergreen gets here." Natsu instructed the woman, delving deeper into the woman's familiar tunnel. Erza could only reply in small exhausted pants, which he couldn't blame her for. Ever since the alley way, she had been forced to fester in her lust, so even his hands were driving her crazy. "I feel kinda bad, what kind of master am I to let this happen... I'll make sure you get everything you need." He said, pulling the woman's corset down, freeing her breasts. Natsu moved his head towards the woman's hardened nub. He didn't leave the other twin out, he used his free hand to squeeze the massive orb of flesh. "These lovely things made me felt amazing, it's only fair that I repay them."

"Thank you, Master." Erza moaned when she felt the Dragon Slayer's nibbled at her nipple. The pain excited the woman, making her buck into the fire mage's hand. She knew that she wasn't going to last, but she didn't care, just getting attention from the man she loved was enough for her. Natsu could see that the knight was getting close quick, so he decided to turn up his efforts. The fire mage began to suck the woman's sensitive breasts even harder, increased the speed of his fingers and made sure that his thumb focused on her aroused and needy clit.

His efforts were rewarded when Erza's moans turned into elated screams and her pussy began to gush even more of her strawberry scented essence. The sex starved masochist was barely able to last more than a couple of minutes before she found herself cumming and screaming the Dragon Slayer's name. "Amazing." She muttered, calming herself down.

Natsu looked up and saw the needy look on his lover's face. Seeing as Evergreen wasn't back, he decided to give the woman what wanted and started moving his fingers and working his tongue, switching which breast got the attention of his mouth. Unlike before, he didn't hold back whatsoever. He made sure to aim for her weak spots. The man wanted nothing more than to see his favorite redhead turn to putty in his hands. Erza was in heaven, she felt as if all of the waiting had been worth it if this was the result. She didn't even try to resist the pleasure this time and allowed herself to be taken away by the man's well-trained fingers and tongue. By the time he made her cum the second time, both his fingers and Evergreen's sheets were completely drenched in her sweet juices.

Natsu couldn't resist the scent and tasted the woman's strawberry essence. Since everyone he had slept with had a unique taste, it wasn't hard for the Dragon Slayer to pick his favorite. The knight would have easily won the prize if her amazing taste hadn't been matched by the taste of the youngest of the Strauss siblings. "You've got one of my favorite tastes Erza, I can't get enough of you." Natsu declared before he moved his head down south. "I still haven't repaid you for earlier." The pinkette continued as he made his way to the woman's pussy. As he had expected, she was completely drenched and there was plenty of her addictive essence.

Unable and unwilling to hold back, Natsu delved into the redhead's womanhood, enjoying the abundant aroma as he did. Erza was very grateful to the pink haired man's lack of control, it only brought her more pleasure. "You're fantastic, Master." Erza mewled, instinctively wrapping her legs around the man, effectively trapping him. As good as the redhead's strawberry scented maidenhood was, the teen knew he'd have to come up for air eventually. Natsu began to lick the Erza's maidenhood, mainly focusing on her moistening lover lips and her pearl. However, he didn't stop there, he had left one part of the woman unattended for far too long. As he played with her pussy, he forced two of his finger's into her back door. This was an unexpected for the woman, but she absolutely loved it. It turns out that the redhead had left her back gates untouched, which was something fire mage would exploit a little later. "Yes! More master! Play with this unworthy masochist as you please." The knight moaned.

Erza and Natsu became so lost in each other that they didn't notice that their mistress had re-entered. The Dragon Slayer was doing an amazing job with the knight, his tongue had made her nearly lose her mind. Evergreen wasn't happy to see Erza in such a euphoric state. She had intended to make the redhead watch until she started begging. The brunette had wanted nothing more than for the great Titiania to beg her, but she had that dream ripped from her. She was quite pissed and she decided to make that very well known. The woman pressed down the red button shocking the woman. However, she had forgotten that she was dealing with an S-class masochist. The shock only added to her already other worldly pleasure. The climax that followed the shock was all the woman needed to send her over the edge once again.

Erza allowed herself to collapse on her back when as she enjoyed her latest climax, which allowed the man to be free. Now that he was finally free from the woman, Natsu rolled onto his back and took a moment to catch his breath. "Hey Evergreen, Erza is feeling a little upset." Natsu said while admiring the sight of the woman's naked and freshly cleaned body. Eating out the knight had got him really worked up and Evergreen's nude form only made him harder. The fire mage got up off the bed before pressing the woman against the nearest wall. "I've been making you feel nice all day, in the alley way, clothing store, guild hall and even in the hallway outside your room." He told the woman, looking down at the sculpting mage.

"Do I have to remind you that you're my servant?" Evergreen asked, sounding a little flustered. The woman had never expected the Dragon Slayer to be so forward and aggressive and she liked a lot more than she wanted to admit. Natsu moved a little closer to the woman, making sure that his mistress could feel his hot hardened member pressing against her flat stomach. She looked down and was somewhat intimidated by the Dragon Slayer's third leg. The woman had always been the better of the lover of her pair, but Natsu was different. He was apparently good enough to break Laki's anti-pervert persona and then some.

"Calm down Evergreen and let me take over, I know you'll enjoy what I have planned for you." Natsu told the brunette as he moved in for a kiss. Evergreen didn't stop the man, allowing him to give her the most heated kiss of her life. She may have given Natsu a kiss before, but it paled in comparison. The pinkette didn't stop there, he had yet to explore the woman's body properly, so that's just what he did. One of his hands landed on Evergreen's breast and the other on her ass. Neighter were as impressive as the girls he'd been with recently, but they still had their own charm to them.

Evergreen was so taken in by the kiss that her body started moving on its own. By the time they had finished the kiss, she found that her arms and legs were wrapped around the fire mage as she was pressed against the wall. "I don't know how you do this, but I'm glad you can... Hurry up make me yours already." Evergreen admitted, finally letting go of her pride. The fire mage was happy when he saw this change of attitude from the woman. He went in for another kiss before he brought his latest conquest to the bed where one his first waited.

Once he got to the bed, he sat her down next to the red-haired beauty. It was a very pleasant sight, two beautiful fairies sitting on a bed, waiting for him. There were so many things that he could do with the women, but he already had already promised the redhead something special. "It's time to see how good you two are." Natsu said as beckoned the two towards him. Both moved towards the pinkette's cock and got right to work. Evergreen greedily took the head of Natsu's cock into her mouth, leaving Erza with the man's balls and shaft.

Erza decided to take both, putting her master's big full balls in her mouth and slowly jerking the man's shaft with her leather glad hands. Natsu let out a small moan at this. "You two are an amazing team." The fire mage groaned. The two weren't working together, instead, they were competing, which brought out the best in both of them. Evergreen worked hard then she usually did, creating a tight seal with her full lips, sucking harder than ever before. She was glad she'd been faster than the redhead, she had been with enough men to know that the head was all she needed. She was desperate to keep Natsu's attention on herself, but the knight was one hell of a competitor. Her hands were now rapidly gliding along the man's shaft, while her mouth remained focus on his family jewels. She would switch between sucking on the full sack and licking the sensitive, seed holding sack.

While Natsu enjoyed the blowjob, he couldn't get enough of the sight in front of him. Though the were concentrated of pleasuring him, they were also a little invested in themselves. Evergreen was going to town on her needy pussy, despite being gratified by Natsu almost the entire day. Erza was a little more reserved than the Fairy mage. It was now clear to Natsu that the succubus's power had made his seed even more potent than his pheromones.

Natsu continued to enjoy the two. Their combined efforts sent him rushing towards a climax. The pinkette began to grunt, moan and struggle to keep himself from losing his composure. Erza and Evergreen were completely unaware due to them being far too focused on the behemoth in front of them. However, there was one person who did get to see his reactions and she found herself unbelievably aroused by it. So much so that the lust demon couldn't fight the urge toy with the man. She floated down to the man, embracing him from behind and making sure that he felt her massive breasts pressed against his strong back. Natsu turned back, only to see nothing, but he knew that it was the same demon that had hijacked Mirajane's body earlier.  **"You seem to be having fun Natsu, but I thought you were going to punish Evergreen. Maybe it's time you give that redhead a temporary attitude adjustment, she's already dressed for the part."** Lillith whispered into Natsu's ear.

The Dragon Slayer didn't respond since he knew it would be playing into the demon's hand, but he did look down at the redhead. Much to Natsu's surprise, Erza's normally brown eyes flashed a familiar lustful red before she became increasingly aggressive. He also noticed that the beauty now refused to break eye contact with him. Her big brown eyes were no longer those of submissive masochist but of a more dominant and powerful woman. Unfortunately, his libido prevented him from seeing the danger in this kind of expression. He was simply whisked away by the massive surge in pleasure, so much so that he didn't even notice that the demon had flown away.

Evergreen noticed the unbreaking eye contact between the two and started working even harder. She began to twirling her tongue around the Dragon Slayers sensitive cockhead and sucking even harder, but it was to no avail. She didn't give up though and kept going, quickly becoming absorbed in the challenge. The beauty began to take more of the Dragon Slayer's member, getting half way. Evergreen was oddly aroused by how much she liked the feeling of her throat being filled. The Fairy mage didn't even notice that Erza was no longer servicing the man. Natsu hadn't told Evergreen since she was finally reaching her stride and he didn't want to break her concentration.  _'What is she doing?'_ Natsu wondered as she watched Erza sneak behind the woman.

Once she was behind the brunette, the leather clad Titania watched Evergreen suck her master's cock. She could see that the Dragon Slayer was enjoying himself, but she knew that he could be having a better time if the woman had the entirety of the thick rigid beast. Erza looked at the man before she smiled and grabbed Evergreen's brown hair. "You're not working hard enough, let me give you a hand." Erza said forced Evergreen to swallow down to the base. Evergreen's eyes widened as her throat got a very large an unexpected invader. She was glad that she had trained her gag reflex over the years, or else she would have been a gagging mess. Despite this, she couldn't get over the massive discomfort and her eyes began to water a little. The woman kept the woman there, forcing her to inhale the man's strong musk. "That look really suits you, on the brink of tears with a big fat cock in your mouth." She mocked before she pulled the brunette back, allowing her to catch her breath.

Evergreen was beyond pissed when she heard Erza's comments, but she didn't get a chance to express this as the knight forced her to swallow the man's cock. She kept a strong grip on the stone mage's hair, making her suck the Dragon Slayer's member. Natsu just watched, completely awe-stricken by the redhead's change in attitude. He assumed that this was the demon's doing, but he couldn't complain since Evergreen's blowjob now felt even more amazing.  _'Fuck, this might be trouble.'_ Natsu thought as looked at the red haired woman. To his confusion, Erza was giving the bespectacled mage the sort of treatment that Natsu reserved for the redhead.

Erza did eventually stop, but Evergreen didn't. She was bobbing her head up and down his entire length. Natsu was amazed by this and he could feel a massive orgasm approaching soon. Judging from his facial expression, Erza guessed that the pinkette would only last a few more minutes. However, this wasn't good enough for Erza, who summoned riding crop. "You're not making Master cum fast enough, you better hurry up." Erza told the woman. Erza ran the black crop up Evergreen's thigh, then along her gushing slit before giving her a quick smack on the ass with it. Natsu felt a noticeable increase in pleasure and a sadistic grin appeared on Erza's face before she whipped the woman again. She was a lot meaner the second time, resulting in a small scream escaping Evergreen's sealed lips. "Make him cum and the pain will stop." The knight told her guildmate.

Once again, Evergreen increased her work ethic until she heard the magic words she had been working for. "I'm gonna cum Ever." Natsu moaned, his cock trembling and twitching in the Fairy mage's tight throat. She swallowed the teen's member as much as she could, making sure that not an inch went untended. Erza watched with a smile as the fire mage unloaded inside the woman's mouth. She was somewhat envious of the brunette, but she hid her expression. Instead of stewing, she decided to force the beauty to down to the base of Natsu's cock. "Wow, you're really swallowing all of it." The Dragon Slayer groaned as the woman continued to suck him dry.

"Now now, we can't have you being too greedy." Erza said, gripping the brunette's head and forcing her off his cock, resulting in Evergreen getting a face full of hot Dragon Slayer cum. The man's musk had left her in such a daze that she could only react with a few mutters and moans. Erza smirked as she looked at the woman's cum covered face. "That look suits you Evergreen, but you really need to share." She taunted before she started licking the woman clean. Erza's core began to heat up even more as she swallowed the Dragon Slayer's seed.

Watching the scene unfold before his eyes caused the Dragon Slayer to stand to full attention. However, instead of getting between the two, he decided to just watch things play out. He watched as Erza finished cleaning the stone eyed beauty's face before she forced Evergreen on her back before straddling her face. Erza then grabbed the woman's thighs and spreading them open. "She's all wet and ready for you, come and take your prize Master." Erza offered. Evergreen didn't show any resistance and Natsu lined himself up with her quivering folds. "Don't hold back... I want you to split this cock craving bitch in half." She ordered.

Despite being a little thrown by the woman's bossy tone, he did as she said, ramming his entire length. Evergreen let out a loud muffled scream as her maidenhood was spread wider than ever before. The brunette had never been so full before and she loved it, made obvious by how tightly her womanhood clung to him. He grabbed a hold of her hips before he began to trust a slowly, but with an unmatched amount of power. The pinkette and brunette weren't the only ones enjoying themselves. Erza was enjoying the dominance she had over the woman below her, but that's not what she wanted. She had her eyes on a much bigger prize to conquer. "Come on Natsu, you can go a lot faster, I bet she can handle it." Erza told the man before giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek.

Natsu followed the woman's orders and started moving a lot faster. It became clear that Erza's order was for her own benefit. Natsu's hastened pace had made resulted in Evergreen moans becoming a lot more frequent. The redhead obviously enjoyed the pleasant vibrations, so he decided to help the redhead out a little. Not only did he put more power into his thrusts, he grabbed a hold of one of Evergreen's endowments, which had been bouncing in time with his movements. He started playing with the soft squishy lump and the pink peak that capped it. Both women appreciated it and the volume of their voices increased. "I'm not sure what's going on with you Erza, but I kinda like it." Natsu said before he really kicked into gear.

The pinkette continued to ravage the brunette. He was relentless and the lovely ladies were very grateful for it. Evergreen had lost count of how many times she had cum thanks to the fire mage. While she hadn't experienced the same amount of pleasure as the self-proclaimed fairy, but she didn't mind. She had loved the power her current position gave her. The redheaded woman found that she loved the expressions the man made as he pounded Evergreen. "How close are you Natsu? Are you going to cum in her pussy? If you really fill her up, I'll let you fill my pussy." Erza questioned, her tone remaining condescending. Natsu was still unsure as to how he felt about this, but that was mainly because his judgment was impaired by his impending climax.

Natsu reached as deep as he could, hitting the entrance of the stone mage's womb before he came. The sudden influx of his seed triggered another climax for Evergreen, the biggest one so far. The vibrations from her muffled screams and moans were nearly enough to send Erza to another climax. However, nearly wasn't enough for the woman, and she knew that she wouldn't get any closer with the two calming down from their respective orgasms. She got off Evergreen, allowing her to see her flushed and exhausted face. It was obvious that she hadn't dealt with a man of Natsu's caliber before and she doubted the chocolate eyed woman would last another round. "So full." Evergreen moaned as her body twitched and shook with pleasure. Now that he could see her face, Natsu realized he may have gone a little overboard with the woman, she looked ready to pass out.

Erza used this to her advantage and took back her lover's attention. "Look what you did to her, you really are a bad boy... And bad boys need to be punished." Erza said with a quick lick of the lips. Unlike before, Natsu could tell that his lover could tell that she meant every word. Natsu pulled out of the dazed women before backing away a little. However, this didn't deter the leather clad knight, in fact, it made her want the Dragon Slayer more before she pounced onto him pinning him down again. "Now you're trying to run away, maybe I should take away your two free days." She threatened.

"Free days?" Natsu asked. He had forgotten just how strong Erza was. Natsu couldn't move from the woman's grip and, not that he really wanted to. He was being treated to an unobscured view of her massive leather bound cleavage.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, as a reward for working so hard for a week, the girls and I decided to give you two days off... I guess I forgot to tell you this morning." Erza told the man as she began to position herself of the pinkette's cock. She sure that the Dragon Slayer didn't get a chance to react and impaled herself on his thick length in one swift movement. "However, you are in desperate need of punishment and it would be irresponsible of me to let such a bad boy run free without it." She continued before she started to move her hips.

 _'What the hell did she make me do?'_ Natsu wondered as he saw the sadistic glee on Erza's face as she started moving. He could tell that he was in for a long night, but he was unsure what he'd be doing the entire time, which was more than a little concerning.

**~Outside~**

"Are you sure we'll get away with this?" Juvia asked as she and the busty sky Dragon Slayer snuck through the halls of Fairy Hills. She sounded a lot more nervous than usual.

"You are the one that suggested this, don't back down now." Wendy replied drunkenly. Though she had matured both mentally and physically, she had made the terrible choice of challenging Cana to a drinking contest. As expected, the inexperienced Dragon Slayer had lost, resulting in her getting drunk enough for her to never want to drink again. "All we have to do is get into the room next to Evergreen's and wait out the night before we give him the best wake up call." She explained. Juvia did feel a little bad amount roping the maiden into her plan, but she was far too embarrassed to do it herself.

"Juvia also needs Wendy-san to keep this a secret, Juvia wouldn't be able to face Natsu-sama if he found out about this." Juvia fretted, trying to calm down her blush. She knew the Dragon Slayer would appreciate what she and the other bluenette had planned for her. However, she couldn't shake how dirty the act was.


End file.
